


El Departamento 1506

by Elsa0806



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, asexual!Nelliel, muchísimo sexo, porno con trama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 79,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/pseuds/Elsa0806
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo está en banca rota; su cuenta bancaria está básicamente famélica. ¿Cuál es la única opción que tiene? Poner en arriendo los cuartos sobrantes de su departamento. Cinco personas contestan al aviso que colgó en el tablero de la universidad, cinco de las personas más extrañas que ha visto en su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La falta de dinero puede llevarte a hacer estupideces.

**Author's Note:**

> Al igual que con Química Desastrosa, posteo este fic aquí en caso de que vayan a borrarlo arbitrariamente.  
> Cuento con recordarles que todos los personajes de Bleach pertenecer a Tite "Master Troll" Kubo.

Pasándose una mano por el desordenado y vibrante cabello naranja, un joven de unos veinte años de edad dejó salir un suspiro que llamó la atención del empleado del banco de inmediato. Frente a él estaba una de las personas más extrañas que había visto en todos sus años de servicio a la empresa, y créanme, había visto muchísima gente rara. Pero jamás, jamás, un tipo con pelo naranjo. Es decir, ¿qué clase de teñido ridículo era ese? Parecía que tuviera una zanahoria en la cabeza. O peor… una calabaza de Halloween.

— ¿Señor?—inquirió el cajero, alzando las cejas hacia él. El joven sostenía los billetes con fuerza entre sus manos, como si estuviera sopesando la idea de entregarlos o atesorarlos como si fueran su propia alma.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Lo lamento.

El peli naranja deslizó los billetes sobre el mármol del mostrador, junto con su identificación y una boleta, empujándolos debajo de la muesca que se encontraba justo bajo el vidrio a prueba de balas tras el que se encontraba el cajero. Con una mirada atenta, el hombre sentado tras el mostrador revisó su identificación y cotejó los documentos con la boleta que sostenía en la otra mano.

Luego de introducir algunos comandos en el teclado de su computador, el cajero hizo la transferencia y le entregó al joven —Ichigo Kurosaki— de vuelta su tarjeta de identificación y la boleta ya timbrada con el pago.

Con dedos largos y ágiles, el peli naranja retiró los documentos del frío mármol y dejó el mostrador, caminando hacia la salida del banco.

Con veintitrés años y en segundo año de medicina, Ichigo estaba viendo su dinero volar lejos de él como si fueran murciélagos huyendo del infierno. Claro está, tenía un trabajo para poder solventarse y la ayuda mensual de su padre que vivía en Japón. Sin embargo, nada de eso era suficiente. Es decir, la colegiatura de ninguna universidad americana era barata, sin mencionar que como todo ser humano tenía que comer, tenía que comprarse libros que costaban un ojo de la cara para apoyar sus clases, fotocopias, materiales (gastaba más cuadernos que un escritor de best-sellers), ropa, y… bueno, no es que lo hiciera todos los fines de semana, pero tampoco podía pasarse la vida metido de cabeza en un libro, ¿no es así?

Suspirando, Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia la parada del autobús. Había pensado seriamente en caminar, porque, seamos sinceros, cuando se tiene poco dinero y una cuenta bancaria tan vacía que ni las polillas querrían anidar en ella, nadie quiere gastar dinero de manera innecesaria. Pero viendo el estado de sus pies luego de esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos en fila para poder pagar la maldita factura del internet, de un día de clases francamente agotador y de salir a trotar durante la mañana… pues la falta de dinero podía ir a joderse a donde mejor le pareciera.

El viaje en autobús tomó menos de quince de minutos, y luego de alzarse del asiento, bajó en el paradero a unos metros de su departamento. Caminó a través del estacionamiento que yacía delante del complejo departamental, atravesando la extensión de cemento delimitada aquí y allá con líneas blancas con una separación entre ellas de la talla de un auto estándar. Subió las escaleras a un costado del edificio de dos en dos, afirmándose de la baranda solamente por precaución.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. No vivía muy lejos del campus de la universidad, lo que le ahorraba un montón de dinero en transporte, y aunque su hogar era cómodo y confortable, se notaba que la falta de dinero estaba comenzando a pasarle la cuenta al lugar.

La puerta de madera pintada de blanco estaba desvencijada, con la pintura desconchándose alrededor de la desgastada manija de bronce con manchas oscuras debido al tiempo. No es que él fuera descuidado con sus cosas, pero el departamento ya era viejo cuando su padre lo compró (haciendo un gran cráter en la cuenta bancaria familiar) para él, y nunca había tenido dinero suficiente como para cambiarla. El letrero negro con números en latón oscurecido por los años rezaba «1506», y parecía que necesitaba una limpieza urgente.

Metió la llave en la cerradura, siendo recibido por la oscuridad de su hogar. Olía a comida recién hecha porque antes de irse al banco había cocinado algo rápido, perdiendo el apetito justo después de recordar que tenía que irse a pagar la cuenta del jodido internet. De no haberlo necesitado para hacer sus deberes y comunicarse con el idiota de su padre y sus dos hermanas menores, seguramente habría quitado la maldita cosa antes de siquiera pensárselo dos veces. Gastos innecesarios y falta de dinero, ya hemos hablado de esto.

Dejando salir un suspiro cansado, el joven encendió la luz al costado de la puerta, acomodando las llaves sobre el bol rojo que yacía sobre la mesita que descansaba al rincón, justo al lado del paragüero.

La suave iluminación de las ampolletas de ahorro de energía reveló un acogedor y amplio apartamento, completamente fuera de lugar con el estado financiero de su dueño. Se había traído todas sus cosas desde Japón, lo que no hizo demasiado para llenar el vacío lugar con algo realmente suyo.

Las cocina había sido un regalo de su primo Shiro Shiba, que hacía buen dinero trabajando en un taller de autos no muy lejos de la ciudad donde Ichigo se había establecido en los últimos dos años. «No puedes sobrevivir a base de sopas instantáneas y pizza, _aibou_ », había dicho, negando con la cabeza, mientras le entregaba un fajo de dólares que excusó con el cumpleaños número veintitrés de Ichigo que se había perdido debido al trabajo.

El resto de los muebles del lugar había venido con la compra del departamento. Estaban viejos, crujían y se quejaban, pero era mejor que no tener nada. Además, los cuatro cuartos sobrantes tenían camas extra y colchones en buen estado. Lo único realmente necesario eran más mantas. De hecho, si lo miraba desde una perspectiva lógica, su apartamento estaba _hecho_ para que por lo menos cinco o seis personas vivieran en él. Quizás debería haber tomado esa decisión antes.

Con una exhalación que demostraba lo completamente destruido que estaba, Ichigo se dejó caer sobre el sofá de color verde que tuvo que haber sido realmente bonito en sus mejores años, pero que ahora, a pesar de lo cómodo que era, parecía haber pasado por las garras de un gato furioso. Se estiró hacia delante, asiendo su portátil (lo único realmente caro que tenía junto con su celular) y cruzando los tobillos sobre la mesita de centro.

Creó el anuncio del arriendo de los cuartos con rapidez y eficacia. Simple y que diera exactamente las instrucciones y normas que iba a poner como propietario. Agregó su número telefónico y sus demás datos de contactos antes de cliquear sobre el ícono de impresión en una de las esquinas del documento.

Mañana mismo lo pegaría al tablero de anuncios de la universidad antes de irse a clases.

Recalentó la comida que había dejado lista antes de partir hacia el banco y comió lentamente, viendo una película del cable a través de la desvencijada y pasada de moda televisión de veintiún pulgadas que iluminaba el salón oscuro con una luz azulada que cambiaba de ángulos y colores.

Se duchó luego de terminar de comer y se acostó después de cambiarse al pijama y secarse el cabello con una toalla que tiró a la ropa sucia después de terminar de usarla. Se quedó dormido apenas tocó las almohadas.

 

 

Después de dos días de esperar impaciente a que alguien (quien fuera) hubiese visto el anuncio que había colgado en el tablero de la universidad, Ichigo se encontró a sí mismo más desesperado de lo que quería admitir. Estaba tan estresado que incluso tuvo problemas para tragar su comida durante el almuerzo con sus amigos de la universidad. Simplemente removía los alimentos de allá para acá, fingiendo comérselos para que Shinji, el gritón asignado de su grupo, no le hiciera honor a su mote gritándole que estaba demasiado delgado y que necesitaba comer.

Mientras tanto, Kensei, el serio de la mesa, lo miraba atentamente mientras revolvía su comida sin probar más que un bocado de vez en vez. Con las cejas fruncidas hacia Ichigo, abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por Shinji.

—Ichi—comenzó el rubio, acomodándose el sedoso cabello rubio cortado en melena del largo de su cara sobre el hombro. Le clavó a Ichigo unos ojos color caramelo francamente temibles—, esto sinceramente está poniéndome de los nervios. ¿Puedes terminarte esa comida de una vez por todas?

Ojos chocolate se alzaron del plato y se clavaron en los del rubio, mientras el peli naranja dejaba salir un suspiro de cansancio.

—No tengo hambre—se quejó en voz baja, echándose hacia atrás contra la silla y poco menos que derritiéndose sobre el plástico.

— ¿Qué pasa?—inquirió Shuuhei, alzando las cejas hacia él. Su cabello oscuro, sus ojos negros y el tatuaje de un sesenta y nueve en el lado izquierdo de su cara lo hacían parecer un sicópata, pero con el tiempo, Ichigo había aprendido que el serio carácter de su amigo ocultaba un humor muy peculiar—. ¿Tiene que ver con tu actual estado de banca rota?

El joven solamente contestó con un gruñido gutural que reverberó en su garganta, a lo que todos los ocupantes de la mesa compusieron solemnes expresiones, como si estuvieran asistiendo al funeral de su amigo. Ichigo podía decir muchas cosas de sus amigos, pero nunca iba a poder quejarse de la falta de apoyo. En ese caso, podía quejarse del _excesivo_ apoyo que recibía de ellos.

—Apesta—murmuró Ichigo, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato sin ánimos de seguir mañoseando una comida que realmente no iba a consumir. Sin mencionar que los alimentos estaban fríos, y la ya insípida comida de la cafetería universitaria no parecía más apetitosa con el cambio de temperatura—. Puse el letrero del arriendo hace dos días y nadie ha llamado aún.

—Vamos, Ichi—dejó salir Shinji con impaciencia—. No dejes que eso te desaliente. Siempre hay gente que necesita…

El sonido de un celular sonando insistentemente cortó a Hirako a mitad de la frase. El zumbido provenía del bolsillo trasero del peli naranja, que, con una mueca de disgusto, se echó hacia delante y extrajo el aparato de su lugar de descanso, solamente para sentirse más molesto todavía cuando un número desconocido se dejó ver en el identificador de llamadas.

—Diga—contestó hacia la bocina cuando se la puso contra el oído.

— _Ahm… ¿hola? Sí… ¿tú eres Kurosaki Ichigo?_ —inquirió una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea. Sonaba dulce, alta y clara, y por una vez en dos días, el alivio bañó el cuerpo de Ichigo. Si tenía suerte, esta podía ser la oportunidad que estaba esperando para salir de su lamentable estado financiero actual.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién habla?—respondió, haciéndoles un ademán a sus amigos para que se mantuvieran en silencio mientras hablaba con la persona por teléfono.

— _Mi nombre es Nelliel. Acabo de ver tu aviso acerca de que estás buscando inquilinos_.

Su cara debió mostrar una felicidad impresionante, porque de pronto, todos sus amigos en la mesa estaban intentando contener la risa.

—Sí, eso es correcto—dejó salir. Su estómago se apretó con el sólo hecho de pensar en que por fin tendría algo de dinero extra para las cosas que necesitaba, incluso si eso significaba intercambiar su comodidad y espacio personal por ello—. ¿Eres solamente tú?

— _Esto… no. Somos cinco._

Ichigo se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Iba a llenar todos los cuartos con una sola llamada? ¿Qué era eso, su día de suerte? ¿Algún dios en las alturas había decidido apiadarse de su pobre alma pecadora y concederle algo de buenaventura por una vez en su vida?

— _¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?_ —la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonó ansiosa y ligeramente preocupada.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó, conteniendo las toses y secándose la lagrimita que le había salido del ojo derecho—. El número fue un poco sorprendente, eso es todo.

— _Es… ¿es demasiada gente? Porque si es así lamento haberte…_

— ¡No!—dijo él, demasiado rápido. No podía dejar que una oportunidad así se le fuera de las manos, mucho menos por la cantidad de personas. De hecho no había problema alguno con tanta gente en su casa. Después de todo, tenía una habitación con un camarote disponible—. Es… está perfecto. Dime, ¿cuándo quieren pasar a ver el departamento?

— _Hoy mismo. Estamos un poquito apurados por encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos_.

—Entonces, ¿los veo hoy después de las seis?

— _¡Eso es perfecto! ¡Muchas gracias, Ichigo!_

Después de eso, el día pasó desagradablemente lento, los minutos moviéndose como moles hacia delante. El joven se encontró a sí mismo malhumorado durante el resto de sus horas de clase, gruñendo como un erizo de tierra enojado cada vez que alguien le hablaba. Ello, por supuesto, desencadenó en un golpe directamente a su coronilla por parte de Kensei, y un codazo bastante doloroso a sus costillas de parte de Shinji, cuyo humor parecía ser luminoso todo el tiempo, pero que nadie realmente se había atrevido a arruinar jamás. Había rumores de que su enojo podía hacer que el de Ichigo o Kensei fueran simples rabietas de niños.

Cuando terminaron sus clases, Ichigo se fue directamente a su apartamento, caminando tan rápido como podía sin llegar a correr. No quería recibir a sus inquilinos bañado en sudor y luciendo como si hubiese llegado recién de una guerra. Se tomaría algo de tiempo para arreglar el lugar y darse una corta ducha, para al menos estar presentable y que su hogar pareciera… bueno, un _hogar_. No es que él fuera desordenado, pero tras los dos días frustrantes, no se había molestado mucho en limpiar.

A las seis en punto, y cuando Ichigo todavía estaba secándose el pelo con una toalla, tres certeros golpes en su puerta lo hicieron dar un bote en su lugar tras el lavaplatos, donde estaba llenando la cafetera con agua para hacer algo de café e invitárselos a sus nuevos arrendatarios.

Se apresuró a atender la puerta, deteniéndose unos segundos cuando escuchó voces llegándole a través de la madera. Se oían como gritos y risas, dando la impresión de que el grupo que esperaba tras la madera se conocía desde hace tiempo.

Sin tomarse el tiempo necesario para mirar a través del ojo de buey, Ichigo quitó la cadena de la puerta y tiró de la manija. Frente a su departamento, un grupo de cinco de las personas más extrañas que el joven había visto en su vida estaban paradas con caras de inocencia, como si no hubiesen estado gritándose obscenidades solamente unos segundos atrás.

Para empezar, todos ellos parecían de la edad de Ichigo, excepto el alto tipo de pelo negro que estaba parado detrás de los demás, presumiblemente por su gran estatura. Debía medir por lo menos dos metros y quince centímetros, encorvándose ligeramente y con su único ojo violeta clavado en Ichigo, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara. Tenía el cabello negro y liso cortado por la altura de las clavículas, la piel blanca y un parche sobre el ojo izquierdo. Su cuerpo era imposiblemente alargado y delgado, como si nunca hubiese superado la pubertad, con los brazos y las piernas muy largos y los dedos muy delgados.

El que le seguía en altura era un tipo de complexión atlética y piel broncínea. Tenía los hombros anchos y se le notaba musculoso por debajo de la ropa, su torso uniéndose como un triángulo invertido con unas caderas angostas. Su cabello era de un vibrante azul bebé, echado hacia atrás y con unos cuantos mechones cayéndole sobre la frente. Tenía unos ojos azules impresionantes, capaces de quitarle el aliento a cualquiera. Lo hicieron al menos con Ichigo, que encontró cierta dificultad en pasar a mirar a la siguiente persona del piño.

El siguiente era un chico delgado y con cierto aire afeminado. Era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que Ichigo, con un cabello rosa chicle cortado a la altura del cuello, y unos ojos de color naranjo (¿en serio?) que lo miraban de manera suspicaz a través de unos anteojos de montura rectangular. Su piel blanca parecía más pálida que el alto tipo del parche, sus miembros delgados y gráciles. Una sonrisa juguetona se extendía por su rostro, mientras parpadeaba hacia el peli naranja como si estuviera escondiendo algún secreto.

A la izquierda de Señor Cabello Rosa, había un chico bajito de cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo. Tenía unos grandes ojos verde esmeralda que hicieron que el joven se pusiera nervioso de inmediato. Lo miraban fijamente, directamente a la cara, y se sentía como si pudiera ver a través de su propia alma. Tuvo que mirar disimuladamente hacia abajo para asegurarse de que traía ropa puesta, porque se sentía ilógicamente expuesto ante él. Si el enorme tipo de atrás y el tipo de cabello color chicle le habían parecido pálidos, este muchacho parecía un fantasma con su perfecta piel de alabastro.

La última era una chica de largo y abundante cabello verde turquesa. Tenía una piel broncínea de un color muy parecido al del té con leche, con unos enormes ojos grises que ocupaban casi la mitad de su cara. De caderas anchas y una cintura fina, la muchacha tenía un característico rasgo que no le habría pasado desapercibido a Ichigo ni aunque lo hubiese intentado: su… _personalidad_ era bastante prominente.

Los ojos marrones del joven casero pasaron de hito en hito a cada una de las caras nuevas que yacían parados de manera estoica frente a su puerta. Abrió la boca para decir algo (¿darles la bienvenida a su humilde hogar, quizás?), pero no alcanzó a decir ni una sola palabra cuando su visión quedó oscurecida por algo que se lanzó muy rápido hacia él. Alguien le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, haciendo que diera un par de pasos atrás en medio de su sorpresa.

— ¡Nelliel!—escuchó que dijeron un coro de voces.

— ¡Ichigo, estoy muy contenta de conocerte!

El muchacho intentó respirar bajo la presión que los brazos de la chica ejercían sobre su pecho, pero eventualmente, encontró que le faltaba el oxígeno.

—Nell, vas a _ahogar_ al pobre tipo, ¿puedes dejarlo ya?

Murmurando por lo bajo, la joven dejó ir a Ichigo, que aprovechó cada segundo de maravilloso oxígeno que entraba a sus pulmones. Jadeó hasta recuperar la respiración, y sobándose el pecho, les hizo una seña para que entraran al departamento.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, el grupo tomó mochilas, maletas y bolsos, y cruzó el umbral de su puerta en completo silencio. Excepto por Nell, que farfullaba emocionada acerca de lo lindo que su casero se veía.

—Esto… bien, hola—los saludó, una vez ellos dejaron sus maletas en el suelo y se giraron a mirarlo. Se sintió de pronto muy consciente de sí mismo (su cabello mojado y su camiseta ligeramente húmeda por el agua que le corría por el cuello)—. Bienvenidos, supongo. Soy…

—Sí, sí, sabemos quién eres, calabacita—lo interrumpió el tipo alto del parche. Movió una mano hacia él, como quitándole importancia a su presentación, antes de admirar el lugar con su único ojo bueno—. Bonito lugar el que tienes aquí, ¿eh?

—Supongo—murmuró el peli naranja, parpadeando algo confuso.

—Eres muy descortés, Nnoitra—bufó el chico de lentes y cabello rosa—. Nuestro anfitrión estaba tratando de presentarse. ¿Es que no tienes modales?

Ichigo dirigió una mirada algo sorprendida hacia el último chico que había hablado. Se veía como el más sensato de todos. Aunque esa idea quedaba ligeramente opacada por el cabello vistoso. No es que él pudiera hablar mucho acerca del tema, teniendo el pelo naranja y todo eso.

—Soy Szyael Aporro Granz—se presentó él, con una sonrisa. Le tendió una delicada mano que Ichigo apretó con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle saber quién mandaba allí—. El señor pirata de por allá es Nnoitra Gilga.

— ¿Pirata?—siseó el aludido, alzando su ceja visible—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Aporro?

—Yo soy Nelliel Tu Odelschwank—se presentó la chica, saludándolo con la mano. Parecía completamente dispuesta a ignorar al alto muchacho que Szyael había llamado Nnoitra—. Hablamos por teléfono.

—Un gusto, Nelliel.

—Llámame Nell—lo corrigió ella con suavidad.

—Nell—rectificó el anfitrión. La chica comenzaba a gustarle. Por lo menos no parecía dispuesta a burlarse de él, como Nnoitra, ni lo miraba como si fuera transparente, como el tipo de ojos verdes, o como si fuera un pedazo de carne sobre un asador, como el sujeto de pelo celeste.

—Estos dos de aquí—continuó ella, apuntando al tipo de pelo celeste primero—, son Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y el otro—apuntó con el pulgar hacia el chico de cabello negro—, es Ulquiorra Cifer.

—Hey—saludó escuetamente Grimmjow

Ulquiorra, por otro lado, le dedicó un asentimiento con la cabeza. Parecía inexpresivo, pero bajo sus ojos se movía in tinte de diversión que desentonaba completamente con su rostro estoico y serio.

Ichigo parpadeó algo confuso. ¿Qué era lo que tenían los americanos con esos nombres tan extraños y difíciles de pronunciar? No es que los japoneses no tuvieran nombres que los americanos sintieran como imposibilidades del lenguaje, pero aún así, el joven se encontró intentando meterse a la fuerza las pronunciaciones dentro del cerebro. A la gran cantidad de nombres de órganos, huesos, procedimientos médicos, instrumentos y enfermedades, tenía que agregarle los nombres de sus inquilinos.

—Bueno, calabacita—comenzó entonces el tipo del parche—. ¿Nuestros cuartos?

Dirigiéndole una mirada incrédula, el joven peli naranja abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo único que salió de ella fue un murmullo inteligible. Cinco pares de ojos se clavaron en él, cejas alzadas y expresiones confundidas rodeándolo.

— ¿Van a quedarse?—inquirió por fin, luego de luchar una batalla campal contra su cerebro en pleno cortocircuito.

No podía tener tanta buena suerte, ¿cierto? Todo aquello era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Es decir, ¿cuántas personas podían decir que habían llenado de una sola vez todos los cuartos alquilados?

—No es como que tengamos muchas opciones—comentó el tipo de cabello azul bebé. Grimmjow.

—Grimm—se quejó Nell, rodando los ojos como si él acabara de decir algo malo—, vas a lograr que Ichi piense que somos malos inquilinos…

El gran problema de todo eso era que no importaba si eran malos inquilinos o no. Ichigo necesitaba el dinero de manera desesperada, y estaba dispuesto a transar su comodidad, su tranquilidad y su paz mental por ello. Después de todo, eran unos cuantos meses. Después de que se reafirmara económicamente, podría decirles que se buscaran otro departamento para vivir.

—Voy a mostrarles sus cuartos—dejó salir Ichigo, encontrando por fin su voz. Les hizo un ademán para que lo siguieran por el pasillo que se veía paralelo a la pared, encendiendo la luz del corredor para que los nuevos habitantes del departamento no se golpearan unos contra otros en el reducido espacio—. Tengo cuatro cuartos disponibles y uno de ellos tiene un camarote. Todas las camas tienen colchones, aunque no tengo ni mantas ni sábanas…

—No hay ningún problema acerca de eso—lo interrumpió la cantarina voz de Nell, tomando un tinte risueño—. Traemos sacos de dormir. El camión de la mudanza llegará dentro de unos días con el resto de nuestras cosas, así que tendremos cobijas, sábanas y todas esas cosas…

 _¿Camión de mudanza?_ , se dijo Ichigo a sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño. Supuso que era lógico; después de todo, eran cinco personas y al parecer, todos habían estado viviendo juntos antes de verse en la necesidad de buscarse un nuevo apartamento para alojar. Sin embargo, aquél razonamiento más que lógico no logró calmar la incipiente idea de que _algo_ no iba a salir bien de todo ello.

Parpadeando algo confuso hacia la chica, que sonreía ampliamente con los grandes ojos llenos de una expresión soñadora, Ichigo notó que los otros cuatro jóvenes le dedicaban a la joven una mirada que solamente podía ser descrita como de frustración.

—Bien—dijo, luego de aclararse la garganta disimuladamente—. Mi cuarto está al fondo de este pasillo, la última puerta. Está _absolutamente_ prohibido que entren en él sin permiso, mucho menos cuando yo no estoy, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Nueve ojos lo miraron con suspicacia. Ichigo comprendía exactamente la curiosidad que se veía en ellos, pero no podía explicarles que un día Shinji y Kensei habían entrado en su cuarto mientras él pasaba un momento de “recreación” con una conquista de fin de semana, ¿verdad? No les correspondía saber ese tipo de cosas.

Hizo una nota mental para comenzar a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con pestillo de ahora en adelante.

—El baño es esta puerta que está justo detrás de mí—continuó, apuntando con al pulgar sobre su hombro a la desvencijada madera blanca tras de él—. Se usa muy poco porque vivo solo y tengo mi propio baño en el cuarto, así que disculparán si las condiciones no son las mejores. Me comprometo a tenerlo arreglado en cuanto llegue el primer pago a fin de mes.

Los cinco jóvenes dirigieron sus ojos hacia la puerta desvencijada, pero ninguno hizo ningún comentario acerca del mal estado de la madera.

—Y esas otras cuatro puertas son sus cuartos. La del principio es la del camarote, un poco más grande que las otras, pero las demás tienen casi el mismo tamaño—terminó de explicar Ichigo, con la voz ligeramente ronca—. Los dejaré para que sorteen las habitaciones, discutan los horarios de baño y se instalen. La cocina está conectada directamente al living, así que la verán fácilmente. Tenemos calefacción, agua caliente, televisión por cable, teléfono fijo e internet con wi-fi. Eh… qué se me olvida… ¡sí! La basura pasa los lunes, los miércoles y los viernes, así que asegúrense de desechar todo lo que necesiten en el contenedor correspondiente al departamento. Hay lavandería en el edificio, pero en caso de que alguna máquina esté descompuesta, hay una a unas dos o tres cuadras a pie de aquí.

—Lo tienes todo planeado, ¿eh, Pumpkin?—inquirió entonces Grimmjow, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos y extrayendo de ellos un paquete de cigarrillos. Ante la atónita mirada de Ichigo, el joven encendió el cigarro y le dio una profunda calada sin siquiera quitárselo de los labios.

—Yo… ¿puedes apagar el cigarrillo?—tosió el joven, moviendo la mano frente a su cara para alejar el humo con olor a nicotina que Grimmjow le lanzó a la cara. Tenía una sonrisa depredadora que dejaba ver sus caninos afilados, haciéndolo parecer un felino a punto de clavarle las garras—. Si quieres fumar, por lo menos no lo hagas encima _de mi cara_ …

—Sí, voy a fumar fuera—suspiró el peli azul, encogiéndose de hombros luego de un incómodo silencio en el que los otros cuatro se miraron entre sí con expresiones mortificadas. Algo le dijo a Ichigo que Grimmjow había sido la razón por la que los habían echado de su otro departamento—. Me quedo con un cuarto solo para mí, ¿me oyen?

—Sin problemas—dijo Nell de inmediato.

—Claro—concedió Nnoitra, asintiendo con la cabeza, sus palabras mezclándose con las de Nelliel.

—Como quieras—dijo Szyael, a la vez que los otros dos.

—Seguro—concedió al final Ulquiorra.

El hecho de que todos hubiesen hablado a la vez habría sido gracioso de no haber sido por lo aliviados que se veían de no tener que compartir cuarto con Grimmjow.

 _¿En qué me acabo de meter?_ , pensó Ichigo para sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y arrepintiéndose de inmediato de recibir a esos cinco extraños en el corazón de su hogar.


	2. Show de fenómenos.

Grimmjow nunca había clamado ser el bollito más dulce de la pastelería. De hecho, si era conocido por algo, era por su pésimo genio y por el casi permanente cigarrillo que le colgaba de los labios. Entre la nicotina y la cafeína, no tenía idea de cuál de las dos le era más adictiva, ni cuál de las dos iba a terminar matándolo primero.

Pregúntenle si le importa un cuerno.

Pues no.

Dejó salir una nube de humo nicotínico a la atmósfera fría. _Vaya época para tener que mudarse_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Apoyado contra la baranda que parecía de juguete junto a él, le echó una ojeada al estacionamiento del edificio donde viviría de ahora en adelante. Habría amado poder tener más opciones para escoger dónde alojar, pero el departamento de Kurosaki había surgido como una bendición caída del cielo. Y aunque era demasiado ateo como para admitirlo en voz alta, sabía reconocer un milagro cuando lo veía.

El problema con su actual casero era que parecía ser el típico niñito de mamá que era incapaz de ver una sola cosa fuera de lugar. Sí, su departamento parecía realmente viejo y desvencijado, pidiendo a gritos un arreglo urgente, pero incluso así, se veía el obsesivo orden que Kurosaki mantenía en su hogar. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez podía oler a un hijito de mamá a kilómetros, y con todo lo que Ichigo apestaba, seguramente habría sido capaz de olerlo desde la jodida Europa.

Su cigarrillo se consumió más rápido de lo que habría querido, y suspirando exhausto, el joven lo apagó contra la suela de sus Converse, lanzándolo sin preocuparse por la baranda y viéndolo caer en el pavimento del estacionamiento vacío. Nuevamente, pregúntenle si le interesa que alguien le llame la atención por tirar basura al suelo.

No le interesa.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez tenía esto de que realmente no le interesaba la opinión de nadie. Sus padres siempre lo habían dejado crecer bajo sus propias reglas, sin importarles mucho lo que hacía o no. Tampoco es que fueran negligentes, era solamente que lo hicieron una persona independiente.

Con los años, su independencia pasó a ser falta de interés. Y con un poco más de tiempo, simplemente pasó a ser hastío. Se aburría con una facilidad francamente vergonzosa de todo. Tener un CI de 150 puntos no hace la vida más fácil… o al menos, Grimmjow no lo creía.

Se giró a ver la desvencijada puerta del departamento en el que viviría ahora. La pintura se descascaraba alrededor de la antigua manija y los números de latón que rezaban «1506» estaban viejos, oxidados y necesitaban una limpieza urgente. Grimmjow se preguntó a sí mismo cuánto tiempo habría pasado ese chico con una mala situación económica antes de tomar la decisión más lógica. Es decir, el tipo tenía _cuatro habitaciones_ sobrantes. ¿No era algo obvio que la forma más fácil de quitarse ese problema de encima era arrendar los cuartos?

Decidió que cuestionar las razones de su nuevo casero no le correspondían. De hecho, no le correspondía cuestionar a nadie más que a sí mismo, así que simplemente frunció el ceño y estiró la mano hacia la manija, empujándola e ingresando de nuevo al departamento 1506.

Dentro, el ambiente se había caldeado considerablemente. Podía oír el crujir de los cierres y el roce violento de la ropa al ser tirada fuera de su lugar de descanso, presumiblemente por Nnoitra, que tenía tanta paciencia como amabilidad. Sus amigos se organizaban con el horario del baño a voz en grito, y el casero, el muchacho al que Grimmjow había apodado Pumpkin con solo verlo, estaba conteniendo la risa de camino a la cocina.

Grimmjow lo siguió con la mirada, realmente curioso. Por un lado, parecía ser un niñito de mamá. Por otro, había una razón muy personal para que les prohibiera ingresar a su cuarto. ¿Qué tenía en su habitación, instrumentos de tortura?

Ya que iba a estar viviendo allí por un buen tiempo, Grimmjow decidió que bien podía intentar saber todo lo posible acerca de su nuevo compañero de piso. Tomando en cuenta que ya sabía _más_ de lo que quería de los demás…

—Hey, Pumpkin—lo saludó, entrando a la cocina detrás de él. Como todo en el departamento, los muebles lucían viejos y desgastados, pero relucientes. Un ligero aroma a limón flotaba en el aire, como si el muchacho hubiese hecho la limpieza recientemente. El piso de baldosas azules oscuro brillaba de limpio, iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la farola que ingresaba por la ventana con cortinas al fondo de la estancia y las luces de ahorro de energía que brillaban con delicadeza desde el techo.

—Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?—gruñó el peli naranja hacia él, tomando el jarro de la cafetera y vaciando el agua que contenía al compartimiento correspondiente. Dejó el jarro de vidrio en su sitio y le dio a un interruptor que se iluminó de rojo. De inmediato, el fuerte y profundo olor a café comenzó a llenar el reducido espacio, levantándose unas volutas de vapor desde la tapa superior del artefacto.

— ¿Cuál era?—inquirió Grimmjow, no queriendo realmente ser grosero pero sin que le importara lo suficiente.

—Y tu amigo Nnoitra me interrumpe antes de poder presentarme—bufó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco con una rodada que Grimmjow casi aplaudió. Cuánto hastío era capaz de poner su nuevo casero en una sola expresión. Era básicamente increíble—. Ichigo Kurosaki.

Estuvo a punto de presentarse con el apellido por delante, pero recordó a tiempo que en Estados Unidos se estilaba poner el nombre antes que el apellido. ¿Por qué? Ni idea. Cosas de los occidentales.

— ¿Eres asiático?—preguntó el otro, dedicándole al chico una curiosa mirada en sus ojos azules. Grimmjow notó entonces que los ojos del muchacho eran marrones y profundos, ligeras motas color canela y dorado rodeando la pupila. Bajo las luces en el techo, casi parecían completamente dorados. Siempre había sentido envidia por los ojos castaños. Cambiaban con la luz, el clima o el humor. ¿Los ojos azules? Simples genes degenerativos, como ser pelirrojo.

—De Japón—coincidió Ichigo, abriendo las puertas de una de las encimeras de un tirón. Se empinó sobre sus pies, estirando unos gráciles brazos por sobre su cabeza, y extrajo seis tazones de las repisas. Los equilibró en sus manos, cuidando de no dejar resbalar ninguno, y los dejó sobre la encimera de mármol de imitación que relucía de limpia—. Tú eres Gr… ¿Grimmjow?

—Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, eso es.

—Sin ofender pero, ¿cómo pronuncias siquiera tu nombre sin morderte la lengua? ¿Es alemán, ruso…?

—Ninguno de los dos—informó Grimmjow, apoyando la espalda contra una encimera y viéndolo rebuscar en un cajón. Con la espalda vuelta hacia él, el joven peli azul pudo observar perfectamente la forma en la que la camiseta le caía por los hombros, la tela quedando suelta alrededor de su cintura, justo en la curva que unía su espalda con sus glúteos—. Es francés.

Ichigo se giró a mirarlo con las cejas alzadas. Observándolo más de cerca, fue capaz de notar las pecas que le espolvoreaban la nariz y los ángulos superiores de los pómulos. Tenía unos labios rosados llenos, con forma de arco, y unos grandes ojos almendrados.

Si Grimmjow hubiese tenido que describir al chico japonés, seguramente habría sido de una sola forma: Ichigo Kurosaki quitaba el aliento.

— ¿Francés?—repitió Ichigo, ligeramente incrédulo. Alzó una ceja hacia el peli azul, entrecerrando sus ojos marrones hacia él—. No suena _francés_.

—Oye—se excusó Grimmjow, alzando las manos en el aire y mostrándole las palmas—, habla con mis padres. Según ellos, es francés.

—Pero tú no hablas francés.

No era una pregunta. Por alguna razón, aquello casi hizo que Grimmjow soltara una risita. Kurosaki parecía tan _decepcionado_ que era imposible no reírse de él.

—Ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Lo hablan tus padres?

— ¿Bromeas? Mis padres solamente hablan en idioma médico.

Aquel comentario pareció encender el interés de Ichigo, que se giró a mirarlo con los ojos entornados. Un fuego de curiosidad se había encendido en sus pupilas, dándoles un suave matiz oscuro mientras la pupila se dilataba sobre el iris.

— ¿Tus padres son médicos?—inquirió, lentamente, saboreando las palabras en su boca. Se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, provocándole a Grimmjow una subida de calor que no esperaba.

—Eh—comenzó el joven, frunciendo el ceño cuando su cerebro se negó en redondo a funcionar como la gente. Sí, se podía decir que el peli naranja acababa de freír la sinapsis entre sus neuronas. Pero no es que nadie pudiera culparlo, ¿verdad?—… sí. Sí, son neurocirujanos. Ambos.

—Eso—dijo Ichigo, apuntándolo con el dedo índice— es lo más radical que he oído en mucho tiempo.

Parpadeando sorprendido hacia el joven, Grimmjow lo observó terminar de sacar el azúcar y la crema de sus respectivos lugares. Se llevó las tazas hacia el living y las repartió sobre la mesa de centro, dejando a cada lado una cuchara y debajo de cada tazón un portavasos de goma. Tarareaba alguna canción que el peli azul no había oído nunca, haciéndose con sillas y más mobiliario para que sus nuevos huéspedes se sentaran cómodamente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ichigo se metió por el pasillo y anunció que tenía café listo para todos. Como buenos universitarios que eran, la sola mención de una dosis pura de cafeína hizo que todo el mundo dejara el orden de sus habitaciones en un santiamén, siguiendo a su nariz directamente hacia la sala.

Sonriendo, Ichigo sirvió el café a sus invitados, llenando su taza al último y dejándose caer en el sofá, justo entre Grimmjow y Nelliel. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida, entornando los ojos en su tazón, y esperó pacientemente a que alguno de ellos hablara.

Si el chico japonés estaba incómodo, de hecho Grimmjow era incapaz de verlo en su rostro. Quizás se debía que estaba en su propia casa, bebiendo su propio café de su propia taza, o quizás simplemente se debía a que era lo suficientemente bueno controlando sus expresiones como para que alguien que apenas lo venía conociendo se diera cuenta de algo. Inició la conversación con soltura, preguntándole a cada uno qué era lo que estudiaba y pareciendo sumamente interesado en cada una de las respuestas.

Grimmjow se encontró observándolo por el rabillo del ojo más de la cuenta. Tenía esa manía de arrugar la nariz cuando se reía, de entornar los ojos cada vez que algo captaba su interés. Mantenía un perfil relativamente bajo y siempre dejaba que los demás se explayaran sin vergüenza alguna sobre sus propias vidas, sondeando con las preguntas correctas y las expresiones precisas en el momento indicado. Era simplemente un maestro en distraer la atención de sí mismo.

El interrogatorio camuflado de Ichigo pasó desde Ulquiorra, quien habló más en ese rato de lo que lo habían escuchado hablar en años, hacia Grimmjow, que parpadeó confuso hacia Ichigo. Sus grandes ojos marrones lo miraban directamente a la cara, su vista trabada con la de él, una sonrisa tironeándole de las esquinas de la boca.

— ¿Y tú, Grimmjow?—terminó por decir. Su voz sonaba algo ronca de tanto sondear a sus nuevos inquilinos, que al parecer solamente ahora se daban cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder y se miraban unos a otros completamente anonadados—. ¿Qué estás estudiando?

El joven peli azul se aclaró la garganta, dejando la taza de café vacía sobre la mesita de centro. La atención excesiva que estaba recibiendo, al ser el último en pasar por la silla de interrogatorio, comenzaba a ahogarlo de manera desagradable. Por alguna razón, no quería ser juzgado por Ichigo, que parecía reservarse cualquier opinión.

—Arquitectura—contestó, tragando la espesa saliva que se le había reunido sobre la lengua. Los ojos marrones de Pumpkin seguían fijos en los suyos, como si pudieran ver a través de su cara.

— ¿En qué año estás?

—Tercero.

—Vaya—se sorprendió Ichigo, desviando por fin los ojos y dejando que Grimmjow respirara por fin. Se inclinó hacia delante y dejó su propio tazón al lado del de Grimmjow, empujándolo con el dedo índice para alejarlo lo más posible del borde—. Creí que estudiabas medicina, igual que yo. Como tus padres son neuro…

—Espera, espera—lo detuvo Nnoitra, alzando una mano de largos dedos como si pudiera detener la conversación de manera física. Su único ojo violeta se clavó en Ichigo, entrecerrándose para observarlo con más detalle—. ¿Estás diciéndome que estudias medicina, Pumpkin?

—Pues sí—el peli naranja inclinó la cabeza, tal como lo haría un pajarillo curioso—. Segundo año.

—O sea que eres un genio certificado—comentó Szyael, alzando sus delicadas cejas hacia el dueño de casa. Todos los ojos estaban por fin en Ichigo, dejando a Grimmjow tranquilo por unos momentos. Sin embargo, ante la atención de todos quienes lo rodeaban, el muchacho parecía tan relajado como cuando estaba extrayendo cada trozo de información posible de los demás—. Estudiante de medicina… ¿quién lo diría?

—No es la gran cosa—Ichigo se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto. Se echó hacia atrás en su lugar, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo y dedicándole a todos los presentes una luminosa sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del peli azul se saltara un latido—. Mi papá tiene una clínica familiar, así que ya sabía un par de cosas desde antes.

—Eso es trampa—se quejó Nnoitra—. ¿Te imaginas mis padres hubiesen tenido un laboratorio geológico? Trampa de la más pura, ya te digo Pumpkin.

—Nnoitra, tengo un _nombre_.

—Puedes llamarme Pirata si se te antoja, pero Pumpkin te queda muy bien como para no usarlo—Nnoitra le dedicó a Ichigo un guiño de su ojo, sonriendo de esa forma en la que parecía que su cara completa era engullida por su boca.

—Es un caso perdido—dijo el peli rosado, sonriendo casi con malicia. Miró a Nnoi a través de sus lentes, como si fuera un espécimen muy interesante. Lo cierto era que siendo Szyael un biólogo, cualquier cosa que estuviera viva era un espécimen—. No hay forma de hacer que entienda, Ichigo. Una vez que se le ha metido algo entre ceja y ceja, no hay quien se lo saque de la cabeza.

—Deberías haber sido sicólogo, Aporro—gruñó el más alto de todos—. Es como que puedes analizar a las personas con facilidad… esa mierda asusta a cualquiera.

—Además—dijo de pronto Nell, que había estado callada por unos buenos minutos—, si hablamos de trampas, el más tramposo en ese caso sería nuestro Ulqui, ¿a que sí?

Ulquiorra, sentado en una silla con la espalda muy tiesa, frunció el ceño hacia Nell. Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas se clavaron en ella, destrozándola con al vista. Sus labios delgados se apretaron en una fina línea cargada de resentimiento que solamente sirvió para que los demás soltaran una carcajada.

—Nelliel—siseó Ulquiorra—, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta ese apodo?

—Ya, como sea—dijo ella, rodando los ojos y dedicándole al joven de cabello azabache un ademán despreocupado con la muñeca—. La cosa es que Ulquiorra estudia para ser químico farmacéutico y su familia posee uno de los laboratorios más grandes de Estados Unidos.

—Eso sí que es trampa—murmuró Ichigo, dedicándole al callado Ulquiorra una mirada sorprendida. Todos los demás lo sabían, claro está, aunque les había costado un buen par de años averiguarlo. Grimmjow le dedicó una sonrisita al peli naranja cuando sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con los suyos, regodeándose en el rubor que se le subió a las mejillas—. Ni siquiera sé si es legal…

—Claro que lo es—refunfuñó Nnoitra, cruzándose de brazos. Resultaba raro verlo hacer una cosa como esa, incluso después de tantos años, porque la apariencia de mantis religiosa se acentuaba cuando usaba ese gesto—. Y si me lo preguntas, es una mierda.

Grimmjow dejó salir una risita, porque una vez más, Nnoitra Gilga daba justo en el clavo. Tenían esa conexión extraña en la que siempre adivinaban lo que el otro estaba pensando. Y era gracioso porque siempre andaban imaginándose las porquerías más estúpidas.

Después de un rato de conversación cómoda, Ichigo anunció que se iba a la cama. Les deseó a todos buenas noches, recordándoles que el día viernes pasaba la basura, y luego de dejar los tazones en la cocina, se retiró a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, el pequeño letrero de un quince balanceándose de manera casi contundente.

 

 

La clase de anatomía era una mierda. Así tal cual. Mientras Ichigo luchaba por aprenderse hasta el más mínimo nombre de todos y cada uno de los huesos que componían el esqueleto humano, su cerebro parecía haber tomado las maletas y haberse largado de viaje de placer al Triángulo de las Bermudas. Así es. Sus neuronas estaban demasiado lejos unas de otras como para hacer sinapsis, rebotando contra su cráneo como si fuera un castillo hinchable.

Cuando el profesor se aclaró la garganta por última vez y los dejó ir, el peli naranja casi se lanzó como una saeta fuera del aula. Respiró profundamente el aire fresco, inflando el pecho lo más posible. Había tenido una maravillosa noche de sueño sin todas las preocupaciones financieras, e incluso cuando su grupo de inquilinos hacía más ruido que una maraca dentro de una lavadora, durmió como un bebé toda la noche.

Pero no había forma de que soportara la clase de anatomía, por mucho que se sintiera descansado y fresco como una lechuga.

Dejando salir un suspiro de alivio, Ichigo se colgó el bolso al hombro y se metió la mano libre al bolsillo de los vaqueros. La hora de almuerzo comenzaba dentro de cinco minutos, y si no estaba sentado en su mesa asignada, Shinji seguramente iba a masticarlo vivo.

Unos minutos más tarde, el joven tenía la bandeja con su comida en las manos y miraba a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. No alcanzaba a ver ni a Shuuhei, ni a Shinji ni a Kensei. ¿Había llegado demasiado temprano?

Se giró a mirar hacia el reloj que colgaba sobre las puertas de vidrio de la cafetería, constatando que de hecho estaba justo en la hora. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Entonces, ¿dónde estaban sus amigos?

— ¡Eh, Pumpkin!

Suspirando por lo bajo, Ichigo se giró hacia el origen de la voz. Habría reconocido a Nnoitra Gilga en cualquier parte, porque incluso su voz sonaba alta. Es decir, el tipo parecía incapaz de susurrar. En cuanto se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, el único ojo de Nnoitra se clavó en él, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja extendiéndose por su cara y mostrando sus parejos dientes.

—Pirata, ya te veo veinticuatro siete. ¿Puedes por favor ignorarme en la universidad?—refunfuñó Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño hacia su inquilino. Al lado de Nnoitra, Grimmjow soltó una risita baja y burlona.

— ¿Ignorarte? ¿Tan rápido desechas lo nuestro, Lil’ Pumpkin?

—Deja al pobre tipo en paz, Nnoi—bufó el peli azul, rodando los ojos hacia su amigo. Ichigo intentó no mirarlo más de la cuenta, pero, _demonios_ , eso era una tarea complicada. Desde la camiseta blanca con cuello en V que le caía por los hombros como si la hubiesen hecho a su medida, insinuando apenas los músculos marcados de su abdomen y su torso, pasando por esos vaqueros negros ajustados alrededor de esas piernas que parecían infinitas y torneadas como pilares, hasta las botas de motoquero desabrochadas, con el ruedo de los pantalones metido dentro de la caña. Todo parecía haber sido escogido cuidadosamente para atraer todos los ojos a su alrededor—. ¿Es que tienes que mortificar a todo el mundo?

—Es mi negocio, Kitty—Nnoitra se encogió de hombros, balanceando peligrosamente la bandeja con su comida.

—Miren, no…

— ¡Ichi!

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco y decidió que sus amigos y sus inquilinos, juntos en el mismo lugar, respirando el mismo aire, serían una pésima combinación. Simples elementos químicos que provocan caos. Pero ya no podía hacer nada para deshacerse de ninguno, así que cuando Shinji, Kensei y Shuuhei se materializaron junto a él, cada uno con su bandeja repleta de comida, el ambiente se llenó de una incómoda electricidad.

Los ojos color caramelo de Hirako se clavaron en Grimmjow primero, y luego en Nnoitra. Los examinó lentamente, a fondo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Ichigo sabía lo desagradable que era ser objeto de ese escrutinio: durante su primer día en la universidad, después de haber llegado desde Japón, se cruzó con Shinji en los pasillos de camino al aula magna de la universidad para recibir la charla introductoria. Resultó que Hirako estaba gritándole a alguien que había tirado sus libros (razón por la cual se había ganado el título de gritón oficial de la mesa), y que estaba a punto de golpearlo.

Cuando Ichigo, Kensei y Shuuhei se interpusieron y evitaron que a Shinji le dieran una paliza, el rubio los miró exactamente como estaba mirando a Grimmjow y a Nnoitra, los analizó a fondo, frunció el ceño y murmuró: «sí, estos son. Me los quedo».

Así que cuando los segundos se arrastraron incómodamente hacia delante, Ichigo le dio un codazo en las costillas a su amigo y le dedicó una significativa mirada de soslayo.

—Ah, mierda—se quejó el peli naranja—. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, estos son mis amigos: Kensei, Shinji y Shuuhei. Ken, Shin, Shuu, estos dos son mis nuevos inquilinos.

Shinji dejó salir un silbido de admiración.

— ¿Vives con _eso_?—inquirió, apuntando hacia Grimmjow con el mentón. Sus ojos se entornaron hacia el peli azul con aprobación, sonriendo apenas—. ¿Y encima te paga? Ichi, no sé qué hiciste en tu vida pasada, pero de seguro _no_ te mereces tanta suerte.

—Ehm… ¿gracias?—murmuró Grimmjow, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a todas partes menos a Shin. No parecía muy cómodo con el intenso escrutinio del rubio. Nadie parecía cómodo con ello, para ser justos.

—Shinji—comenzó Ichigo, suspirando exhausto—. Eres, por lejos, el peor amigo que alguien podría tener.

—Yo también te quiero.

Se sentaron todos juntos en una mesa desocupada casi al principio del comedor. Decir que los siguientes minutos en los que los amigos de Ichigo y sus inquilinos se analizaron los unos a los otros fueron incómodos sería quitarle importancia a todo el asunto. Pero cuando, finalmente, Shinji rodó los ojos y abrió la boca, toda la tensión se fue por la ventana:

—No, lo siento, no puedo concentrarme con este pedazo de ser humano frente a mí. Eso es todo. Blue, acabas de freír mi cerebro.

Una carcajada estalló en la mesa, haciendo que un montón de cabezas se giraran hacia ellos. Mientras Nnoitra se reía con toda su fuerza, en voz tan alta que su voz realmente hacía eco en las paredes, Ichigo apoyó la frente en la mesa, entre mortificado y muerto de risa. Su abiertamente homosexual amigo Shinji siempre hacía ese tipo de comentarios directos cuando creía que alguien era guapo. Gracioso, porque Shinji tenía un novio. La parte que lo dejaba ser tan coqueto con todo el mundo era que su novio… bueno, su novio vivía en Inglaterra. Sí, el chico ese tenía algo por los británicos.

No es que a Ichigo le molestara el acento tampoco…

—Gracias. Es muy halagador—agradeció Grimmjow, con la voz ronca de tanto reírse en voz alta.

—Oye, no he dicho nada que no sea verdad. ¿Cierto, Ichi?

—A mí no me metas con tus hormonas, Hirako—se excusó Ichigo. Que estuviera completamente de acuerdo con Shinji no significaba que tenía que decirlo en voz alta, ¿verdad?

Shinji rodó los ojos, moviendo la mano hacia el peli naranja con displicencia.

—Ya, claro, _mis_ hormonas…

—Shinji—dijo de pronto Kensei, dedicándole al rubio una significativa mirada bajo un terrible ceño fruncido—. ¿Recuerdas lo que conversamos de pensar antes de hablar?

Ichigo les dedicó una mirada avergonzada. Shuuhei, por otro lado, simplemente negaba con la cabeza. A pesar de que no había estado en el momento exacto en el que Ken y Shin entraron a la habitación de Ichigo sin siquiera tocar la puerta (cosa que el peli naranja les recordaba a menudo) y lo encontraron divirtiéndose con una conquista de fin de semana, estaba enterado de todo. Sobre todo porque el rubio había sido completamente incapaz de cerrar la boca.

El día después de eso pasó tan rápido que el peli naranja comenzó a dudar del estado de su sanidad mental. Parecía que solamente hacía unos minutos había salido de la clase de anatomía con ganas de lanzarse desde el edificio más alto de la ciudad. Así que cuando se encontró a sí mismo de camino a su departamento, dejó salir un suspiro que iba entre el cansancio y el alivio.

Solamente para casi chocarse con un tipo que llevaba un televisor de pantalla plana de al menos cuarenta y dos pulgadas.

—Fíjate por dónde caminas, maldita sea—ladró, dedicándole a Ichigo una mirada sorprendentemente envenenada a través de sus párpados entrecerrados.

El muchacho parpadeó confundido hacia el tipo bajito, vestido con una camiseta blanca con una sospechosa mancha en la parte delantera de la prominente barriga, vaqueros con tanto polvo que el color era indefinido y una gorra con visera que no ocultaba completamente la incipiente calvicie que se hundía por su cráneo.

Se preguntó interiormente por qué un tipo con pinta de fontanero malhumorado estaba acarreando un caro televisor por un estacionamiento en una parte de la ciudad relativamente problemática. Hasta que recordó que el camión de la mudanza de sus nuevos inquilinos llegaba hoy, y que seguramente, ese gigantesco y lujoso aparato iba a dar a parar directamente a su departamento.

Ciñéndose la correa del bolso en el hombro y frunciendo el ceño hacia nadie en particular, el joven peli naranja inició su camino por las escaleras, esquivando a los trabajadores de la mudanza que volvían sobre sus pasos de camino al camión estacionado a plena vista delante del departamento. Se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan idiota, y se metió a su hogar por la puerta abierta.

Dentro, el desorden era de proporciones épicas, sin mencionar que había un revuelo considerable. Lo primero que Ichigo notó, fue que alguien había reemplazado su anticuado televisor de veintiún pulgadas con aquel gigantesco aparato negro de aspecto caro y lujoso. Segundo, un montón de cajas y muebles desarmados yacían apoyados contra todas las paredes, haciendo de la sala de su casa un laberinto confuso de pasadizos y planchas de madera.

Un borrón verde iba de aquí para allá, indicándoles a los tipos del camión dónde poner sus cosas. Por lo menos, se dijo Ichigo, ella había tenido la decencia de pedir que se llevaran todo directamente a su habitación, y _no_ dejar las cajas repartidas por todo el living como si fuera una bodega.

Cuando un grupo de trabajadores pasó directamente por su lado, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, Ichigo esquivó cajas puestas sobre endebles torres de más cajas y se encaminó a la habitación de Nelliel.

La muchacha estaba ya desempacando todo lo que le pertenecía. Había cajas de cartón sobre el desnudo colchón y planchas de madera que Ichigo estaba seguro correspondían a un escritorio, o quizás un librero. Una impresora de aspecto antiguo y desvencijado estaba puesta contra la pared, conectada al enchufe y a un portátil moderno que parecía un poco fuera de lugar entre tanta cosa antigua. Sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, Nell extraía cachivache tras cachivache de sus contenedores, repartiéndolos a su alrededor como si después no necesitara caminar por el suelo de la habitación.

Cuando sintió la presencia del peli naranja, la joven alzó sus grandes ojos grises del edredón de retazos que sostenía entre los dedos, y al cual le dedicaba una mirada fija y evaluadora. En cuando su mirada se trabó con la de Ichigo, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le iluminó las facciones.

— ¡Ichi!—exclamó, saludándolo con la mano igual que una niña—. ¡Que alegría verte por fin! No te vi ni el pelo hoy en la universidad…

—Estuve algo ocupado evitando a Nnoitra y a Grimmjow. Ya tuve suficiente humillación por hoy, muchas gracias—murmuró él, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Se rascó la nuca, sorprendiéndose un poco de encontrar nudos que apretaban sus músculos. Con razón la tortícolis lo estaba matando; con lo bocón que era Shinji, pronto más del sesenta porciento de la universidad se había enterado que en su casa se alojaban nada más ni nada menos que Ulquiorra Cifer y Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Nell arrugó la nariz, dedicándole al joven un asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Imagínate haber _crecido_ con ellos.

—Te compadezco.

Soltando una risita, la muchacha siguió desempacando sus cosas. Ichigo la dejó tranquila para que siguiera en lo suyo, retirándose a su cuarto y dejando caer su bolso sobre la solitaria silla que yacía cerca de su cama. No por primera vez, Ichigo se preguntó cómo es que el departamento había costado tan barato, contando la cantidad de cuartos disponibles y la ubicación que tenía. Cerca de supermercados, una universidad, una lavandería…

No es que se estuviera quejando. Sin embargo, nadie podía negarle un poco de curiosidad.

Se recostó sobre la colcha de la cama y se quitó las zapatillas sin desabrocharlas. Una vez con los pies libres, se estiró cuando largo era sobre el colchón, disfrutando de la familiar comodidad de su cama. Su cabeza latía al ritmo de su pulso y el cansancio colgaba sobre él como una araña muy grande y muy fea.

Después de haber soportado meses de problemas financieros, esos problemas habían llegado a su fin de manera abrupta, tan rápido que habría deseado detenerse y analizar la situación por un momento. No obstante, ahora parecía que había cambiado su falta de dinero por otro tipo de situación problemática: sus inquilinos parecían ser un completo desastre.

Dos chicos con dinero suficiente para comprarse su departamento propio, pero arrendándole el cuarto a otro estudiante de la misma edad. Una chica demasiado alegre para su propio bien, un sabelotodo estudiante de ciencias que miraba a todo el mundo como un espécimen que poner bajo la lente de un microscopio, y un tipo alto que parecía estar en guerra eterna con los dinteles de las puertas y que, para verse como un pirata, tenía tanta relación con el mar como el sol.

No por primera vez (y realmente no sería la última), Ichigo murmuró unas cuantas palabras inteligibles antes de quedarse dormido como un tronco:

— ¿En qué me metí?


	3. El mundo es un pañuelo.

—Mira, Lil’ Pumpkin, tu televisor era una mierda, ¿me sigues? ¿Veintiún pulgadas de qué, de vergüenza asiática? No, no, si Nnoitra Gilga va a vivir en alguna parte, esa parte tiene que tener un televisor decente. ¿Cómo crees que voy a jugar FIFA con Kitty aquí presente si no?

Dejando su café sobre la mesa del comedor, que “amablemente” sus inquilinos habían armado en un espacio libre de su sala de estar, el peli naranja se sobó las sienes. Debería sentirse agradecido, porque ni siquiera él era muy asiduo a ese vejestorio, pero era _su_ vejestorio. Aunque ahora que miraba el noticiero en alta definición, incluso la crisis financiera americana parecía interesante.

—Ya les dije yo—intervino la voz de Szyael, que revolvía parsimoniosamente un tazón de cereales con leche de almendras—: «¿por qué no le preguntan a Ichigo primero? Es su casa, después de todo». Pero nunca me hacen caso. ¿Qué es lo que prefirieron hacer? Mover el trasto sin permiso.

—Szyael—dijo Grimmjow lentamente, dedicándole una dulzona sonrisa por sobre el borde de su taza de café con leche. Sus ojos azules brillaron con fuerza, clavados en los naranjos del peli rosa—. Cierra la boca.

—Apoyo moción—asintió Nnoitra.

—No, de hecho Szyael tiene razón—gritó Nelliel desde la cocina. Su cabeza se asomó por el marco de la puerta, su largo cabello verde agua atado en un moño sobre su cabeza, atravesado por algo que se parecía sospechosamente a una daga—. Deberían haber hablado con Ichi primero. ¿Cierto, Ichi?

—Sí—suspiró el aludido, dándole un largo y relajante trago a su café recién hecho. No importaba qué tan estresado estuviera, una buena taza de café nunca fallaba para hacerlo sentir mejor—. Pero la cosa ya está hecha. ¿Dónde dejaron mi antiguo televisor?

—Lo tengo en mi cuarto por el momento—informó el peli azul, sentado directamente al frente de Ichigo—. Con esa norma de «no entren en mi cuarto sin permiso» y esa mierda pretenciosa, supusimos que te iba a dar un soponcio si la dejábamos allí. _Voilà_ , lo dejamos en mi habitación.

Como si le hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica, el dueño de casa se envaró en su silla, clavándole al peli azul una terrorífica mirada. Su ceño se frunció, profundo sobre su frente, su expresión de marca registrada dejándose ver por primera vez con tanta fuerza delante de sus inquilinos.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Mierda pretenciosa?—repitió el peli naranja, suavemente. A su izquierda, Szyael movió su silla lejos de él de manera disimulada, y a su derecha, Nnoitra le clavó una nerviosa mirada de su ojo violeta.

—Eso es exactamente lo que dije.

—Permíteme recordarte, _Grimmjow_ —siseó Ichigo, entrecerrando los párpados hacia el aludido, que le devolvió una mirada sorprendida—, que estás en mi casa. Que mientras no tengas un contrato conmigo, puedo echarte en cualquier momento que me ocurra. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

—Oye, no seas tan…

—Así que mientras vivas bajo mi techo, te tomes mí café y uses mi internet, lo mínimo que espero es algo de respeto. ¿Está claro?

El único ojo de Nnoitra se giró hacia su amigo, mientras una kilométrica sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le extendía por el rostro.

—Acaban de ponerte en tu sitio, Kitty. Lil’ Pumpkin ya me cae bien. Venga, Pumpkin, dame esos cinco—rió Nnoitra, extendiendo su mano con la palma hacia Ichigo. El peli naranja clavó sus ojos marrones en él, incrédulo, sin siquiera moverse. Ante su falta de reacción, el alto joven fingió cansarse de inmediato, sosteniendo su brazo estirado con el brazo libre y componiendo una mueca—. Venga, chico, no me dejes colgado…

— ¿Vas a dejar de hacer eso si choco los cinco contigo, Pirata?—inquirió Ichigo, suspirando.

—Tú y yo sabemos que sí.

Kurosaki puso los ojos en blanco, chocando los cinco con Nnoitra, que por fin bajó la mano y compuso una sonrisa satisfecha.

El desayuno pasó sin más incidentes. La gran mayoría de las cajas de cartón y planchas de madera habían desaparecido durante el día de ayer, mientras Ichigo se quedaba inconsciente sobre su colchón. Ahora solamente quedaban cinco en el rincón, una por cada uno de los inquilinos, donde habían guardado tazas, platos y cosas de cocina que tenían que organizar con ayuda del dueño de casa.

El día sábado, para Ichigo, significaba trabajo. Durante el día, limpiaba de piso a techo su departamento, eso incluyendo los cuartos desocupados, el balcón y el baño sin usar, que aunque viejo y desgastado, se mantenía completamente limpio. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía cinco pares de manos que podían ayudarlo a terminar eso mas rápido que nunca y con la sexta parte del trabajo.

Cuando Ulquiorra miró hacia el trapeador que Ichigo le estaba tendiendo como si fuera algo salido de su infierno personal, Nelliel soltó una risita.

—Es un trapeador, Ulqui.

—Sé lo que es—murmuró lentamente el joven de ojos verdes—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Ah, eso es muy simple, compañeros de piso—explicó Ichigo, apuntando hacia el armario de limpieza que estaba escondido en la esquina más alejada de la casa. Un cuarto de un metro por un metro lleno de escobas, baldes, trapeadores, productos de limpieza, desinfectante y esponjas. Todo listo para eliminar hasta la más mínima mota de polvo que pudiera posarse sobre alguna superficie—. Vamos a hacer limpieza.

— ¿Oyes eso?—murmuró Grimmjow, con un cigarrillo sin encender balanceándose entre sus labios—. Creo que alguien me llama…

—Oh no. Eso sí que no—siseó Nell, cruzándose de brazos—. Estamos viviendo con Ichi, estamos comiéndonos su comida, usando su internet e invadiendo su espacio…

—Le estamos pagando—puntualizó Szyael, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia Nell. A través de los cristales de los anteojos, su mirada pareció tan penetrante que Ichigo sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la espalda.

—… lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ayudarlo a limpiar—continuó la peli verde, como si el otro nunca hubiese hablado—. Además, si lo piensan, es solamente la sexta parte del trabajo.

A pesar de que Nelliel era significativamente más baja que casi todos en el departamento, exceptuando quizás Ulquiorra, cuando les dedicó un ceño fruncido tan terrible como el de Ichigo, ninguno protestó. Se repartieron los útiles de limpieza y se le asignó a cada uno un sector de la casa qué limpiar.

Una hora y media más tarde, el departamento brillaba de pies a cabeza, un ligero aroma a limpiador de limón y cloro flotando en el aire. Satisfecho con el trabajo, Ichigo guardó las cosas en el armario y dejó libres a sus inquilinos, que parecían tan cansados como si vinieran llegando de una guerra.

Se dio una ducha, se cambió ropa y se secó el cabello ante el destartalado espejo de su baño. No era demasiado y tenía un par de fisuras cerca de la esquina inferior izquierda que se extendían por el vidrio como venas bajo la piel, pero cumplía su cometido.

Sabiendo que necesitaría arreglar un poco el departamento, sobre todo la puerta de entrada y el baño secundario, el peli naranja se puso en camino a la ferretería. Para llegar al lugar, tenía que tomar un autobús y esperar en el recorrido por lo menos treinta minutos, antes de bajarse y caminar dos o tres cuadras por las calles aledañas al centro de la ciudad.

Así que, sabiendo que se iba a demorar un montón en llegar a la tienda, en comprar todo lo que necesitaba, y en devolverse, se puso los audífonos del iPhone en los oídos, se puso una camisa de franela sobre la camiseta manga corta negra, se hizo de su juego de llaves sobre el bol rojo, y salió de su departamento de camino a la parada del autobús.

El trayecto hacia el centro de la ciudad no duró treinta, sino cuarenta minutos debido a un enorme atochamiento que bloqueaba las avenidas principales y que dejaba poco menos que inutilizadas las calles secundarias. Sin embargo, por primera vez dentro de la semana, Ichigo se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y se dedicó a disfrutar del poco tiempo de paz que estaba experimentando.

Cuando por fin las calles se vaciaron un poco y pudo llegar a su parada, descendió de la máquina y caminó por las callejuelas hasta encontrar el local que estaba buscando. La fachada era pequeña y destartalada, dando la impresión de que el interior era exactamente igual. Sin embargo, al cruzar la puerta y oír el tañido de la campanita que avisaba de los clientes, quien sea que entraba se daba cuenta de inmediato que lo de afuera no tenía nada que ver con lo de adentro.

Primero que nada, la ferretería se componía de tres edificios unidos. El dueño del lugar, Urahara Kisuke, quien también resultaba ser el dueño del taller de autos donde trabajaba su primo, Shiro, había derribado los tabiques de las construcciones aledañas para agrandar el espacio en cuanto las propiedades bajaron de precio. Había conseguido tres construcciones de dos pisos cada una por una ganga, y no había perdido tiempo en remodelar e instalar su negocio allí.

El interior era bastante acogedor para un sitio donde todos los anaqueles estaban llenos de cosas de metal, madera, plástico y goma. Olía fuertemente a hierro y pintura al óleo, y se oía aquí y allá el trajín de los clientes siendo guiados por los empleados a través del stock de productos que se ofrecían en la tienda.

Urahara, además de ser el dueño de aquella ferretería, era también el propietario del taller mecánico donde su primo, Shirosaki (Shiro) Shiba trabajaba. Por consiguiente, Ichigo conocía bastante bien al excéntrico hombre, que iba por la vida comportándose como un idiota con la mitad de neuronas que un avestruz, pero que en realidad era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender la física nuclear.

Cuando la campanilla repiqueteó sobre su cabeza, una chica de cabello negro atado en dos coletas y una mirada triste abordó a Ichigo. Parpadeando sorprendido, el joven le dirigió una mirada fija a Ururu. La muchacha, de quince años, era hija adoptiva de Kisuke, junto con su hermano Jinta, ambos nacidos y criados hasta los siete y cinco años, respectivamente, en un orfanatorio del pueblo natal de Ichigo allá en Japón. Su ciudad natal era una ciudad pequeña llamada Karakura, ubicada en Tokio, un pueblo pacífico donde nunca pasaba gran cosa y donde Ichigo cursó toda su educación hasta salir de preparatoria, donde dejó amigos, familia, a su primer novio (el hermano de su mejor amiga, un estoico y frío hombre llamado Byakuya Kuchiki, cinco años mayor que él) y la tumba de su madre.

—Kurosaki-san—saludó la muchacha, inclinándose ligeramente ante él. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien lo llamaba por el honorífico usado en Japón para mostrar respeto, que Ichigo se sintió ligeramente incómodo—, bienvenido a la tienda. ¿Necesita hablar con papá?

—No es necesario, Ururu—la tranquilizó él, dedicándole una sonrisa amable. Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando la adolescente se sonrojó profusamente, pero no dijo nada—. Estoy aquí porque necesito remodelar un par de cosas de mi departamento. Necesito pintura, azulejos, un espejo nuevo, y una llave de lavamanos. Aquí están las medidas de cada cosa y cuánto necesito de cada una…

— ¡Ichigo!

El peli naranja bufó por lo bajo.

—Urahara—saludó, volteándose lentamente hacia el hombre de la hora. Kisuke era ligeramente más bajo que él, con el desordenado cabello rubio ceniciento saliendo en punta desde un sombrero verde lima con blanco, rayas verticales decorando el ala y la parte superior. Vestía siempre de verde, aunque ya no llevaba la típica tenida japonesa que Ichigo recordaba de sus años en Karakura. Ahora llevaba pantalones de pana, una camiseta manga larga, y encima, el único vestigio de su lugar de origen: un haori largo hasta la mitad del muslo—. Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo.

—Es que eres un ingrato, eso es lo que pasa—negó con la cabeza, su voz cantarina alzándose sobre el ruido de la tienda, mientras una sonrisa boba se le extendía por los labios—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Acabo de darle a Ururu la lista de compras, así que…

—No es necesario, tengo un nuevo empleado que muy bien puede ayudarte. Ururu todavía tiene que terminar la tarea de la escuela, ¿no es así?—inquirió Urahara, dedicándole una paciente mirada a su hija adoptiva.

Bufando como un gato enojado, la muchacha le entregó de vuelta la lista a Ichigo, murmurando por lo bajo acerca de lo injusto que era todo eso. El peli naranja aún no olvidaba lo que era ser adolescente, ser mayor para algunas cosas pero no lo suficiente para otras. Que te mande todo el mundo y que nadie pregunte tu opinión.

Esperó pacientemente a que el nuevo empleado reuniera todas las cosas que Ichigo había apuntado en la lista, tratando de no ser demasiado duro con el chico debido a su poco conocimiento de la tienda. Unos momentos más tarde, tenía todo su pedido listo, embalado y pagado.

Cuando Ichigo se bajó del taxi que lo llevó a casa, se sorprendió al encontrar un camión de mudanza estacionado frente a su edificio de departamentos. El conteiner estaba abierto de par en par, mostrando sillones, mesas y sillas, cajas de cartón apiladas, lámparas y Dios sabe qué otra cosa. Ichigo sabía que _todo eso_ no iba a caber dentro de su apartamento, así que descartó de inmediato la idea de que el camión estaba allí por alguno de sus huéspedes.

Entonces, un chico de su edad se dejó caer fuera de la cabina del camión, aterrizando sobre sus pies y estirándose igual que un gato.

Lo habría reconocido en cualquier lugar del mundo. Con el cabello blanco como la cal, la piel tan pálida que parecía alabastro y aquellos ojos dorados e invertidos que eran resultado de una confusión genética bastante poco común, Shirosaki Shiba se sacudió las manos en los vaqueros.

— ¿Shiro?—murmuró Ichigo, alzando las cejas hacia él.

Su primo se giró sobre sus talones, dedicándole al peli naranja una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— _¡Aibou!_ —lo saludó, acercándose a él—. Te tengo una noticia que de seguro te va a dejar estúpido.

— ¿Te mudas a mi complejo de apartamentos?—inquirió Ichigo, con tanto sarcasmo que incluso él consideró que aquello había sido innecesario.

Sin embargo, Shiro se rió por lo bajo, frotándose las manos en un ademán casi maquiavélico, dirigiéndole a su primo una mirada fija con aquellos ojos dorados como el ámbar. Parecía que estuviera pensando en asesinar a alguien.

—Al lado tuyo—le informó, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y guiándolo para que se girara a mirar a la puerta que tenía el número 1505—. Mi hermano y yo nos mudamos para acá.

— ¿Kaien?—preguntó el joven, mirando fijamente al letrero difuminado por la distancia. Sin contar con que ahora tenía cinco inquilinos que parecían estar más locos que una cabra esquizofrénica, ahora su primo, más loco que todo un sanatorio mental junto, se mudaba con su hermano mayor al departamento de al lado. Por lo menos, se tranquilizó a sí mismo, Kuukaku y Ginjou no se veían por ningún lado. Eso sí que sería mala suerte.

—Por supuesto que me mudo con Kaien. Los otros dos están muy ocupados dándole en el gusto a la abuela—Shiro rodó los ojos, usando ese tono de cansancio que siempre usaba cada vez que hablaba acerca de la familia Shiba. Ichigo había pasado por eso hacía algunos años, luego de la muerte de su madre. Como Isshin había tomado el apellido de Masaki, los Shiba habían decidido que, ya que no quería pertenecer a la familia, tampoco iba a obtener ningún beneficio de ella. Y _voilà_ , Ichigo había crecido toda su vida sin ver ni un céntimo de la fortuna familiar, aunque sin necesitarla, teniendo contacto con sus primos poco menos que a escondidas—. No sé qué les dio.

— ¿La adultez?—sugirió el peli naranja, riéndose por lo bajo como si estuvieran planeando un crimen.

—O la estupidez. Venga, dejemos que los señores trabajadores hagan lo que vinieron a hacer. Kaien los está ayudando a acomodar las cosas en el departamento. Lo que es yo, mataría a alguien por un café.

—Te das cuenta de que si los dejas solos pueden robarte cualquier cosa, ¿verdad, Shiro?

Con un ademán desdeñoso, el muchacho albino alejó las preocupaciones de Ichigo.

—Kaien los vigila. A ese no se le pasa nada. Ni siquiera la mata de hierba que tenía a los catorce.

Los ojos del peli naranja se ampliaron de sorpresa. Sabía que su primo no era de los trigos muy limpios (había tenido diversos problemas con peleas callejeras, líos de faldas y un montón de cosas mas que nunca le contó), pero eso de que solía consumir marihuana era algo nuevo.

—Tranquilízate, _aibou_ , tenía catorce. Era un crío—se encogió de hombros, componiendo una mueca que decía a todas luces que no se sentía demasiado orgulloso de esa etapa de su vida—. Me he reformado. Soy un trabajador honrado que está a punto de comerse todo tu refrigerador.

La perspectiva de que su primo se juntara con sus inquilinos no le atraía mucho. Sin embargo, negarle la taza de café y algo de comida significaría que Shiro iba a sospechar que algo extraño estaba pasando, y sinceramente, el joven prefería mil veces tener a su primo entablando relación con sus huéspedes que tenerlo husmeando en su vida.

Subieron las escaleras y se encaminaron al departamento. Shiro cargaba la mitad de las bolsas, comprometiéndose a ayudarlo con las reparaciones necesarias, diciéndole que muy bien podría él sólo hacer todo el trabajo. Ichigo, por supuesto, se negó en redondo. Que lo ayudara no significaba ningún problema, pero que lo hiciera todo, significaba una herida a su orgullo.

Su apartamento estaba tan limpio como cuando lo dejó antes de irse a la ferretería. El ligero olor a limón y cloro se desvanecía de a poco en el aire, dejando tras de sí el aroma del lustra muebles y el del limpia cristales. El suelo de baldosas resplandecía de limpio, reflejando ligeramente las siluetas de todas las cosas que yacían sobre ellas.

Shiro dejó salir un silbido de admiración al ver el buen estado de su hogar.

— ¿Qué hiciste, _aibou_ , contrataste un servicio de limpieza?—inquirió, pasando su dedo sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de la puerta, esa donde descansaba el bol rojo de las llaves. Se miró la yema del índice, solamente para comprobar que no había una sola mota de polvo sobre su piel.

—No, yo…

— ¡Ichigo!—lo interrumpió la voz de Nell. La muchacha se asomó por el marco de la puerta de su cuarto, su largo cabello colgando alrededor de su cabeza—. ¡Grimm pidió pizza para la cena y…!

La muchacha se interrumpió al ver a Shiro parado al lado del dueño de casa. Sus ojos grises lo observaron de pies a cabeza, fijándose con mucho detalle en sus ojos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, mirando desde Ichigo hasta el otro muchacho, de hito en hito, confundida por el parecido abismal entre ellos.

—Si Grimmjow pidió pizza, supongo que la va a pagar él, ¿verdad?—inquirió Ichigo, casi ajeno al escrutinio que la peli verde estaba realizándole a Shirosaki.

—Eso creo—contestó ella—. ¿Quién es él, Ichi? No me digas que es un nuevo inquilino, porque eso sería demasiado. Sé que la falta de dinero apesta, pero todos los cuartos están…

— ¿Inquilino?—cortó el albino, clavándole a Ichigo una mirada de sorpresa. El peli naranja sintió que el rubor se le subía a las mejillas cuando recordó que no le había dicho nada a su primo acerca de sus problemas financieros. Ni siquiera tenía idea que había puesto los cuartos sobrantes en arriendo—. ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando, _aibou_?

Dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio, el dueño de casa se sobó las sienes, cerrando los ojos e intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden.

—Tuve algunos problemas de dinero, y tuve que arrendar las habitaciones que me sobraban. Ella es Nelliel, una de mis inquilinas.

—Pero bueno, primo, hubieses comenzado por ahí…—murmuró el joven, entornando su mirada hacia la muchacha, que había salido de la habitación y recorría el pasillo con gracia hacia ellos. No le pasó desapercibida a Ichigo la forma en la que su primo analizaba a fondo a Nell, sonriendo casi con aprobación—. Soy Shirosaki Shiba, primo de Ichigo. Un gusto conocerte.

La muchacha le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—También es un placer, pero soy asexual, así que ni siquiera lo intentes.

—Eso es lo que yo llamo un balde de agua fría—suspiró, decepcionado.

—Shiro, si terminaste de coquetearle a Nelliel…—murmuró el peli naranja, poniendo los ojos en blanco con tanta fuerza que casi creyó que se le iban a salir los globos oculares de las cuencas—… ¿vas a querer ese café?

—Por supuesto. Y todo lo que haya en tu refrigerador.

Veinte minutos después, Shiro estaba sentado a horcajadas en una de las sillas del nuevo comedor del departamento 1506, bebiéndose su segunda taza de café y devorando sin preocupación alguna por los modales un enorme sándwich de pavo y mayonesa. Ichigo estaba intentando contener la risa mientras escuchaba atentamente la historia completa de cómo Kaien, el mayor de los hermanos Shiba, había encontrado un día la planta de marihuana que escondía en su cuarto.

—Entonces—continuó él, a través de un enorme bocado de su emparedado—, Kaien entra a mi pieza en calzoncillos, preguntándome si tenía preservativos. A mí, un inocente joven de catorce años. ¿Te imaginas a mi hermano, el santurrón Kaien, preguntándome si tenía condones?

—Me he imaginado cosas más locas—contestó Ichigo, casi solemnemente.

—Pues imagínatelo. Y yo le digo que no, que ni siquiera tenía novia, y que me contesta que no es necesario tener novia para echarse una canita al aire de vez en cuando.

—Espera, ¿entonces Kaien también es primo de Ichigo?—inquirió Nell, que también escuchaba la historia. Tenía los ojos entornados y el ceño ligeramente arrugado en señal de concentración. Su voz sonaba medio amortiguada debido a la paleta de cereza que tenía entre los labios y cuyo palito blanco se movía de aquí para allá cuando hablaba.

—El mayor de los cuatro—le informó el peli naranja a la muchacha.

—A lo que yo le digo: «Onii-chan, ¿por qué crees que yo tendría condones en el cuarto?». Creo que ese fue mi grave error. Supuso que estaba ocultándoselos porque me quería vengar de alguna estupidez de hermano menor. Se puso a revolver mis cosas, ignorándome completamente, y entonces pilló el macetero. Créeme cuando te digo que ardió Troya. Se comportó como si hubiese estado escondiendo órganos humanos para comer o alguna mierda así. Yo no hallaba dónde meterme…

Entre las carcajadas de Ichigo y las risitas de Nell, nadie escuchó la puerta abriéndose. Por ella entraron Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, seguidos finalmente por Nnoitra que cargaba por lo menos siete cajas de pizza familiares. Colgando de las manos de Grimmjow, había dos javas de cerveza Corona, sudando de frío.

—Parece que tenemos una fiesta—exclamó Nnoitra, avanzando hacia la mesa y dejando las cajas de pizza sobre la superficie. Su ojo se deslizó desde Ichigo hasta Shiro, y por unos momentos, la completa confusión llenó sus facciones. Era lo más lógico: casi todo el mundo confundía a Shiro por el hermano gemelo del peli naranja. Y es que su parecido, al igual que el de Kaien, era francamente sorprendente—. Pumpkin, ¿tienes un gemelo?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

—Es mi primo. Shirosaki S…

—Espera, espera—interrumpió Grimmjow, materializándose al lado del alto joven con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Shirosaki Shiba?

Los ojos dorados del chico albino se clavaron en el peli azul, y una mirada de reconocimiento brilló en su rostro.

—No. Puede. Ser. ¿Kitty?

Los presentes los observaron de hito en hito, demasiado sorprendidos para hacer otra cosa. _¿Qué tan pequeño podía ser el mundo?_ , se preguntó a sí mismo Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño. Esperaba muchas cosas, pero no que su primo y su inquilino se conocieran desde antes.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!—exclamó Grimmjow, alzando las cejas tan alto sobre su frente que casi tocaron la línea de su cabello—. ¡Hace un año y medio que no te veo!

— ¿Se conocen?—inquirió suavemente Ulquiorra, que por primera vez mostraba una emoción en su rostro.

— ¿Que si nos conocemos?—rió Shirosaki, componiendo una sonrisita malévola—. Este tipo y yo pasamos la noche juntos hace un par de años…


	4. Un completo fiasco.

— ¡¿Ustedes qué?! ¡Shiro, ni siquiera sabía que eras gay!—chilló Ichigo, levantándose de su asiento.

— ¡Tienes que estar de broma!—gritó Nnoitra, alzando su única ceja visible.

—Oye, pero si ustedes dos harían una hermosa pareja…

Los parloteos no se hicieron esperar. Entre la sorpresa de Ichigo, la incredulidad de Nnoitra, el afán casamentero de Nelliel, los murmullos confusos de Ulquiorra, la risita maléfica de Shiro y el tartamudeo incómodo de Grimmjow, nadie entendía a nadie. Se había armado un pandemonio épico tras las palabras de albino, que parecía estar disfrutando a concho del efecto causado por sus palabras.

— ¡No nos acostamos!—Grimmjow alzó la voz para sobreponerse al ruido que los demás estaban haciendo. Un ligero carmín le había subido a las mejillas, algo que no era muy común—. Es… mierda, Shiba, explícaselos tú…

—Bien, bien, es que es tan fácil molestarte…—se burló el aludido—. Pasamos una noche en la misma celda hace unos dos años. Nos pillaron asistiendo a una pelea clandestina y nos metieron juntos al bote. Relájense…

Exhalando con alivio, Ichigo se pasó una mano por el cabello. Por un momento, casi había temido tener interés en alguien que ya había pasado por la cama de Shiro. Aunque por lo que sabía, su primo era estrictamente heterosexual, no podía estar completamente al tanto de cómo se comportaba su orientación sexual, ¿verdad?

Dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo al peli azul, el muchacho se mordió el labio inferior. La duda había surgido de la nada, pero ya no se iba. ¿Qué pasaba si Grimmjow jugaba para el otro equipo y no de local? No es que Ichigo fuera a sentirse mal por algo así, pero realmente sería un balde de agua fría.

Para cuando Shiro se despidió, alegando que seguramente a esas alturas Kaien iba a querer asesinarlo por dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, los inquilinos de Ichigo lo despidieron alegremente. Los peores temores del dueño de casa se habían hecho realidad: su primo y sus huéspedes se habían llevado de maravilla, todo ello resultando en más problemas para él. No era demasiado agradable tener a un familiar contando historias vergonzosas de la niñez en frente de quienes viven con uno, ¿no es así?

En el momento en el que Ichigo imitó a su primo, dando las buenas noches y retirándose a su cuarto para poder ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, el reloj de su celular marcaba aproximadamente diez para las doce de la noche. A pesar de lo ridículamente cansado que estaba y de la cantidad exorbitante de dinero que habría pagado por echarse en su cama e hibernar, se había comprometido con sus amigos para salir durante la noche.

Y si Kurosaki Ichigo prometía algo, lo cumplía.

Así que haciendo caso omiso del grito exhausto de sus músculos cuando se desnudó de camino al baño, se dio una ducha para poder quitarse el sudor de todo el día, limpiando su cuerpo profunda y prolijamente. Se secó el cabello, se enfundó en unos vaqueros negros ajustados, una camiseta gris, y se echó encima una corta vientos negra.

Chequeó el resultado en el espejo, asintiendo con aprobación antes de deslizarse en unas Converse clásicas y salir de su habitación con los audífonos del iPhone colgándole por el cuello de la camiseta. Ignoró olímpicamente el desastre con las cajas de pizza y las botellas vacías de cerveza, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, la luz del televisor lo distrajo. Desde la enorme pantalla de cuarenta y dos pulgadas, la iluminación se movía y cambiaba de colores y ángulos. Por el rabillo del ojo, captó un borrón azul bebé que atrapó su atención de inmediato.

Entornó la mirada hacia el sofá, donde Grimmjow yacía echado hacia atrás con un cigarrillo encendido colgándole de los labios y una botella de Corona a medio vaciar. Tenía el torso desnudo y unos pantalones de chándal, raídos y desvencijados, le colgaban de las caderas, el elástico justo debajo del inicio de sus oblicuos. Debido a la falta de luz, Ichigo se encontró incapaz de distinguir el color de los vellos que se rizaban suavemente bajo su ombligo, su camino de la felicidad perdiéndose en la banda elástica de los pantalones.

Tenía los ojos azules clavados en la televisión, mirando atentamente una repetición de _The X Files_ en un canal del cable. Con las manos apoyadas despreocupadamente sobre el abdomen, la ceniza del cigarrillo se curvaba ligeramente hacia abajo, atraída irremediablemente por la gravedad.

—Eh—llamó Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño al notar lo peligrosamente cerca que Grimmjow estaba de quemar la alfombra con su cigarrillo—. ¿Podrías por lo menos fumar en el balcón? Se puede ver perfectamente la televisión desde allí…

Como si hubiese salido de un trance, Grimmjow inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, clavando en el peli naranja sus penetrantes ojos. Lo observó de pies a cabeza, muy atentamente, tomando detalle de cada pliegue en las telas que cubrían su forma, de cada cabello que se levantaba alrededor de su cabeza. Parpadeó hacia el muchacho, casi inquisitivamente, antes de que en sus labios se ladeara una sonrisa depredadora que le mostró a Ichigo un afilado canino.

— ¿Temes que queme la alfombra, Pumpkin?—inquirió él, estirando la mano libre hacia el control remoto y silenciando los sonidos del televisor.

—Eso es exactamente lo que temo.

Lanzando el pulgar sobre su hombro, Ichigo apuntó hacia el pequeño balcón que yacía tras una cortina. No lo usaba demasiado porque no daba a una parte muy agradable de la ciudad, pero si Grimmjow iba a seguir fumando de esa forma, era el mejor lugar para evitar que quemara su casa.

—No te preocupes—con la mano libre, Grimmjow alzó un pequeño contenedor de vidrio cortado que el peli naranja reconoció de inmediato como un cenicero—. No soy tan estúpido como parezco.

—Nunca dije que parecieras…—comenzó el joven, frunciendo el ceño. Dejó salir un suspiro exasperado, pasándose los dedos por el cabello—. Como sea. Voy a salir.

— ¿Te vas de parranda, Lil’ Pumpkin?—consultó el peli azul, quitando por fin el cigarrillo a medio consumir de sus labios y golpeándolo con gracia contra el borde del cenicero. La ceniza se desprendió del tubo, deshaciéndose al golpear contra la superficie plana del fondo del recipiente.

—Sí—confirmó  el dueño de casa, girándose sobre sus talones y alargando la mano hacia el bol rojo. Introdujo el dedo índice por uno de los aros donde colgaban las llaves de su apartamento y su casillero en la universidad, y las alzó con un dulce tintineo—. Si oyes golpes durante la madrugada, no te asustes. Seguramente voy a ser yo.

— ¿Y eso?

—Planeo llegar _muy_ ebrio.

— ¡Vaya!—se carcajeó Grimmjow—. Y yo que creía que eras un santurrón aburrido.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, Ichigo tiró de la manija para abrir la puerta. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los del peli azul, entrecerrados y brillando con malevolencia.

—Pero bueno, Kitty—murmuró, un tinte de risita filtrándose en su voz alegre y dulce—, ¿de verdad vas a dejarte guiar por las apariencias?

 

 

El suelo retumbaba bajo las suelas planas de sus Converse, el bajo de un tema de Skrillex latiendo por la médula de sus huesos como el corazón de un gigante dormido bajo tierra. A través del ambiente viciado de humo de cigarrillo  y clavo, las luces de colores se rompían en ángulos irregulares y en nuevos colores que iban desde el rosa fluorescente hasta el verde ácido.

Contra él, el delgado muchacho andrógino cuyo nombre no se había molestado en preguntar se movía con la flexibilidad de una serpiente. Una sonrisita satisfecha se deslizó por los labios de Ichigo mientras su mano se cerraba en un puño alrededor del cuello de la camiseta del chico. Unos enormes ojos violeta se clavaron en los suyos, un ligero rubor apenas visible bajo las luces que borraban el color del mundo.

—Así que—murmuró el peli naranja. Estaba tan cerca del muchacho que solamente necesitaba inclinarse unos centímetros para poder besarlo— ¿tu casa o la mía?

El viaje en taxi apenas se registró en la mente del peli naranja. El calor en su pelvis se extendía como fuego a través de sus venas y el alcohol le latía en la punta de los dedos, amortiguando cualquier otra cosa. Apenas había recordado enviarle un texto a Shinji para avisarle que se largaba del club con alguien que había conocido allí mismo, y lo hizo solamente cuando su celular vibró en su bolsillo con una alerta de un comentario en Facebook.

Mientras se inclinaba para mordisquear suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho, cuyo nombre había aprendido era Luppi, el joven ignoró olímpicamente la mirada que el taxista le dirigió a través del espejo retrovisor. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a las miradas extrañadas debido a su cabello: ¿creían las personas que su orientación sexual sería diferente?

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, la pareja de jóvenes descendió del taxi e hizo el camino por las escaleras del edificio, deteniéndose apenas delante del departamento 1506. Mientras la espalda de Luppi se apretaba contra la puerta, las manos de Ichigo rebuscaban en sus bolsillos, intentando por todos los medios concentrarse en encontrar las llaves del apartamento a la vez que los dientes del muchacho se deslizaban por su labio inferior. Era algo difícil enfocarse en abrir la puerta, cuando ya los dedos habilidosos del chico estaban trabajando en la hebilla de su cinturón.

Sin embargo, poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, Ichigo logró por fin alcanzar su llavero y meter la llave en el mecanismo. Con un giro de muñeca, se oyó un amortiguado clic y la puerta cedió tras la espalda de Luppi, girando sobre sus goznes y dejándolo entrar por fin a su hogar.

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana y el departamento estaba completa y absolutamente oscuro. Aunque, por supuesto, aquello no detuvo el peli naranja: incluso con los dedos aferrados a las caderas de Luppi y los labios enganchados con los de él, era perfectamente capaz de encontrar el camino hacia su cuarto sin siquiera chocarse con la esquina de una mesa. Luppi gimió contra su boca cuando sus dedos deshicieron la hebilla de sus vaqueros y empujaron el botón contra el ojal, buscando desesperadamente la cremallera.

Lo condujo por el pasillo hacia el fondo, sin separarse ni un solo momento de él. Mordisqueó su labio inferior, introdujo sus manos bajo la camiseta del muchacho. Bajo las yemas de sus dedos, la piel de su abdomen era suave como la seda; lo sintió estremecerse y gemir, retrocediendo según lo iba empujando.

Cuando la espalda de Luppi dio contra la puerta de Ichigo, el peli naranja abandonó los labios del muchacho más bajo, dejando un camino de besos húmedos por su quijada, dirigiéndose al hueco de su garganta. Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y el punto donde su yugular latía enloquecida, sonriendo contra la cálida piel cuando un gemido se escapó de sus labios.

—Shh—lo acalló, mordisqueando su labio inferior—. No vivo solo, así que hay que hacer poco ruido.

Luppi soltó una risita en voz baja.

— ¿La familia?—susurró.

—Inquilinos—contestó Ichigo, alargando la mano y asiendo el pomo de la puerta.

Se oyó un clic detrás de ellos y la luz dorada de una ampolleta se derramó por el pasillo. Ichigo se giró ligeramente hacia el origen de la luz, encontrándose cara a cara con Grimmjow. Estaba solamente en bóxers, con el cabello revuelto por el sueño y los ojos hinchados; sin embargo, incluso a contra luz y con legañas en el ángulo de los párpados, se veía absolutamente impresionante. Ichigo jamás había conocido a alguien que pudiera quitarle el aliento con esa facilidad.

Y de pronto, el chico entre sus brazos le pareció soso y desabrido.

Pero _que_ patada en la libido.

Los ojos azules de Grimmjow parpadearon confusos hacia él por unos instantes, antes de entornarse al entender la situación. Una sonrisa sin humor se ladeó en sus labios.

—Miren a Lil’ Pumpkin—susurró suavemente, un tono sarcástico en su voz tan ácido que el peli naranja casi sintió que le hervía la piel sobre la carne—. Ya veo por qué me alertaste de los ruidos.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Grimmjow?—bufó el muchacho, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Era apenas consciente de la mirada inquisitiva de Luppi pasando desde el peli azul hasta Ichigo, como preguntándose por qué había tanta electricidad en el aire.

—Solamente iba al baño.

—Pues continúa tu camino.

—No hagas mucho ruido, ¿si? Sé que mañana es día domingo y todo, pero…

—Cierra el pico—siseó el joven, empujando por fin la puerta de su cuarto.

Cuando la cerradura hizo clic tras su espalda, Grimmjow clavó sus ojos en la puerta. La iluminación tenue que procedía desde su habitación formaba un rectángulo dorado y difuminado sobre el suelo del pasillo y la pared de enfrente, irradiando tenuemente sobre el letrero del número quince colgado en la puerta de Ichigo.

Dejando salir un suspiro y sin saber por qué se sentía tan molesto, Grimmjow empujó la puerta del baño y se metió al pequeño y fresco cuarto, revolviéndose el cabello.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo empujaba a Luppi sobre el colchón. El delgado cuerpo del muchacho rebotó sobre su cama, el aire saliendo de sus pulmones con un tenue sonidito. Quitándose la camiseta por sobre la cabeza, el peli naranja se arrastró por la cama hasta quedar a su altura, inclinándose para poder atrapar de nuevo sus labios.

Había calor por todas partes, respiraciones agitadas y gruñidos en voz baja. Y no obstante todo ello, no podía encontrar esa excitación casi animal que lo había espoleado en el taxi, esa llama en su entrepierna que se había extinto en cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el peli azul.

El problema era que no podía echarse para atrás ahora. Tenía la política de siempre terminar lo que empezaba, e incluso los encuentros casuales que se arruinaban por pequeños detalles caían dentro de ella. Pero parecía que mientras más se obligaba a concentrarse, menos resultado tenía en su cometido.

Finalmente, dejando salir un suspiro, Ichigo rodó sobre el colchón y se cruzó un brazo sobre los ojos. A la mierda todo.

—Lo lamento—murmuró, dejando salir un suspiro—. Creo que te di esperanzas vanas. La puerta está abierta…

— ¿Eso es todo?—murmuró el chico, sentándose en la cama. Su pecho desnudo parecía de marfil bajo la luz azulada de la farola que se filtraba por la ventana de su cuarto—. ¿Vas a echarme así nada más?

—Pues sí.

—Tsk. Como sea.

Bufando como un gato enojado, Luppi se puso la camiseta bruscamente y se bajó de la cama, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un portazo. El sonido se repitió en la puerta de entrada, cuando la azotó con fuerza contra el marco, seguramente despertando a todo el mundo.

Ichigo alzó la cabeza con flojera desde la comodidad de su almohada. Podía oír los gruñidos de molestia de sus inquilinos, pero no podía simplemente preocuparse por ellos ahora. Lo único que rondaba su mente era cómo, sin siquiera quererlo, Grimmjow había arruinado una noche perfectamente agradable con simplemente aparecerse por allí.

Y lo que era peor: ¿por qué Ichigo había dejado que Grimmjow le afectara de esa forma? Era cierto, sí, el tipo estaba como quería y ciertamente el peli naranja tenía debilidad por los hombres guapos (¿y quién no, si vamos al caso?), pero aquella situación simplemente bordeaba el ridículo.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, el muchacho se quitó los zapatos de un tirón y se metió bajo las cobijas, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones debajo de las mantas.

 

 

—Déjame entenderlo—comenzó lentamente Shinji, balanceando un trozo de carne en la punta de su tenedor. Sus ojos color caramelo se clavaron en los marrones de Ichigo, sus párpados entrecerrándose mientras trataba de entender lo que su amigo acababa de contarle—. Te llevas a un chico a casa. Un chico que es básicamente perfecto para algo de una noche. Aparece tu pedazo de inquilino, te interrumpe, ¿y así como si nada se te van las ganas?

— ¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo, Hirako?—siseó el peli naranja, golpeando con la uña de su dedo índice la página del atlas de anatomía que tenía abierto al lado de su almuerzo.

—Es que es insólito—murmuró Kensei, con el ceño fruncido—. Sé que no eres el más asiduo a ese tipo de salidas, pero cada vez que te encuentras con alguien que te gusta, simplemente te lo follas y ya. ¿Y me dices que el tal Jaegerjaquez te cortó la onda?

—Eso es exactamente lo que te digo.

— ¿No será que te gusta este tipo?—inquirió de pronto Shuuhei, alzando la mirada de su plato. Se había mantenido todo el almuerzo en silencio, simplemente escuchando a sus amigos diseccionar la desastrosa y decepcionante noche de sábado que Kurosaki había vivido—. Sin juzgar ni nada, Ichi, pero no sería nada raro…

— ¿Cómo va a gustarme alguien que ni conozco?—bufó el aludido, exasperado—. Que viva conmigo no significa nada. El tipo está ahí, como un maldito papel tapiz. ¿Modifica el papel tapiz tu vida? Pues no. Simplemente te alegra la vista…

—Pero parece que Grimmjow hace _más_ que alegrarte la vista.

Soltando un gemido exhausto, el muchacho dejó caer la cabeza sobre las páginas satinadas de su atlas. El aroma a papel y tinta le inundó las fosas nasales, recordándole que tenía que terminar ese capítulo antes del examen que tenía esa misma tarde.

La misma pregunta le rondaba una y otra vez en la cabeza. ¿Por qué ese sacón de onda al ver a Grimmjow?

—Si te sigues torturando va a ser peor. Déjalo estar, Ichi, no sacas nada con sobre analizar el tema.

—Tengo que sobre analizarlo, Shin—murmuró el muchacho contra las páginas del libro—. ¿Se te olvida que vivo con él?

—Pues hay una solución muy obvia—comentó Kensei, casi despreocupadamente. Ichigo alzó la mirada del libro, clavando el mentón en la división de las páginas y dirigiendo sus ojos hacia su amigo de cabello gris—. Duerme con él y ve qué pasa.

Shinji alzo las cejas con tanto ahínco que casi tocaron la línea de su cabello. Se giró a mirar a Kensei, sorprendido, mientras Shuuhei se atragantaba con el bocado que acababa de llevarse a la boca.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de quedarse boquiabierto, con la mandíbula colgando. De no haber sido por el peso que ejercía su cráneo contra su mentón, seguramente se habría visto exactamente igual que la pintura de _El Grito_. Mientras las palabras de su amigo decantaban en su cerebro, la primera idea que se formó en su cabeza fue chillar «¡no!», como si alguien acabara de tirarle un fósforo encendido a un montón de dinamita mojada con gasolina.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los segundos, la primera reacción fue retrocediendo, llenándole la cabeza con imágenes subidas de tono.

¿Acostarse con Grimmjow? Claro, la idea era tentadora. Pero, ¿qué hacer después de eso? Tendría que seguir viéndolo todos los días, y seguramente exponerse a pasar la vergüenza de su vida si sus demás inquilinos se enteraban. No quería ni imaginarse las burlas de Nnoitra si es que, por alguna razón, los posibles acontecimientos llegaban a sus oídos.

—Uh—exhaló Shinji, abriendo los ojos como platos—, Ichi, no quiero asustarte, pero… obra de arte en tonos azules a las nueve…

—Mierda…

— ¡Ey!—saludó la alegre voz de Nelliel—. ¿Qué tal, Ichi…? ¿Por qué parece que acabas de salir de un funeral?

—Quizás por el desastre del sábado—rió suavemente la voz de Grimmjow. Ichigo casi tuvo que morderse el labio inferior a oírlo, porque las vibraciones del sonido enviaron una inyección de sangre muy caliente a su entrepierna. Maldito Kensei y sus ideas… ahora su cabeza solamente tenía lugar para fantasías subidas de tono—. ¿Qué pasó al final, Pumpkin, el chico te botó?

—Yo lo boté a él—aclaró el muchacho, dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio—. Resultó ser aburrido.

Ignorando la forma en la que Grimmjow, Nelliel y Ulquiorra se dejaron caer en las sillas libres de la mesa, Ichigo se obligó a componerse a sí mismo. Se enderezó, cuadró los hombros, y dio una profunda inhalación. Por lo menos, se dijo, tenía que verse fresco delante de quienes no lo conocían tan bien.

Las presentaciones de aquellos que faltaban no se hicieron esperar. Como ninguno de sus amigos había visto antes a Nell y a Ulquiorra, no se tomaron siquiera un segundo para bombardearlos con preguntas. Tampoco fue como si Nell se viera muy incómoda con respecto a la atención, aunque la mirada de Ulquiorra sí decía que no gustaba nada del exceso de miradas puestas sobre él.

Entonces, de la nada,  Grimmjow se inclinó hacia delante, acercándose a Ichigo con una sonrisita depredadora.

— ¿Seguro que botaste al chico porque era aburrido?—murmuró. A Ichigo no se le pasó desapercibida la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigió Shinji ante ese intercambio tan íntimo, pero le agradeció interiormente el hecho de que no hubiese metido la cuchara—. ¿Sacón de onda?

— ¿Si sabes, para qué mierda me preguntas?—siseó Ichigo hacia el peli azul, frunciendo el ceño. No pretendía reaccionar de esa forma, pero realmente nadie puede culparlo.

—Me gusta subirme el ego, ya ves.

— ¿Crees que tienes que ver con lo que pasó el sábado por la noche?—se burló el peli naranja, dedicándole una sonrisita ladeada. Alzó las cejas con desdén, sabiendo que estaba pisando hielo delgado; si Grimmjow sabía que había sido realmente él el culpable del fiasco de la otra noche, seguramente Ichigo nunca vería el fin de ello.

—No, no lo creo—dejó salir Grimmjow, su voz con fingida compasión. Negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y componiendo una mueca de pena—. Estoy _seguro_ de ello. Es que podrías ser un poco más disimulado, Ichigo.

— ¿Qué sabes tú?—bufó el muchacho, echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

—Pues sé esto—contestó Jaegerjaquez, sonriendo como un depredador—: te follaría contra la puerta de ese cuarto hasta dejarte inconsciente. ¿Te apuntas?


	5. Vamos a lanzar una moneda.

—No tengo idea de cómo vamos a solucionar esto.

— ¿Lanzamos una moneda?

Ichigo se atragantó con su propia saliva y Grimmjow dejó salir una risita burlona. Le encantaba poner a la calabacita en situaciones comprometedoras, sobre todo porque se sonrojaba con una facilidad alarmante. Además, ese ceño fruncido era francamente temible.

— ¿De verdad no te interesa ir arriba o abajo, Grimmjow?

—Lo cierto es que no—se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto. No quería decirle a la cara que se moría por ser él quien llevara la batuta: parecer desesperado no iba a ayudarlo en nada.

—Bien, supongo que es lo justo—murmuró el muchacho, metiéndose la mano al bolsillo y extrayendo un centavo. Miró la moneda sobre la palma de su mano con atención crítica—. ¿Qué escoges?

—Cara.

—Vamos allá.

Ichigo lanzó la moneda al aire, los ojos de ambos fijos en la forma en la que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, girando sobre sí misma. El peli azul sintió su estómago retorcerse en anticipación, rogando a todos los dioses que conocía que, por una vez, le regalaran algo de suerte.

Cuando el pequeño disco cayó en la palma abierta del muchacho y sus ojos marrones le dieron una mirada al símbolo en su superficie, Grimmjow casi gritó de emoción. Por la cara, parecía que le tocaba ir por debajo.

No es que a Grimmjow le molestara recibir en vez de dar. Pero desde que había puesto sus ojos en ese trasero francamente de otro planeta, no había habido otro pensamiento más que el de tirárselo hasta olvidarse de su propio nombre. Y era graciosa la situación, porque en un principio se había convencido a sí mismo que Ichigo no era más que un niñito de mami.

Y que equivocado había resultado estar: demás está decir que no se esperaba, bajo ningún concepto, el encontrarse al peli naranja casi follándose a aquel chico contra la puerta de su habitación. Ya se había sentido algo fuera de balance con los planes que tenía aquella noche pero ¿encontrárselo en una situación así? Pues impensado, y eso era decir poco. Sin mencionar que Grimmjow dudaba profundamente que Ichigo jugara para el equipo de local.

¿Quién diría que al final el mundo iba a ser tan pequeño?

— ¿Y?

—Salió cara—refunfuñó el muchacho, rodando los ojos—. Este turno es tuyo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que esta no va a ser la última vez?—se burló el peli azul.

—Oi—reclamó Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño hacia él—, si sigues con esas puedes irte a la mierda.

—Oh, planeo irme—murmuró Grimmjow, sonriendo de medio lado y acercándose un paso hacia el joven—. Solo que no voy a decirte _dónde_.

Aquella frase causó el sonrojo más brillante que Grimmjow había visto en la cara de Kurosaki. Fue como si de pronto el muchacho metiera la cabeza dentro de un horno encendido a toda potencia; se veía simplemente apetecible, parado allí, todo sonrojado desde el cuello hasta la raíz de su pelo naranja, con los ojos brillantes y el ceño fruncido hacia él.

—Así que—murmuró el peli azul, dando un paso hacia él—. ¿Vamos a ello?

La pregunta había sido por cortesía, más que nada. Porque mientras decía aquello, se deslizó más cerca de Ichigo, cerrando el espacio entre ellos con una larga zancada. En el momento en que invadió el espacio personal del otro joven, el aroma que se desprendía de su cuerpo llenó sus fosas nasales, haciendo que un escalofrío le bajara por la espalda y la sangre caliente se decantara entre sus piernas.

Ichigo alzó la mirada para clavarla en los ojos azules de Grimmjow, sorprendido por la rapidez con la que el otro se había acercado. Lo dejó sin aliento la profundidad de aquellos ojos, como zafiros, que parecían contener todo el mar Caribe dentro de ellos y que daban la impresión de poder ver a través de él con una facilidad alarmante.

Sin embargo, aunque el primer pensamiento del peli azul fue que iba a tener que tomar la iniciativa, Ichigo lo sorprendió cerrando su puño en el cuello de su camiseta, tirando de ella y estampando su boca contra la suya. El contacto de inmediato borró cualquier pensamiento de las cabezas de ambos, enviando corrientes eléctricas por el cuerpo de Grimmjow y haciéndolo gruñir bajo en su garganta.

Ichigo sonrió contra sus labios; le encantaban las parejas expresivas. ¿Cuál era la idea de irse a la cama con alguien que no hiciera ni un solo ruido? Simplemente inútil.

Grimmjow sintió que el peli naranja lo coaccionaba a moverse, empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás. La parte trasera de sus rodillas dio contra el borde del colchón, y con una suave y grácil mano puesta en su pecho, el muchacho ejerció la cantidad necesaria de fuerza para obligarlo a sentarse en la cama.

Trepó hábilmente, sin dejar de besarlo siquiera, sentándose a horcajadas en su regazo y apoyando las rodillas contra el colchón. Solamente rompió el contacto para echarse hacia atrás y asir el ruedo de su camiseta, tirando de ella hacia arriba y quitándosela por la cabeza. La dejó caer al suelo, sin siquiera fijarse en el sitio donde descansaba ahora la prenda.

Los ojos azules de Grimmjow recorrieron la piel de su torso desnudo. Bajo la suave luz de la mesita de noche, su pecho y su abdomen parecían dorados. La extensión de piel tenía un precioso color broncíneo, que lo hacía parecer besado por el sol como un modelo californiano adicto al surf. Los músculos estaban suavemente marcados, ondulando y moviéndose igual que los componentes de una máquina perfectamente engrasada, los tendones corriendo como serpientes entre los músculos de sus brazos como las cuerdas tensas de un violín.

Con la yema de los dedos, dibujó el borde de sus abdominales. Sintió bajo su toque la forma en la que Ichigo se estremecía, cómo los ralos, delgados y casi invisibles vellos que se extendían por su tronco se erizaban sobre su carne. Un suspiro profundo y anhelante dejó los labios del peli naranja cuando la mano de Grimmjow pasó rozando delicadamente sobre uno de sus pezones.

El calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, decantando en su pelvis. La erección, dura como una roca, luchaba y se retorcía dentro de la ropa interior del menor, ahogándolo y rozando cada vez con más frecuencia la sensible zona de su glande.

—Quítate eso—comandó el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño hacia la camiseta de Grimmjow—. La igualdad de condiciones es necesaria.

Dejando salir una risita burlona, Grimmjow lo imitó, quitándose la camiseta y con ello robándole el aliento a Ichigo. El cuerpo del otro era muy diferente al suyo: mientras sus músculos se marcaban suavemente contra su piel, los de Grimmjow se notaban trabajados y bien cuidados, un estudio de claroscuros dibujándose con los bordes definidos de sus abdominales y su torso. La extensión amplia de sus hombros era angulosa y la clavícula se marcaba sensualmente contra su piel, el hueso afilado como una cuchilla amenazando con cortarle los labios cuando se inclinó y trazó un camino de besos húmedos que lo guió lenta y sensualmente hacia su cuello.

Cuando los dientes del peli naranja rasparon sobre el pulso de la yugular de Grimmjow, este dejó salir un gruñido gutural. Ichigo fue capaz de sentir el latido desenfrenado de su corazón lanzarse a una carrera frenética ante su caricia, y sonriendo como si hubiese ganado un premio, lo empujó para que se recostara sobre el colchón.

Desde su nueva posición, Grimmjow pudo sentir el peso del joven sobre su pelvis. Cada vez que se movía, el roce en su extensión hacía que el placer se extendiera por todo su cuerpo, como si hubiesen prendido fuego en su ingle.  Era capaz de ver, también, al joven en todo su esplendor; el rostro sonrojado, los ojos brillantes pero seguros, y esa sonrisita de medio lado que curvaba sus labios rosados e hinchados por la fuerza del beso que se habían dado hacía tan sólo unos momentos atrás. El cabello despeinado que se levantaba en punta alrededor de su cabeza, un desastre suave en el que Grimmjow se moría por enterrar los dedos.

Cuando la presión en el miembro del peli azul se aflojó considerablemente, éste salió de su estupor y parpadeó ligeramente confuso hacia el muchacho. Un hoyuelo se había hundido allí donde su boca se levantaba, la esquina de su labio mostrando una sonrisa casi malévola.

¿Qué había hecho? Había despertado a un monstruo que estaba a punto de devorarlo hasta los cimientos, eso es lo que había hecho.

¿Le importaba a Grimmjow?

Ni una mierda.

Cuando Ichigo quitó la tela de los bóxers de Grimmjow del camino, y el aire fresco de la habitación golpeó contra su extensión caliente y palpitante, él dejó salir un jadeo gutural. Sus cejas fruncidas al medio de su frente, casi en gesto de concentración, mientras sus ojos seguían paso a paso los movimientos del peli naranja.

Ichigo observó momentáneamente el miembro de Grimmjow, como si estuviera analizándolo, o preparándose para dar una crítica casi profesional. Sus ojos marrones, dilatados de lujuria, miraron desde la cabeza hasta la base, donde rizos de color azul celeste se repartían por su pelvis formando un perfecto triángulo.

— ¿Disfrutando de la vista?—tentó el peli azul, apoyándose en los codos para poder alzar el torso y mirarlo con más comodidad.

—Mierda, eres… _grande_ —masculló el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño como si aquello fuera una complicación.

—No tienes que halagarme, Pumpkin, no es necesario…

—Cierra la boca, Kitty—chasqueó Ichigo, rodando los ojos.

Grimmjow estuvo a punto de comentar algo más, de hacer una broma sucia y reírse del peli naranja, cuando él cerró sus dedos alrededor de su miembro y deslizó hábilmente su mano hacia arriba. Su boca colgó abierta ante la estimulación, la presión y el roce tan milimetrados que servían para causar placer pero no para volverlo loco debido a eso. Onduló sus caderas dentro del puño de Ichigo, rogando silenciosamente por más fricción, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás y sus brazos de pronto demasiado débiles como para sostenerlo.

— ¿Ibas a decir algo?—murmuró el peli naranja. Su voz sonó burlona, sabiendo que tenía el control completo de la situación.

—Ahh… mierda—siseó Grimmjow, justo en el momento en el que el pulgar del muchacho dibujaba un círculo sobre su glande, ayudándose del líquido pre seminal para lubricar el movimiento—. Eres jodidamente _bueno_ en esto, Pumpkin…

—Te advertí que no te dejaras guiar por las apariencias, Grimmjow.

La forma en la que el muchacho dijo su nombre mandó su cabeza a nadar entre pensamientos tan libidinosos que casi sintió que terminaba allí mismo. Un estremecimiento le bajó por la espalda, latiendo directamente en su miembro endurecido como una roca.

Al parecer, Ichigo lo notó también. Sus ojos brillaron ante el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer, y mientras su mano ascendía y descendía lentamente, los clavó en la cara del peli azul, buscando signos en sus expresiones para poder guiar sus movimientos. Los ojos nublados de placer de Grimmjow estaban clavados en el techo, su respiración rasposa y difícil en su pecho mientras gruñidos guturales se le escapaban de los labios a medida que el ritmo de su puño aumentaba gradualmente.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, con el nudo tan apretado en su bajo vientre que casi dolía, la milagrosa mano de Kurosaki se detuvo y de los labios de Grimmjow salió una maldición que se confundió con un rugido de molestia.

Solamente para ver a Ichigo inclinarse sobre él, alargar la mano, y meterla bajo la almohada. Cuando se enderezó y su mano retrocedió, los ojos azules de Jaegerjaquez notaron al paquetito plateado de un preservativo y la botella de lubricante.

—Ahora—murmuró Ichigo, dedicándole una mirada tan lasciva que Grimmjow lo desconoció por un momento—, ¿lo hago yo, o te doy el honor a ti?

Grimmjow estuvo a punto de preguntar que qué mierda quería decir, cuando la botella de lubricante golpeó alguna campana en su cabeza.

—Supongo que es mi turno de divertirme un poco—ronroneó hacia él, su voz baja y seductora retumbando en su pecho. Aquello hizo que un sonrojo varios tonos más oscuro se alzara en las mejillas de Ichigo, que dejó salir una exclamación ahogada cuando Grimmjow usó sus caderas para hacerlo perder el balance.

La espalda del peli naranja dio contra el colchón, el aire escapándose de sus pulmones con un “oof”. Ubicándose entre sus piernas, Grimmjow recorrió lentamente su torso y su abdomen con la mano completa. La piel de Ichigo se sentía caliente contra su palma y las yemas de sus dedos, la carne de gallina levantando sus vellos como agujas contra la carne.

Sus dedos bajaron, y bajaron, y bajaron…

… y el botón del vaquero se desprendió del ojal como si una fuerza mágica lo hubiese empujado. Pero no, simplemente fueron los hábiles dedos de Grimmjow, que con una sonrisa de medio lado, enganchó los dedos índices en la cinturilla de los jeans y en la banda elástica de la ropa interior de Ichigo, tirando de las prendas hasta que pudo por fin liberar sus piernas.

Y _vaya_ que el chico japonés tenía unas piernas de ensueño.

Parecían infinitas, bien torneadas y suavemente musculadas, como todo su cuerpo. Y con lo elegantes que se veían, también parecía que podían quebrar el cráneo de alguien.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenía el tiempo (o la paciencia) para preocuparse por cosas tan triviales como si Ichigo era capaz o no de matar a alguien usando solamente su cuerpo. Porque viéndolo desde la perspectiva de Grimmjow, sí que lo era. Y la causa de muerte sonaba demasiado placentera como para ser legal.

Después de todo, «muerte por lascivia» podría atraer a cualquiera.

Sentándose sobre sus talones, el peli azul empujó la tapa de la botella de lubricante con el pulgar, y dejó caer una cuantiosa cantidad del fluido sobre los dedos de su mano derecha. Por muy apresurado e impaciente que estuviera, sabía que preparar a Ichigo era fundamental. Tampoco es que Grimmjow se preocupara mucho de sus parejas, pero por alguna razón, sentía que no estaba bien dañar al chico solamente por su incapacidad de auto controlarse.

Así que cuando deslizó su primer dedo y escuchó el siseo de placer que salió de los labios de Ichigo, se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para añadir un segundo. Las caderas del peli naranja empujaron de vuelta, buscando fricción, mientras Grimmjow intentaba encontrar a tientas ese lugar donde el placer era más intenso.

Cuando su tercer dedo siguió el camino de los dos primeros y los arqueó ligeramente, el maullido que se elevó desde la boca de Ichigo le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Al echar una ojeada rápida hacia él, lo descubrió con los puños apretados en las sábanas, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca abierta. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las cejas fruncidas con tanta fuerza al medio de su frente que pensó que iban a tocarse.

Sonriendo casi engreído, retiró sus dedos del calor asfixiante de la entrada del joven, solamente para romper el envoltorio del preservativo, deslizarlo por su propio miembro, y alinearlo con aquel pasaje que sabía de antemano iba a ser una tortura que felizmente tomaría por el resto de sus días.

Tuvo cuidado de hacerlo despacio, o al menos eso intentó. Porque realmente no contaba con que Ichigo envolviera sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y lo empujara, recibiéndolo completamente con un gemido que se dividía entre el placer y el dolor.

— ¡Nhn! Dios…

Grimmjow no puedo evitar soltar una risita ronca ante el sonido. Maldita _sea_ , el bastardo sonaba como una jodida porno, y eso que ni siquiera había llegado a moverse. Si continuaba con eso, seguramente el peli azul no iba a durar ni la mitad de su tiempo promedio.

Tal como lo esperaba, el calor de la entrada de Ichigo lo asfixiaba; estaba tan apretado, tan _exquisitamente_ ajustado alrededor de su miembro que pensó que podría terminar solamente con estar quieto. Dejó salir una respiración ahogada a través de sus dientes apretados, sus ojos tan dilatados que casi parecían negros fijos en Ichigo.

Su expresión era básicamente una obra de arte; los ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza que nimias arrugas se extendían por la piel frágil de sus párpados, el ceño fruncido, los dientes encajados con violencia en su labio inferior. La respiración agitada que retumbaba en su caja torácica parecía un silbido, un siseo que lo hacía parecer una serpiente a punto de encerrarlo en sus anillos y devorar hasta la médula de sus huesos.

Y Grimmjow estaba de lo más feliz dejándose devorar, cómo no.

Cuando Grimmjow retiró ligeramente sus caderas, apretando los dientes ante la oleada de calor que se extendió desde su pelvis y sobrecargó todo su sistema, las uñas de Ichigo recorrieron su espalda desde la curva de los hombros hasta la cintura estrecha, recreándose en los músculos flexibles y bien cuidados que ondulaban bajo la piel bronceada del peli azul.

En el momento en el que volvió a entrar en él, los ojos de Pumpkin se abrieron, clavándose en los de él. Grimmjow jamás había visto ojos como los de Ichigo; el cálido marrón clavado irremediablemente en él, las pupilas dilatadas por el placer opacando los irises y haciendo parecer que el negro era rodeado por un aro de color chocolate. Lo miraban como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo, tan penetrantes que casi sintió que podían ver a través de él.

Aquello solamente hizo que sus caderas se estamparan con más fuerza contra las de Ichigo, que empujaba de vuelta.

El glande del peli azul se deslizó contra la próstata del peli naranja, que dejó salir un sonido simplemente lascivo. Todo lo que hacía parecía salido de sus más profundos deseos sexuales, como si hubiese sido hecho solamente para cumplir las fantasías que se escondían en el fondo de su mente.

— ¡Ah!—jadeó, cuando otra poderosa estocada golpeó justo su centro de placer—. ¡Justo ahí…! ¡Nhn…!

Grimmjow se inclinó y atrapó los labios de Ichigo con los suyos, gimiendo en su boca cuando los músculos alrededor de su miembro se contrajeron y lo llevaron a un nivel de placer que ni siquiera había pensado que existía. Sintió los dedos de Ichigo firmemente sujetos a su cadera, las yemas enterrándose con fuerza suficiente para dejar moretones. Y mientras más detalles notaba acerca de la forma en la que Ichigo se retorcía debajo de él, cómo gemía y lo alentaba, el nudo en su estómago se calentaba y se ajustaba más y más, amenazando con despedazarlo por completo en el momento en el que se cortara.

Sus movimientos se volvieron más erráticos, maldiciones flotando desde los labios de ambos entre besos interrumpidos por las sensaciones que les nublaban los sentidos y la mente. Grimmjow salió de Ichigo completamente, gruñendo por lo bajo e ignorando la mirada casi de odio que le dirigió el peli naranja, volteándolo con una mano tras la rodilla.

Sin ceremonias, el peli azul asió las caderas de Ichigo y las levantó, obligándolo a apoyarse en las rodillas y las manos. Volvió a entrar en él, en aquel calor asfixiante que tanto había llegado a adorar en tan poco tiempo, gimiendo de vuelta cuando oyó el sonido ahogado que dejó los labios del otro.

Desde su nueva posición, el peli naranja era completamente capaz de sentir cada delicioso centímetro del miembro de Grimmjow. Cómo se retiraba, cómo volvía a entrar con fuerza, golpeando su próstata con la facilidad con la que se golpea una campana. Apenas podía pensar, apenas podía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Así que cuando sus brazos cedieron bajo el peso de su cuerpo y su cara dio de lleno contra las sábanas empapadas de sudor, fue casi incapaz de darse cuenta que sus gemidos y gruñidos estaban siendo amortiguados por la tela bajo su cara. Sus dedos se enterraron en el género, sus puños cerrándose alrededor de la ropa de cama con la fuerza suficiente para romperla, intentando canalizar la enorme cantidad de sensaciones que sobrecargaban su cuerpo.

En la mente de Ichigo, no había absolutamente nada más que Grimmjow.

Grimmjow y la forma en la que las yemas de sus dedos se enterraban en sus muslos y en sus caderas. Grimmjow y la forma en la que su glande golpeaba justo el punto exacto para volverlo completamente loco. Grimmjow y los sonidos que estaba haciendo, absolutamente perdido en follárselo hasta el olvido.

Tras una estocada particularmente profunda que hizo que el cerebro de Ichigo se friera, el nudo en su estómago se cortó violentamente. El orgasmo barrió a través de su cuerpo con fuerza, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo y arrancando de cuajo el mundo a su alrededor. Con la garganta ronca, la boca colgando abierta y los ojos cerrados con una luz blanca iluminando el interior de sus párpados, el peli naranja dejó salir una exclamación ahogada, para luego proceder a morder con fuerza la sábana bajo su boca.

El clímax de Ichigo gatilló el de Grimmjow cuando los músculos de su entrada se contrajeron a su alrededor, ahogándolo por unos deliciosos segundos. Apretó los dientes, maldiciendo en su fuero interno, pero demasiado abrumado como para poder hablar. El mundo se detuvo por un segundo mientras su cuerpo completo parecía empequeñecerse hasta el tamaño de un átomo, para luego explotar de vuelta y abrasar todos sus nervios.

—Mierda—siseó Grimmjow, a través de sus dientes apretados. Ni siquiera fue consciente de su maldición en voz alta; su mente estaba demasiado borrosa como para ponerle atención a la conexión entre su cerebro y su boca.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos yacían sobre la espalda, completamente desnudos. Miraban al techo, los ojos fijos en la superficie blanca mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban con dificultad. Bajo la luz de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche, sus pieles brillaban como si tuvieran diminutos diamantes incrustados en ellas, el sudor perlando con una fina pátina resbaladiza sus brazos, torsos, espaldas, sienes y cuellos. Ichigo tenía el pelo pegado a la nuca, y los mechones que caían por la frente de Grimmjow estaban rizados y medio pegados a su frente.

—Eso—comenzó Ichigo de pronto, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había depositado delicadamente sobre ellos— fue de _otro jodido mundo_.

—Diablos, sí—jadeó Grimmjow, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sus voces sonaban roncas, y el peli azul tenía la garganta y la boca secas como el hueso. No había nada que quisiera más que tomarse un vaso de agua helada y luego prenderse un cigarrillo—. Eres un video porno con piernas, ¿te lo habían dicho?

—No, pero me halagas—rió suavemente el muchacho, sentándose en la cama y estirando su espalda. Grimmjow no pudo evitar mirar más de la cuenta mientras la piel ondulaba al moverse los músculos debajo de ella, las cuchillas de sus omóplatos tan afiladas que parecían armas mortales. Se preguntó por un momento si había estado babeándose ante la visión de la espalda de Ichigo, y se sintió aliviado al comprobar que ni una gota de saliva había colgado de sus labios—. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Té, café, agua?

—Agua estaría bien—Grimmjow frunció el ceño ligeramente. Ichigo acababa de pasar de ser una masa de nervios expuestos tan hipersensible que casi parecía gracioso, al casero amable y cortés de todos los días. Era un cambio desagradable cuando todavía no se le secaba el sudor del cuerpo por la reciente actividad física—. ¿Te molestaría si me fumo un cigarrillo?

—No. Solamente abre la ventana, ¿si? El humo se acumula y apesta.

—Wow, gracias Pumpkin—se burló el aludido, alzando las cejas. Por alguna razón, no se sentía incómodo en su estado de desnudez. Por lo general, cuando terminaba de tener sexo con alguien simplemente se vestía y se largaba. Ahora, sin embargo, encontraba increíblemente cómoda la atmósfera que se había formado entre ellos—, me encanta la forma en la que me dices que apesto. Es muy sutil.

Ichigo rodó los ojos casi con hastío, y nuevamente, Grimmjow tuvo que reprimir las ansias de aplaudir.

—Simplemente…—dejó salir un suspiro, balanceando las piernas fuera del colchón y caminando hacia su closet. Ichigo tampoco parecía incómodo por el momento íntimo (incluso más que el sexo) que estaba compartiendo con el peli azul, y mucho menos parecía sentirse incómodo con su propio cuerpo. Grimmjow se preguntó a sí mismo quién podría sentirse mal con su cuerpo cuando se lucía como Ichigo Kurosaki—… abre la ventana. Voy por tu agua.

Luego de ponerse unos raídos pantalones de chándal que extrajo de uno de los cajones de su clóset, Ichigo se echó una camiseta encima y caminó descalzo hacia la cocina, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí. Los ojos azules de Grimmjow lo siguieron, mirándolo con curiosidad hasta que la madera hizo que lo perdiera de vista.

Ichigo era un muchacho extraño. Por un lado, aparentaba ser esta criatura inocente que no rompía un plato, pero dentro del dormitorio, una persona diferente tomaba posesión de su cuerpo y derribaba todas las barreras que parecían levantarse a su alrededor. Era como si de pronto envejeciera dos o tres años al encenderse sus hormonas.

También, parecía que no siempre era el dominante de la relación. El hecho de que hubiesen lanzado una moneda para decidir quién dirigía había sido una clara evidencia de las preferencias de Ichigo. La perspectiva de ver al peli naranja en el papel del dominante hizo que el estómago de Grimmjow diera un brinco que habría hecho sentir envidia al más hábil gimnasta del mundo.

Se había acostado con Ichigo para descubrir por qué tenía esa insaciable necesidad de tenerlo cerca y saber más de él, para poder ayudarse a descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza cada vez que lo veía y tenía esa urgencia animal de destruir.

¿Había solucionado algo? Que gracioso. De hecho estaba más confundido que antes.

Sin embargo, había algo que Grimmjow sabía perfectamente. Y eso era que esperaba que esa no fuera la primera y última vez que tuviera a Ichigo en la cama, porque sentía que nunca iba a tener suficiente de él.


	6. ¿Follamos o no?

—Juro que voy a asesinarte.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hice yo ahora, Ichi?—bufó Kensei, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Siempre había alguna razón por la que Ichigo quería asesinarlo, así que de hecho no era nada nuevo.

—Seguí tu consejo—siseó el peli naranja, ignorando el sonrojo que se le esparció por la cara—, y me acosté con Grimmjow. Y ahora no tengo idea de lo que pasa.

—Espera, para un momento—chasqueó Shinji, entornando sus ojos hacia Ichigo y frunciendo sus perfectamente depiladas cejas al medio de su frente—. ¿Estás diciéndome que tú y Blue lo hicieron?

—No, Shin, nos acurrucamos y dormimos toda la noche—dejó salir el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole a su amigo una rodada de ojos tan magistral como su ceño fruncido. El sarcasmo en sus palabras era un poco excesivo, pero a Ichigo no le importó demasiado. Estaba demasiado molesto con Kensei por haberle sugerido dormir con Grimmjow (y consigo mismo por creer que de hecho esa idea era buena) como para calmarse—. Es lo que acabo de decir. Tuvimos sexo. Fue de otro planeta, el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. ¿Podemos continuar con mi dilema personal, por favor?

—Oh, no, ni lo sueñes—chilló Shinji por lo bajo, obligando a Ichigo a sentarse en la silla del comedor. Era demasiado temprano como para almorzar, pero habían salido antes de sus clases (excepto Shuuhei, que seguía en su aula) y habían decidido desperdiciar su poco tiempo libre antes del almuerzo… esperando por el almuerzo—. Cuéntame todos los detalles sucios.

— ¿Qué quieres, escribir un relato erótico? No voy a darte material de masturbación, Shinji.

—Eres un completo aguafiestas, Ichigo, ¿te lo habían dicho?—dejó salir Shin, poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzándose de brazos. Le clavó a Ichigo sus penetrantes ojos de color caramelo, extendiendo por su cara aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja que, al igual que con Nnoitra, parecía devorar toda su cara—. Pero en fin. Después de dormir con semejante espécimen, ¿qué dudas te puede haber quedado?

— ¿Recuerdas que dije que estaba confundido porque no sabía qué sentía por él?—canturreó el peli naranja, delicada y lentamente, sonriéndole con dulzura al rubio. Las cejas doradas de Shinji subieron casi hasta la línea de su cabello ante tal cantidad de burla en la voz de Ichi—, pues ahora estoy peor.

— ¿Y él?—inquirió Kensei, apuntalando su codo en la superficie blanca de la mesa y apoyando su mentón en la palma de la mano. Parecía aburrido, aunque el brillo en sus ojos mostraba que estaba completa y absolutamente interesado por el relato—. ¿Qué pasa con Blue?

—No es por halagarme a mí mismo, Kensei, pero soy bastante bueno en la cama—murmuró Ichigo, ácidamente—. Quedó tan tirado como yo.

—Pues eso significa que se gustan. Al menos físicamente. ¿Quién sabe si a través del mejor sexo de toda tu vida no terminas enamorándote de él?

El peli naranja dejó salir una risita sin alegría. No, gracias. Su única incursión en el terreno amoroso había terminado con Byakuya botándolo porque se había aburrido de lo excesivamente frígido que era en la cama. Y es que al mayor de los Kuchiki le gustaban cosas que, luego de ahondar más en el terreno de las relaciones sexuales, Ichigo descubrió que realmente no eran lo suyo. Sí, podía hacer del pasivo de vez en cuando, ¿pero sumisión? ¿BDSM? Que le gustara el sexo rudo de vez en cuando no significaba que lo pusieran los látigos.

—No, Ken, no me interesa tener relaciones sentimentales con nadie. Y lo sabes. De haber estado interesado, seguramente habría invitado a Hanatarou a salir en algún momento, ¿no?

Hanatarou Yamada era un chico de su clase, un bajito muchacho de cabello oscuro y enormes ojos tristes que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Ichigo. Se le había declarado a mitad del primer año en la universidad, y aunque fue una de las cosas más tiernas que el peli naranja había visto jamás, tuvo que rechazarlo. ¿Para qué iba a darle esperanzas si no estaba interesado?

—Lo sé, Ichi—suspiró Kensei, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero dime, ¿hace cuánto que no te gustaba tanto alguien?

— ¿ _Tanto_?—repitió Kurosaki, alzando las cejas.

—A mí no me engañas—apuntó Shinji, inclinándose hacia delante sobre la mesa, casi en tono de confidencialidad—. Ni a Kensei, ni a Shuuhei, ni a ti mismo. Blue te gusta. ¿Por qué no intentas ver cómo van las cosas… fuera del sexo? Porque ya estamos claros que eso fue asombroso.

Si la conversación con sus amigos supuestamente debía despejar algo las dudas de Ichigo, está demás decir que no lo hizo. A cada minuto que pasaba, a cada segundo que se caía del reloj, se sentía más y más confundido con respecto a Grimmjow. Era imposible que se sintiera tan atraído por alguien a quien no había conocido ni por una semana.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba la corriente eléctrica, el vuelco en el estómago que lo dejaba sin resuello cada vez que se cruzaba con el peli azul. Era una tortura tenerlo viviendo en su propia casa, con tan sólo un muro de separación entre ellos.

Cerró con fuerza la canilla, cortando el flujo de agua. Alzó la cabeza, las gotas frías del líquido transparente cayéndole por el rostro y calentándose rápidamente al contacto con su piel. Tenía el cabello pegado a las sienes y los costados de la cara, las patillas naranja rizándose debido a la humedad.

Sus ojos marrones y almendrados le devolvieron la mirada desde el espejo, mostrándole que lucía exactamente igual que como se sentía. Un rubor de frenesí le coloreaba las mejillas, los ojos brillantes como si tuviera fiebre, ligeras marcas de dientes sobre su labio inferior de tanto mordérselo. Introdujo su dedo por el cuello de la camiseta, apartándola ligeramente para poder observar nuevamente la marca violácea que había quedado impresa en su hombro.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez se había atrevido a dejarle un chupetón.

Ichigo dejó salir una exhalación a través de sus dientes apretados. ¿En qué momento? ¿Durante la tercera o cuarta vez que lo hicieron?

Jamás se había sentido tan sexualmente atraído hacia alguien. Antes de acostarse con él eran simples mariposas en el estómago; ahora era todo un enjambre de avispas enojadas. No podía evitar la inyección de sangre directamente a su pelvis cuando lo veía, recuerdos de la forma casi animal en lo que lo había poseído. Era simplemente ridículo.

Volvió a dar el agua y se volvió a mojar la cara. Toda el agua fría del océano ártico seguramente no serviría para apagarle la calentura.

La puerta del baño de hombres de la universidad se abrió suavemente, e Ichigo casi dio un bote en su lugar.

Se giró sobre sus talones para dedicarle una mirada asesina a la persona que casi lo había hecho saltar fuera de su piel, solamente para que una inyección de fastidio le llegara directamente al cerebro. Ichigo no sentía animosidad hacia muchas personas. De hecho, si alguien no era de su agrado, prefería simplemente ignorarlo y seguir con su vida. Pero para toda regla hay una excepción, y la persona frente a él era una de ellas.

Ichinose Maki podría haber sido realmente guapo de no haber sido por la mierda de personalidad que acarreaba. Era más o menos de la misma altura que Ichigo, con el cabello negro y los ojos castaño oscuro, piel ligeramente bronceada y un excelente físico. Sin embargo, la forma en la que despreciaba a los demás solía poner al peli naranja de los nervios, algo bastante difícil de lograr. Así que cuando los ojos marrones del chico se clavaron en los oscuros de Ichinose, dejó salir un bufido de fastidio.

Tenía la mala suerte de compartir carrera y año con Ichinose. En cada lectura, cada cátedra, cada clase, allí estaba el bastardo. Y no contento con ponerle los pelos de punta, parecía no entender que cuando Ichigo decía que no, era porque realmente no quería. Incontables veces, Ichinose lo había invitado a salir, insistiendo a lo largo de todo el tiempo en el que se habían conocido.

El peli naranja había intentado salir con él una vez, solamente para comprobar que lo que él pensaba al principio era básicamente todo lo que había con Ichinose. El tipo era un dolor en el culo; no había nada más allá de eso.

—Kurosaki—se sorprendió Ichinose, alzando las cejas hacia el peli naranja.

—Ichinose—murmuró el peli naranja, dedicándole un seco movimiento con la cabeza al otro chico.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ichigo soltó una risita amarga.

—Buscando la Cámara de los Secretos—bufó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se secó las manos en los vaqueros, inhalando profundo para no soltar el veneno que le subía por la garganta. Por mucho que le desagradara la presencia de Ichinose, tampoco podía ir por la vida echándose a perder el día por algo tan básico como su existencia.

—Vaya, eso es mucho sarcasmo para una frase tan corta—comentó Maki, frunciendo el ceño y metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Si Ichigo no lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría pensado que se veía de hecho incómodo. Dios gracias que lo conocía.

—Pues es una de mis habilidades—rió Ichigo por lo bajo, enderezándose y girándose hacia la puerta.

Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, Ichinose lo detuvo con una mano en la muñeca. Parecía decidido a intentar _nuevamente_ invitar al peli naranja a salir. Cosa que no podía haber sido en peor momento.

— ¿Qué quieres?—inquirió el muchacho, soltándose de un tirón y dedicándole su ceño fruncido de marca registrada.

—Sabes lo que quiero.

—Que salga contigo—exhaló Ichigo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pues sí, pero no tienes que decirlo como si fuera el fin del mundo, Ichigo—masculló Ichinose, frunciendo el ceño. El peli naranja se preguntó a sí mismo cómo era que el tipo tenía la desfachatez de verse molesto y herido cuando era él el que tenía que soportar sus constantes avances. Sería todo muchísimo más simple si Maki solamente aceptara las constantes negativas.

— _Kurosaki_ —siseó Ichigo, mirándolo entre sus párpados entrecerrados—. No te he dado la confianza de llamarme por mi primer nombre.

—No estamos en J…

Una corriente de viento avisó al peli naranja que la puerta se había abierto detrás de él. Fue como un escalofrío que recorrió desde su coronilla hasta el coxis, contrayendo todos sus músculos a medida que se hacía su camino hacia abajo. Las sirenas de alerta estallaron en su cerebro, su cabeza maquinando las teorías más ridículas.

¿Y si esta vez su negativa llegaba a mal puerto, e Ichinose decidía cobrarse la pésima situación?

Sin embargo, un destello azul celeste en el espejo del baño, impecablemente limpio, provocó que toda esa tensión que se había reunido en sus miembros desapareciera como si nunca hubiese existido. Fue como un respiro de aire fresco, y tuvo que luchar contra la sonrisita de superioridad que tironeó de las esquinas de sus labios cuando una grave y seductora voz se esparció por la fría estancia igual que el chocolate derretido:

—Ah, Lil’ Pumpkin, que bueno que te encuentro. Estaba pensando en que podríamos…—se detuvo momentáneamente, tanteando la atmósfera pesada que colgaba sobre sus cabezas, para luego soltar con muy poca educación—: ¿y quién diablos eres tú?

Los ojos azules de Grimmjow se clavaron en Ichinose, sus cejas alzadas con tanta fuerza que profundas arrugas llenas de desdén se hundieron en su frente broncínea. El cambio en su expresión hizo parecer que de la nada, alguien había puesto algo que olía como los mil demonios bajo su nariz.

— ¿Disculpa?—tartamudeó el muchacho, dirigiéndoles a Grimmjow e Ichigo una mirada confusa.

— ¿Estoy hablando en chino mandarín?—exhaló el peli azul, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Adelantó un paso para ponerse a la altura de Kurosaki, dándole una mirada de soslayo al chico que aún se esforzaba por no sonreír como si hubiese ganado el Nobel de ciencias—. Pumpkin, ¿estoy hablando en otro idioma?

—No que yo sepa.

— ¿Entonces?—inquirió, dirigiendo sus ojos de nuevo hacia Ichinose. Su ceño se frunció, sus labios levantándose sobre sus dientes en una mueca depredadora—. ¿Quién rayos eres?

—Compañero de Ichigo—contestó Ichinose, envarándose. Cuadró los hombros, intentando verse imponente, pero no podía contra la notoria diferencia de altura entre él y Grimmjow. Ichigo sintió de inmediato cómo la atmósfera cambiaba, cargándose de electricidad y algo que identificó como _testosterona_. Mucha de ella. Tanta que casi parecía ahogarlo—. ¿Tú?

—Te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre—gruñó el peli naranja.

—Compañero de piso. Y actual novio. Así que, por favor, un par de pasos atrás y mantente lo más lejos posible de Pumpkin, ¿estamos claros? No es que te considere competencia, es que lo pones incómodo.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a las arrogantes palabras del peli azul, que ahora sonreía como un sicópata. Le dedicó a Ichinose su sonrisa de medio lado de marca registrada, sus afilados caninos haciendo su aparición tras sus labios. Sus ojos destellaron con un odio visceral hacia el otro tipo, instintivamente dando un paso al frente y poniendo a Ichigo detrás de él.

No es que Grimmjow estuviera acostumbrado a sentir que debía proteger a los demás, era simplemente que Ichigo despertaba en él algo que le era desconocido. Y hasta no entender qué era, iba a mantenerlo lo más tranquilo posible para poder descubrir la razón de ese afán protector que nacía en su interior.

Mientras tanto, los ojos marrones de Ichigo se clavaron en Grimmjow. Incapaz de hablar debido a la sorpresa, simplemente atinó a abrir la boca, como si intentara decir algo. Su boca colgó abierta por unos segundos, antes de que la cerrara y apretara los dientes con fuerza.

 _¿Novio?_ , se dijo a sí mismo, en estado de shock, _¿acaba de decirle a Ichinose que soy su maldito novio?_

 

 

—Mira, Lil’ Pumpkin. Te salvé el trasero. Se notaba a la legua que ese tipo te pone los pelos de punta, así que realmente no le veo el problema. No es como si fuera verdad tampoco, así que…

—Grimmjow—exhaló Ichigo, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. ¿Tienes idea de quién es ese tipo?

— ¿El peor vestido del campus?—aventuró el aludido, apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano. Le dedicó a Ichigo una sonrisita satisfecha.

—El más _cotilla_ del campus—lo corrigió el peli naranja. Algo en su cabeza le decía que debería sentirse más molesto por el hecho de que Grimmjow se haya proclamado su novio (incluso aunque era mentira), pero lo cierto era que no podía encontrar el enojo en su interior. Era simplemente frustración—. Ahora todo el mundo va a creer que estamos juntos.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?—preguntó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su mano libre se asió alrededor de su frapuccino de Starbucks, y se llevó el popote a los labios, dándole un largo sorbo a su bebida. Ichigo sintió una envidia terrible por aquel popote—. ¿Te avergüenza que te vean conmigo? Eso hiere, Ichigo.

—Claro que no—bufó el muchacho, dándole un trago a su chocolate caliente—. El problema es que ahora no voy a poder ligar con nadie.

En medio del ambiente caldeado del Starbucks cerca del campus universitario, con la gente yendo de acá para allá, las risas explotando en todos lados y los hipsters fotografiando sus vasos y sus tazas, Grimmjow sintió que se quedaba boquiabierto. Ya había asumido que Ichigo no era el santurrón que él había creído al principio, pero no se esperaba una respuesta como esa.

Los ojos azules Jaegerjaquez analizaron al peli naranja a fondo. Desde su ceño fruncido hasta la pequeña gota de chocolate que había quedado sobre su labio superior, de cuando se había llevado el tazón a la boca. Entendía cómo era que Ichigo tenía tanto éxito, ya fuera entre hombres como entre mujeres, porque el tipo realmente era guapo. Con ese color de cabello vibrante que parecía un faro y ese rostro francamente impactante, no era difícil entender que no tenía problemas encontrando aventuras de fin de semana.

Pero que se corriera el rumor de que uno de los chicos más deseados de la universidad estaba saliendo con otro de los más populares, francamente les mataba el juego a los dos.

Y Grimmjow acababa de darse cuenta de eso.

¿Qué estupidez acababa de hacer? Había dos opciones: o alguien terminaba creyendo que le estaba poniendo los cuernos a Ichigo y acababa sus días como el más odiado del campus, o viceversa. Si Ichigo encontraba material de aventura y se acostaba con alguien, todo el mundo iba a despreciarlo. De la misma forma, si Grimmjow llegaba a encontrarse en esa situación, seguramente la totalidad de la universidad iba a despreciarlo.

Acababa de cortarse las alas solito.

—Oh, mierda—masculló, dejando caer la cabeza—. ¿Qué hacemos?

— ¿Que qué _hacemos_?—repitió lentamente el muchacho, casi acariciando las palabras con su lengua—. Eso me sonó a manada.

—Pues es problema de ambos.

—Problema en el que _tú_ me metiste, Kitty.

— ¿Vas a dejarme solo?—inquirió Grimmjow, alzando las cejas hacia él. Los ojos de Kurosaki estaban fijos en los suyos, y una pequeña sonrisita de superioridad tironeaba de la esquina izquierda de sus labios. El peli azul se encontró mirando fijamente, como en un trance, el hoyuelo que se le había hundido en la mejilla.

—No, claro que no. Vivimos juntos, así que nunca vería el fin de e…

Se detuvo a antes de terminar la frase cuando su celular vibró furiosamente en su bolsillo. La alerta de mensajes sonaba una y otra vez a través de los parlantes del aparato, con tanta fuerza que se sobreponía incluso al barullo de la cafetería. Muchísimos pares de ojos se clavaron en la pareja, algunos ceños fruncidos dedicados hacia ellos.

No es como si a ninguno le importara, aunque a Grimmjow sí le molestaba un poco el exceso de ruido tecnológico.

Cuando el peli naranja extrajo el teléfono de su lugar de descanso y desbloqueó la pantalla, el número de mensajes en su casilla casi lo hizo caerse de su asiento.

~Nell [04:20 PM]: _¡¿ESTÁS SALIENDO CON KITTY?!_

~Pirata (aka Nnoitra) [04:20 PM]: _quiero por-me-no-res. No vas a poder vivir tranquilo, Lil’ Pumpkin_

~Mr. Chicle (aka Szyael) [04:19 PM]: _uuff, así que por eso oí crujir tu cama…_

~Shuu [02:59 PM]: _el papel tapiz, ya, claro_

~Shin [02:37 PM]: _eres una zorra, ¿te lo habían dicho? No, mentira, eres mi héroe_

~Ken [02:39 PM]: _tuve la peor idea del mundo, ¿eh?_

~Hanatarou [02:39 PM]: _felicidades, Ichi, Jaegerjaquez parece un buen tipo_

~Matsumoto R. [02:35 PM]: _KUROSAKI_

~Shiro [02:34 PM]: _que te aproveche,_ aibou _!_

—Estás oficialmente muerto, Kitty.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Incluso mi primo cree que…! Oh, no importa. Da lo mismo. Mi vida social está capút. No me queda nada excepto mi carrera.

El tono de voz mortificado de Ichigo hizo que Grimmjow soltara una risita. No era muy común en él ir riéndose como una chica por la vida, pero es que la reacción de Pumpkin realmente era exagerada. Después de todo, él no era el único que iba a tener que controlarse de ahora en adelante. La perspectiva de pasar por la fase de «te explico que solamente le dije a Ichinose que soy el novio de Kurosaki para que lo dejara tranquilo» con cada affaire que tuviera, le atraía tanto como recibir el mordisco de una serpiente cascabel.

Viéndole el lado bueno, por lo menos ahora podría concentrarse en sus exámenes sin tener que preocuparse de mantener a su amiguito dentro de sus pantalones. El rumor de que tenía novio seguramente era anticonceptivo suficiente.

—Podríamos sacar algo de provecho de la situación—comenzó el peli azul, lentamente, mientras hacía subir sus ojos por la camiseta blanca de Ichigo. Se recreó en la visión de aquellas afiladas clavículas, en la nuez de Adán que se marcaba contra la piel de su garganta y en aquellos labios que eran básicamente el pecado hecho carne—. ¿Follamos o no?

Ichigo se atragantó con su chocolate caliente.

— ¿Te estás ofreciendo para ser mi _fuck buddy_?—consultó el muchacho entre toses.

— ¿Por qué no? Es decir, eres el mejor que he tenido. Seguramente soy el mejor que has tenido. Nos llevamos bien en la cama y eres flexible como una maldita maestra de yoga. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Sin mencionar que lo que dices en la cama francamente me vuelve loco.

—Tu autoestima da miedo, Grimmjow—comentó Ichigo, casi cansinamente.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

— ¿Y qué me dices? ¿Amigos con beneficios?

—Ni siquiera sé tu color preferido—bufó el chico, pasando su dedo suavemente por el borde de la taza. El calor irradiando de la loza se impregnó a su yema, aunque Ichigo era incapaz de notarlo. El calor que navegaba por su cuerpo y que activaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas se lo impedía.

—El azul. Duh. Creí que era obvio. ¿El tuyo?

Ichigo suspiró con cansancio.

—El negro.

— ¿Ves? Ya nos conocemos lo suficiente. ¿Le entras o te da miedo enamorarte de mí?

Ante aquel desafío, Kurosaki alzó las cejas con tanto ahínco que casi se salieron de su frente. El problema con Ichigo era, además de que era testarudo, ligeramente promiscuo, arrogante y obsesivo con la limpieza, que los desafíos encendían en él la competitividad innata que yacía dentro de su alma. Si Ichigo Kurosaki tenía un defecto mortal, ése era la necesidad de siempre ganar, de tener la última palabra.

—Bien. Le entro.

—Ese es mi novio.

—Cierra el pico, Jaegerjaquez—se carcajeó.

—Entonces…—comenzó Grimmjow. Su voz bajó un par de octavas, sonando ronca, sensual y peligrosa, y una ola de calor decantó en la pelvis del peli naranja. La forma en la que él lo miraba lo hacía sentir vulnerable, y todavía no terminaba de decidir si le gustaba la sensación o no—… ¿tu casa o la mía?

—Jesucristo, eres un idiota…

—Con una condición, claro—murmuró de repente Kitty, alzando las cejas. Parecía que acababa de ocurrírsele una idea dorada—. El que se enamora pierde.

Ichigo lo sopesó por unos momentos. ¿El que se enamoraba perdía? ¿Qué clase de ridiculez era esa? Ichigo no se enamoraba. Se lo había prohibido a sí mismo. Después del fiasco con Byakuya, después de dar todo lo que tenía incluso si no estaba de acuerdo con ello y perder al único hombre que había amado, había adquirido la norma de no sentir nada por nadie en el ámbito romántico. Una de las razones por las que no dormía dos veces con la misma persona.

Sin embargo, eso parecía una competencia. Y como Shiro solía decir, «los Shiba nunca rechazan un desafío».

—El que se enamora pierde—confirmó, sonriendo con arrogancia.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero acababan de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Nuevamente.


	7. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

****

Ichigo descendió lentamente por su miembro, sonriéndole con superioridad desde su posición, sus manos apoyadas con seguridad en su abdomen y una gota de sudor corriéndole por la quijada. Parecía un dios hecho mortal, con la luz mortecina iluminando su piel del color del melocotón, sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados entreabiertos mientras su aliento apresurado se escapaba de ellos. Su cabello desparramado y empapado en transpiración, la ligera pátina del líquido salino cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y haciéndolo brillar bajo la tenue luz del sol naciente.

— ¿Te gusta eso?—murmuró suavemente, casi en un ronroneo. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en Grimmjow, que tenía los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido en máxima concentración—. Mierda, se siente bien tenerte dentro de mí…

—Cierra la boca—gruñó el otro, asiendo sus caderas y ondulando las suyas hacia arriba, encontrándose con la próstata de Ichigo en el acto. El sonido que salió de sus labios, aquel maullido entrecortado, hizo que Grimmjow soltara una risita burlona que se disolvió en un gemido cuando las paredes del muchacho se contrajeron a su alrededor—. Nhn…

—Dios, justo _ahí_ —murmuró temblorosamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando Grimmjow se retiró y volvió a enterrarse en él, con fuerza, casi sin cuidado. Sin embargo, aunque Ichigo tenía cierta reticencia hacia el sexo duro, no puedo evitar el calor que inundó su estómago, revoloteando por sus venas como un enjambre de avispas enojadas—. ¡Ah, mierda…! ¡Grimm…!

El aludido apretó los dientes. Si Ichigo gemía su nombre una sola vez más, iba a derramarse patéticamente.

Era ya el cuarto round y ambos estaban tan cansados que apenas se podían mover. No obstante el agotamiento y el ligero adormecimiento de sus extremidades, del dolor muscular y del sueño que colgaba sobre sus cabezas como una telaraña, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar poner toda su energía restante en los últimos vaivenes de sus caderas, que alcanzaron un punto errático y que terminaron por enviarlos a los dos por sobre el metafórico precipicio.

En el momento en el que el peli azul sintió que los músculos de Ichigo se ajustaban y contraían a su alrededor, cerró sus dedos alrededor de la erección dura como una roca del menor. Un par de caricias a su miembro, e Ichigo se convirtió en un desastre cuyo único objetivo en la vida era gemir, retorcerse y temblar bajo la fuerza del orgasmo.

Grimmjow apretó los dientes, su cabeza enterrándose contra las almohadas con fuerza. Estaba seguro que después iba a tener tortícolis, pero no pudo ponerle atención a ese nimio detalle mientras se corría con más fuerza de lo que recordaba jamás.

El cuerpo del peli naranja colapsó cuan largo era sobre el suyo, el aroma almizclado del sudor y las feromonas invadiendo las fosas nasales de Grimmjow. Jadeando y estremeciéndose todavía por la fuerza de su orgasmo, solamente atinó a enterrar su nariz en la curva del cuello de Ichigo, deleitándose con el sensual aroma que se desprendía de su piel.

—No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho cuatro veces—murmuró suavemente Ichigo en su oído. Sonaba adormilado e irremediablemente cansado.

El peli azul ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas como para burlarse de él. Simplemente dejó salir una risita entrecortada, justo en el momento en el que Ichigo se desasía de él y rodaba sobre costado, volteándose en su espalda al último momento.

—Ugh—masculló, secándose el sudor de la frente—. Tengo clase con Mayuri. ¿Puedes matarme ahora?

— ¿Estás loco?—murmuró Grimmjow, a medio camino entre la realidad y el sueño—. ¿A quién me voy a follar después?

—Ha pasado un mes. ¿Todavía no encuentras a nadie que te interese?—inquirió Ichigo, cerrando los ojos. Ni siquiera se molestó en echarse las mantas encima; no tenía ni la fuerza ni la convicción para hacerlo. Sin mencionar sus músculos doloridos.

Sin embargo, Grimmjow fingió dormirse para no tener que decirle que, seguramente, nunca iba a encontrar a nadie tan interesante como él.

Un par de horas después, Ichigo y Grimmjow salieron de la cama lo más disimuladamente posible. ¿Por qué se esforzaban por parecer inocentes? ¿Por qué intentaban disimular lo que acababa de pasar? Pues había una razón muy simple. Habían logrado superar y eliminar la idea de que estaban saliendo, solamente por el gusto de acostarse con alguien más. Y no obstante su nueva libertad, ninguno de los dos había encontrado una aventura con la qué desahogarse.

Si se lo miraba con lógica, eran una pareja.

Pero no lo eran.

Mierdas confusas.

Cuando Kurosaki se dejó caer delante de su desayuno, compuso una mueca de dolor. Le dolía todo. Absolutamente todo. El sueño le zumbaba en el oído, presionándole los globos oculares dentro del cráneo y llenándole la boca de ese acartonado sabor hueco que siempre le cubría la lengua cuando no dormía lo suficiente. Sentía las caderas calientes y le hormigueaban, como si las tuviera acalambradas.

Mientras miraba fijamente su tazón con cereales, fruta y leche, Nnoitra se deslizó en la silla ubicada a su izquierda, inclinándose hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su único ojo entornado en la cara de Ichigo. Se había atado el cabello en una coleta baja que dejaba a la vista todo su rostro y el parche en su ojo izquierdo, y para completar la desastrosa forma en la que se veía, iba con una raída y antigua camiseta de los _Lakers_ , unos shorts azules y chancletas.

Acomodó su taza de café frente a él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ichigo, y esperó pacientemente a que el peli naranja notara que estaba siendo observado atentamente.

Cuando por fin los ojos marrones de Ichigo se fijaron en el violeta de Nnoitra, parpadeó confuso hacia él. Entornó la mirada y frunció el ceño, intentando recordar si se había puesto pantalones. Lo cierto era que su cabeza parecía estar llena de algodón más que de materia gris.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—masculló. Sonó como si estuviera ebrio. _Muy_ ebrio.

A unos metros de distancia, por el pasillo, se oyó la ducha del baño de los inquilinos. A pesar de su cabeza adormilada, Ichigo supo al instante que Grimmjow había comenzado con su ducha de cada mañana.

—Te ves como quien lo hizo y por qué—le informó Gilga, su ojo brillando con picardía—. Si siguen así van a tener que conseguirse una cama nueva, Lil’ Pumpkin.

—No te sigo—dijo Ichigo. Intentó sonar indiferente, pero el bostezo masivo que alargó la última palabra arruinó el efecto.

— ¿Por qué no le dices a Kitty que se mude a tu cuarto y así arriendas el que está usando ahora? Porque se la pasa metido en tu habitación… así que asumo que tiene tu _permiso_.

El sonrojo enmascaró la cara de Ichigo incluso antes de que pudiera entender completamente las palabras del pirata. Fue como si su subconsciente tomara sus dichos, los despedazara, los volviera a juntar, los deshiciera una vez más y se los lanzara a la cara, analizados y listos para ser procesados. Así que, cuando por fin su cerebro maquinó como el de una persona normal y comprendió lo que Gilga quería decir, casi lo golpeó.

La risa que salió de los labios de Nnoitra hizo que las ganas de querer lanzarle el café encima aumentaran. Ichigo lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! Vivir con un tipo como Nnoitra Gilga era un peligro para cualquiera; no tenía filtros, ni vergüenza, y se burlaba de todo el mundo. Así que realmente era de imaginarse que, en el momento en el que averiguara lo que pasaba entre él y Grimmjow, no iba a dejar que viviera tranquilo.

Ya había sido una tarea titánica sacárselo de encima cuando los rumores de que estaba saliendo con Grimmjow, en plan novios, se esparcieron por la escuela. Se tardó por lo menos una semana en hacerle entender que seguía tan soltero como lo había estado desde que llegó a Estados Unidos. Sin mencionar el tiempo que tardó en hacer comprender a sus demás inquilinos, incluido el callado y reservado Ulquiorra, que _nada_ estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Era una mentira grande como el Titanic, porque ya se habían acostado una vez, pero nadie puede culparlo por querer mantener su affaire en secreto. Después de todo, Ichigo jamás había tenido ningún amigo con beneficios. La única persona con la que se había acostado más de una vez había sido Byakuya, y aquello terminó ligeramente _mal_.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, Pirata?—bufó el muchacho, concentrado en mantener su expresión lo más neutral posible.

Está demás decir que falló miserablemente.

—Oh, por favor, Lil’ Pumpkin. Ustedes dos han estado acostándose desde el incidente de la supuesta relación. ¿Qué te crees, que somos idiotas?—rió Nnoitra. Fue una carcajada explosiva, que resonó por los confines más escondidos del departamento, e hizo que los demás huéspedes sacaran sus cabezas por las puertas.

—Nnoi—lo regañó Szyael, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Puedes dejar a Ichigo tranquilo? Es problema suyo con quién se acuesta y con quién no.

—Szyael tiene razón—asintió Ulquiorra, su mirada inexpresiva fija en el alto joven que se había girado hacia ellos con un ceño fruncido tan terrible como el de Ichigo—. Simplemente ponte tapones de oídos. No es la gran cosa, tú eres más ruidoso.

—Oye, muñequito, cierra la boca—ladró, entornando su ojo violeta hacia el joven de pelo negro. Ulquiorra soltó una risita (sí, esas cosas pasaban de vez en cuando) y se volvió a meter en su cuarto, como si nada hubiese pasado—. Y ustedes vuelvan a sus asuntos, diablos…

—Nnoitra Gilga—dijo Nelliel, lentamente, saliendo de su cuarto aún en pijama. Los cortísimos pantalones del pijama solamente bajaban un par de míseros centímetros desde su pelvis y la suelta camiseta blanca de tirantes parecía haber sido hecha para resaltar sus senos—. Si Ichi y Kitty están acostándose, eso no es problema tuyo. Nadie te dijo nada cuando trataste de meterte en mis pantalones, ¿verdad?

Gilga compuso una mueca de dolor.

—Me golpeaste.

—Claro que te golpeé. Te dije unas trescientas veces que soy asexual. Así que si no quieres que le cuente a Ichi _todos_ los pormenores de tus intentos de llevarme a la cama, simplemente déjalo en paz.

Ichigo parpadeó confundido. ¿Nnoitra había tratado de meter a Nelliel a su cama? ¿Qué clase de disparate era ese? Los miró de hito en hito, sus ojos marrones clavándose primero en el rostro de Nell, que estaba de brazos cruzados, y luego en el de Nnoitra, que había desviado la mirada y de pronto encontraba muy interesante la columna danzante de vapor que ascendía desde su café.

—Eso creí. Por cierto, Ichi—continuó Nell, sonriendo alegremente. Se giró hacia el peli naranja, sus grandes ojos grises brillando—, ¿te apetecería ir con nosotros a tomarte algo? Tengo una presentación en un café y…

—Espera, para—el peli naranja frunció el ceño, presa de una confusión creciente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De qué se había perdido?—. ¿Presentación?

Ella soltó una risita infantil.

—Nunca te conté, ¿verdad? Pues sí, canto en un pequeño café cerca de la universidad. Es una buena paga y tengo mi séquito de seguidores.

Dicho aquello, y con un guiño de su ojo izquierdo, la muchacha se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia su habitación. Tras su espalda, su alta coleta se balanceó de aquí para allá, el largo cabello verde agua enroscándose en sus hombros como una enredadera.

—Te salvaste, Lil’ Pumpkin.

—No lo parece.

 

 

Mayuri Kurotsuchi era una de las personas más escalofriantes que Ichigo había tenido la desgracia de conocer. Por alguna razón, el tipo se había tatuado toda la cara de blanco y negro, lo que lo hacía parecerse desagradablemente a una calavera con piel transparente encima. Era un efecto extraño al que el peli naranja estaba seguro nunca iba a acostumbrarse.

—No lo entiendo—dijo él, lentamente, mirando a su profesor con confusión. Parecía ser una mañana muy confusa para él, aunque eso podía deberse a la miserable cantidad de sueño que había obtenido y al dolor lacerante en todo su cuerpo—. ¿Quiere que yo haga _qué_?

Los ojos dorados del director de la carrera de medicina se clavaron en el peli naranja. A Ichigo jamás le había gustado Mayuri, por alguna razón que iba mucho más allá de su extraña apariencia. Estaba acostumbrado a los ojos extraños y las pieles tatuadas o de distintos colores. Después de todo, Shirosaki realmente resaltaba en cualquier lugar al que iba. Su piel y cabello blancos como la nieve hacían que fuera fácil encontrarlo entre cualquier multitud. Sin embargo, Kurotsuchi le ponía los pelos de punta por alguna razón desconocida; parecía que tras su cara se escondiera un sicópata, un asesino a sangre fría.

Seguramente, si se lo hubiese encontrado en la calle sin conocerlo, habría corrido a todo lo que le dieran las piernas.

—Quiero que seas mi asistente.

Ichigo abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró sin haber dicho ninguna palabra. La idea rebotaba contra las paredes de su cráneo igual que un niño saltando sobre un castillo inflable, y la masiva falta de sueño hacía que sus procesos neuronales se ralentizaran de manera enervante. Apretó los dientes, obligando a su cabeza a envolverse alrededor de la idea, y luego lo intentó de nuevo:

— ¿Qué?

_Wow, vaya, eso fue simplemente merecedor de un Nobel._

Kurotsuchi rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Para ser considerablemente más pequeño que Ichigo, y ciertamente lucir más enclenque que él, el tipo era aterrador. Quizás era la forma en la que su mirada analizaba los cuerpos de las personas que lo rodeaban como si fueran sujetos de investigación.

—Eres un chico listo, Kurosaki. El mejor de mi clase—ante la última frase, Mayuri arrugó la nariz. No parecía contento con que a alguien _realmente_ le fuera bien en su materia. Era como si su único objetivo en el mundo fuera hacer sufrir a sus estudiantes—. Te mereces una recompensa.

El muchacho realmente no veía cómo era que eso se podía percibir como una recompensa, porque ahora iba a tener que ocupar más de su escaso tiempo en ayudar a uno de los profesores más bizarros que rondaban por los pasillos de la universidad.

El aula estaba completamente vacía; Ichigo había recogido sus cosas en cuanto el profesor les había dado el permiso para irse. Sin embargo, ni siquiera había alcanzado a levantarse de su asiento para retirarse, cuando el maestro lo había llamado sin siquiera mirarlo. Estaba borrando parsimoniosamente algunos escasos apuntes que había escrito en la pizarra blanca y brillante, las líneas del plumón negro desapareciendo a medida que el borrador les pasaba por encima.

Por un mísero momento, Ichigo realmente creyó que iban a asesinarlo. Luego, su cabeza embotada por el sueño cayó en la cuenta de que eso era bastante poco probable.

Lo que nos lleva a su situación actual.

—Eso—comenzó el peli naranja, intentando ponerle tanto entusiasmo como pudo a la frase— suena genial.

Fracasó miserablemente, e incluso su profesor lo notó.

—No pareces muy emocionado con la idea—le informó Mayuri, alzando unas casi invisibles cejas.

—No dormí muy bien—confesó el chico, sintiendo un escalofrío de desagrado bajarle por el espinazo. No solamente iba a tener que sacrificar su tiempo libre para poder ayudar al profesor, sino que iba a tener que _pasar_ tiempo con él. Con todo lo que le asqueaba la idea—. Pero acepto la oferta.

No es que uno se pudiera negar a una petición de Kurotsuchi, incluso aunque fuera una amablemente hecha. El director de su carrera encontraría cualquier excusa para cruzarse por su camino y obtener lo que deseaba. Siempre era así. Y una de las cosas que Ichigo menos quería en el mundo era que alguien tan sociópata como su profesor lo siguiera por ahí; iba a terminar dándole un ataque cardíaco.

Luego de despedirse y salir caminando lo más rápido posible del aula sin llegar a correr, Ichigo dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Aunque aún le hormigueaban los ojos, le dolían las caderas, tenía entumecidas las piernas y los brazos, tenía una tortícolis épica y le latía la cabeza al compás del pulso, alejarse de ese tipo era algo digno de ser celebrado.

El peli naranja no era prejuicioso para nada. Siendo homosexual y teniendo ese cabello jodidamente vistoso, había aprendido a una muy temprana edad que no se podía juzgar a la gente sin conocerla primero. Sin embargo, había ido descubriendo con el paso del tiempo que por mucho que intentara no hacerse ideas a primera vista, un montón de veces esas primeras impresiones daban mala espina por algo. Mayuri había sido una de esas veces.

Su siguiente clase se la pasó dormitando en su asiento, el almuerzo lo usó para dormir un poco en la biblioteca del campus, y su última clase se la pasó tan inconsciente como la hora de la comida. En resumidas cuentas, al final de su día de escuela seguía siendo un zombi que fácilmente podía rivalizar con los actores de _The Walking Dead_ , con un humor de perros y unos ojos hinchados que lo hacían parecer un pez fuera del agua.

Caminar a casa, solo, fue un suplicio. No solamente los ruidos que los audífonos sonando a todo volumen en sus oídos con un tema de _Fall Out Boy_ eran incapaces de aislar lo hacían fruncir el ceño, sino que serpenteaba como un borracho por la calle. De haberse visto a través de los ojos de otra persona, seguramente habría pensado que era un alcohólico en busca de otra botella.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha caliente. Por primera vez en semanas su hogar estaba vacío; sus inquilinos aún estaban en clases o habían salido para alguna parte. Recordaba vagamente tener un compromiso a la noche, algo que tenía que ver con Nell, pero su cabeza embotada debido a la falta de descanso no parecía querer hacer su trabajo.

Solamente al terminar de ducharse y prender su portátil (para comenzar con un trabajo larguísimo que uno de sus profesores les había encargado) y un correo de Nell apareció en su bandeja de entrada, fue que recordó que se había comprometido a asistir a su presentación en un café.

Dejó salir un gruñido de exasperación. Eran las siete y media de la tarde y lo único que quería era quedarse inconsciente sobre su colchón. Sin embargo, le había prometido a su amiga que asistiría a su función, y no podía simplemente romper un compromiso así como así. Seguro, podía decirle a la chica que se sentía demasiado cansado como para asistir, pero sentía que podía herir sus sentimientos.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el respaldo de su sofá de color verde. La casa olía diferente ahora que no vivía solo; podía oler la especiada comida latinoamericana que, de vez en cuando, Nell preparaba los días que tenía tiempo para desperdiciar en la cocina. Flotaba a su alrededor el perfume de Nnoitra, mezclado con el reminiscente aroma a tabaco que se desprendía desde el cenicero vacío de Grimmjow, el constante olor de los libros nuevos que Szyael traía casi todos los días, el persistente efluvio del café que los mantenía a todos despiertos las noches que tenían que estudiar para los exámenes. El ligero tufillo a limón del limpiador con el que mantenía los pisos impecables y la esencia de los muffins de arándano que Ulquiorra devoraba como si no existiera otra comida en el mundo.

El cambio era bueno. Lo veía ahora. Ya no llegaba a un hogar solitario para ahogarse en sus problemas, ya no sentía que tenía que estar fuera de casa todo el tiempo porque no soportaba la ausencia de alguien más que invadiera su espacio. Aunque al principio había sentido un montón de dudas con respecto a alquilar las habitaciones sobrantes, ahora sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión posible.

Las horas se arrastraron pesadamente hacia delante, y a eso de las diez, los cinco inquilinos y el dueño de casa estaban vestidos con sus mejores fachas para asistir a la presentación de la muchacha, que saltaba arriba y abajo sobre sus pies. Una guitarra electroacústica que debía costar una millonada de dólares yacía dentro de un estuche de vinilo forrado con terciopelo, que Nell abrazaba contra su cuerpo como si fuera su propia vida.

Ichigo, vestido de vaqueros blancos ajustados, Converse, una camiseta de Vans of the Wall de color azul oscuro y con una campera de cuero encima, le dio un último trago a su tercer café en menos de dos horas. La cafeína le latía en las venas como un corazón aparte del suyo, burbujeando con su energía falsa en cada parte de su cuerpo. Inhaló profundo, mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello, y se giró hacia los chicos, que ya salían por la puerta.

Intentó no mirar mucho a Grimmjow, que enfundado dentro de unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro que eran básicamente ilegales, le dirigió una sonrisa alrededor del cigarrillo encendido que le colgaba de sus labios. La camiseta blanca de cuello en V dejaba a la vista sus afiladas clavículas y la suficiente cantidad de piel para que fuera insinuante y estimulara a la imaginación.

El problema era que el peli naranja no necesitaba imaginarse nada. Se había aprendido el cuerpo de Grimmjow de memoria, cada cicatriz, lunar y curva de sus músculos. Cada recoveco en su piel.

Y los deseaba todos con la misma fuerza que el primer día.

—Oh, esperen—los detuvo Grimmjow, alzando un dedo para que los demás le prestaran atención—. Tengo algo para ti, Nell.

La muchacha se giró hacia él, su largo cabello atado en una trenza que caía elegantemente sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos grises, delineados con maestría para resaltar los irises, se clavaron en el peli azul, que se devolvió sobre sus pasos y se metió a su habitación.

Por alguna razón, Ichigo sintió cierta desazón. Casi había perdido la costumbre de ver a Jaegerjaquez metiéndose en su cuarto.

Cuando Grimmjow regresó, traía consigo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Era un rectángulo plano que cabía perfectamente dentro de la palma de su mano, de un elegante color verde esmeralda.

Se la tendió a la muchacha, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Esto te lo envía mi madre.

— ¿Tía Annelisse?—inquirió ella, saltando de emoción. Le quitó la caja de las manos a Grimmjow con un rápido arco de su mano, y la miró como si fuera el Santo Grial—. ¿Qué me envió?

— ¿Y tú te crees que yo sé?—bufó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ichigo fue capaz de ver la sonrisita de Nnoitra, que le dedicaba a Szyael y a Ulquiorra una mirada cómplice. La cantarina risita del chico de lentes le dijo al peli naranja que todos, menos él y Nell, sabían perfectamente lo que estaba dentro de la caja.

—Eres tan borde—murmuró la peli verde, imitando a Grimmjow y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Presionó el cierre de la caja, y esta se abrió en el acto. Dentro, apoyadas contra la arrebullada seda, había un collar plateado con una semi corchea incrustada en pequeñísimos brillantes, y una púa del color exacto del cabello de Nell.

Con los ojos como platos, extrajo primero la púa y la observó detenidamente. En letras doradas, estampadas en bajo relieve, se leía perfectamente «Nelliel», en una elegante letra cursiva llena de florituras y adornos. Luego, casi como si no pudiera creerse lo que había frente a sus ojos, Nell introdujo sus dedos por entremedio de la cadena, y levantó el colgante.

El dije se balanceó grácilmente, atrapando la tenue luz que venía desde la ampolleta sobre sus cabezas, girando sobre sí mismo como un globo terráqueo.

—Esto no lo envió mi tía—masculló, girando sus ojos hacia Grimmjow—. Esto lo compraste tú, Grimm.

—Bueno—concedió él, rindiéndose por fin y dejando salir una carcajada—. Llevas años llorando porque querías uno de esos. Así que le pedí a mi madre que me transfiriera algo de dinero para poder comprártelo.

Nell se lanzó hacia él, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del peli azul, regalándole uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos de cariño.

— ¡Lo amo, Grimm! ¡Es hermoso! No podría haber pedido mejor primo que tú…

—Espera—los detuvo Ichigo, por fin incluyéndose en la conversación—. ¿Son primos?

— ¿No se nota?—se carcajeó Nnoitra, suavemente. Miraba fijamente a Nell, que parecía completamente ajena al escrutinio del alto joven. Había algo en su solitario ojo violeta que Ichigo reconoció de inmediato, pero que se le escapó igual de rápido.

—La púa fue idea de Jack Sparrow—indicó Szyael, apuntando hacia Nnoi con un grácil y delgado dedo.

—Me encanta, Nnoi, gracias—murmuró ella, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Un silencio incómodo se depositó sobre los presentes, mientras una sonrisa sincera se extendía por los labios del más alto de todos. Fue una sonrisa distinta a la que Ichigo había visto desde que lo conoció. Era una genuina.

Ahí fue que lo entendió: Nnoitra no solamente había querido llevarse a Nell a la cama, sino que también _gustaba_  de ella.

—Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos. Es tu presentación número cincuenta en el café, y nadie quiere perderse ese honor, ¿verdad?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, aullando como lobos vueltos locos y riéndose a carcajadas, el grupo se dirigió hacia la puerta, con Ichigo abriendo la marcha. Tiró de la manija, mientras apagaba el interruptor de la luz, y dejó que todos salieran primero.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, metió la llave en la cerradura y cerró su casa a cal y canto. Se guardó las llaves a los bolsillos y se giró sobre sus talones, sonriendo ampliamente. Por lo menos, ya no sentía que iba a desmayarse de sueño de un momento a otro.

— ¡Eh, Lil’ Pumpkin! ¡Mueve tu trasero o te dejamos atrás!

— ¡Cierra la boca, Nnoitra!—contestó el aludido, dedicándole un ceño fruncido de esos que solamente podía hacer él.

Soltó una risita cuando Grimmjow y Nnoi le mostraron el dedo medio, antes de carcajearse y terminar de bajar las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento.

Estaba tan concentrado en seguirlos, que no vio al alto hombre de piel blanca, cuyo aspecto recordaba a la porcelana. En medio de la oscuridad iluminada tenuemente por las farolas, su cabello negro, cortado a la altura de los hombros, parecía ónix brillando suavemente.

Unos ojos azules oscuros, como el mar Antártico, se clavaron en él, mientras el atractivo hombre sonreía imperceptiblemente.

—Hola, Kurosaki Ichigo—murmuró suavemente el hombre, retirando sus manos de la baranda y dando un paso hacia el peli naranja.

Sin atreverse a creerlo, el muchacho se giró sobre sus talones y clavó sus ojos marrones en el atractivo extraño parado delante de su apartamento.

— ¿Byakuya?—masculló, incrédulo.


	8. La fresa, el gato y la flor de cerezo.

— ¿Lil’ Pumpkin?—inquirió Grimmjow, frunciendo el ceño. Desanduvo sus pasos, subiendo la escalera de dos en dos, y se deslizó con elegancia por el pasillo delimitado entre la baranda y los departamentos—. ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de Ichigo se habían quedado clavados en el alto hombre pálido, observándolo como si se hubiese levantado desde una tumba. Completamente estático, con la boca entreabierta, la única palabra que había salido de sus labios aún flotando en el aire, como si la hubiesen escrito sobre sus cabezas.

La atmósfera tensa se estiraba cada vez más, como un elástico amenazando con cortarse. Grimmjow frunció el ceño hacia el peli naranja, que parecía completamente incapaz de salir de su estupor. Parecía haberse quedado atrapado en un limbo, muy lejos de allí, un lugar donde nadie podía alcanzarlo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo—comentó suavemente el extraño. Al echarle una ojeada evaluadora, el peli azul notó que era muy bien parecido, con su rostro de facciones afiladas aunque extrañamente delicadas, aquellos ojos azules muy oscuros, tan impresionantes como los suyos, y aquella piel de porcelana que parecía resplandecer en plateado bajo las luces de las farolas que iluminaban el estacionamiento—. ¿Dos años ya?

Ichigo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato. Como si despertara del sopor de un sueño muy pesado, parpadeó confuso, para luego fruncir el ceño en su expresión de marca registrada. El pequeño aleteo de pánico que se había levantado en el estómago de Grimmjow se asentó al notar que, por fin, el muchacho había vuelto en sí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Byakuya?

Su voz sonó afilada y fría, un tono que nunca le había escuchado. Sabía que ese tipo, el tal Byakuya, debía ser alguien importante para Ichigo. Si no, la tensión en sus hombros no sería tanta, la precaución moviéndose sigilosa tras sus ojos marrones entornados no estaría allí.

El peli azul se debatía entre interferir en aquella burbuja incómoda que solamente los encerraba a ellos dos, o simplemente girarse sobre sus talones y dejarlos en paz. Sin embargo, algo en la forma en la que Byakuya miraba a Ichigo hizo que un estremecimiento caliente y desagradable le bajara por la espalda.

—Grimmjow—dijo Ichigo entonces, girándose hacia él. Le dedicó una tensa sonrisa, dándole una muy corta mirada de soslayo al azabache—. ¿Pueden tú y los muchachos adelantarse?

— ¿Estás seguro?—inquirió, mirándolo a los ojos. Sentía la acuciante necesidad de meterse entre él y el recién llegado, como si Ichigo necesitara protección. Sabía de antemano que el peli naranja era completamente capaz de defenderse por sí mismo, pero sus más básicos instintos le decían que no lo dejara solo.

Aunque, lamentablemente, eso no era su decisión.

Pumpkin asintió con la cabeza, inhalando profundamente. Por la forma en la que su rostro se contrajo, cualquiera podía creer que estaba dirigiéndose a la guerra y no a conversar con alguien de su pasado.

Cuando Ichigo se mordió el labio, Grimmjow supo que no podía simplemente irse.

— ¿Sabes? Que ellos se adelanten. Yo me quedo contigo.

Los ojos marrones de Kurosaki se ampliaron como platos, clavándose en él. A Grimmjow no se le pasó desapercibido el agradecimiento que brilló en ellos como un faro, desapareciendo tan rápido que casi pensó que había perdido el juicio.

Algo más envalentonado, Ichigo se giró hacia Byakuya, que los miraba de hito en hito. Grimmjow pudo notar entonces la delicada curva de su cuello, que caía como el mármol tallado hacia sus clavículas, cubiertas por una camisa negra.

Tenía que admitirlo: el bastardo estaba buenísimo. Buenísimo en plan darle contra el ropero hasta aparecer en Narnia.

Grimmjow, por su parte, se inclinó por la baranda, atrayendo la atención de sus amigos. Los ceños fruncidos y las expresiones de molestia no se hicieron esperar, pero él los interrumpió de inmediato, haciéndoles señas para que se marcharan al café. Después de todo, no estaba demasiado lejos, así que no iba a tardar mucho en alcanzarlos.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Nnoitra terminó de bajar los últimos peldaños, seguido por Nell, que parecía un tanto decepcionada, Ulquiorra, y cerrando la marcha, Szyael. Se perdieron al bajar por la acera, unos metros más allá, desapareciendo entre la noche como si la oscuridad se los hubiese tragado.

Grimmjow frunció los labios alrededor de su cigarrillo apagado.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta—dijo Byakuya. Su voz tenía una cadencia plana y suave, como alguien que habla dentro de una habitación llena de personas y que no tiene que esforzarse porque todos en cada rincón lo escuchen. Era francamente enervante—, Rukia ha venido de visita. Se está quedando en un hotel ahora mismo.

— ¿Y has venido tú solo?—inquirió Ichigo. Sus facciones se iluminaron ligeramente, aunque fueron reemplazadas casi de inmediato con un ceño fruncido temible—. No, eso no es lo importante. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección, Bya?

Volviéndose hacia Ichigo, el peli azul no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el apodo.

—Preguntando por aquí, por allá—contestó el aludido, escuetamente.

Kurosaki dejó salir un suspiro de molestia. Apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice, como si buscara calmarse ante la desagradable situación. La verdad sea dicha, Ichigo no se sentía listo para tener esa conversación con su ex novio. Era todo demasiado confuso, porque lo había amado como a nadie, y la razón por la que su relación terminó seguía haciéndolo sentir como un inútil.

Después de todo, ¿quién no se sentiría de esa forma si tu pareja decide botarte porque no lo satisfaces sexualmente?

—Escucha, Byakuya—murmuró el peli naranja por fin, bajando la mano y metiéndosela al bolsillo. Su mano libre imitó a la primera y se enfundó en la bolsa. De pronto, el muchacho parecía muy incómodo—. Ahora mismo no puedo tener esta conversación contigo. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en otra ocasión? Realmente no es un buen momen…

—Sí, Lil’ Pumpkin tiene razón. Tenemos que irnos—interrumpió Grimmjow, dedicándole a Byakuya esa sonrisa depredadora suya, su labio superior recogiéndose sobre sus caninos. Los ojos azules de Byakuya lo miraron por unos momentos, como si se hubiese sorprendido, pero no pudo estar completamente seguro—. Tenemos un compromiso. Ahora, si nos disculpas…

Alargó la mano hacia Ichigo, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca, y comenzó a caminar, arrastrando al joven tras de sí. Un sonidito ahogado escapó de sus labios, algo que iba entre una protesta y la estupefacción, pero no dijo nada mientras Grimmjow hacía su camino por las escaleras y luego la acera.

Estaba molesto. _Muy_ molesto.

Más allá de que Ichigo fuera un excelente ligue, Grimmjow había llegado a preocuparse realmente por él. Se llevaban bien; era casi como si se conocieran de toda una vida. Le gustaba escucharlo reírse a carcajadas, la forma en la que fruncía el ceño y en la que sus ojos siempre tenían esa chispa de alegría brillando en ellos. Pero frente a Byakuya, Ichigo parecía caer a un papel demasiado sumiso para su gusto. No le gustaba ni siquiera un poco.

— ¡Grimmjow!—se quejó Ichigo, tirando violentamente de su mano para poder liberarse. El peli azul se detuvo abruptamente, girándose a ver al muchacho, frunciendo el ceño hacia él. Clavó sus ojos en la mano de Ichigo, que sobaba suavemente la muñeca dolorida—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—No actúes como si no lo supieras—bufó, sintiéndose estúpido por tener la necesidad de explicarse. Nunca la había tenido, después de todo—. Ese tipo te pone de los nervios.

—Ese _tipo_ —siseó Ichigo, dedicándole una fría mirada—, es mi ex novio y el hermano de mi mejor amiga.

—Eso no quita que te ponga de los nervios.

El muchacho abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró sin que ningún sonido hubiese salido de ella. Un leve sonrojo se le subió a las mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada desde Grimmjow, encontrando de pronto muy interesante una grieta en el pavimento.

 

—Venga, Pumpkin, puedes contarme—lo persuadió, suavemente. No estaba acostumbrado a hablarle suavemente a nadie, pero realmente nadie le importaba a ese punto. Quizás Ichigo sí lo hacía—. Ya compartimos más que una agradable amistad.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada, y la tensión en los hombros de Grimmjow se relajó instantáneamente. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía tan alerta, pero algo de ello hizo que una desagradable sensación de desazón se asentara en sus huesos.

—Fue mi primer novio—murmuró Kurosaki, suspirando con cansancio—. Mi primera vez.

 _¿Cómo competir con eso?_ , se dijo el peli azul, apretando los dientes.

—Y me botó porque según él, no lo satisfacía sexualmente.

Aquello hizo que Grimmjow dejara salir un sonidito estrangulado. ¿Lil’ Pumpkin? ¿No satisfacerlo _sexualmente_? ¿Qué clase de estupidez era esa? Ichigo era, hasta el momento, el mejor ligue que el peli azul se había encontrado en toda su vida. La forma en la que hablaba dentro del dormitorio, cómo usaba su cuerpo de formas francamente increíbles, lo flexible que era, lo expresivo que resultaba ser, la sensualidad con la que hacía absolutamente todo en la cama. ¿Cómo podía una persona no estar satisfecha con él?

— ¿El tipo está ido de olla?—inquirió, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Supongo que fue porque no me gustaba todo el rollo del sadomasoquismo—se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto. No obstante, Grimmjow pudo ver el dolor que estalló en su rostro al decir aquello—. Pero no importa. Fue hace dos años y medio.

Grimmjow observó largamente al muchacho. Con veinticinco años, nunca había tenido una pareja. Ni siquiera un amigo con beneficios; no hasta Ichigo. Tampoco se había preocupado por alguna de las personas que pasaban por su cama. Pero algo en el chico era distinto, algo tenía que lo hacía sentir la necesidad de protegerlo y verlo contento.

El dolor y la humillación que brillaban en sus ojos no pertenecían allí. Era antinatural; cada célula, cada átomo de su cuerpo se lo decía. Ichigo se merecía tener una sonrisa siempre en los labios, no sentirse como una mierda porque simplemente no congenió con alguien en la cama. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de algo como eso. ¿Y qué si no estaba de acuerdo con dejarse dominar de esa forma? El BDSM requería el consentimiento de _ambas_ partes. ¿Cuál era el problema de un polvo vainilla cuando lo que venía con ello era un video porno con piernas?

Sin mencionar las charlas interesantes, el cuidado, el cariño y la comprensión que Ichigo ofrecía.

Pero por muy enojado que Grimmjow se sintiera, había un pequeño problema.

Aquello no era su asunto.

—Vamos. Nell va a tocar en quince minutos—susurró, desviando los ojos desde Ichigo para mirar hacia la esfera del reloj en su muñeca. Pero, sobre todo, para que no viera el conflicto interno que lo arrastraba como la enfurecida marea de un día de tormenta.

 

 

— ¡Buenas noches a todos!—saludó la alegre voz de Nell. Sentada cómodamente en un alto taburete de madera, con los talones apoyados en los listones horizontales que mantenían unidas las patas y la guitarra cruzada sobre el regazo colgando de una correa de color verde agua que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello, le dedicó una sonrisa al público asistente a la función de aquella noche. El pequeño café perteneciente a su madre estaba lleno a rebosar, gente ocupando todas las mesas y asientos de la barra, e incluso parada entre las personas sentadas. Se sentía la excitación sobrevolar las cabezas de los asistente, y por un momento, Ichigo se sintió genuinamente feliz por Nell. Parecía llevarse muy bien con los clientes que iban a verla—. Como ya saben, soy Nelliel. Esta noche, voy a tocar tres canciones para ustedes.

— ¿Sólo tres?—murmuró Nnoitra, parado detrás del peli naranja. Habían llegado ligeramente tarde, así que habían perdido la posibilidad de sentarse en una de las mesas. Sin embargo, estaban muy cerca del pequeño escenario iluminado con luces magenta y azules que hacían parecer a Nell una aparición.

A su lado, Grimmjow sonrió ampliamente, mostrándole a la nada sus afilados caninos. Ichigo tuvo que contener el gemido que luchó por dejar sus labios; era la misma sonrisa malévola que le dedicaba antes de estamparse completamente contra él y enviarlo directamente al borde del dolor y del placer.

¿Era ético que hiciera eso en público, en frente de la asexual Nelliel Tu Odelschwank? Pues no. ¿Le interesaba a Grimmjow que lo fuera? Mucho menos.

—La primera se llama _This is Gospel_ , de Panic! At The Disco. Espero la disfruten.

Mientras la muchacha comenzaba a rasguear las cuerdas de su guitarra con una innegable habilidad, Ichigo le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Grimmjow. El peli azul se había unido a los vítores que habían explotado desde la pequeña multitud, aplaudiendo y aullando hacia su amiga, que les dedicaba una sonrisa. Bajo las suaves luces de colores, sus ojos parecían cambiar de color a medida que lo hacía la iluminación; del morado al verde, luego al azul, luego al rojo. Su cabello había perdido el color, luciendo plateado y luego magenta, su piel brillando como latón.

Seguía sin poder creerse lo comprensivo que se había mostrado Grimmjow luego del incidente con Byakuya, y ciertamente, seguía sin poder hacer entrar en su cabeza que Byakuya Kuchiki realmente estaba en Estados Unidos. Habría podido esperar un montón de cosas, pero no que su ex estuviera en el mismo continente. Mucho menos en la misma ciudad.

Cuando Nell comenzó a cantar, Ichigo tuvo que desviar toda su atención desde Grimmjow hacia la muchacha. Había cerrado los ojos y estaba vertiendo su alma en la letra, una canción que el peli naranja había oído una que otra vez pero a la que realmente nunca le había puesto atención. Se arrepentía por ello, porque la letra sonaba francamente hermosa.

—Eh, Pumpkin—oyó que Grimmjow murmuraba en su oído—. ¿Te parece si después de que Nell se baje del escenario vamos a alguna parte?

Kurosaki le dedicó al mayor una mirada sorprendida.

— ¿Alguna parte como cuál?—inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé—contestó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros—. Puedes escoger el lugar.

— ¿Estás tratando de meterte en mis pantalones, Kitty?—consultó Ichigo, cruzándose de brazos e intentando parecer severo. Sin embargo, la risita que se filtró en su voz arruinó todo el efecto.

— ¿Yo? ¿En tus pantalones, Lil’ Pumpkin?—Grimmjow puso la mano derecha sobre su corazón, pareciendo ofendido—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

El muchacho soltó una carcajada que silenció contra el dorso de su mano. Agradecía infinitamente que Grimmjow intentara distraerlo, porque su cabeza seguía vagabundeando hacia los recuerdos felices de sus primeros meses de relación con el jefe de la familia Kuchiki. Era extraño pensar en todo ello, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la vida sexual tan activa que llevaba últimamente.

—Es para que puedas relajarte—continuó el peli azul. Su voz carecía del tono juguetón de antes y el sarcasmo que parecía llenar sus palabras cada vez que abría la boca. Se había metido las manos a los bolsillos y parecía ligeramente incómodo—. Sigues tenso después de encontrarte con _él_.

Ichigo le dedicó una mirada fija a Grimmjow. Lo observó detenidamente, desde los mechones que caían sobre su frente, hasta la sombra azulada de la barba que crecía en su barbilla. Lo miró a los ojos, notando cómo Grimmjow parpadeaba sorprendido, para luego sonreírle lentamente.

—Gracias por eso.

—Hey, ¿para qué son los amigos?

¿Amigos? Ichigo sabía que Grimmjow y él eran muchas cosas, pero “amigos” no era técnicamente una de ellas. Se acostaban, compartían secretos, dormían juntos, salían a parrandear de vez en cuando, vivían juntos. Pero, ¿se puede entablar una amistad con alguien con quien tienes relaciones varias veces por semana?

—Exactamente para eso—contestó, incluso aunque su debate interior amenazaba con salir por su boca.

Nelliel tocó _Can’t Help Falling in Love_ y _Stay the Night_. Ambas canciones hicieron que el público se volviera loco y los vítores se alzaran desde la multitud como un grito de guerra. La sonrisa kilométrica de Nell iluminaba todo el local mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para agradecer los aplausos y se colgaba la guitarra a la espalda, descendiendo del escenario con ayuda de Ulquiorra.

Desapareció unos momentos detrás de bambalinas y reapareció sin el instrumento colgado. Tenía una ligera pátina de sudor que le perlaba la frente y las sienes, haciendo que el ralo cabello de la zona se encrespara y brillara bajo las luces de colores que seguían prendidas. El arrebol en sus mejillas hacía que sus ojos brillaran casi como si tuviera fiebre, pero del mes que Ichigo la había conocido, nunca jamás la había visto tan feliz.

— ¿Qué les pareció?—preguntó, acercándose a ellos y enganchando su codo casualmente con el de Nnoitra. Ichigo tuvo que contener una risita—. ¿Les gustó?

—Nelliel—dijo Ulquiorra, solemnemente. La muchacha le dedicó una mirada expectante, mientras él se aclaraba la garganta en son de broma—, podrías presentarte a _The X Factor_.

—Estás de broma—rió ella. Sin embargo, a nadie se le pasó el sonrojo de adulación que enmascaró al de emoción.

—Eso fue genial, Nell—la felicitó Ichigo, sonriéndole—. De veras podrías hacer carrera como cantante.

La ronda de felicitaciones se repitió un par de veces, y ya a las doce de la noche, Nelliel estaba extasiada. Los seis jóvenes pidieron unas cervezas y celebraron el triunfo de la muchacha, entre risas, conversaciones y cada vez más alcohol. Ya a la una de la mañana, todos estaban relativamente ebrios, momento en el que Szyael, el más sobrio de todos, propuso volver al departamento.

Ichigo y Grimmjow, sin embargo, alegaron que iban a quedarse un rato más. A pesar de que el peli azul le había propuesto a Kurosaki ir a otro lugar, Ichigo se encontró cómodo y a gusto en ese mismo sitio. Se despidieron de los demás, mientras buscaban una mesa libre al fondo del pequeño café, y cambiaban el alcohol por algo de cafeína.

La música ambiental era suave y las luces, tenues. Mientras ambos hacían sus pedidos y esperaban por sus cafés sentados cómodamente el uno frente al otro, entablaron una amena conversación, sin tintes sexuales por primera vez desde que se conocieron. Ichigo descubrió que de hecho Nell y él eran primos hermanos por parte de madre, que tenía un hermano menor llamado Axel que vivía en Seattle con sus padres. Que su padre era un fanático acérrimo de la ciencia ficción y su madre una excelente cocinera.

Grimmjow, por su parte, escuchó atentamente la descripción que Ichigo hizo de su familia. Desde las gemelas Yuzu y Karin, de diecinueve años, pasando por su fallecida madre Masaki, hasta su loco padre, apodado «la cabra vieja» por sus tres hijos y cuyo nombre real era Isshin Kurosaki. Le relató algunas aventuras que había tenido con sus amigos Renji, Rukia e Ishida en Japón, le contó acerca de cómo había conocido a Shinji desde que eran pequeños, para luego reencontrarse en Estados Unidos.

Hasta que a Grimmjow se le ocurrió meter el dedo en la llaga:

— ¿Y qué hay de ese tipo?—inquirió, dándole un sorbo a su segunda taza de café. El hormigueo del alcohol se retiraba de su sistema, siendo reemplazado por la cafeína que le burbujeaba a través del torrente sanguíneo—. ¿El tal Byakuya?

Ichigo apretó los labios, desviando la mirada. Era increíble que pudieran tener una conversación tranquila en medio del caldeado ambiente del café, con la música, las risas, las conversaciones y las personas yendo de acá para allá. Y no obstante, se las habían arreglado para generar su propio espacio privado, sin problemas para escucharse el uno al otro, inclinados hacia delante y dejando al mundo exterior tras sus espaldas.

No quería explicarle todo a Grimmjow, porque estaba seguro que iba a pensar en que era un estúpido. Lo cierto es que Ichigo se sentía como uno; no debería dejar que una cosa como esa le afectara tanto. Pero no podía evitarlo; había tenido solamente diecinueve años cuando había estado con él. Era su primera pareja, la primera persona que le gustó de esa forma.

—Es el hermano de Rukia—relató Ichigo, cuidadosamente, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la taza de café. El calor hormigueó en las palmas de sus manos y las yemas de sus dedos—. Era un misterio, ¿sabes? Rukia nunca supo que estuviera con nadie. El tipo está como quiere y… yo estaba medio enamorado de él desde que lo conocí.

Grimmjow apretó los labios. ¿Por qué le molestaba oír algo así? No era como si sintiera algo más que compañerismo por Ichigo…

—Cuando se me acercó, apenas lo pude creer. Me dijo que le gustaba, que quería salir conmigo. Todo fue genial al principio y luego… bueno, ya sabes el resto de la historia. Creyó que era un frígido. Y ahí vas, tomé mis cosas y me marché a Estados Unidos huyendo de él.

Dejó salir un suspiro resignado y se llevó la taza a los labios. Le dio un corto sorbo a su café, luego de soplar el vapor que se alzaba desde la bebida, haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar a Grimmjow. Le incomodaba ligeramente la fija mirada del peli azul, sus ojos como zafiros clavados sin clemencia en su cara, como buscando algo que Ichigo no podía siquiera llegar a imaginarse.

El rostro de Ichigo estaba ligeramente sonrojado debido a las cervezas y al calor que se alzaba en oleadas desde su brebaje. Los ojos color ocre parecían brillar tenuemente bajo las luces suaves del café, y su cabello estaba desparramado, oscurecido por el ligero sudor que perlaba sus sienes y encrespado en sus patillas allí donde una gota de transpiración amenazaba con dejarse caer al vacío.

Era jodidamente guapo. No, ni siquiera guapo. Eso no alcanzaba a cubrir lo que Ichigo realmente era; no había palabras en el vocabulario de Grimmjow para poder explicar el retortijón que sus tripas daban cada vez que lo miraba por mucho tiempo.

Para poder hacer algo de tiempo, imitó al peli naranja y le dio un largo sorbo a su café. Su cabeza ligeramente nublada por el alcohol etílico se estaba volviendo loca, eso era fácil de decir. Que encontrara guapo a Ichigo sobrio era lógico, el tipo podía tirarse un sarape encima e iba a seguir viéndose como una porno con piernas. Pero medio ebrio, su mente transformaba todo en un cuento de hadas en el que Grimmjow no creía.

Tener un coeficiente intelectual de ciento cincuenta puntos no le había hecho la vida más fácil. De hecho, se la había complicado de maneras innecesarias. Se había pasado años de su vida intentando descifrar las emociones que parecían llevarlos a todos al desastre, tratando de comprenderlas y asimilarlas. No lo había logrado jamás; razón por la que había comenzado a sentirse fastidiado de todo y todos. Pero entonces ese chico llegaba, con su obsesión por la limpieza, con la sensualidad que le resbalaba de los poros como sudor, con ese aroma almizclado enloquecedor. Y de pronto, las emociones que tanto había alejado por ser incapaz de entenderlas lo habían golpeado como las olas enfurecidas del mar en medio de una tormenta.

—Es un idiota—dijo de pronto, enredándose con las palabras. Ichigo le clavó sus ojos marrones, sorprendido, mientras bajaba el tazón blanco desde sus labios—. Byakuya, quiero decir.

Parpadeando confuso, el muchacho dejó la taza sobre el portavasos de goma.

—El idiota soy yo, Grimm—suspiró, apuntalando el codo en la mesa y apoyando su cabeza contra el talón de su mano. Jugueteó con el sobre de azúcar vacío, estirándolo entre los dedos de su mano izquierda y arrugándolo de nuevo—. No debería dejar que me afecte tanto.

—Es lógico que te afecte—continuó el peli azul, ya con más confianza—. Fue tu primer novio, tu primer amor. Eso siempre marca.

— ¿Y tú, Grimmjow?—inquirió Kurosaki, sonriendo ahora. Dejó el sobre de azúcar sobre la palma de su mano, observándolo atentamente como si la arruga que lo dividía en dos de manera diagonal fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo—. ¿Tienes algún primer amor que te haya marcado?

Una sonrisita se ladeó en los labios de Grimmjow, su labio superior levantándose y mostrándole al muchacho un afilado canino. Ichigo sabía lo que esos dientes podían hacer, y se maldijo en su fuero interno al estremecerse con el recuerdo.

—Mi primer amor siempre he sido yo mismo, Lil’ Pumpkin.

— ¿Nada de rechazos, entonces?—bromeó.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no. Soy perfecto para mí mismo.


	9. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Trabajar a media tarde en un bar no era francamente la manera en la que Ichigo prefería pasar el tiempo. Su jefe, Sousuke Aizen, era un tirano y un imbécil, pero le pagaba bien. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía que cotejar su nuevo horario de la universidad con su trabajo a medio tiempo, la perspectiva de pasar cuatro horas allí se hacía cada vez menos atractiva.

Mayuri había destrozado los nervios de Ichigo desde la semana anterior, el momento en el que había decidido hacerlo su asistente. No es que el peli naranja pudiera quejarse; tenía más tiempo para hacer los exámenes y podía entregar trabajos atrasados. Aún así, las horas del día se le hacían pocas para poder coordinarlo todo.

Sin contar con que cada vez dormía menos por culpa de Grimmjow.

Y, para qué estamos con cosas, era su culpa también. Después de todo, era él el que no podía negarse al sexo desenfrenado que Grimmjow ofrecía. Un mes y una semana de andar de amigos con beneficios por la vida, y su cuerpo ya comenzaba a notar el cambio. El devastador ejercicio tenía sus músculos tonificados y más flexibles que nunca, y ahora podía correr el doble de lo que hacía cuando comenzó el año.

¿Quién dijo que todo apestaba en su vida? Tenía sexo regularmente con un pedazo de espécimen, ganaba buen dinero, sus notas eran ejemplares y…

—Un _gin tonic_ , por favor.

Esa voz era inconfundible. Podría haberla reconocido en cualquier parte del mundo, porque era la misma voz que le susurraba palabras sucias al oído cuando estaban en la cama. Era la misma voz que lo había hecho terminar sin que su dueño tuviera que tocarlo. Grave, suave, delicada, con un matiz de peligro escondido tras la cadencia que se parecía al terciopelo.

Los ojos marrones del peli naranja se alzaron del vaso que estaba limpiando, para clavarse en los azules de Byakuya Kuchiki. Se había sentado elegantemente en uno de esos incómodos taburetes al frente de la barra, vestido de vaqueros grises ajustados y una camiseta manga corta de color azul marino. Los músculos suavemente torneados de sus brazos se delineaban contra su piel de porcelana como un estudio de sombras.

Ichigo abrió la boca para decir algo, mandarlo a la mierda, quizás, pero la ligera sonrisa que curvaba los labios de su ex novio se lo impidió. Eso y que estaba a dos amonestaciones de perder el empleo por los desplantes a los clientes más maleducados.

—Enseguida—susurró, desviando los ojos y estirando las manos hacia la ginebra. Preparó el trago de Byakuya con rapidez, fluidez y profesionalismo, y puso el vaso frío sobre un portavasos, que arrastró suavemente hacia él—. Ahí tiene.

—Gracias, Ichigo.

La forma en la que dijo su nombre dejó completamente desarmado al peli naranja. Se regañó en su fuero interno, frunciendo el ceño hacia sus zapatos, dejando salir un bufido de molestia. Habían pasado dos años, ¿por qué lo seguía afectando de esa forma? ¿Es que todavía quedaban asuntos sin resolver con el mayor de los Kuchiki?

— ¿Viniste solo?—inquirió, en contra de sus deseos. Se le revolvió el estómago de pura ansiedad, sin saber exactamente si se sentía nervioso de que estuviera allí por sí mismo o por la perspectiva de poder ver a Rukia después de tanto tiempo.

—Sí—confirmó el azabache, asiendo el vaso transparente con su mano de largos y delicados dedos. Las manos de Byakuya siempre habían hecho que Ichigo se babeara la camiseta; dedos largos, gráciles, como los de un pianista, que aparentaban poder quebrarse con la sola brisa. Sin embargo, él conocía perfectamente la fuerza que tenían y la maestría con la que ataban nudos que dejarían a un marinero boquiabierto—. Rukia está de compras. Dijo que iba a pasar a verte como a eso de las diez.

Ichigo dejó escapar un sonidito en la parte trasera de su garganta, completamente indefinido. No supo por qué lo hizo, fue simplemente la necesidad de hacer algo, de darle a conocer al peli negro que lo estaba escuchando y que lo había entendido perfectamente. Eran hábitos que nunca se perdían, supuso, eso de contestarle a cualquier cosa que lo necesitara.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse?—inquirió el muchacho, volviendo a limpiar el vaso con el trapo blanco. El cristal estaba completamente impecable, ni una sola mota de polvo o mancha de agua sobre él, pero el peli naranja necesitaba tener las manos ocupadas en algo. Sentía la acuciante necesidad de correr sus dedos por aquella madeja suave como la seda.

—Unas dos semanas.

El vaso casi se le cayó de las manos a Ichigo.

— ¿Dos semanas?—repitió, intentando no sonar demasiado asustado. La perspectiva de que Byakuya lo rondara por tanto tiempo le ponía los pelos de punta, aunque, nuevamente, no sabía si era algo bueno o malo.

—No pareces muy alegre por la noticia—Byakuya inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, igual que lo haría un gato observando a su presa. Un brillo titiló tenuemente en sus pupilas azules como las profundidades del mar, e Ichigo descubrió que lo miraba con el mismo fuego con que lo hacía dos años atrás—. ¿La idea te disgusta?

—No—respondió, demasiado rápido para su gusto. Estuvo a punto de agregarle el «Byakuya-sama», el honorífico por el que le gustaba ser llamado dentro del dormitorio. Ichigo no podía terminar de decidir si llamarlo de esa forma le gustaba o le daba náuseas—. No, es… es bastante tiempo. Eso es todo.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellos, con la misma desagradable consistencia espesa que el caramelo caliente. Quemaba y dolía allí donde se posaba, la tensión tan notoria en el ambiente que la atmósfera podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. El muchacho se abstuvo de lanzarle el trapo a la cara, gritar «¡fuego!» y salir corriendo despavorido. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Había huido de Byakuya con la excusa de estudiar, se había desvanecido de Japón con la sola esperanza de dejarlo atrás y poder superarlo. Pero al parecer, dos años no eran suficientes para poder superar a su primer hombre.

¿Qué tan jodido estaba?

—Así que…—comenzó el joven, luego de aclararse la garganta—, ¿qué tal está Rukia?

—Excelente. Sus estudios en leyes van de maravilla.

El peli naranja no esperó a que el mayor de los Kuchiki se explayara acerca del tema. Era hombre de pocas palabras; lo que había hablado ya, era demasiado para la imagen estoica que Ichigo guardaba en su cabeza.

Se sentía como un niño asustado del monstruo bajo su cama, como alguien en pleno safari delante de un león con los colmillos brillando bajo la luz del sol abrasador. Era incapaz de moverse, incapaz de entablar una conversación fluida con él. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿había conversado realmente con Byakuya alguna vez?  ¿O todo se había reducido a la reticente sensación que le daba el bondage?

El mayor se terminó su trago con parsimonia, dejando el vaso sobre la goma con elegancia. Se relamió suavemente los labios, mirando de reojo a Ichigo, que fingía estar muy ocupado limpiando la barra de inexistentes restos de líquido.

— ¿A qué hora termina tu turno?—consultó, inclinándose hacia delante sobre la barra. Los ojos marrones de Ichigo rehuyeron del trozo de piel blanca como la nieve que el cuello en V de su camiseta mostraba, sus clavículas marcándose suavemente al final de su cuello grácil y elegante.

—En veinte minutos—contestó, de inmediato. Se volvió a maldecir en su fuero interno, apretando los dientes. ¿Cuándo podría deshacerse de la acuciante necesidad de contestar a la primera a todas las preguntas de Byakuya?

— ¿Te gustaría ir a tomarte algo conmigo?

El muchacho masticó su labio inferior, cerrando los ojos e inhalando con fuerza. Allí estaba el casi irrefrenable impulso de contestarte al momento, de darle una respuesta positiva como si fuera un instinto. Tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para morder el «sí, señor» que colgó de la punta de su lengua, amenazando con quebrar toda su dignidad.

—Lo siento, Bya—se negó el peli naranja, abriendo los ojos por fin y clavándolos en los azules del mayor. No le pasó desapercibida la sorpresa que brilló en ellos, aunque fue como si se sofocara una chispa escapándose de una llama—. Necesito descansar un poco. La universidad y el trabajo me están matando. Quizás en otra ocasión.

El azabache entrecerró sus ojos hacia Ichigo, y el joven sintió cómo un escalofrío de conocido pánico le bajaba por la espalda. Aquella era la forma en la que lo ojeaba cada vez que desobedecía sus órdenes, la mirada que le dedicaba cuando se negaba a cualquiera que fuera su mandato. Sabía que, de haber estado en el dormitorio con él, seguramente le habría cruzado la cara de una cachetada que seguramente iba a dejar un moretón, con sus cinco gráciles dedos marcados como un mapamundi en su piel.

— ¿Tiene esto que ver con ese chico de pelo azul que te arrastró fuera de tu apartamento la otra noche?

No, aquello no tenía nada que ver con Grimmjow. Pero esa era su mejor excusa.

—Sí—soltó, cortante. Se felicitó a sí mismo por ser una de las pocas personas que conocía que era capaz de sonar tan frío y tan rabioso con una palabra de una sola sílaba.

— ¿Es tu novio?

¿Qué derecho tenía de sonar tan herido, tan celoso, si había sido él quien lo había botado en primer lugar?

—Estamos saliendo, sí—repuso. No era la verdad, pero tampoco era una completa mentira. Él y Grimmjow tenían alguna clase de relación sin ataduras, pero eso no era un dato que pensara darle a su ex novio. No cuando sonaba como un depredador enojado al que le han quitado su presa predilecta.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?—preguntó, cuidadosamente.

Ichigo estampó el trapo contra la superficie de madera de la mesa que se escondía tras la barra donde bebían los clientes, inhalando profundamente y dedicándole a Byakuya su ceño fruncido de marca registrada. Eso era suficiente.

 _Suficiente_.

— ¿Qué te importa?—explotó, atropellándose con las palabras como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo. Tenía que aprovechar su exabrupto de ira para ponerle las cosas claras a su ex, o nunca tendría otra oportunidad—. ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en saber quién es? No es como que tengas ningún derecho sobre mi vida, Byakuya.

—Claro que lo tengo—contestó el aludido, mirándolo confuso. Lo decía como si fuera un hecho—. Después de todo, fuimos…

— _Fuimos_ —recalcó Kurosaki, alzando su dedo índice de la mano derecha, la que no sostenía el trapo, para detenerlo a mitad de la frase—. Me botaste porque, según tú, no te daba lo que necesitabas. Ahora no vengas a exigirme nada.

Aquello dejó completamente perplejo a la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki. Parpadeó hacia Ichigo como si no pudiera creérselo, antes de volver a su estoica expresión de siempre. Apretó los labios, dejando un par de dólares sobre la mesa antes de levantarse, dedicándola al muchacho una fría mirada de sus ojos azules.

—Y yo que creía que podíamos intentarlo de nuevo.

 

 

Grimmjow dejó salir un sonidito sorprendido cuando Ichigo lo estampó contra la puerta de su cuarto, sin fijarse siquiera en la mirada anonadada que Nnoitra le dedicó mientras lo arrastraba a su habitación. Asió con fuerza el cuello de su camiseta, inclinándolo hacia él, presionando sus labios contra los de él como si fuera un hombre muerto de sed y Grimmjow fuera el primer trago de agua en años.

Mordisqueó su labio inferior, introdujo su lengua en la boca del peli azul. Los dedos hábiles y rápidos de Grimmjow asieron su camiseta y lo pegaron más a él, dejando de lado la sorpresa inicial.

—Quiero que me folles hasta que no pueda más—murmuró contra su boca.

—Whoa, vaquero—lo detuvo Grimmjow, soltando su camiseta y cerrando sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas de Ichigo, alejándolo de él unos centímetros—. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente. Pero pido el primer turno—susurró, empinándose nuevamente hacia sus labios.

—Ichigo—volvió a detenerlo Grimmjow, frunciendo el ceño. Le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva con sus profundos ojos azules, buscando en su rostro algo que le diera una pista de lo que estaba pasando con Pumpkin. Aquello no era habitual—. Detente un segundo.

Soltando un bufido de molestia, el muchacho dio un tirón a sus brazos y se soltó del agarre del mayor. Dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él, dedicándole una mirada cargada de traición.

—Bien. Como sea. Sal de mi cuarto.

—Ni una mierda—replicó, alzando las cejas hacia Ichigo—. Cuéntame qué te pasó.

El muchacho se dejó caer sobre su cama, escondiendo la cara entre las manos. Parecía destruido, completamente derrotado, y algo dentro de Grimmjow se retorció al verlo tan deprimido. ¿Qué podía hacer para animarlo? Algo fuera del sexo, por supuesto. No lo era todo en la vida, aunque no se quejaba de la idea de follarse a Kurosaki hasta que no pudiera caminar. Era simplemente que, en ese momento en específico, aquella no parecía ser la mejor idea.

Indeciso, se unió al peli naranja, sentándose a su lado. Tuvo el impulso de rodear sus hombros con su brazo, pero sabía que su relación no llegaba hasta ese punto. Eran amigos, nada más. No tenía derecho a consolarlo.

Por primera vez desde que habían comenzado con ese jueguito, se arrepintió de haberlo propuesto. Lo que él necesitaba ahora era un amigo, no un _fuck buddy_.

—Byakuya.

La voz amortiguada de Ichigo se quebró al final del nombre de su ex novio, como si el solo hecho de pronunciarlo le destrozara las cuerdas vocales. La ira se alzó en el estómago de Grimmjow, caliente y roja, recorriendo sus venas como una inyección de adrenalina. Si antes aquel tipo no le había gustado, ahora acababa de descubrir que básicamente lo odiaba. ¿Por qué creía que tenía el derecho de aparecer de la nada y hacer sentir de esa forma a Ichigo?

— ¿Te hizo algo?—inquirió, fingiendo la tranquilidad en su voz. Agradeció al cielo que no se quebrara por la furia que hacía que sus manos temblaran.

—Se apareció en mi trabajo—explicó el muchacho, bajando las manos y mirando al suelo con expresión ausente. La chispa de vida que tanto le gustaba a Grimmjow había desaparecido de sus ojos, como si fuera otra persona—. Hizo un montón de preguntas, dijo que quería intentarlo de nuevo.

Atónito, el peli azul dejó salir un ruidito ahogado desde la parte trasera de su garganta.

— ¿Quieres volver con él?

Grimmjow jamás iba a admitir en voz alta que la sola perspectiva de Ichigo no estando disponible para él dolía más que aquella vez en que se quebró el brazo derecho en dos sitios. Apretó los dientes para poder controlar el rugido de furia que amenazaba con escaparse de su pecho.

— ¿Qué?—por fin, el peli naranja lo miró. Estaba atónito y confuso; sus ojos lo observaban incrédulos. La idea le parecía descabellada, y Jaegerjaquez agradeció a cualquier deidad insertada aquí por ello—. ¿Has perdido tu puta cabeza, Grimmjow?

—No—frunciendo el ceño, dejó salir un suspiro. Se giró ligeramente hacia Pumpkin, para poder observarlo mejor—. Es que… no, no importa. Lo que importa ahora eres tú. ¿Estás _bien_?

—Por supuesto que no—bufó él, rodando los ojos de esa forma en la que solo él podía hacerlo—. Es una pregunta estúpida, Grimmjow…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y la cabeza de Nnoitra se introdujo por la abertura. Los miró a ambos con su único ojo violeta, como si estuviera a punto de burlarse de ellos, hasta que notó la expresión en el rostro del peli naranja. Se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

—Lil’ Pumpkin—dijo, tamborileando sus dedos contra la madera de la puerta—. Hay una petiza en la entrada que te busca.

Suspirando, Pumpkin se levanto y le dedicó una débil sonrisa a Grimmjow. Salió del cuarto arrastrando los pies, dejando solos a Nnoitra y al peli azul, que se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos.

— ¿Qué mosca le picó a Pumpkin?—consultó, confuso.

—Nada, Nnoi.

Cuando Ichigo llegó a la puerta, esta ya estaba abierta de par en par. Fuera, apoyada contra la baranda y con los brazos cruzados, yacía una pequeña joven de cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo, con sus enormes ojos violeta clavados en el umbral. Vestía una larga falda blanca que le caía suavemente alrededor de las delgadas caderas, y una camiseta celeste que se le soltaba alrededor de la cintura. Su pequeño pie golpeaba el suelo rítmicamente.

—Eh, pequeñaja—saludó el peli naranja, poniéndole tanta alegría a su voz como fue capaz.

Fracasó miserablemente.

Rukia lo miró casi con flojera, antes de fruncir sus perfiladas cejas, dar un par de pasos hacia él, y golpearle la cabeza con la mano abierta.

— ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡¿Por qué dejas que Onii-sama te haga sentir mal después de lo que te hizo?!

—También me alegra verte, Rukia—refunfuñó el joven, sobándose la coronilla. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, la muchacha realmente podía golpear con fuerza.

—Nada de eso—escupió la chica, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Ichigo y arrastrándolo dentro del departamento. El muchacho apenas tuvo tiempo para cerrar la puerta tras de sí antes de que Rukia ingresara en su hogar, mirando con ojos fijos a Nnoitra y a Grimmjow, que habían salido a ver quién gritaba—. Tú, el alto de ahí. Prepárale a Ichigo un café. Tú, Blue, tráele una aspirina. Le duele la cabeza.

Grimmjow estuvo a punto de replicar, cuando notó la fiereza con la que la pequeña muchacha lo miraba. Lo estaba retando a llevarle la contraria, y por primera vez en su vida, el peli azul prefirió cerrar la boca y hacer lo que le decían.

Rukia llevó a Ichigo hacia el sofá y lo empujó con fuerza para que se sentara. Se dejó caer a su lado, cruzando los brazos, observando a Nnoitra casi correr a la cocina y echar a andar la cafetera.

Grimmjow reapareció unos momentos después, saliendo del baño de huéspedes con una botella llena de grajeas de aspirina y una botella de agua mineral que había sacado del frigo bar de su habitación. Se las entregó a Ichigo, mirándolo significativamente.

—Gracias, Kitty—murmuró el chico, aturdido.

—De nada, Pumpkin. Yo… ah… me voy a mi cuarto. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, pégame un grito, ¿vale?

—Sí—contestó Ichigo, parpadeando en medio de su confusión.

—Trágate eso—ordenó la pequeña Rukia, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Ichigo obedeció, y solamente cuando la aspirina le bajó por la garganta, ella relajó su expresión—. Lamento que Onii-sama te haya dado problemas, Ichi.

Ichigo suspiró, dejando la botella de agua sobre la mesita de centro. Se pasó una mano por la cara, refregándose los ojos con las yemas de los dedos pulgar e índice, intentando encontrar la mejor forma para decirle a Rukia que podía irse a la mierda. No quería ser grosero con ella, pero no tenía ánimos de hablar acerca de su hermano. Era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

—Hey, no te escondas, niño fresa—llamó ella, picándolo en la cabeza con su dedo índice. El muchacho le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, frunciendo el ceño con tanta fuerza que se le entumecieron los músculos de la frente—. Lamento si es mi hermano el que te hizo sentir como la mierda, pero eso no significa que yo tenga la culpa.

Dejando salir un suspiro de resignación, Ichigo se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá. El perfume dulce que Rukia siempre usaba había llenado ya la sala de estar, llenándole la cabeza de recuerdos de sus días en su tierra natal. La escuela, las salidas, las fiestas, sus amigos. Su corazón se encogió de dolor al pensar en sus amigos; en Renji, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki e incluso Ishida. Habían sido dos años de no verlos y solamente comunicarse por Skype o por chat. Tener a Rukia con él debería levantar su ánimo, no hacerlo sentir peor.

Dándose de bofetadas en su fuero interno, el peli naranja asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón—concedió, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Claro que la tengo—gruñó la chica hacia él, cruzando la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha y girándose ligeramente para poder observarlo mejor. Rukia apenas había cambiado en esos dos años; no había crecido, ni había engordado o adelgazado. Su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo que antes, nada realmente notable—. Así que… ¿qué ha sido de tu vida desde que llegaste a Estados Unidos?

—Estudiar, salir, pasar penurias económicas… nada que un universitario no haya vivido—contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Estuvo a punto de contarle a Rukia acerca de su casi banca rota, de la necesidad que había tenido de arrendar los cuartos sobrantes de su departamento. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que eso ya lo había deducido; la idea de Ichigo Kurosaki viviendo con personas que no fueran su familia era un concepto nuevo para todo el mundo, incluyéndolo a él—. ¿Tú?

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Dime de nuevo por qué decidí estudiar derecho, Ichi?—suspiró dramáticamente, negando con la cabeza. Ichigo no pudo evitar la risa que explotó en su pecho, la carcajada flotando fácilmente desde sus labios como si el encuentro con Byakuya jamás hubiese sucedido—. De verdad. Creo que no tengo vida social…

— ¿Y qué haces aquí?—inquirió, por fin calmándose de su exabrupto. Se secó la lagrimita invisible en la esquina del ojo para darle más énfasis a su risa, cosa que Rukia recibió con una mueca—. ¿No deberías estar en clases?

—Ichi—dijo ella, lentamente—. ¿Has visto el calendario? Estamos de vacaciones en Japón…

Ichigo parpadeó confuso. ¿Tan alejado de su propio hogar estaba que ni siquiera recordaba que debían estar de vacaciones de invierno? Frunció el ceño, intentando no sentirse mal por olvidar tal cosa. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué era lo siguiente, iba a volverse adicto a la comida chatarra y a olvidar completamente de dónde venía?

—Oye—lo llamó la muchacha, suspirando con frustración—, no tienes por qué sentirte mal. Estás ocupado. Todos lo estamos. Cálmate un poco, ¿si? No es tan grave…

—No, supongo que no—bisbiseó el peli naranja, suspirando nuevamente. Quizás era su humor, completamente arruinado por la aparición de Byakuya en el bar, o era que quizás realmente necesitaba descansar. El trabajo, las clases, el trabajo extra de ser el asistente de Mayuri, sus actividades con Grimmjow… todo ello parecía estar drenando la totalidad de su energía—. Bien, ¿quieres ordenar pizza o algo? Me muero de hambre…

—Eso suena genial—concedió la muchacha, sonriendo ampliamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, su expresión cambiando del cielo a la tierra, y luego apretó los dientes. Cuando lo intentó de nuevo, su voz sonó suave como la caricia del agua quieta—. Ichigo… sabes que voy a quedarme por dos semanas, ¿verdad?

—Claro—asintió él.

—Y sabes que después tengo que volver a Karakura para seguir mis estudios.

Los ojos marrones de Ichigo se clavaron en los violeta de Rukia, que le dirigía una mirada llena de precaución. Algo no estaba bien, y el hecho de ver que parecía tan preocupada no hizo nada por calmar la creciente sensación de que estaba a punto de entregarle pésimas noticias.

Intentó contenerse y no caer presa del pánico. ¿Qué podía ser tan malo?

— ¿El punto es?—preguntó, cuidadosamente.

—Byakuya no vuelve conmigo a Japón, Ichigo. La empresa familiar se expandió y tienen una sede en la costa este. Onii-sama se queda en Estados Unidos.

La noticia le sentó como si lo hubiese chocado un camión a toda velocidad. Su corazón se dejó caer en picada hasta lo que calculó fueron sus rodillas, su piel perdiendo todo el color y sus ojos abriéndose de par en par de la pura estupefacción.

¿No era que se quedaba dos semanas?

— ¿Qué?—exhaló, demasiado incrédulo como para notar que se había levantado de golpe.

Rukia desvió la mirada.

—Onii-sama se viene a vivir a Estados Unidos, Ichigo—repitió la muchacha, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su regazo y apretando el dorso de sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus yemas palidecieron.

 _Bueno_ , se dijo Ichigo _, ¿qué más podría salir mal?_


	10. Seguramente no se acordará mañana.

¿Qué más podría salir mal? Un montón de cosas, eso estaba completamente claro.

Después del fin de semana, a primera hora en clases, su profesor de cálculo le recordó que tenía un examen para el cual, dicho sea de paso, no había estudiado. Ni siquiera había tomado un mísero libro.

Después del completo fiasco del examen, comenzó a sentirse mareado, con dolor de cabeza, y la sensación de que su materia gris había sido completamente reemplazada por algodón húmedo. No había que ser un genio para adivinar que se había pegado la gripe dios sabe dónde, pero la forma en la que su estómago se dio vueltas sobre sí mismo al clavar los ojos en su almuerzo fue suficiente pista para confirmar sus temores.

Con un débil dedo, Ichigo empujó lejos de sí la bandeja del almuerzo, componiendo una mueca de asco que no pasó desapercibida por las personas sentadas a la mesa. Los ojos grises de Nell se clavaron en él, mientras Hirako silbaba audiblemente.

—Alguien está enfermo—acusó Kensei, desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras clavaba sus ojos en un libro lleno de símbolos matemáticos y números completamente incomprensibles para los demás.

—Mírale la cara—comentó Shuuhei, riéndose por lo bajo—. Está que se muere.

— ¿Podrían tener un poco de piedad?—se quejó el peli naranja, ignorando olímpicamente lo tomada que sonaba su voz—. Me estoy muriendo aquí…

—No veo razón como para no comer. Como estudiante de medicina deberías saber que enfermo que come, no muere—rió suavemente Shinji, dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dividió su rostro en dos.

Ichigo dejó salir un gemido.

—Si quieres que vomite en medio de la mesa, Shin, solamente tienes que decirlo—informó el peli naranja, sonriendo débilmente ante las muecas de asco de sus amigos. Nelliel hizo un sonidito de desagrado mientras clavaba sus ojos en su comida, quizás preguntándose si debía comérsela o no luego de un comentario como ese—. Oh, diablos, lo siento. La costumbre, supongo.

Ella movió su mano hacia él, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—No importa. No tenía hambre después de todo—murmuró delicadamente la chica, dejando su tenedor al lado de su plato y suspirando—. Ichi, si te sientes muy mal, podría acompañarte a casa…

—No es necesario, Nell. No me siento _tan_ mal.

No había sido mentira. Pero veinte minutos más tarde, apenas podía levantarse sin que las rodillas le temblaran como si fueran de gelatina. Lamentablemente, se encontraba completamente solo en una de las bancas de los jardines del campus, sin nadie a la vista que pudiera ayudarlo a levantarse y largarse a casa para poder ordenar algo de sopa y acuartelarse en su cuarto frente a su antiguo televisor para poder ver _The X Files_ hasta que se sintiera mejor. Se arrepentía de haber desechado tan rápido la oferta de Nell, sobre todo cuando la bilis le subió a la garganta y las náuseas retorcieron sus tripas igual que un cuchillo girando en sus intestinos.

Con un sudor frío perlándole la frente, el joven se metió la mano al bolsillo en busca de su celular. Dejó salir un gemido de exasperación cuando su mano falló el camino, pero volvió a intentarlo pese a la desagradable sensación de que su estómago había caído por un hueco hacia el vacío. Cuando por fin sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor del aparato, encontró bastante difícil el enfocar su mirada en la lista de contactos que se abrió ante él cuando presionó el ícono correspondiente.

¿A quién podría llamar? Rukia estaba descartada; seguramente estaba de compras con Byakuya o alguna cosa de hermanos en ese estilo. ¿Kaien? No, su primo mayor debía estar trabajando a esas horas. ¿Shirosaki? Lo dudaba mucho. Se reiría de él y aquello no ayudaría para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Estaba a punto de guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo, cuando un reflejo azul bebé atrapó su mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

Cuando alzó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba, se encontró los ojos azules de Grimmjow clavados en él. Llevaba las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos y la mochila de mezclilla le colgaba del hombro izquierdo, un gorro con visera bloqueando el ligero sol que se filtraba entre las nubes.

—Vaya, Pumpkin—soltó, parpadeando sorprendido—. Te ves como la mierda.

—Gracias, Kitty—contestó el aludido, soltando un débil bufido—. Es muy halagador de tu parte.

—Cuando te halague, te darás cuenta—rió Grimmjow, lentamente—. Ahora, hablando en serio, ¿qué diablos te pasa?

— ¿Además de tener lo que creo es la peor fiebre en años y las tripas en la garganta?—soltó Ichigo, apoyándose incómodamente contra el respaldo de la banca—. Nada en especial.

—Así que estás enfermo.

—Nah, solamente tengo náuseas por gusto—contestó el peli naranja. El sarcasmo destilándose de sus palabras fue tan ácido que Grimmjow parpadeó un par de veces, demasiado sorprendido por la ferocidad en sus palabras como para decir algo. Al notar la expresión atónita del peli azul, Ichigo suspiró, intentando empujar la sensación de mareo hasta la parte más profunda de su mente—. Lo lamento. Me han dicho que soy un imbécil cuando estoy enfermo.

—Pues tienen toda la razón—Grimmjow le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, su largo y afilado canino revelándose tras su labio superior—. Venga, te acompaño a casa.

— ¿Qué?

—Mierda, Kurosaki, ¿vives por efecto retardado cuando te pegas algún virus? Dije que te acompaño a casa. Seguramente no puedes ni caminar en ese estado—se burló, intentando parecer inocente y fallando miserablemente en su cometido. Y aunque quiso golpearlo por burlarse de él estando enfermo, Ichigo no pudo evitar soltar una risita que se desvaneció temblorosamente al final cuando una arcada llevó la bilis directamente a su garganta—. Whoa, quieto ahí. ¿Necesitas algo?

Negando con la cabeza, Kurosaki hizo el intento de levantarse. Supo de inmediato que había sido un error; por lo que creyó era la quinta vez, sus rodillas se doblaron bajo el peso casi muerto de su cuerpo, el mareo haciendo que el mundo girara sobre su eje como si estuviera dentro de una secadora de ropa. El brazo de Grimmjow se asió a su cintura, atrapándolo antes de que se diera de cara contra el piso, usando su propio cuerpo para contener a Ichigo.

—Sí, necesitas irte a casa y dormir—se contestó a sí mismo, pasándose el brazo izquierdo de Ichigo por sobre los hombros.

El peli azul ignoró todas y cada una de las débiles protestas de Ichigo mientras ambos jóvenes hacían su camino al departamento, a unos diez minutos de caminata del campus universitario. Durante todo el trayecto, Kurosaki se quejó acerca de cómo iba a perderse las clases y de cómo Mayuri le patearía el trasero por irse sin avisar.

A mitad de camino hacia las escaleras del edificio, los ojos azules de Grimmjow captaron una figura pálida bajar los escalones con pereza. La mirada dorada como un gato de Shiro se clavó en su primo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente y pareciéndose tanto a Ichigo que Grimmjow se sintió incómodo. Apresuró los últimos pasos para descender de la escalera e hizo su camino a largas zancadas en dirección a los muchachos, parándose frente a Ichigo y Grimmjow con sed de sangre en sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué está Berry en ese estado?—inquirió, lentamente, entornando los ojos en Grimmjow. La suspicacia en su tono no le pasó desapercibida al peli azul, que dejó salir un gruñido de exasperación.

—Está enfermo—le informó, casi en un silbido.

Parpadeando confuso, Shiro se fijó en su primo, que colgaba casi inerte al lado de Grimmjow. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y brillantes, los ojos desenfocados y el resto de la piel del rostro completamente pálida. Una pátina de sudor le perlaba las sienes y la frente, y parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no echar la pota.

—Whoa, Berry, ¿me oyes?

Parpadeando, Ichigo intentó salir del estupor de la fiebre. Sentía que su piel quemaba, y aún así, estaba muerto de frío. Sus dientes castañeaban mientras los escalofríos descendían sin clemencia a través de su espina dorsal.

Estaba ligeramente consciente de la mirada preocupada en el pálido rostro de Shirosaki. Asintió ligeramente, su pregunta rebotando lentamente en su cabeza como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido desagradablemente. Suspirando con frustración, el albino puso el brazo libre de Ichigo alrededor de sus hombros, y ayudó a Grimmjow a subirlo por la escalera.

Obligarlo a que se metiera a la cama fue simplemente una odisea. Insistiendo en que no era nada grave, Kurosaki intentaba levantarse cada cinco minutos, Shiro maldiciendo en japonés mientras volvía a empujarlo de vuelta al colchón.

—Oi, Berry—dijo finalmente, cansado de la actitud febril de su primo. Los ojos marrones de Ichigo, brillantes por la alta temperatura en su cuerpo, se clavaron en los dorados de él. Su idioma nativo surgió de sus labios con tanta rapidez que Grimmjow se quedó boquiabierto—. Si sigues levantándote de esta cama, yo mismo voy a llamar a Isshin para que venga a patearte el culo, ¿me has oído _?_

—Pero…—intentó replicar.

—Nada de peros, compañero. Te quedas en la cama. No se hable más del asunto.

Suspirando cansado, Shirosaki se irguió y se alisó la camiseta de Metallica, ignorando completamente la mirada atónita que el peli azul, parado en el umbral de la puerta, le dirigió cuando pasó a su lado de camino a la cocina. Grimmjow miró momentáneamente a Ichigo, recostado sobre su espalda y murmurando por lo bajo palabras que asumió estaban en japonés, antes de girarse y seguir a Shiro.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?—inquirió, una vez alcanzó la cocina. Se encontró con el albino revolviendo en la nevera, buscando una botella de agua helada, maldiciendo bajo el aliento acerca de lo testarudos que eran todos los Shiba.

—Le dije que si no se quedaba en la cama, iba a llamar a su padre.

—No entendí ni una mierda. ¿Te importaría hablar en inglés la próxima vez que quieras regañarlo? Se ve gracioso, pero si no sé qué le dices, no tiene nada de interesante.

—Deja que los primos tengan privacidad, Kitty, es de buena educación—se burló Shirosaki, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dividiendo su cara en dos. Grimmjow siempre tenía la sensación de que Shiro era un completo maniático cada vez que sonreía de aquella forma—. Ahora, ¿dónde tiene _aibou_ el botiquín?

— ¿Cómo sabes que tiene un botiquín?—inquirió el peli azul, ligeramente confuso.

—Grimmjow—suspiró el albino—. Lo conozco desde que nacimos. Literalmente. Nacimos el mismo día. Es hijo de un médico. ¿Crees que no va a tener un botiquín?

—Buen punto. En su baño, sobre el gabinete.

Asintiendo, Shiro hizo girar hábilmente la botella en su mano derecha, antes de salir de la cocina y hacer su camino de vuelta a la habitación de Ichigo. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí y suspirando con cansancio, el segundo de los Shiba pasó al lado de la cama donde su primo descansaba, mirando al techo con aire ausente. Empujó la puerta del baño y encendió la luz, mirando directamente sobre el gabinete y estirándose para encontrar la caja de plástico de color azul celeste medio transparente.

Al abrirla, encontró exactamente lo que buscaba; un termómetro y pastillas para la fiebre. Se preguntó qué más podría hacer por su primo, cuestionándose de inmediato la idea de darle los medicamentos sin tener a un experto que lo examinara para medicarlo.

Se acercó a la cama, termómetro y botella en mano, sentándose al borde del colchón e inclinándose sobre su primo para observarlo detenidamente. Los ojos marrones de Ichigo se clavaron en él, más enfocados ahora que cuando lo habían obligado a recostarse en la cama, y una sonrisa de alivio se ladeó en los labios de Shiro.

— ¿Mejor ahora que estás en casa?—preguntó en su idioma natal.

El peli naranja asintió lentamente, secándose la gota de sudor que le caía por la sien derecha con un tembloroso movimiento de su mano.

—Vamos a tomarte la temperatura, ¿te parece?—Shirosaki le mostró a Ichigo el termómetro, la línea plateada de mercurio al medio del tubo de vidrio marcado con las mediciones lanzando brillos cegadores al atrapar la luz que entraba por la ventana—. Abre la boca.

Obedientemente, seguro debido a la fiebre, el peli naranja abrió la boca, permitiendo a Shiro acomodar el termómetro debajo de su lengua. Suspirando, el albino se echó hacia atrás, extrayendo el celular de su bolsillo y desbloqueándolo, buscando rápidamente el cronómetro entre las aplicaciones. Al encontrarlo, lo pulso, y esperó pacientemente a que los segundos se desgranaran hasta contar el minuto.

La temperatura corporal de Ichigo marcaba treinta y nueve grados Celsius. Negando con la cabeza como si aquello fuera lo peor de la historia, el muchacho dejó el termómetro sobre la mesita de noche y le dirigió a Ichigo una mirada reprobadora.

—Tienes que cuidarte un poco más, _aibou_ —lo regañó, observándolo mientras Ichigo hacía esfuerzos para sentarse con la cabeza contra el muro—. Seguramente te pillaste esta mierda por estrés.

—Estás exagerando—rió Ichigo, suspirando y mirando a su primo con una sonrisa. Parecía que estuviera completamente hasta atrás de algún alucinógeno especialmente poderoso—. Seguramente mañana me voy a sentir mejor.

—Y una mierda—negó Shirosaki—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Ichigo entornó los ojos, sus cejas frunciéndose muy profundo al medio de su frente. Consideró la idea unos momentos, mientras el albino rogaba a todos los dioses que conocía que la fiebre no hubiese afectado sus conocimientos en medicina.

— ¿Cuánto tengo de fiebre?—inquirió, modulando cuidadosamente. Shiro podía notar fácilmente que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse de sueño.

—Treinta y nueve.

—Pastillas. En el botiquín. Agua fría. Y mañana voy a ver a un doctor, supongo—concedió el peli naranja, dejando salir un suspiro de agradecimiento cuando una corriente de aire fresco se escurrió por la ventana abierta—. Y si pudieras abrir un poco más las ventanas…

—Como mandes, _aibou_.

Los siguiente minutos, se redujeron a Shiro entregándole las pastillas a Ichigo junto con la botella abierta para que pudiera tragarse las grajeas, el abrir completamente la ventana, ayudarlo a quitarse los zapatos, la camiseta y los vaqueros, y por fin dejarlo en paz mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido sobre la ropa de cama.

La preocupación se retorcía en el estómago de Shiro mientras dejaba silenciosamente el cuarto de su primo y se apresuraba hacia la sala de estar. Se encontró con Grimmjow sentado tieso en el sofá, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla encendida del televisor que pasaba alguna repetición añeja de _The Big Bang Theory_ , aunque el albino se preguntó si realmente estaba viendo el programa o solamente hacía eso de mirar sin ver realmente.

—Se quedó dormido—informó, lo más alto que pudo.

— ¿Eso es buena señal?—inquirió Grimmjow, frunciendo el ceño y desviando sus ojos de la pantalla. A Shiro no se le pasó desapercibida la preocupación que brillaba en ellos, y de inmediato, su afán protector hacia su primo se alzó dentro de él como un muro de concreto impenetrable.

—No tengo ni idea. Estaba casi delirando—contestó, acercándose al sofá y dejándose caer sobre uno de los cómodos cojines de color verde—. Esperaré a que Kaien llegue a casa. Ichi dijo que iba a ir al doctor mañana, como si no recordara que mi hermano _es_ de hecho doctor.

—Lil’ Pumpkin no olvida esas cosas—comentó el peli azul, acomodándose casi mecánicamente contra el respaldo del mueble. Se cruzó de brazos, su ceño fruncido y su mirada entornada nuevamente en la pantalla.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Jaegerjaquez?—inquirió Shirosaki, lentamente.

—Dispara.

— ¿Qué hay contigo y mi primo?—soltó, lentamente, casi saboreando las palabras en su boca.

Grimmjow se giró a ver a Shirosaki con las cejas alzadas en una mueca llena de confusión. Nunca en su vida había visto al albino tan molesto, con ese peligro brillando sigiloso tras sus ojos dorados. Una sonrisita casi maniática, más maniática que la que normalmente llevaba por ahí, se extendía de oreja a oreja en su rostro, llena de amenaza. Incluso mientras se echaba hacia atrás y ponía ambos codos sobre el respaldo, incluso mientras cruzaba la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y daba la impresión de estar completamente relajado, un aura de extraña amenaza se desprendía de él.

—Somos amigos—contestó el peli azul, sintiendo la furia inyectarse en su sistema al notar el cambio en el aura de Shiro. Apretó los dientes, el ángulo de su mandíbula remarcándose contra la piel tostada de su rostro—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Mira, Kitty—suspiró el otro, inyectando tanto drama a tan corta frase como pudo para que sonara llena de sarcasmo—. Ichigo es como mi hermano, ¿me entiendes? He cuidado de él toda mi vida. Es un buen chico, y la mierda que tuvo con el mayor de los Kuchiki simplemente hizo que su autoestima desapareciera. Ahora, no creas que no veo la forma en la que Berry te mira o la forma en la que tú lo miras a él. Puede que no sea tan inteligente como Onii-chan o como _aibou_ , pero tampoco soy un idiota.

Grimmjow gruñó bajo en su garganta, un sonido que habría asustado a la gran mayoría de la gente. Pero no a Shirosaki. Él simplemente sonrió más ampliamente, los bordes de sus labios casi cerrándose en espirales mientras inclinaba la cabeza y entrecerraba sus ojos dorados hacia él.

— ¿Tu punto es, Shiba?—siseó el peli azul.

—Mi punto es, Jaegerjaquez—contestó, suavemente—, que por mucho que seas mi amigo, me voy a tener que ver en la desagradable obligación de romperte la cara si Ichigo llega siquiera a ponerse triste por tu culpa. ¿Me he dado a entender?

 

Ichigo despertó en medio de la confusión de no saber dónde estaba ni qué horas eran. Clavó sus ojos en el techo, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado por la familiaridad de las paredes y del aroma en el aire. La colcha debajo de su piel casi completamente desnuda se sentía conocida también, pero no podía llegar a reconocer exactamente el sitio en el que se encontraba.

Tenía la boca seca y con un desagradable sabor pastoso. Su cuerpo completo estaba perlado en sudor, su piel tan caliente que no era capaz de sentir nada más que frío, su cabeza latiendo con una jaqueca considerable al compás del pulso en su pecho. Jadeó en busca de aire, en busca de salir del calor asfixiante de las sábanas húmedas, gimiendo en voz baja cuando su cuerpo se negó a obedecerlo.

La desesperante sensación de no poder moverse a su gusto terminó por hacerlo soltar un gruñido de frustración que hizo eco en las paredes de lo que ahora reconocía como su cuarto. Alguna parte de su cabeza, aquella que no estaba completamente confundida por el estupor febril que lo embargaba, se preguntó cómo había llegado allí. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado sentado en una de las bancas del campus de la universidad, sintiéndose como la mierda y pensando que seguramente iba a echar las tripas por la boca en cualquier momento.

El misterio de cómo había llegado a casa le habría parecido increíblemente interesante de no haber sido por la puerta de su cuarto, que se abrió de par en par tan rápido que lo hizo dar un muy poco atractivo bote en su sitio.

Parado en el umbral, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se encontraba su primo mayor, Kaien Shiba. Más o menos de su altura, con la piel color melocotón, su cabello negro violáceo y los ojos celestes como el agua de un río, su primo siempre tenía una sonrisita en el rostro y la apariencia de alguien que está a punto de hacer una travesura que seguramente lo metería en problemas. La forma en la que miraba para todos lados, buscando algo qué hacer, contrastaba extrañamente con la bata de doctor.

— ¡Pero si no es Ichi-kun!—saludó, entrando a su cuarto y dedicándole una sonrisa—. Te ves como la mierda, primo, eso seguro.

— ¿Kaien?—tartamudeó el muchacho.

—El mismo que viste y calza. Ahora, Ichi-kun, te recomiendo que te recuestes y me cuentes con detalle cómo te sientes.

Ichigo no tenía idea de qué era lo que primo estaba haciendo en su cuarto, y mucho menos por qué Shirosaki y Grimmjow estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos clavados en él. Mientras Kaien lo revisaba y le hacía algunas preguntas, el peli naranja no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente molesto con su propia memoria por olvidar los eventos que se sucedieron entre la banca del parque, que tuvo que haber sido a eso de las tres y media de la tarde, y las diez y media de la noche.

Cuando Kaien terminó y tranquilizó a su hermano menor diciéndole que lo que Ichigo tenía era seguramente resultado del estrés, los ojos de Shiro se clavaron en su primo mientras modulaba con enojo un «te lo dije». ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho? Ichigo no tenía ni idea, así que simplemente observó al mayor de sus primos acercarse al par y mirarlos fijamente.

—Muy bien, ahora, tú, Shirosaki. Relájate un poco, solamente es una fiebre por estrés. Esas cosas pasan. Si estuvieras en la universidad, lo sabrías.

—Oh, vaya, gracias Onii-chan.

—Y tú—continuó, girándose hacia Grimmjow, cuya espalda se tensó como un alambre al caer la atención de Kaien en él—. Te encargo personalmente el cuidado de mi primo. Si le sube la fiebre, lo ideal sería que se diera una ducha fría. Mejor dicho, que _tú_ le des una ducha fría. Dale cubos de hielo para que chupe durante la noche, y por ningún motivo lo dejes solo. Por ningún motivo, ¿me has oído?

—Sí—murmuró Grimmjow, sorprendido de lo serio que el mayor de los Shiba podía verse de un momento a otro. Mientras revisaba a Ichigo y hacía bromas para hacerlo sentir mejor, Kaien se había visto como un inmaduro chico de catorce años. Ahora, mientras se paraba frente a él con la espalda recta y sus ojos celestes entornados hacia él, parecía el comandante de un ejército—. Como diga.

—Así me gusta. Eh, Shiro, vamos a casa.

—Kaien, literalmente vivimos _al lado_ —suspiró el aludido.

—Cierra la boca y camina, exceso de cloro—siseó el mayor, picando el bícep de su hermano con el dedo índice—. ¿O quieres que le cuente a mamá lo de tu alijo de hierba?

— ¿Sigues con eso? ¡Tenía catorce años y tú querías preservativos!

Grimmjow los observó mientras dejaban el departamento. Sus voces se perdieron a través de las paredes, dejándolo solo con un ausente Ichigo recostado en la cama. Podía oír los ruidos de las actividades de sus amigos (las ligeras maldiciones de Nnoitra, el constante crujido del teclado del computador de Nell), quienes luego de haber oído que Ichigo seguramente se pondría bien, habían vuelto a sus quehaceres como si nada hubiese pasado.

¿Por qué era que nadie parecía tan preocupado como él por el estado de salud de Ichigo? ¿Estaba siendo paranoico? Lo cierto era que no podía entender por qué se preocupaba tanto; Kaien ya había dicho que era una simple fiebre por estrés. Nada que una noche de descanso y un día en el que no tomara muchas presiones no pudieran remediar, ¿verdad?

Entonces, ¿qué era ese retortijón en el estómago cuando pensaba en lo mal que Ichigo podía estarse sintiendo? Entornó los ojos hacia el peli naranja, que murmuraba ausente nuevamente. Grimmjow no recordaba haber tenido nunca fiebre, ni haberse enfermado mucho durante su niñez e incluso su adolescencia. Uno que otro dolor de cabeza por aquí, una quebradura de huesos por allá, pero jamás fiebre. Le era algo desconocido.

Suspirando, Jaegerjaquez ingresó al cuarto de Ichigo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí lo más silenciosamente que pudo. La luz dorada de la mesita de noche se derramaba por el cuarto, creando un círculo de iluminación en el suelo que alejaba las sombras mientras los colores iban en degradé hacia fuera, del más claro y más iluminado, al más oscuro, el que no alcanzaba a tocar la luz de la ampolleta.

Se quitó la camiseta, los zapatos, los calcetines y los vaqueros, dejándose caer en el lado libre de la cama de dos plazas de Ichigo. Sus ojos marrones, desenfocados y brillantes por la fiebre, se clavaron en él. La sorpresa inundó sus facciones por un momento, antes de que una sonrisa muy parecida a la de un borracho se extendiera por sus labios.

—Así que—murmuró—, ¿vienes a meterte en mis pantalones?

—Ni loco—contestó, dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado—. Vengo a cuidarte.

—Eso es muy tierno de tu parte, _Grimmjow_ —rió Ichigo, suavemente—. Pero no necesito que nadie me cuide. Soy perfectamente capaz de…

—No, no entiendes. Si no te cuido, tu primo Kaien seguramente me mata.

—Bueno, si no lo hace Kaien, seguramente lo hace Shiro.

Ichigo soltó una risita.

—Seguramente.

Un silencio cómodo cayó sobre ellos, mientras Ichigo descansaba su cabeza contra las almohadas. Grimmjow se dedicó a mirarlo atentamente, buscando signos de incomodidad o cualquier cosa, a la vez sintiéndose como un imbécil por sentirse tan preocupado por el muchacho. Ichigo tenía veintidós años, por el amor de dios, seguramente era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo si estaba enfermo.

Pero por más que se lo repetía, no podía dejar de sentir como si su estómago hubiese desaparecido cada vez que lo miraba.

— ¿Grimmjow?—murmuró Ichigo, su voz sonando ligeramente difícil debido al sueño.

—Dime.

— ¿Sería muy estúpido si te dijera que me estoy enamorando de ti?

Un sonidito de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios, sus ojos clavándose en Ichigo. Los párpados nacarados por la fiebre del muchacho ya se habían cerrado, sus labios ligeramente abiertos y su respiración calmada entrando y saliendo por su nariz. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de la entrada de aire a sus pulmones, sus mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello húmedo por el sudor.

—Acabamos de perder el juego, Lil’ Pumpkin—murmuró Grimmjow, sonriendo sin alegría. Seguramente, Ichigo no iba a recordar nada de eso al día siguiente.

Y él nunca iba a decírselo.

Se quedó dormido unos minutos más tarde, en contra de su voluntad, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable porque se suponía que tenía que cuidar de Ichigo.

Un gemido delirante lo arrancó de cuajo de las profundidades cómodas y cálidas del sueño unas cuantas horas después, haciéndolo volver a la realidad tan rápido que sintió que su consciencia y el estupor se chocaban entre sí igual que dos trenes de frente a toda velocidad. Parpadeó confuso unos momentos, mientras la luz dorada de la lámpara en la mesita de noche hería sus retinas.

Grimmjow miró a su alrededor, momentáneamente desconcertado por el entorno distinto al de su cuarto. Cuando recordó que estaba en la habitación de Ichigo, recordó también que el chico tenía fiebre y que se suponía era su deber cuidarlo hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Se sentó en la cama como si hubiese tenido resortes en la espalda, alcanzando sus pantalones arrugados en el suelo y rebuscando en sus bolsillos. El plástico metalizado de la parte trasera de su celular golpeó contra uno de sus nudillos en medio de la frenética búsqueda, y maldiciendo por lo bajo, el peli azul extrajo el aparato de su lugar de descanso y desbloqueó la pantalla.

El reloj del teléfono marcaba las cuatro y media de la mañana, y fuera, la oscuridad aplastante de la madrugada caía sobre la ciudad, amenazando con destrozarla bajo el peso de la penumbra. Se giró hacia Ichigo, que estaba enrollado sobre su costado, temblando, murmurando cosas inteligibles.

Alcanzó el termómetro sobre la mesita de noche, y luchó por lo que creyó fueron _horas_ para lograr que el peli naranja se pusiera por fin de espadas y aceptara meterse el tubo de vidrio debajo de la lengua. Al quitárselo, Grimmjow descubrió que la fiebre de Ichigo se había alzado a los treinta y nueve coma cinco grados, comenzando ya a ser realmente peligroso para su salud.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, el peli azul balanceó los pies por el costado de la cama, bajándose del colchón y apresurándose al baño. Le costó un par de segundos encontrar el interruptor de la luz, pero dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin la solitaria ampolleta en el techo derramó su iluminación blanca y fría por la estancia.

Se dirigió hacia la tina, apartando la puerta de vidrio hacia un costado y dando el agua fría a toda potencia. Gruñendo entre dientes, puso su mano derecho bajo el fuerte chorro de agua helada, contento de que por lo menos no estuvieran a mitad del invierno.

Contento con el resultado, volvió sobre sus pasos y rodeó la cama, pensando en la mejor forma de sacar a Ichigo de la cama. El muchacho tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, las cejas fruncidas al medio de la frente y las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas debido a la fiebre. Una pátina de sudor cubría ahora no solamente su frente y sus sienes, sino que también su cuello y su pecho, humedeciendo también su pelo y pegándoselo al cráneo.

—Lil’ Pumpkin—llamó suavemente—, venga, ayúdame. Es hora de una ducha.

Ichigo no reaccionó; simplemente murmuró algo acerca de alguien llamado Karin, una cabra vieja y un auto. Suspirando frustrado, Grimmjow se inclino y asió el brazo derecho del chico, pasándoselo por los hombros y levantando al ahora peso muerto usando toda la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Llevarlo al baño fue una odisea. ¿Quién diría que un chico de aspecto tan delgado pesara _tanto_?

El peli azul se sintió completamente aliviado cuando pudo sentar a Ichigo, con ropa interior y todo, bajo el chorro del agua helada. Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de su boca mientras sus párpados revoloteaban abiertos, sus ojos marrones mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor mientras el chorro helado caía sobre su espalda.

— ¡¿Qué mierda…?!—escupió, intentando alejarse del torrente de agua.

—Oi, quieto ahí, Pumpkin—lo detuvo Grimmjow, sentado en el borde de la tina y mirándolo con una mal disimulada preocupación—. Tu primo dijo que si te subía la fiebre debía darte una ducha fría. Ahora cierra la boca y quédate ahí, ¿si?

— ¿Quién…? Ah—murmuró el muchacho. Grimmjow notó que el nudo de preocupación en su pecho se aflojaba cuando el chico comenzó a sonar más racional—. Kaien.

—Exacto.

—Esto está _helado_ —se quejó, casi como un niño.

El peli azul soltó una risita.

—Esa es la idea.

—Oye—comenzó Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Quién me trajo para acá?

—Yo. Shirosaki me ayudó a subirte por las escaleras—informó Grimmjow, apretando los labios. No esperaba que sus sospechas de que Ichigo iba a olvidarse de lo que había sucedido se confirmaran tan pronto. Lo esperaba, pero aún así dolía el oírlo. Perder el juego, tan rápido como estaba sucediendo, no estaba en sus planes—. Me debes una, Lil’ Pumpkin.

—Ya veré yo cómo te pago—rió Ichigo, suavemente. Atrajo las rodillas hacia su pecho y apoyó el mentón en ellas, tiritando bajo el chorro que caía sobre su espalda—. ¿Puedo salir de aquí?

Grimmjow parpadeó ligeramente inseguro.

— ¿Tú qué dices? Eres el médico aquí.

—Creo que ya está. Ayúdame a salir o creo que voy a darme de cara con el piso.

Riéndose por lo bajo, Grimmjow extrajo una toalla del gabinete, para luego estirarse y cerrar la llave del agua. Le tendió una mano a Ichigo, que la aceptó sin chistar, para luego tirar de él y ayudarlo a estabilizarse sobre sus pies. Estuvo a punto de caerse debido a lo débil que aún estaban sus piernas, pero consiguió ponerse de pie y salir de la tina lentamente.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Algo—contestó él, conteniendo un bostezo—. Pero sigo muerto de sueño.

—Vamos a secarte el pelo para que puedas dormir.

Grimmjow nunca iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero estaba absolutamente aliviado de que el chico pareciera sentirse mejor. Mientras lo ayudaba a llegar a su cuarto y buscaba para él un par de bóxers nuevos, intentó no pensar demasiado en el vuelco que su estómago dio con el solo hecho de pensar en que Ichigo estuvo muy cerca de caer al hospital.

Si así de rápido había perdido un juego que él mismo había propuesto, ¿qué otra estupidez podía esperarse de su cerebro? A Grimmjow no le gustaban los sentimientos; esas cosas no se podían cuantificar, cualificar, ni organizar. Y, lo peor de todo, no podían ser controlados.

El problema era que no solamente él parecía haber perdido. Ichigo también.

¿Qué de bueno salía de eso? Absolutamente nada.

Apretó los labios mientras Ichigo se cambiaba la ropa húmeda por la seca, y se pasaba la toalla por el pelo, quitando el exceso de agua.

¿Amigos con beneficios? Más como amigos directo al fracaso.


	11. Porque la falta de memoria apesta a mierda.

Ichigo se saltó las clases de la mañana para despedir a Rukia en el aeropuerto. Intentó ignorar a Byakuya, parado junto a él, despidiéndose también de su hermana menor. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo de estar ahí, por supuesto, pero Ichigo no podía dejar de sentir repulsión ante la sola idea de estar cerca de él. Su último encuentro no había sido de lo más agradable y lo cierto era que no estaba en su mejor humor como para estar con Byakuya _justo en ese momento_.

Las dos semanas que Rukia iba a pasar en Estados Unidos se pasaron volando, y luego de que ella volviera a Japón, el año comenzó a pasar con tanta rapidez que el muchacho apenas fue capaz de registrar el momento en el que las vacaciones de Navidad lo golpearon directamente en la cara.

Mientras las calles de la ciudad se llenaban con adornos navideños, villancicos desconocidos para él y juguetes al cincuenta porciento más caros, Ichigo se encontró a sí mismo descansando en su sofá, sin absolutamente nada qué hacer, por primera vez desde que había iniciado las clases en la universidad.

Mientras Grimmjow se dejaba caer a su lado con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano, Ichigo suspiró casi en éxtasis.

—Ah, nada qué hacer. ¿Sabes lo genial que es no tener que verle la cara a Mayuri?

Grimmjow compuso una mueca.

—No. No tengo clases con él, ¿lo olvidas? A mí me toca el viejo Yama-jii. Dios sabe que quiero asesinarlo.

—Nunca he hablado con el viejo Yama-jii. Solamente sé que es el viejo más viejo de todo el profesorado. Suerte sobreviviendo a él, Kitty-cat.

—Ni lo menciones, Lil’ Pumpkin—gruñó el peli azul, descansando su cabeza contra el respaldo.

Ambos clavaron sus ojos en la televisión, la luz azulada explotando en ángulos mientras el episodio de _Friends_ se desarrollaba sin que ninguno le pusiera real atención. Grimmjow le dio un trago a su chocolate caliente, agradeciendo el calor que se extendió por su estómago ante la entrada del líquido, disfrutando del sabor dulce y oscuro en su boca.

—Dame algo de eso—murmuró Ichigo, extendiendo su mano para poder recibir la taza blanca que humeaba ligeramente.

—Prepárate el tuyo. ¡Oi, Pumpkin, devuélveme eso!—se quejó el peli azul, notando demasiado tarde que la taza entre sus dedos había desaparecido. Con una sonrisita triunfal, Ichigo se llevó el tazón a los labios y le dio un largo trago al chocolate caliente—. Diablos, Kurosaki, compro suficiente para que _tú_ también puedas tomar y me robas el mío…

—No tiene gracia si me lo preparo yo—comentó el muchacho, sonriendo travieso tras la taza. Muchas veces, cuando hacía eso, Grimmjow no podía evitar pensar que Ichigo se parecía a un duendecillo maléfico listo para llevar los peores horrores al mundo—. Además, la idea es molestarte.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaste a…?

La pregunta que Grimmjow estaba dirigiendo hacia él se cortó completamente cuando Ulquiorra, seguido de Nell, Nnoitra y Szyael hicieron su aparición en la sala de estar. Todos vestidos con ropas de abrigo y con la mirada de alguien que va directamente a su sentencia de muerte, caminaron en fila hacia la puerta.

—Hey, ¿y dónde van ustedes?—inquirió Ichigo, sin devolverle el tazón aún a Grimmjow.

—Cosas de la universidad—contestó Nell, encogiéndose de hombros—. Resulta que no somos tan aplicados como ustedes, y la verdad es que aún tenemos un par de exámenes qué dar.

—Yo no—apuntó Szyael, alzando la mano y sonriendo con suficiencia—. Pero mi hermano llegó a la ciudad y no quiero perderme el hermoso clima navideño que se genera en la familia.

Aquello era mentira, claro, como pudieron comprobar cuando Szyael hizo la mímica de una arcada luego de terminar la frase. Nnoitra dejó salir una carcajada mientras se apresuraba a abrir la puerta, tirando de la manija y esperando a que sus amigos salieran antes que él.

Al agacharse para no golpearse la cabeza con el dintel de la puerta, como siempre le sucedía, se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Traten de no hacerlo en el sofá mientras no estamos, ¿queda claro?

—Oi, Sparrow—le avisó Ichigo, girándose a verlo con el ceño fruncido—. Este es mi sofá. Me tiro a quien yo quiera en él.

—Tío, nosotros nos sentamos en esa mierda…

—Sigue hablando y no puedo asegurarte que me tire a una sola persona aquí.

Con una mueca de desagrado, Nnoitra cerró la puerta tras de sí. Los dos muchachos fueron capaces de oírlo gritando mientras se alejaba del departamento, bajando las escaleras, hasta que por fin, el sonido de su voz fue demasiado bajo como para escuchar alguna otra cosa. Ichigo y Grimmjow se miraron por unos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada y negar con la cabeza.

Durante los meses en los que los cinco habían vivido con Ichigo, el peli naranja había aprendido que Nnoitra hacía de su vida una broma para esconder que realmente era bastante inseguro acerca de sus capacidades. Sus padres nunca dieron un céntimo por él, y el hecho de que estuviera estudiando geología con toda la intención de hacer las maletas y largarse a Chile no hacía que el escenario mejorara. Los padres de Gilga se comportaban como el perro de Hortelano… no comían ni dejaban comer.

Ichigo siempre se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiese padres que se comportaban de esa forma. Después de todo, antes de la muerte de Masaki, su madre, había vivido en una familia amorosa y completamente normal. Luego de que ella falleciera, su rota familia había hecho lo mejor para volver a la cómoda normalidad, avanzando a la pata coja hacia el futuro. Su padre, sus hermanas y él habían logrado, de alguna forma, crear un saludable núcleo familiar.

¿Por qué era que los padres no podían hacer un esfuerzo por sus hijos?

—Y por tu culpa me voy a tener que preparar otro—se quejó el peli azul, sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos de manera abrupta. El peli naranja parpadeó sorprendido cuando el tazón desapareció de su mano izquierda, el calor que se desprendía de la loza haciéndole falta contra su piel cuando el frío del ambiente pareció dejarse caer muy cerca de los cero grados.

Con una risita, el muchacho inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado, mirando a Grimmjow. Sus ojos azules como el mar Caribe estaban clavados en su taza medio vacía, fijos en el chocolate que se había enfriado poco a poco. Parecía absolutamente decepcionado de su existencia ante la visión de una taza sin la cantidad correcta de líquido.

—No es necesario—comentó Ichigo, sonriendo de pronto y teniendo una idea completamente magnífica. Su sonrisa se ladeó, transformándose en una sonrisita de medio lado que se deslizó por los labios, un hoyuelo cargado de malicia hundiéndose en su mejilla allí donde la esquina de su boca se alzaba—. Hay otras formas de entrar en calor.

—Si estás diciendo que deberíamos… oh—exhaló el peli azul, notando entonces los ojos de Ichigo sobre él. No alcanzó a decir demasiado antes de que Kurosaki balanceara su pierna derecha sobre su regazo, apoyando ambas rodillas a los costados de sus caderas. El muchacho se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, el aroma enloquecedoramente almizclado que se escapaba de su piel golpeándole la cara como una cachetada.

— ¿Oh?—susurró él, inclinándose hacia delante y acercando sus labios a los de Grimmjow. Le dedicó una sonrisa cuando vio su propio reflejo en los ojos del peli azul—. ¿Deberíamos _oh_? ¿Te has quedado sin palabras, Kitty-cat?

Grimmjow gruñó bajo en su garganta, estirándose para alcanzar los labios de Ichigo y besarlo como si no hubiese mañana. Lo habría logrado de no haber sido por las seguras y fuertes manos de Kurosaki sobre sus hombros, empujándolo de vuelta a su sitio. Sus ojos marrones lo observaron lentamente, como devorando cada detalle de él, analizándolo tan a fondo que Grimmjow casi sintió que podía ver a través de su piel, de sus huesos y sus propias células.

—Quieto ahí, vaquero—su voz fue como chocolate derretido, desplazándose sensualmente a través del espacio que los separaba. Simples centímetros se interponían entre el cuerpo de Grimmjow y el de Ichigo; sus abdómenes y torsos tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, el latido desenfrenado de sus corazones dentro de sus pechos. Ichigo, sin embargo, se sentó muy derecho sobre él, bajando ligeramente sus ojos hacia los suyos. La sonrisa en sus labios solamente podía ser descrita como diabólica—. Ya que te faltan las palabras, bien podríamos hacer algo para ver si las encuentras, ¿qué te parece?

— ¿Quieres matarme?—rió Grimmjow, suavemente. Sus dedos se aferraron a la camiseta térmica color gris que Ichigo llevaba, buscando el dobladillo y así por fin poder correr sus dedos por la seda que era su piel.

—Oh, claro que no, ¿cómo se te ocurre?—la risita flotó de sus labios como cascabeles, su respiración apenas alterándose cuando se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo y atrapó el labio inferior de Grimmjow entre sus dientes. El mordisco se deslizó lentamente por la carne suave y sonrosada, haciendo que el estómago del peli azul diera un brinco—. Simplemente quiero… ver qué tanto resistes.

Grimmjow estuvo a punto de detenerlo. Había estado pensando acerca de ellos —de lo que eran y lo que hacían— y se había dado cuenta que, dado que ambos sentían más que deseo el uno por el otro, estaban metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. Ichigo lo sabía, él lo sabía. Pero no podía detenerse, incluso cuando un gruñido retumbó en su pecho al sentir las caderas del peli naranja rodar contra las suyas. Sabía que esto era lo único que podría obtener, la única manera de estar cerca de él.

—Te tengo una noticia—susurró, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de las caderas del peli naranja y sosteniéndolo en su sitio. Un sonido de sorpresa dejó los labios de Ichigo, sus ojos marrones revoloteando hacia los suyos y el sonrojo alzándose en sus mejillas—. No resisto mucho.

Por fin pudo estirarse y atrapar los labios del peli naranja con los suyos, un gruñido simultáneo amortiguándose contra la boca del otro mientras el aterciopelado sonido de los besos comenzaba a llenar la habitación. Los dedos de Ichigo vagaron por el cabello de Grimmjow, enredándose en él y acariciándolo con suavidad, tironeando de él para poder acomodarlo en la posición que él quería.

Mientras tanto, las manos del peli azul habían encontrado por fin el dobladillo de la camiseta, sus dedos introduciéndose sigilosamente por él y descubriendo bajo las yemas la suave piel de Ichigo, encontrando las curvas ondulantes de sus músculos flexionándose y estremeciéndose ante el contacto. No podía evitar relacionarla con la seda cada vez que la tocaba, cada vez que sus manos vagaban por ella y el calor se impregnaba en su propia piel.

Ichigo gimió cuando las uñas de Grimmjow dejaron canales de fuego abiertos tras de sí, descendiendo por sus costillas y hacia sus oblicuos, desviándose justo en la pretina de su pantalón para poder deshacer la hebilla de su cinturón.

— ¿Por qué insistes en usar estas mierdas?—se quejó Grimmjow, despegando sus labios de los de él y mirando hacia la hebilla que se negaba a ceder—. Es como si no quisieras que pasara o algo así.

—Si quieres azul celeste, pues que te cueste—rió él, quedamente, soltando su cabello y ayudándolo a deshacerse del cinturón. El botón de sus vaqueros saltó abierto y el zipper descendió con un crujido, centímetro a delicioso centímetro, la respiración de Ichigo volviéndose difícil en su pecho.

Ambos dejaron salir un gemido simultáneo cuando Grimmjow alcanzó su miembro ya erecto y lo extrajo desde las profundidades de su ropa interior. El peli azul casi podía sentirlo pulsar en su mano, retorcerse como si estuviera al rojo vivo. Su propia erección presionaba contra su ropa, los pantalones ahogándolo. E Ichigo pareció darse cuenta de ello, porque más pronto que tarde, sus propios dedos trabajaban en el botón de sus vaqueros, su bragueta crujiendo al bajar igual que la suya.

Cuando los dedos del peli naranja se cerraron a su alrededor, a Grimmjow se le escapó un jadeo que quebró su voz en dos. Por más que la acción debería haberse vuelto repetitiva, por más que se acostaba con él, nunca se cansaba de Ichigo. Jamás había suficiente de él sobre sí, jamás podía oírlo gemir lo suficiente. ¿Estaría alguna vez satisfecho? Esperaba que no, porque ese día sería el día en el que le dijera adiós al deseo sexual.

El pulgar de Pumpkin dibujó un círculo en su glande, un gemido ahogado alzándose desde sus labios. Por pura reacción, su mano subió y bajó por la erección de Ichigo, las caderas del peli naranja ondulando en el puño de Grimmjow al sentir la fricción.

—Aahh—siseó Ichigo, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Su expresión flaqueó ligeramente cuando tuvo que abrir los labios para dejar escapar otro libidinoso sonido, el puño de Grimmjow deslizándose nuevamente por su extensión—. _Mierda_ …

—Uy, sí—jadeó Grimmjow, sonriendo de medio lado—. Muy romántico, Kurosaki.

La frente del muchacho se enterró en la curva del cuello de Grimmjow, haciendo subir y bajar su mano por la erección del peli azul. Sus movimientos se coordinaron a la perfección, gemidos y gruñidos llenando el vacío de la sala de estar mientras el placer escalaba.

El cabello de Ichigo le hacía cosquillas en la cara; podía sentirlo estremecerse y gemir contra la piel expuesta de su cuello. Sabía que Kurosaki podía oírlo perfectamente también, porque sus labios estaban muy pegados a su oreja. Cada vez que su aliento se arremolinaba fuera de sus labios, era capaz de notar la forma en la que él se estremecía y jadeaba.

—Ichigo—susurró suavemente, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja—. Tu mano… ponlos ambos en tu mano.

El muchacho gimió, separándose de él y sonrojándose furiosamente. Sin embargo, a pesar del carmín en sus mejillas, obedeció sin miramientos al comando, apartando el agarre de Grimmjow de su miembro y abarcando ambos con su mano derecha. Se le escapó un gemido cuando su mano ascendió, la fricción de la erección de Grimmjow contra la suya empujándolo hacia el metafórico borde.

—Eso es—exhaló Grimmjow con voz temblorosa—. De _eso_ estaba hablando… ¡nhnn!

El sonido que salió de la boca del peli azul solamente hizo que Ichigo apresurara su ritmo; podía sentir el nudo caliente en su vientre apretándose cada vez más, amenazando con destruirlo por completo cuando por fin se cortara.

Las respiraciones agitadas ascendieron, los gruñidos sonando más y más necesitados mientras el placer escalaba, ambos demasiado perdidos en las sensaciones como para preocuparse del volumen. La mano libre de Ichigo se había acuartelado en el hombro de Grimmjow, enterrándose con fuerza en su piel, amenazando con dejar moretones que a ninguno de los dos les importaban.

—Córrete para mí—murmuró Grimmjow en su oído.

Con ello y con un giro experto de su muñeca, el nudo en el vientre de ambos se cortó. Ichigo se derramó con un gemido en su puño, gotas de un blanco perlado desparramándose en su piel mientras su liberación fluía de él al compás del latido de su corazón. Grimmjow lo siguió segundos después, gruñendo ronco en su pecho, el líquido tibio manchando la mano de Ichigo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Tienes unas manos milagrosas, Lil’ Pumpkin—susurró Jaegerjaquez, sin molestarse en enderezarse. Ichigo soltó una risita—. ¿Qué dices si tenemos sexo enojado en tu tina?

—Digo que qué mierda estamos esperando.

Unos minutos más tarde, Grimmjow tenía a Ichigo acorralado contra la pared de azulejos de la ducha, mientras el agua tibia caía sobre ellos y llenaba el cuarto de volutas de vapor que ondulaban sobre sí mismas y empañaban cada superficie que tenían delante. Ínfimas gotas de condensación perlaron el espejo, los azulejos y las baldosas del suelo, gemidos guturales y gruñidos haciendo eco contra las paredes.

Cuando el peli azul se estampó con toda la fuerza de sus caderas contra Ichigo, el muchacho dejó salir un gemido que iba entre el dolor y el placer. Sus tobillos se engancharon tras los glúteos de su consorte, su cabeza echada hacia atrás contra la esquina de la ducha, sus manos aferradas con fuerza en los hombros del mayor.

—Justo ahí—gruñó desesperado, deseando que Grimmjow pudiera llegar más profundo incluso cuando sabía que era imposible—. ¡Aahh, Grimm!

Un mordisco en su labio inferior silenció sus gemidos, la lengua de Grimmjow introduciéndose en su boca como siempre; con fuerza, casi forzándolo, aunque no por ello menos bienvenida. Kurosaki movió su propia lengua contra la de él, deslizándose con toda la sensualidad que podía reunir. Apenas registró el gemido que reverberó en su boca y su garganta al corresponder a ese beso, las manos de Grimmjow apretándose en puños contra los azulejos mientras se retiraba y volvía a entrar en él.

Las caderas de Ichigo se encontraron con las del peli azul, rodando y recibiendo las estocadas con toda la felicidad del mundo. Su miembro volvía a estar completamente erecto, pulsando y doliendo en su pelvis, la sangre latiendo en sus venas con un frenesí que amenazaba con lanzarlo directo a un ataque al corazón. Podía sentir su pulso tras las orejas, en el cuello, en la punta de los dedos. En todas partes.

—Mierda, Ichi—gimió Grimmjow en su oído. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, sus dientes raspando tan cerca del dolor que el muchacho se retorció en busca de más—. Eres tan _jodidamente_ sexy…

— ¡Nhn!

Mientras sentía el orgasmo pisarle los talones, el menor enredó sus dedos en los cabellos azules eléctrico de Grimmjow, tirando ligeramente de ellos para poder atraer su boca a la suya. Lo besó con ansias, con tanto deseo que estuvo seguro que Grimmjow gimió contra él, dando una estocada particularmente profunda que por fin lo envió directamente al vacío, la espiral de placer envolviéndolo al cortarse el nuevo nudo en su bajo vientre.

Siguiéndolo un par de estocadas más tarde, Grimmjow gimió y hundió sus dientes en el punto donde latía la yugular de Ichigo. Una marca roja quedó tras sus dientes, un chupetón comenzando a formarse allí donde sus labios habían estado hacía solamente unos segundos.

Jadeando y con el agua cayéndoles encima como una interminable lluvia caliente, los muchachos lucharon por recuperar la respiración perdida. Cuando Grimmjow se separó ligeramente del peli naranja y lo miró a los ojos, ninguno pudo evitar la carcajada que les brotó de los labios.

—Venga, hay que ducharse—terminó por decir Grimmjow, sosteniendo a Ichigo mientras daba un cauteloso paso atrás. Las piernas del muchacho se desenvolvieron de sus caderas, sus pies apoyándose con seguridad en el suelo resbaladizo de la tina—. Siempre hacemos un desastre, ¿no es así?

El peli naranja soltó una risita antes de alcanzar el champú de la repisa plástica que colgaba en una de las paredes.

 

 

El constante zumbido del celular despertó a Ichigo de su siesta. Eran las cinco de la tarde, y para celebrar el descanso de Navidad, había decidido tomar una larga, reconfortante y reparadora siesta que pudiera ayudar con sus músculos doloridos y su cabeza llena de esa desagradable sensación esponjosa de cansancio. Así que se giró sobre el costado y estiró la mano hacia el aparato, asiéndolo entre sus dedos y bizqueando cuando la luz blanca de la pantalla le llegó directo en las retinas.

Dejó salir un suspiro y deslizó el ícono para contestar sobre la pantalla, sin haber salido completamente del estupor del sueño, y sin haberse fijado si conocía el número de contacto.

— ¿Diga?—murmuró, medio grogui.

— _¡I-CHI-GO~!_ —vino la voz desde el otro lado de la línea—. _¡Hijo mío!_

El muchacho separó el aparato de su oído y miró fijamente la pantalla, donde el número y la foto de su padre se mostraban claramente. Ya olvidada la cantidad masiva de sueño que nublaba sus pensamientos y su visión, Ichigo dejó salir un gritito ahogado cuando recordó que su familia venía a pasar unos días con él durante las fiestas.

—Mierda—masculló, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Se volvió a poner el teléfono contra el oído, inhalando profundamente, mientras se preparaba para la conversación—. Hola, papá.

— _¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido de que te llame, querido hijo? ¡Es tu descanso de Navidad! Karin y Yuzu están muy ansiosas por verte…_ —Isshin, alias la cabra vieja, detuvo su perorata como si de pronto lo asaltara un pensamiento repentino—. _Olvidaste que tenías que venir a recogernos al aeropuerto, ¿verdad?_

— ¿Qué? ¡No!—contestó el chico, pateando las cobijas lejos de sí. Pronto se dio cuenta de que había contestado demasiado rápido y con demasiada alegría, pero a lo dicho, pecho—. Ok, bien, sí, lo olvidé, pero es mi primer día de vacaciones y la universidad ha estado de locos…

Oyó la risita de Isshin al otro lado de la línea, y tuvo que contener las ganas de gruñir con exasperación. Después de todo, había sido su culpa el olvidarse de que su padre y sus hermanas pasaban las fiestas con él.

—Voy para allá, ¿si? Iré con Shiro.

— _¡Ah, eso suena genial! Yuzu, Karin, su hermano viene con Shiro_ —informó Isshin a sus hijas, alejándose del teléfono. Una sonrisa involuntaria tironeó de las esquinas de la boca del peli naranja mientras afirmaba el artefacto entre su hombro y su mentón, estirándose para conseguir unos vaqueros de su closet—. _Bueno, están ansiosas de verlos a los dos. Te esperamos en la puerta tres del aeropuerto. ¡Oh, hijo querido, por fin…!_

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Papá, contrólate. Nos vemos.

El muchacho amaba a su padre con todo lo que era y lo que tenía, pero, _Jesucristo_ , el hombre podía ser un dolor en el trasero. A veces se sentía algo culpable de haberse largado de Japón y haber dejado a sus dos hermanas solas con él, expuestas a toda esa locura que parecía exudarle por los poros. 

Cinco minutos después, el muchacho se había dado la ducha más rápida de su vida y estaba luchando una batalla campal con los ajustados vaqueros azules que trataba de subir por sus piernas aún ligeramente húmedas. Mientras maldecía por lo bajo y saltaba en un pie para poder subir la cinturilla, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de par en par.

— ¡Lil’ Pumpkin!

Ichigo tropezó, soltando una maldición, y por pocos centímetros alcanzó a apoyar la mano sobre la puerta del closet. Frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia el umbral, donde Grimmjow yacía parado solamente en ropa interior.

—Maldita sea, Kitty—gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviendo a la batalla con sus pantalones—. Asustaste la mierda fuera de mí. ¿Qué quieres?

—Lo contrario a lo que estás haciendo ahora—ronroneó el aludido, suavemente. Le dedicó a Ichigo su sonrisa de medio lado, alzando el labio superior y mostrándole sus caninos.

El estómago del peli naranja tembló de deseo, dando un vuelco que le quitó el resuello. Se aclaró la garganta, volviendo a su batalla campal, y soltando una exclamación de alivio cuando por fin pudo abrochar el botón de sus vaqueros.

—Lo siento, Grimmjow, pero ahora voy saliendo.

—Espera… ¿qué?—el peli azul parpadeó, confundido, y le dirigió a Ichigo una mirada de sus ojos entornados—. Wow, eso duele.

—No, en serio. Sabes que me encantaría, pero ahora tengo que ir a recoger a mi familia al aeropuerto.

Dejando salir un suspiro casi de derrota, el peli naranja se echó una camiseta encima y un abrigo negro, cerrándoselo completo. Se hizo con una bufanda blanca y unos guantes antes de calzarse unas botas y hacer su camino hacia la puerta.

—Tu familia… ¿tu familia va a pasar las fiestas aquí?—inquirió Grimmjow, lentamente. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia abajo, como siempre hacía cuando Ichigo estaba frente a él, entrecerrando sus ojos—. ¿Toda la semana?

— ¿Por qué parece que eso es un problema?—rió el muchacho, poniéndose los guantes con un fluido movimiento. Grimmjow siguió sus acciones con la mirada, preguntándose cómo era que alguien podía verse criminalmente sensual _poniéndose_ ropa.

—Porque… ah, no importa—suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello y negando con la cabeza. ¿Sonaría muy patético se le decía que dudaba seriamente de ser capaz de aguantarse una semana sin sexo con él? Quizás. Porque era la primera vez que Grimmjow se veía en la situación de no tener suficiente de alguien.

Los ojos marrones de Kurosaki se clavaron en él, mirándolo largamente. Siempre que lo veía de esa forma, el peli azul sentía que era de hecho capaz de ver a través de él como si fuera de vidrio. No le gustaba, pero a la vez lo hacía sentir una descarga de adrenalina solamente comparable con una montaña rusa.

—Eso fue raro. ¡Bien!—Ichigo sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos iluminándose como si nunca hubiese sido más feliz—. Voy a buscar a Shiro para que me lleve al aeropuerto. Nos vemos luego, Kitty-cat.

El chico se fue, dejando a Grimmjow solo, parado en el umbral de la puerta y con los ojos fijos en el lugar por el que el peli naranja había desaparecido. Parpadeó un par de veces, saboreando la sensación de sentirse dejado de lado, y gruñó para sí mismo antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta del cuarto de Pumpkin, echarle el seguro, y meterse a su propia habitación.

En el intertanto, Ichigo estaba golpeando la puerta del departamento 1505, mirando la hora en su celular. No quería hacer esperar mucho a su familia, por lo que la opción de pedirle a Shiro que lo llevara en auto (Ichigo no conducía) era la más fiable. Además, seguramente el albino extrañaba a muerte a sus primas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los ojos celestes de Kaien se clavaron en él. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extendió por su rostro.

—Ichi-kun—saludó, alzando la mano para que Ichigo le diera los cinco. Riéndose, el peli naranja chocó la mano de su primo—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

— ¿Está Shiro?

—El exceso de cloro está durmiendo. ¿Quieres que lo despierte?—inquirió Kaien, con una sonrisa malévola.

Ichigo soltó una risita igual de maquiavélica.

—Eso estaría estupendo.

Kaien se giró sobre sus talones, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del raído pantalón de chándal. Le hizo una seña a Ichigo para que entrara, culebreando entre los sofás y los sillones para meterse por el pasillo. El departamento tenía la misma disposición que el de Ichigo, aunque, por supuesto, sus ocupantes habían hecho un uso diferente del espacio.

Por ejemplo, Kaien y Shirosaki habían decidido que, en vez de tener una pesa de centro, un enorme sofá, dos sillones y dos pufs serían un mejor uso del lugar. Un enorme televisor de cuarenta y dos pulgadas colgaba del atril en la pared, un mueble donde un montón de carátulas de juegos y películas se alineaban yacía directamente debajo del costoso artefacto.

A cada lado del mueble, un alto y delgado parlante con más bocinas de las que Ichigo podía contar se proyectaban hacia fuera en ángulos que seguramente ayudaban a la difusión del sonido a través de la sala de estar.

No había alfombra; en vez de eso, el suelo de baldosas color celeste claro brillaban tenuemente bajo la luz azulada de la televisión encendida, la imagen de un rifle de asalto congelada con la palabra «pausa» estampada sobre él. El control remoto de una X-box estaba tirado sobre uno de los pufs.

Ichigo siguió a Kaien a través del desastre hecho de cajas de pizza y botellas de refresco vacías, metiéndose por el pasillo. Contó menos puertas que en su departamento, y frunció el ceño; ¿por qué, si ambos departamentos estaban construidos igualmente, este tenía menos puertas que el suyo?

—El dueño anterior derribó los tabiques y agrandó las habitaciones—contestó Kaien, al notar los curiosos ojos marrones del peli naranja fijos en la poca cantidad de puertas—. También agrandó la cocina, haciendo un baño en la otra habitación.

Aquello lo explicaba todo.

El cuarto que Ichigo ocupaba en su departamento, estaba ocupado en el 1505 por su primo Shirosaki. La habitación tenía forma de ele y era muchos metros más amplia que la del peli naranja, con una cama de dos plazas, un frigo bar, una televisión unas cuantas pulgadas más pequeña que la del living, un sofá de dos cuerpos, un escritorio completamente desordenado y el closet de dos puertas que apenas podía cerrarse debido al desastre.

En medio del nido de sábanas, cobertores, y lo que Ichigo sospechó era un corpiño, yacía Shirosaki dormido plácidamente. Estaba cruzado en diagonal sobre el colchón, vestido con pantalones de buzo de color indefinido y una camiseta de manga larga de Pearl Jam, con los pies colgando por un lado y el brazo derecho por el otro. Una almohada yacía medio doblada sobre su cabeza, su boca entreabierta y un hilo de saliva le colgaba de la boca.

—Kaien—murmuró Ichigo hacia su primo, que negaba con la cabeza como si Shiro fuera la cruz de su existencia—. Déjame sacarle una foto.

—Súbela a Facebook—bisbiseó el aludido de vuelta.

Luego de tomar la fotografía y subirla a la red social, Kaien por fin despertó a Shirosaki. Los ojos dorados del albino se abrieron pesadamente, y un gruñido salió de su garganta cuando se giró sobre su espalda, rascándose sin vergüenza alguna el abdomen pálido como el alabastro.

— ¿Qué?—balbuceó, aún sin despertarse completamente.

—Ichigo necesita que lo lleves al aeropuerto.

Shirosaki alzó la cabeza, esforzándose por mantenerse despierto, y parpadeó confuso hacia su primo. Ichigo casi soltó una risita al notar la forma en la que sus pestañas, casi transparentes, confundían su visión nublada por el estupor.

— ¿Ah?—exhaló el albino, negando con la cabeza y dejando caer la cabeza contra el colchón nuevamente. Soltó un gruñido que hizo que Kaien rodara los ojos antes de hacer un esfuerzo titánico y levantarse, sentándose al borde del colchón—. ¿Por qué quieres ir al aeropuerto, _aibou_?

Los ojos de Shiro se clavaron en Ichigo, entornados y feroces. El peli naranja entendía su desazón; la última vez que había hecho lo mismo, había sido el día en que le había pedido que lo llevara al aeropuerto para poder largarse de Japón después de que Byakuya hubiese terminado con él. Había estado devastado, y lo único en lo que había pensado había sido en alejarse de todos.

Ichigo le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Mi familia pasará las fiestas con nosotros.

Aquello hizo que su primo saltara fuera del colchón y comenzara a buscar ropa como un huracán. Dos minutos más tarde, se había echado las llaves del automóvil en el bolsillo y estaba despidiéndose de Kaien, _exigiéndole_ que ordenara pizza con tocino para la cena. Bajó las escaleras del edificio como si alguien lo hubiese estado persiguiendo, y a unos metros, le quitó la alarma al lustroso Camaro negro que conducía.

—Venga, _aibou_ , no tenemos todo el día.

—Sabes, cualquiera diría que es tu padre el que viene a la ciudad—se rió Ichigo, deslizándose en el asiento del copiloto cuando Shirosaki se ajustaba ya el cinturón de seguridad. Con parsimonia, Kurosaki estiró el brazo hacia atrás y se hizo con el cinturón, cruzándolo sobre su pecho y enganchándolo al otro lado para asegurarlo—. Estás más emocionado que cuando fuiste al concierto de Metallica.

— ¿Bromeas?—jadeó Shiro, saltando en su asiento de arriba abajo, igual que un cachorrito recién llegado a su nuevo hogar—. ¡Hace dos años que no veo al tío Isshin!

Ichigo se removió incómodo en su asiento, recordándose a sí mismo casi con crueldad que él era la razón por la que Shiro había dejado Japón para irse a vivir a los Estados Unidos.

El albino metió la llave en el contacto y la giró, el motor volviendo a la vida con un rugido que poco a poco se transformó en un ronroneo casi placentero. Shiro condujo al límite de velocidad todo el camino, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo hacía parecer más loco de lo que en verdad estaba. Cuando por fin se estacionaron delante del aeropuerto e Ichigo se bajó del auto para poder ir a buscar a su familia, el segundo de los Shiba le gritó que moviera el culo y trajera a sus primas rápido.

El aeropuerto estaba completamente atiborrado, lo que no era una sorpresa. Durante las fiestas, muchas personas salían o entraban al país, haciendo difícil incluso el moverse por los espacios libres para acceder a las puertas donde los pasajeros esperaban a sus familiares. Para cuando Ichigo arribó a la puerta tres y divisó a sus hermanas y su padre, estaba completamente cubierto en un sudor pegajoso, resultado de haber serpenteado entre la masa densa de personas a toda velocidad.

— ¡Karin! ¡Yuzu…!

Incluso aunque habían pasado dos años desde que lo había visto y que tenía más canas que la última vez, Isshin Kurosaki se lanzó sobre su hijo igual que lo hacía cada mañana al despertar. El muchacho se hizo a un lado, soltando una exclamación ahogada, y su padre tropezó un par de metros más allá, dándose de cara contra las baldosas brillantes como espejos del aeropuerto.

—Maldita sea, cabra vieja—escupió el muchacho en japonés—, ¿es que nunca aprendes?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Ichigo se giró hacia sus hermanas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se detuvo unos momentos al notar lo altas y distintas que estaban, el dolor apretujándole el corazón por haberse perdido esos años tan importantes para ellas. Las había dejado cuando tenían diecisiete, y según sus perfectas cuentas, ellas ya tenían que tener dieciocho años.

Karin se había dejado crecer el cabello, que le llegaba ya hasta la cintura. Lo llevaba atado de una alta coleta tras la cabeza, su típico ceño fruncido, algo que compartía con Ichigo, estaba en su cara igual que siempre. Algunas cosas, se dijo el peli naranja, mordiéndose el labio inferior, no cambiaban.

Mientras, Yuzu seguía llevando el cabello rubio oscuro corto como lo recordaba. Sin embargo, sus facciones ya no se veían tan infantiles, y sus ojos ya no eran tan grandes. Aún quedaba algo de la redondez de la niñez, aunque se notaba que comenzaba a parecerse muchísimo a Masaki.

Las miradas de ambas se iluminaron al verlo, sonrisas amplias y llenas de amor ampliando sus labios.

— ¡Ichi-nii!—exclamó Karin, lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo. Encajaba perfectamente bajo la barbilla de Ichigo.

— ¡Onii-chan!—lo saludó Yuzu, imitando a su hermana y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Momentáneamente fuera de equilibrio, el chico soltó una carcajada y rodeó a las gemelas en un apretado abrazo que las hizo soltar gruñidos de dolor. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas se soltó de él, abrazándose con tanta fuerza a Ichigo como él a ellas.

—Te hemos echado un montón de menos, Ichi-nii—dijo Karin contra la curva de su cuello.

—Y yo a ustedes—murmuró él de vuelta. El cabello negro de Karin le hizo cosquillas en los labios al susurrar contra su coronilla—. ¿Qué dicen si vamos afuera? Shiro nos está esperando y…

Nuevamente en el momento justo, Ichigo y sus hermanas se hicieron a un lado. Su padre volvió a pasar de largo, estrellándose con una pared cercana y atrayendo la mirada de los demás pasajeros del aeropuerto.

—En serio, papá—bufó la azabache, soltándose de Ichigo y cruzándose de brazos. Le clavó sus ojos negros y suspiró con cansancio—, ¿no puedes controlarte un poco?

—Mi querido hijo—balbuceó Isshin, sobándose la nariz enrojecida por el golpe—, no tengo nada más qué enseñarte…

—Dios santo, cabra vieja, camina—bufó Ichigo, rodando los ojos.

La familia Kurosaki emprendió su camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto; el frío invernal de la ciudad los envolvió en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera de las instalaciones, el agua nieve arremolinándose en las aceras mientras hacían su camino a paso rápido por el pavimento resbaloso y tachonado de hielo.

Las rueditas de las maletas rodaban contra el suelo congelado y la nieve blanda y acuosa que se había acumulado en las cunetas crujió cuando pisaron sobre ella. Shirosaki los esperaba con las cuatro puertas y la cajuela del Camaro abiertas, abrazado a sí mismo para capear el frío que calaba los huesos.

La reunión familiar fue ruidosa y no bajó de volumen durante todo el camino desde el aeropuerto hasta el departamento de Ichigo. Su familia no paraba de hablar acerca de las cosas que habían pasado, acerca de la noticia de Byakuya yéndose a vivir a Estados Unidos, acerca de cómo Karin había obtenido una beca deportiva para el quipo de fútbol soccer de la universidad de Tokio y cómo Yuzu estaba en aras de convertirse en chef.

A medida que la llegada a su departamento se acercaba más y más, Ichigo se fue dando cuenta de que tenía _una_ que otra cosa que explicarle a su padre. ¿Cómo iba a excusar el que haya arrendado los cuartos que generalmente ellos pretendían usar cuando _pretendían_ visitarlo? Apretó los labios y clavó la vista en el espejo retrovisor del auto, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de soslayo que Shiro, desde el asiento del conductor, le dedicó.

Cuando Shirosaki por fin se estacionó fuera del complejo de departamentos y la familia salió del automóvil, la temperatura se había dejado caer más debajo de los cero grados. Expulsando una voluta de aliento condensado a la atmósfera, el peli naranja se frotó las manos enguantadas, y se preparó para abrir la cajuela del Camaro.

— ¡ _Yo_ , Lil’ Pumpkin!—saludó de la nada la alta y clara voz de Nnoitra. Componiendo una mueca de pánico, Ichigo se giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose con el alto joven envuelto en un larguísimo abrigo gris. Tenía la mano en alto y muchas bolsas de plástico colgando de la otra—. ¡Trajimos cer…! Comida. Sí. Trajimos comida. ¿Es tu padre?

A su lado, Grimmjow soltó una risita. Evitando mirarlo más de la cuenta, pero sin poder lograrlo realmente, Kurosaki se aclaró la garganta y se dio de bofetadas en su fuero interno. Si tan solo hubiese recordado que tenía que ir a buscar a su familia al aeropuerto, seguramente esa situación _ligeramente_ bochornosa no estaría sucediendo.

—Sí. Nnoitra, Grimmjow, les presento a mi padre y mis dos hermanas—dijo Ichigo, luego de aclararse la garganta—. Papá, Yuzu, Karin, ellos son mis… inquilinos. Nnoitra Gilga y Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Los ojos de Isshin se clavaron en Ichigo, sus párpados entrecerrados y sus cejas fruncidas al medio de su frente.

— ¿Inquilinos? Ichigo, ¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

Ichigo se preguntó por qué lo habría dicho en inglés en vez de en japonés.


	12. Los espejismos apestan.

Los ojos marrones de Ichigo pasaron desde sus inquilinos hacia su padre, mirándolos a los tres de hito en hito. Las caras de Nnoitra y Grimmjow eran un poema, ambos tan estupefactos que les habría sacado una fotografía de no haber estado intentando encontrar la mejor excusa para poder justificar el arriendo de los cuartos sobrantes de su departamento.

—Somos amigos—aclaró Grimmjow. Si Ichigo no lo hubiese conocido mejor, casi habría creído que su voz había temblado ligeramente—. Necesitábamos dónde vivir, e Ichigo nos hizo el favor de alquilarnos los cuartos sobrantes.

Podría haberlo besado, allí mismo, en frente de su familia entera. Incluso sabiendo que Shirosaki estaba escondido tras la cabina del auto, intentando contener la risa, burlándose de él y de su mala suerte.

Isshin se giró hacia el peli naranja, que intentó disimular el alivio que bañó su cuerpo como un bálsamo. Le devolvió la mirada a su padre sonriendo con inocencia, rogando a todos los dioses que conocía poder hacer bien su papel.

—Suena lógico—murmuró su padre, lentamente. Sin embargo, algo en la forma en la que lo veía le dijo al peli naranja que Isshin no se creía ni la mitad de lo que Grimmjow le había dicho—. Bueno, ¿qué esperamos? ¡Nos estamos helando aquí afuera!

Ayudó a su padre y a sus hermanas con las maletas, dedicándole a Grimmjow una mirada agradecida al pasar a su lado. El peli azul, en cambio, simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

Los Kurosaki se instalaron en el departamento con la comodidad de quien conoce el espacio. En cuanto Nelliel vio a las dos hermanas de Ichigo, soltó un gritito y se lanzó hacia ellas, tan emocionada que era imposible no sentirse contagiado y ridículamente feliz. Las tres chicas hicieron buenas migas de inmediato, desapareciendo unos minutos más tarde tras la puerta de la habitación de la peli verde. A Ichigo no se le pasó desapercibida la mirada de perro mojado que Shirosaki le dirigió a la muchacha mientras se perdía en su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Szyael y Ulquiorra, que eran los que dormían en el cuarto con el camarote, no tuvieron ningún problema en sacar los sacos de dormir a la sala y hacer, como lo llamó Nnoitra, una acampada dentro del departamento. Grimmjow se unió a último momento, alegando que bien podrían jugar Play Station hasta entrada la madrugada, reuniendo así a los cinco inquilinos, a Shirosaki, y al dueño de casa en la sala.

La cena consistió en comida china, que mandaron a pedir a un restaurante cerca del departamento. Los arrendatarios de Ichigo se presentaron con su padre y sus hermanas, siguiendo la línea de la historia que Grimmjow le había contado a Isshin para salvar el trasero de Ichigo de ser pateado hasta el olvido, todos tan coordinados en la mentira que el peli naranja casi creyó que lo habían planeado todo.

Así se fueron desgranando las horas. El peli naranja pasó tiempo con su familia, sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado cuando sus hermanas y su padre se fueron a dormir, demasiado atontados por el jet lag como para mantenerse despiertos más allá de las once y media de la noche. Sin embargo, en cuanto la puerta de su cuarto se cerró tras la espalda de Isshin y la del cuarto de Ulquiorra y Szyael tras las de sus hermanas, sus inquilinos le dedicaron sonrisas tan maléficas que parecieron de pronto hermanos.

Shiro simplemente compuso una sonrisita y miró fijamente al peli naranja hasta que este desvió la mirada, sonrojándose por haberlo metido en la mentira a él también.

—Tu papá no sabe que tenías problemas de dinero, ¿verdad, Ichigo?—inquirió el usualmente callado Ulquiorra. Luego de meses de conocerlo, Ichigo sabía reconocer el brillo que tomaban los ojos verde esmeralda de Cifer cuando estaba jugándole una broma a alguien—. Eso es desafortunado.

—No, desafortunado no lo cubre, Ulquiorra—se carcajeó Szyael, sonriendo inocentemente. Sus ojos anaranjados como una puesta de sol brillaron traviesamente mientras se subía los lentes por la nariz con una delgada y grácil mano—. Es _hilarante_.

— ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando tenemos que salvarte el trasero, Ichigo?—se carcajeó Grimmjow, recostado cuan largo era sobre el sofá. La luz de su celular le iluminaba la cara, dibujando sombras agudas con sus fuertes y definidas facciones.

—Gracias por eso—murmuró Ichigo. Su sonrojo se oscureció varios tonos mientras se aclaraba la garganta—. Se enojaría un montón por no haberle pedido ayuda.

—Esa es mi duda—soltó Nell, pensativamente, mientras se daba suaves golpecitos en el mentón con el dedo índice—. ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda?

—Yuzu y Karin están en la universidad—explicó Ichigo, suspirando y echándose hacia atrás. Apoyó la espalda contra el sofá donde descansaba Grimmjow, inconscientemente echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola contra la rodilla doblada del peli azul—. Hay gastos por cubrir, y él ya me envía algo de dinero todos los meses. Habría sido algo descarado de mi parte pedirle más.

Los cinco se miraron unos segundos, antes de asentir con solemnidad.

—Razonable—dijeron a coro, encogiéndose de hombros todos a la vez.

Shiro e Ichigo los miraron, sorprendidos de la coordinación.

—A veces, tus inquilinos me dan miedo—declaró el, casi solemnemente, clavando en Ichigo sus ojos dorados.

—Eso es mucho decir. ¿Ven? Lograron asustar a mi primo. Se merecen un premio.

—Es cierto—corroboró el albino, echándose hacia atrás en el sillón y negando con la cabeza—. No me asusto con facilidad. Ustedes son algo más…

Soltando una risita inocente, Nell se estiró para prender el televisor y conectar la consola.

—Y eso que no nos has visto en Halloween, Shirosaki.

— ¿Usas un traje de enfermera sexy durante Halloween, Nelliel?—ronroneó Shiro, sonriendo ante la idea. Ignoró completamente la mirada de odio ácido que Nnoitra le dirigió con su único ojo violeta.

—Primero… ¡ew!—soltó la muchacha, componiendo una mueca de desagrado—. Segundo… diablos no. Para el último Halloween, fui el efecto Doppler.

— ¿Fuiste qué?—tartamudeó Nnoitra, girando la cabeza hacia ella—. Creí que eras una _cebra_.

—No. Era el efecto Doppler. Fue idea de Szyael, en todo caso. Remarcaba mi cintura.

—Veinte puntos para Ravenclaw por creatividad—rió Ichigo por lo bajo.

—Yo diría cincuenta—se vanaglorió el peli rosa, sonriendo con superioridad.

—Bien, nerds, eso es suficiente—gruñó Nnoitra, alzando las manos sobre su cabeza. Se veía gracioso enfundado en el saco de dormir—. Vamos a jugar a algo entretenido.

—Acabo de prender la consola—apuntó Nelliel, alzando el mando de la Play Station.

— ¿FIFA?—preguntó Gilga hacia Grimmjow, que había dejado el celular a su lado y miraba la pantalla con los ojos brillantes de anhelo.

—FIFA—contestó, sonriendo ampliamente.

 

 

La noche de Navidad, la familia Kurosaki y los dos hermanos Shiba salieron a comer a un restaurante, dejando a los cinco inquilinos solos en el departamento 1506. Ninguno celebrara realmente la Navidad, por lo que se quedaron flojeando en la sala de estar, peleando acerca de qué serie sería mejor ver en Netflix durante la noche. Estaba demás decir que a Ichigo no le gustaba la idea de instalar Netflix en casa, por la simple razón de que no tenía nada de autocontrol cuando se trataba de hacerse adicto a una serie.

Por eso, cuando los cinco estaban en sus peores fachas, comiendo comida chatarra y viendo _The X Files_ desde el piloto, se sobresaltaron al punto del ridículo al oír cinco certeros golpes en la puerta del departamento.

— ¿Quién es?—inquirió Szyael, entornando los ojos hacia la madera. Bajo la luz del televisor en pausa, el naranjo de sus irises perdió tonalidad, viéndose de plata.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepamos?—bufó Nnoitra, rodando el ojo—. ¿Qué te crees, que tenemos visión de rayos equis?

—Whoa, Gilga, relájate—se carcajeó Grimmjow, levantándose perezosamente del sofá; había hecho suyo el mueble sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Al final, la única persona que lo usaba además de él, era Ichigo—. Demasiado sarcasmo para tan poca oración.

Mientras Nnoitra refunfuñaba algo acerca de cómo nunca ninguna oración tenía suficiente sarcasmo, el peli azul se deslizó hacia la puerta, gruñendo cuando estuvo a punto de salírsele la pantufla. Llegó a la manija sin más incidentes, y sin siquiera mirar por el ojo de buey, tiró del artefacto y abrió la puerta.

Frente a él, estaban las tres personas que menos se esperaba.

—La vida universitaria te sienta de maravilla, ¿eh, Kitty?—saludó un muchacho de al menos un metro sesenta, cabello azul bebé y ojos celestes y cristalinos. Su pelo caía hacia atrás de manera natural, un flequillo inclinado hacia el lado rozando sus pestañas, sus grandes ojos almendrados cargados de picardía mientras miraban a su alrededor. La pálida piel parecía brillar como la de un fantasma bajo la luz azulada del televisor. Axel Jaegerjaquez le dedicó a su hermano mayor una sonrisa ladeada, igual a la de Grimmjow, mostrándole los caninos—. Te ves como la mierda.

— ¡Esa boca, muchacho!—ladró un alto hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules eléctrico. Tenía la piel pálida del color del marfil, facciones filosas y los colmillos incluso más largos y afilados que sus dos hijos. Tan alto como Grimmjow, su espalda ancha se unía con unas angostas caderas, sus brazos delgados y suavemente musculados cruzados sobre su pecho—. Pero, oye, Grimmjow, _de veras_ te ves como la mierda.

— _Maurice_ —refunfuñó la mujer al lado del azabache. Su largo cabello turquesa se ondulaba en las puntas, rozando sus caderas, sus inteligentes ojos grises brillando con desaprobación tras los anteojos de montura rectangular. Tenía la piel broncínea de su hijo mayor, facciones delicadas como de muñeca y una delgada y estilizada figura que la hacía parecer más alta de lo que en verdad era—. ¿Es esa la manera de saludar a tu hijo?

—Es la única que conozco, mujer—suspiró Maurice, encogiéndose de hombros. Giró sus ojos momentáneamente hacia su esposa, antes de devolver su mirada a Grimmjow, que estaba boquiabierto—. Cierra esa boca, chico. No querrás tragarte una mosca, ¿verdad?

— ¿Papá?—tartamudeó Grimmjow, parpadeando confuso—. ¿Mamá? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Oh, vaya, gracias por olvidarte de mí. Eres un excelente hermano mayor, ¿te lo habían dicho?

—Jesucristo, Axel—gimió el mayor de los hermanos, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Dices que luzco como la mierda, ¿y esperas un cálido saludo navideño? ¿Tú de qué vas?

—Amor fraternal—se carcajeó el menor, sonriendo ampliamente. Cualquier parecido con Grimmjow se borraba al hacer eso, como al pasar un paño húmedo con trementina sobre un lienzo. Parecía más infantil, concordando a la perfección con sus quince años, las facciones más suaves y menos predadoras—. ¡ _Yo_ , Gilga!

Desde la sala de estar, Nnoitra alzó la cabeza de su hamburguesa, entornando su ojo violeta hacia el hermano menor de Grimmjow. Tragó con dificultad, dándole un largo trago a su lata de Coca Cola para poder pasar el bocado, y se levantó sin siquiera preocuparse de las migas de pan sobre la parte delantera de su camiseta.

— ¡Pero si es Kitty Junior! Esto no se ve todos los días…

La sala de estar del departamento 1506 se transformó en un hervidero de saludos, abrazos cariñosos, bromas y robo de comida. Los cinco chicos se habían conocido toda su vida; siendo vecinos, sus familias se hicieron amigas mucho antes de que ellos nacieran, comenzando a relacionarse en la universidad. Así, cuando ellos vinieron al mundo, se criaron más como primos y hermanos que como simples personas que viven en el mismo barrio.

Mientras sus padres negaban con la cabeza ante el desastre que tenían en el living, Grimmjow puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a organizar un poco el desmadre. Eran las diez y media de la noche, y su familia le había informado que se estaban quedando en un hotel muy cerca de allí. Así que cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente para revelar a Ichigo con su familia, Grimmjow apenas pudo contener la exclamación ahogada que salió de sus labios.

Maldijo para sus adentros, preguntándose cuáles eran las posibilidades de que _eso_ sucediera.

—Ehm… ¿hola? ¿Sí? ¿Llegó el dueño de casa?—dijo el peli naranja, dejando sus llaves en el bol al lado de la puerta. Sus ojos marrones fueron desde la cara de Maurice hasta la de Axel, que estaba a mitad de camino de robarle el resto de su hamburguesa a Nnoitra—. ¿Puedo saber qué sucede?

— ¡Ichigo!—llamó Nell, levantándose de su saco de dormir y corriendo hacia él para darle su típico abrazo de saludo—. Los padres de Grimmjow han venido de visita. ¿No te parece tierno? Tu f…

— ¡Nell!—la detuvo el aludido, abrazándola de vuelta. La apretó ligeramente más que de costumbre, como dándole a entender sin palabras que cerrara la boca—. Suena genial.

Al separarse de ella, le dedicó una significativa mirada para silenciar las protestas que comenzaban a deslizarse desde sus labios. Rodando los ojos, Nelliel se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lugar, cruzándose de piernas a lo indio sobre el saco de dormir, y sacando descaradamente la hamburguesa que Axel trataba de robarse.

—Esto… hola. Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, el dueño de casa—saludó Ichigo, ligeramente incómodo, mientras su familia miraba inquisitivamente hacia los tres Jaegerjaquez que no conocían. Sus hermanas espiaban por sus costados mientras su padre simplemente se paraba ahí, demasiado confundido como para hacer nada. Detrás de Isshin, los hermanos Shiba se echaron una mirada de reojo y contuvieron una carcajada.

Las presentaciones fueron ligeramente incómodas. Ni Ichigo ni Grimmjow esperaban conocer a la familia del otro, ni mucho menos que sus familias se conocieran entre ellas. Sin embargo, Szyael, Ulquiorra, Nelliel y Nnoitra parecían a punto de partirse de la risa; parecían ser los únicos que no se daban cuenta que parecían más novios que amigos con beneficios.

Así, sin siquiera quererlo, el piño pasó la Navidad juntos: los Jaegerjaquez llevándose con los Kurosaki y los Shiba, todos juntos como una gigantesca familia feliz.

Hasta que Ichigo tuvo que excusarse para poder largarse a su cuarto por unos momentos.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, descansó la espalda contra ella y dio una profunda inhalación. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control; ¿quién iba a imaginarse que iba a tener a su padre y sus hermanas conversando amenamente en la sala de estar con los padres y el hermano menor de Grimmjow? Eso _no_ estaba en sus planes. Nunca. Ni en sus más locos sueños podría haber pensado siquiera en una posibilidad como esa.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo e intentó serenarse. Si perdía los papeles frente a su padre, nunca jamás vería el fin de ello.

Isshin no tenía problema alguno con él siendo gay. El problema era de hecho todo lo contrario: la cabra vieja parecía más emocionado con la perspectiva de su homosexualidad que él mismo. Durante su relación con Byakuya, no se cansó de decirle lo feliz que estaba y lo orgulloso que se sentía acerca de que se aceptara a sí mismo tal como era.

Lo devastado que se había mostrado cuando Ichigo le dijo que había terminado con él era algo que el peli naranja nunca en su vida iba a poder olvidar, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que luego de eso, Ichigo había huido, literalmente, de Japón. Hasta la hora se sentía como un cobarde, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Había pensado en rechazar la plaza de la universidad norteamericana por Byakuya. Si ya no estaba con él, ¿para qué seguir allí?

Era un completo desastre. De principio a fin. Si Grimmjow y él no estuviesen encamados, seguramente no le habría importado en lo más mínimo. Pero la cosa no era así, y se había complicado la vida sin siquiera quererlo… por no poder mantenerlo dentro de sus pantalones.

— ¿Pumpkin?—murmuró una voz, amortiguada por la madera. Era difícil distinguir quién estaba tras la puerta, porque se podían oír las risotadas y los gritos que venían de la sala de estar como si estuvieran todos delante de un micrófono—. Soy Grimmjow.

 _Excelente_ , se dijo el muchacho, rodando los ojos y dejando salir un sonidito indefinido de la base de su garganta, _la persona a la que más quiero ver…_

Momentáneamente, Ichigo se debatió entre abrirle la puerta o mandarlo a freír espárragos a la China. Finalmente, se decidió por la primera opción; incluso aunque le dijera que se fuera, tendría que verlo cuando saliera de su cuarto. Porque eventualmente, tendría que salir de su refugio anti problemas.

Suspirando, el peli naranja despegó su espalda de la madera y se giró sobre sus talones, tirando del pomo de la puerta y encontrándose a Grimmjow delante de él. Estaba tan cerca que podía contar las pestañas que coronaban sus párpados.

— ¿Qué?—inquirió directamente el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos.

—Calma, vaquero—contestó Grimmjow, alzando una ceja y entornando sus ojos en los de Ichigo. Si se sintió herido por el tono descarnado de Kurosaki, no lo mostró en lo absoluto—. Solamente quería saber si estabas bien.

—Estoy perfectamente—aseguró, demasiado rápido y en voz demasiado alta. Se maldijo en su fuero interno cuando notó su error—. Es… ¿no te sientes incómodo?

Grimmjow parpadeó confuso hacia él, sin entenderlo completamente. Frunció las cejas al medio de su frente, una profunda línea cargada de duda apareciendo en su entrecejo. Ichigo ignoró el estúpido impulso de suavizarla con la yema de su dedo índice.

— ¿Con qué? ¿Con tu familia y la mía conversando como si se conocieran de toda la vida en la sala?—se carcajeó luego de unos momentos. Apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, el peli azul se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada de la de Ichigo—. La verdad es que no me lo esperaba. Me tomó por sorpresa… pero no es tan malo. Podrías relajarte un poco, Ichigo.

El muchacho lo miró incrédulo por unos segundos que se le hicieron larguísimos, sosteniéndole la mirada con una firmeza que se fue desmoronando poco a poco. Los ojos de Grimmjow no parecían querer fijarse en los suyos, rehuyendo de su mirada como si estuviera escondiendo algo. Bajo la luz de la farola que se derramaba a través de los visillos, sus irises parecían de plata; el azul se había desteñido completamente, como si fuera agua completamente cristalina sobre un fondo blanco. En la semi penumbra, su pupila se le antojó medio alargada, como la de un gato.

Abrió la boca para llevarle la contraria, luchando con su cerebro para poder encontrar las palabras correctas para protestar. Sin embargo, se encontró a sí mismo completamente mudo, como si una criatura todopoderosa se hubiese llevado su voz.

Apretó las mandíbulas y cerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente. Grimmjow tenía parte de razón; no tenía por qué sentirse _tan_ agobiado por la situación. Después de todo, su padre y sus hermanas iban a volver a Japón luego del año nuevo. ¿Qué mal podían hacer siete días más? Sobre todo pensando en que los padres de Grimmjow no se quedaban en el departamento.

—Es complicado—murmuró por fin, yendo en contra de lo que su cabeza había decidido que era la mejor opción—. Papá estaba encantado con Byakuya. Cenaba dos veces por semana en casa, mis hermanas lo adoraban. Y no sé si sea capaz de esconder el que…

— ¿El que nos estamos acostando?—lo interrumpió Grimmjow, sonriendo sin alegría.

Ichigo no iba a decir eso, pero asintió de todas formas. ¿Para qué decirle que había perdido el juego hacía mucho tiempo? Era inútil. No estaba en plan de relaciones amorosas, y estaba seguro como el infierno que Grimmjow tampoco. Las relaciones traen problemas: celos, enojo, frustración, preocupación, ansiedad. Todas cosas que Ichigo no necesitaba ni quería en su vida.

—Sí.

—Oye—suspiró el peli azul, enderezándose y parándose muy derecho. La ligera diferencia de estaturas entre ellos hizo que Ichigo se sintiera aún más pequeño y frustrado de lo que ya se sentía—. Las cosas son así: somos amigos con beneficios. Nada de responsabilidades. No me debes nada, yo no te debo nada. No tienes por qué sentirte incómodo ni molesto. Simplemente actúa como deberías; como si no pasara nada.

Se giró sobre sus talones y dejó a Ichigo clavado delante del umbral de la puerta, boquiabierto. Por lo mismo, fue incapaz de ver la mueca de dolor que Grimmjow compuso a mitad del pasillo, sabiendo que había destruido cualquier oportunidad que tenía de decirle a Ichigo lo que en verdad sentía.

 

 

¿Qué era peor que ser el asistente de Mayuri, estar hasta las cejas en trabajos para la universidad y tener un estrés terrible por culpa de sus sentimientos reprimidos?

Tener que trabajar la víspera de año nuevo.

El bar estaba completamente repleto de personas que preferían pasarse la fiesta bebiendo y festejando, en vez de estar en casa con la familia y disfrutar de los últimos momentos del año, que se arrastraba hacia su inminente final. Ichigo habría preferido estar en su departamento, compartiendo con sus hermanas, su padre y sus primos, cenando tranquilamente y esperando el show de fuegos artificiales que organizaba el municipio de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, estaba de turno en el local de Aizen, preparando tragos tan rápido como podía, deseando tener más brazos o poder usar la mitosis para dividirse en varias copias de él mismo y poder entregar todos los pedidos que llegaban a él como una avalancha.

La camarera, una chica llamada Riruka, con el largo cabello fucsia atado en dos coletas a cada lado de la cabeza y ojos del mismo color, se acercó a la barra, serpenteando entre la gente con la bandeja plateada en alto. Ichigo la siguió con la mirada, rogando al cielo que no le trajera más pedidos para la mesa cinco, que estaba repleta de personas que ya habían tenido suficiente para beber.

Soplando un mechón que se había ido directamente sobre sus ojos, Riruka puso la bandeja sobre la superficie de mármol de la barra y giró sus ojos hacia él, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

—Dos cervezas, un _gin tonic_ , un mojito cubano, dos whisky en las rocas y un _amaretto sour_ para la mesa cinco.

— ¿ _De nuevo_?—inquirió el muchacho, mirando boquiabierto a su compañera de trabajo—. Riruka, si la cosa sigue así, vas a tener que pedirle a Yammi que los saque del local…

—Aún no se vuelven locos—Riruka se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto—. En cuanto empiecen a revolver el gallinero, se van.

Kurosaki frunció el ceño mientras preparaba la larga lista de bebidas que Riruka había traído consigo para enviar a la mesa cinco. Mientras trabajaba monótonamente, su mente divagó sin siquiera quererlo a los eventos de la recién pasada semana de navidad; le había quedado un regusto amargo con respecto a Grimmjow desde noche buena, cuando su familia y la de él se habían reunido fortuitamente en su departamento. La forma en la que le había dicho directamente que lo único que los unía era el constante polvo sin compromiso… lo había molestado más de lo que iba a admitir jamás en voz alta.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras vertía el whisky sobre el montón de hielos, que crujieron bajo el líquido ambarino a distinta temperatura. Con un tintineante sonido, uno de los cubos se deslizó sobre otro y golpeó la pared del vaso de cristal.

Riruka se estiró a buscar los tragos listos, poniéndolos hábilmente sobre la bandeja, y le dedicó a Ichigo un guiño coqueto mientras culebreaba entre la multitud de clientes, de camino a la mesa cinco. Los ojos marrones de Ichigo la observaron despreocupadamente hasta que sus coletas se perdieron entre el gentío.

Volviendo a su trabajo, el peli naranja intentó con todas sus fuerzas apartar la sensación de traición que lo invadía cuando pensaba en la frialdad con la que Grimmjow le había dicho que actuara como debía, como si no pasara nada. ¿Era eso realmente? Podía ser despistado y todo, pero podía notar perfectamente que su relación iba _más allá_ de ser simples amigos con beneficios. Ninguno de los dos se había acostado con nadie más desde que habían iniciado aquel estúpido juego, y la forma en la que se comportaban le recordaba vagamente a su relación con Byakuya.

Se comportaban como novios.

Detuvo el monótono movimiento del trapo blanco sobre la mesa donde trabajaba, clavando sus ojos en la lisa y brillante superficie de madera con ligeras manchas debido al paso del tiempo. Esa era la razón de su desazón, de la sensación de que algo no estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Y no tenía nada que ver con los padres de Grimmjow.

Era él. Era _su_ actitud hacia él. Era el estúpido y patético hecho de que se había enamorado irremediablemente de Grimmjow sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Ichigo.

Parpadeando sorprendido, el aludido alzó los ojos desde la mesa y los clavó en los azules oscuros de Byakuya Kuchiki. Su piel pálida como la porcelana parecía brillar delicadamente bajo la viciada luz del bar, su cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo tragándose toda la iluminación igual que un agujero negro se traga cualquier cosa en el espacio.

—Byakuya—soltó, demasiado atónito como para sentirse fastidiado por la presencia del mayor de los Kuchiki.

— ¿Qué haces trabajando tan tarde?

Parecía sorprendido, algo que no se veía todos los días.

Sintiéndose momentáneamente fuera de lugar, el muchacho sacó el celular de sus pantalones y lo desbloqueó para poder ver el reloj en la pantalla. Su turno había terminado hacía veinte minutos, pero había estado demasiado ocupado hundiéndose en su miseria personal como para notarlo. Apretó los labios en una fina línea pálida llena de enojo, y volvió a meter el aparato en sus pantalones, dejando el trapo sobre la mesa y alzando la cabeza para buscar a su jefe.

Cuando localizó el cabello castaño y echado hacia atrás de Aizen, alzó la mano para atraer su atención. Los ojos marrones de su jefe se clavaron en él, e Ichigo apuntó al reloj imaginario de su muñeca con el dedo.

Aizen asintió levemente y volvió a desviar la mirada, como si el hecho de que su barman saliera de su turno no fuera la gran cosa.

—Qué imbécil—masculló Ichigo en japonés, secándose las manos en los vaqueros y despidiéndose de Riruka con una sonrisa y un gesto de la cabeza—. Dos años, y ni siquiera es capaz de despedirse como la gente.

—Hay personas que son calladas por naturaleza—comentó Byakuya, mirándolo intensamente.

El estómago del peli naranja dio un vuelco cuando notó la forma en la que él lo estaba viendo. Parecía estar desnudándolo con los ojos; era la forma en la que lo miraba antes de estamparlo contra la cama y atarle las muñecas juntas tras la espalda. Tragó la saliva espesa que se había reunido en la base de su garganta, la sangre caliente decantando en su pelvis sin previo aviso.

—Como tú—dijo, casi sin pensar.

Se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba volviendo a tropezar con la misma piedra, eso estaba haciendo. Se sentía frustrado por culpa de Grimmjow, se sentía estúpido por su propia culpa, y ahora le ponía la guinda a la torta haciéndole ojitos al hombre que tanto daño le había hecho.

Byakuya le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Como años antes, aquello hizo que su pecho se acelerara como si estuviera corriendo una infinita carrera a toda velocidad.

— ¿Puedo invitarte a un trago?—pidió amablemente. Su típico tono de voz frío tomó un matiz más personal, más cariñoso.

—Puedes—asintió Ichigo, sin darle importancia a las alarmas de peligro que se encendieron en su cabeza—. O podrías simplemente follarme en el baño.

 _A la mierda_ , pensó, encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente.

Impasible, Byakuya lo observó detenidamente unos momentos. Ichigo sintió el calor alzarse en sus mejillas como si hubiese entrado de pronto a un horno encendido a toda potencia, su estómago retorciéndose de anticipación mientras la sangre le bullía en las venas.

Lentamente, el azabache comenzó a hacer su camino a través de la gente, dirigiéndole a Ichigo una mirada por sobre el hombro. El peli naranja reconoció de inmediato el gesto, y antes de darse cuenta, lo estaba siguiendo a través de la multitud.

Cuando por fin ingresaron al baño, suavemente iluminado, Ichigo no esperó bajo ningún concepto que Byakuya simplemente lo estampara contra la puerta y lo besara como si estuviera al borde de la muerte. La forma en la que sus labios delgados y suaves se acoplaron a los suyos fue tan familiar que el peli naranja correspondió al beso sin siquiera pensarlo.

La lengua cálida y suave como la seda de Byakuya se deslizó entre sus labios, encontrándose con la de Ichigo. El muchacho se estremeció cuando los dedos fríos del azabache se introdujeron bajo su camiseta, delineando con maestría los músculos de su abdomen, tan cerca de la cinturilla de los vaqueros que apenas pudo contener el gemido que se ahogó en la boca del otro.

—Has ejercitado—murmuró contra sus labios, sus dedos descendiendo con rapidez y deshaciendo fácilmente el botón de sus pantalones. El zipper crujió al descender, aliviando notoriamente la presión de la tela sobre la semi erección de Ichigo—. Estabas más delgado la última vez.

—Tenía que hacer algo con mi vida—masculló Ichigo, tragando saliva. Sentía el calor asfixiante de su pelvis desprenderse en oleadas hacia el resto de su cuerpo, estremecimientos de anticipación bajándole por la espina dorsal mientras la mano de Byakuya se entrometía en sus bóxers.

La sensación de los dedos expertos y ágiles del mayor de los Kuchiki alrededor de su miembro lo hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gemido vergonzosamente agudo. Se sentía tan familiar, tan jodidamente _bien_ , tan correcto, que apenas podía creerse que había estado dos años completos sin ver a Byakuya.

El problema fue que cuando Byakuya hizo subir su mano por su erección, ante sus ojos no estaba parado el azabache. Cuando el placer lo invadió por completo y su cerebro se bloqueó irremediablemente, ante él estaba la imagen de Grimmjow; la sonrisa ladeada, los caninos brillando bajo la tenue luz, el cabello celeste encrespado y desordenado.

 


	13. No hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada.

Se había resignado completamente al hecho de ver a Grimmjow en el lugar de Byakuya; su cerebro estaba dándole exactamente lo que quería, lo que tanto necesitaba tras una semana completa de no haber tenido contacto sexual alguno con el peli azul. Debería sentirse alegre de que, por una vez, su subconsciente hiciera algo bueno por él.

Cuando Byakuya lo obligó a envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se lo llevó en volandas hasta los lavabos, dejó salir un gemido. La erección dura como una roca del azabache empujó contra la suya en cuanto sus glúteos se posicionaron cómodamente en la plana superficie de porcelana, un gemido escapándose de los labios del mayor de los Kuchiki. Seguía pensando en Grimmjow, incluso aunque la forma en la que Byakuya lo tocaba era completamente diferente, incluso cuando se sentía completamente dominado por él.

Los labios del peli negro descendieron desde su boca a su cuello, dejando mordiscos que rozaban lo doloroso por una línea muy delgada. Sintió su piel arder bajo el contacto de sus dientes, la saliva cálida de Byakuya enfriándose en segundos y causándole estremecimientos que se parecían sospechosamente a los escalofríos.

Su estómago se retorció de repulsión hacia sí mismo al darse cuenta de _cuánto_ estaba disfrutando de aquello. Mientras tenía delante al hombre que tan mal lo había hecho sentir consigo mismo, su mente divagaba hacia la única persona que lo dejaba ser quien quisiera en la cama, que no lo dominaba con una personalidad aplastante y que no podía a prueba su umbral del dolor con cada encuentro.

Y aún así, no podía pensar siquiera en detenerse.

Por eso, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de par en par, Ichigo casi se sintió agradecido de que los interrumpieran. Alejó a Byakuya de sí como si se hubiese quemado, poniendo una mano en su pecho y empujándolo hacia atrás. Se giró hacia el umbral de la puerta, intentando parecer más avergonzado de lo que en realidad se sentía, cuando todo su mundo se congeló en su sitio.

Ojos azules como el mar Caribe lo observaron de los pies a la cabeza, tomando nota de las marcas rosáceas en su cuello y de sus pantalones abiertos. Su mirada se encontró con la del peli naranja, que sabía que su cara debía mostrar la expresión más aterrada de la historia. Luego, lentamente, casi con flojera, se deslizaron hacia Byakuya, que parecía estoico en su lugar. Repitió el proceso, mirándolo evaluativamente, como si fuera un objeto dentro de una cápsula de Petri.

Grimmjow le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada al azabache, tan predadora que Ichigo sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Sin embargo, el gesto no le llegó a los ojos. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos, completamente relajado, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante como hacía cada vez que iba a jugarle una broma especialmente desagradable a alguien.

—Lil’ Pumpkin—dijo, casualmente, como si nada estuviera pasando—. Shiro me pidió que viniera a buscarte para la cena de año nuevo. Pero veo que tienes mejores cosas qué hacer, así que… sigan en lo suyo. _Bon Appétit_ , Byakuya.

Le dedicó a Ichigo una fría mirada de sus ojos azules, antes de girarse sobre sus talones y caminar fuera del baño, con las manos aún en los bolsillos.

El peli naranja se demoró cinco segundos en reaccionar; se acomodó la ropa, subiendo la banda elástica de sus bóxers y cerrando la bragueta de sus pantalones. Tiró de la polera para alisarla, y salió corriendo del baño como alma que lleva el diablo.

En el poco rato que había pasado dentro del baño con Byakuya, el bar se había llenado hasta el tope, con clientes apretujados por todas partes. Se le hizo difícil navegar entre el gentío, culebreando entre los espacios desocupados y pidiendo permiso y disculpas a cada momento. Sintió que se ahogaba entre el bosque de brazos y cuerpos que lo rodeaban, que lo mantenían en su sitio como brea a su alrededor. Parecía encontrarse en uno de esos sueños en donde corría y corría, sin ser capaz de alcanzar el final del túnel.

Por fin, empujó la puerta y salió a la calle helada. Se había olvidado de su chaqueta dentro del local, pero poco le importaba el gélido aire que se coló por su ropa y que le golpeó directamente sobre la piel cubierta en sudor. Jadeó en busca de aire, agradeciendo el fresco que le llenó los pulmones y le despejó los pensamientos.

—Oye, de verdad, sigue con lo tuyo—dijo una voz a su izquierda. A unos metros, en la cuneta, Grimmjow yacía apoyado contra la cabina del Camaro de Shirosaki, con un cigarrillo encendido entre los labios y una cínica sonrisa alrededor del filtro—. Yo me fumo un cigarrillo y me voy a casa. No era necesario que me siguieras.

Ichigo trotó hacia él, su respiración atascada en su pecho y sus tripas apretadas como si las hubiesen trenzado unas con otras. Sentía náuseas.

—Grimmjow…

El aludido alzó los ojos de la cuneta y le clavó una despiadada mirada a Ichigo por entre sus párpados entrecerrados. Tenía el cabello ligeramente húmedo, y solamente ahí Ichigo notó que el pavimento de la calle estaba tachonado de gotas de agua congeladas, los techos de las tiendas goteando agua que se congelaba a mitad de camino del suelo. El mundo a su alrededor parecía brillar como si cada superficie a la vista tuviera diamantes incrustados.

—Escucha, lo que viste allí…—comenzó, tartamudeando.

—Oh, sé perfectamente lo que vi allí, Ichigo. No tienes para qué explicármelo. Me sé perfectamente la dinámica del asunto—lo interrumpió, exhalando el humo lleno de nicotina a la atmósfera a través de sus labios apretados alrededor del cigarrillo. Estaba fumándoselo sin quitárselo de la boca, algo que, según lo que Ichigo había observado durante aquellos meses, solamente hacía cuando necesitaba las manos para otra cosa—. Lo he hecho las suficientes veces como para necesitar que me des clases acerca de ello.

—Lo sé, pero…

— ¿Qué?—ladró él, la furia filtrándose por fin en sus pupilas—. ¿Crees que me importa? Puedes acostarte con quien te plazca. Y con quien te complazca, eso es muy importante.

—Si no te importa, ¿por qué mierda reaccionas así?—explotó Ichigo, alzando las manos por sobre su cabeza en gesto de rendición. Sentía la ira escalar dentro de su pecho, corriendo caliente como fuego en sus venas y nublándole de nuevo los pensamientos que el aire fresco había organizado tan eficazmente.

—Eres tú el que está reaccionando como un idiota—apuntó el peli azul, quitándose el cigarrillo de los labios y golpeando el extremo para deshacerse de la ceniza que ya se curvaba hacia abajo—. ¿Crees que necesito excusas de por qué estabas a punto de acostarte con el tipo que te botó por frígido? No sé tú, pero a mí no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir.

Las palabras de Grimmjow dejaron a Ichigo completamente desarmado. La crueldad ácida que destilaba la voz del peli azul había golpeado directamente sobre él, como un camión a toda velocidad. Un escalofrío de pánico le bajó por la espalda, corriendo sus dedos helados como nieve cayendo directamente sobre su piel.

—No…—tartamudeó, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

— ¿No, _qué_?—siseó Grimmjow, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y apagándolo con la suela del zapato. Despegó la espalda de la cabina del Camaro, con las manos en los bolsillos, avanzando hacia él con la elegancia de un gato listo para clavarle las uñas—. ¿No estabas a punto de acostarte con él? ¿No te botó porque fuiste incapaz de satisfacerlo? ¿No estás dándome excusas?

—Cierra la boca—silbó Ichigo, apretando las manos en puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se enterraron en la suave carne de su palma—. Simplemente actúa como deberías. Como si no pasara _nada_.

Grimmjow se detuvo en seco, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos azules brillando en sorpresa. Alzó las cejas con desdén, profundas arrugas cargadas de una furia helada hundiéndose en su frente broncínea. Le dirigió a Ichigo una mirada profundamente envenenada, apretando los dientes de modo que su mandíbula se marcó terroríficamente contra la piel de su rostro.

—Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer—escupió, dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada cargada de ironía y frialdad. Ichigo intentó contener el estremecimiento de pánico que le bajó por la espalda al ver sus ojos brillar con algo que se parecía desagradablemente a la repulsión—. Como deberías hacer tú.

Dibujó un arco en el aire con su mano, un pequeño objeto brillante saliendo disparado de su palma. El peli naranja se apresuró a atajarlo en vuelo, sorprendiéndose al encontrar las llaves del auto de Shirosaki. Cuando alzó la vista del llavero con una calavera completamente blanca con tres líneas rojas para poder mirar a Grimmjow, él ya se había girado sobre sus talones y caminaba calle arriba, alejándose de él.

Tuvo el acuciante impulso de llamarlo. De hacer que volviera porque el cielo despejado y el aire frío eran señales inequívocas de que pronto comenzaría a nevar. Pero su orgullo, ya lo suficientemente herido por su propia estupidez, se lo impidió en cuanto abrió la boca para gritar su nombre.

—Que haga lo que quiera—siseó el peli naranja, apretando los dientes y tirando de la puerta del Camaro. Se deslizó en el asiento del conductor, metiendo con la mayor suavidad que su enojo le permitió la llave en el contacto y girándola para traer el motor a la vida. Con un rugido que paulatinamente se transformó en un placentero ronroneo, el automóvil de su primo despertó de su sueño—. No me interesa.

Sin embargo, mientras conducía de vuelta a casa con las mandíbulas acalambradas de tanto apretarlas, sabía que era la peor mentira que se había dicho en toda su vida.

 

 

—Así que… ¿Blue simplemente se fue?—inquirió Hirako.

Ichigo asintió, encogiéndose de hombros y dándole otro largo trago a su cerveza.  Eran las cinco de la mañana del primero de enero, y ya sentía que el año era una mierda. La cena con su familia había estado bien, sin ningún incidente, incluso cuando los Jaegerjaquez preguntaron por su desaparecido hijo. Al decirles que simplemente se había marchado luego de darle las llaves del auto, los tres se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, como si aquello fuera pan de cada día.

Si sus padres y su hermano no se preocupaban, él no debería. Pero no podía evitar la sensación de desazón que se asentó en sus huesos con mayor intensidad a medida que pasaban las horas.

El ambiente del bar era tranquilo; las mesas estaban vacías, los pocos clientes que aún pululaban por el lugar conversando privadamente en sus mesas. La música de fondo era suave, un sonido apenas perceptible después de un rato.

Hirako, sentado delante de Ichigo, dejó salir un suspiro de derrota, negando con la cabeza. Revolvió parsimoniosamente su mojito cubano, como buscando las palabras siguientes, sin quitar sus ojos de color caramelo del peli naranja.

—Te das cuenta de lo que pasa, ¿verdad?—preguntó por fin, apoyando la mejilla en la mano.

Ichigo parpadeó confuso hacia él.

—Ilústrame.

—Ustedes… ¿de veras son tan ciegos? No borra eso. Se ve a la legua que son unos idiotas—bufó Shinji, rodando los ojos—. Perdieron el juego en cuanto comenzaron a jugarlo. ¿No lo ves? Están enamorados hasta el tuétano y son tan orgullosos que son incapaces de decir lo que sienten. Él simplemente haciéndote creer que no siente nada, y tú, acostándote a la primera frustración con tu ex. ¿Pueden ser más estúpidos?

—Oye, en mi defensa…

—En tu defensa nada, Kurosaki—lo interrumpió el rubio, entornando la mirada. Cuando Shinji lo trataba por su apellido, Ichigo sabía que se había molestado. Se preguntó internamente por qué se sentía con el derecho de molestarse con él—. Vas a tomar tu lamentable trasero, te vas a disculpar con él, y vas a comenzar una relación con Blue, porque si no, yo mismo voy a patearles el trasero a los dos.

— ¿Qué eres, una fangirl loca o algo así?—bromeó Ichigo, en tono cansino.

—No, estúpido, soy tu amigo. Y como tu amigo, me tomo la libertad de decirte las cosas de frente. Tú y él la regaron. Ahora les toca recoger el estropicio.

— ¿Estropicio?—repitió lentamente el peli naranja.

—Heriste sus sentimientos. Dios sabe hace cuánto esa obra de arte siente algo por ti, pero quizás por qué, no te lo ha dicho. Y como es lógico, al sentirse herido, puso todo de su parte para herirte a ti. Jesucristo, Ichi, ¿es que no tienes sentido común?

Hirako parecía bastante molesto con él; Ichigo podía decirlo por la forma en la que estaba mirándolo, como si fuera algo salido de su propio infierno personal. Se sintió mal consigo mismo por achacarle todos sus problemas al rubio, por usarlo siempre de paño de lágrimas cada vez que le pasaba algo. Shinji simplemente se callaba, escuchaba, y procedía a, metafóricamente, golpear la mierda fuera de él por ser un idiota.

—Al parecer no—contestó, desanimado. Observó las burbujas ascender a la superficie y acumularse en el borde de la botella transparente, intentando darle algo de sentido a lo que Shinji acababa de decirle.

¿Grimmjow? ¿Con los sentimientos heridos? Ichigo jamás había conocido a nadie que sintiera menos que él. Era cierto; se preocupaba por su bienestar, y era un amigo leal. Nunca había revelado ninguno de los secretos que había depositado en su confianza ni había hecho tal de juzgarlo por ninguno de los errores de su pasado. No lo había mirado con pena cuando le había contacto acerca de la muerte de su madre. Nunca lo hizo sentir vergüenza dentro del dormitorio, siempre le dijo lo sexy que le parecía. Pero no parecía sentir nada por casi nadie; podía contar con los dedos de las manos las personas de las que realmente se preocupaba.

Jaegerjaquez era un ser lógico; cuantificaba, calificaba y organizaba todo. Dentro de su mundo, no había espacio para cosas que no podían contarse, calificarse y organizarse. Mucho menos controlarse. A Grimmjow le gustaba el orden y las cosas transparentes; no le interesaba lo que las personas pensaban de él, no le importaba ser cruel ni le importaba dañar los sentimientos de los demás.

Entonces, ¿por qué cada vez que le decía que lo suyo no significaba nada, desviaba la vista? ¿Por qué siempre parecía triste cuando le recordaba que solamente eran amigos? ¿Por qué ese afán de hacerlo olvidarse de Byakuya? ¿Por qué la herida en su voz cuando lo mandó a freír espárragos fuera del local de Aizen?

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Shin?—dijo al final, sonriendo sin alegría alguna—. Soy un completo estúpido.

—Le predicas al coro, mi querido amigo.

Al día siguiente, sin importarle la resaca, las ojeras, el sentimiento de estupidez constante colgando sobre su cabeza, y las miradas preocupadas que Shirosaki le lanzaba cada cinco minutos, los hermanos Shiba e Ichigo fueron a dejar a la familia Kurosaki al aeropuerto. Ichigo se despidió de su padre y sus hermanas, prometiéndoles viajar a Japón en cuanto tuviera el dinero y el tiempo, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable de no haberle dicho a Isshin acerca de por qué había arrendado realmente los cuartos sobrantes del departamento.

Sin embargo, poco podía hacer ahora que su padre había abordado ya el avión, así que simplemente esperó a que su vuelo embarcara y desapareciera de la vista para volver al auto y esperar a que Shiro lo llevara a casa.

—Eh, Onii-chan—llamó Shirosaki, dedicándole a Ichigo una mirada de soslayo—. ¿Por qué no le compras a Berry algo de comer?

— ¿Por qué no vas tú…?—comenzó Kaien, componiendo una mueca de desagrado. Al ver los ojos dorados de su hermano menor fijos en él de manera significativa, se tragó su réplica y les dedicó a los dos muchachos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Como sea. Ichi-kun, ¿se te apetecen unos Doritos?

Ichigo parpadeó hacia Kaien, demasiado sorprendido como para negarse.

—Ehm… claro. Sí. Doritos. Hurra.

Cuando el mayor de los Shiba desapareció de vuelta en el aeropuerto, Shirosaki se giró con ferocidad hacia su primo, entornando sus ojos dorados y frunciendo el entrecejo. Se inclinó hacia Ichigo, invadiendo su espacio personal y llenando su metro cuadrado con el aroma que se desprendía de su piel, terroríficamente parecido al de Ichigo.

—Ahora, Berry—comenzó lentamente, volviendo a su idioma natal—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Tengo resaca—apuntó el peli naranja, mirando a su primo como sin entender. Por alguna razón, el que invadiera su espacio personal no le molestó en lo absoluto—. ¿No se nota?

—No me refiero a eso—contradijo Shiro, rodando los ojos. Se inclinó otro poco hacia delante, tan cerca de Ichigo que el muchacho pudo contar las pestañas casi transparentes que coronaban sus párpados—. ¿Pasó algo con Kitty?

— ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo con Grimmjow?—inquirió Ichigo a su vez, frunciendo el ceño y echándose hacia atrás. Ver una copia de su propia cara casi pegada a la suya no era algo que esperaba ver, sobre todo teniendo una resaca como la que le apretaba el estómago.

—Ustedes creen que hacen tonto a todo el mundo—se carcajeó el albino, volviendo a su asiento y apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo. Ladeó la cabeza, dedicándole a Ichigo una mirada de soslayo—. Cuando es el mundo el que los hace tontos a ustedes.

—Eso fue profundo, tío—exhaló el peli naranja, riéndose por lo bajo.

—Me refiero a que ustedes son los únicos que no lo saben—explicó Shiro.

—Todo el mundo me sale con eso—bufó Kurosaki, negando con la cabeza—. Pues les tengo noticias. No estoy interesado en tener una relación romántica con nadie. Punto final.

—Dile eso a tu cara, Ichigo—siseó el Shiba, enderezándose y dedicándole a Ichigo una temible mirada que mostraba a todas luces que estaba harto de la mierda evasiva del peli naranja—. Estás destrozado. Ni siquiera con Byakuya…

—No—lo detuvo, alzando la mano. Entrando en territorio peligroso, Shirosaki no iba a lograr absolutamente nada—. No. De verdad. No quiero hablar de ello, Shiro. No ahora, ni nunca. Simplemente… déjalo estar, ¿si?

—Es que no puedo, _aibou_ —suspiró Shirosaki—. Prometí que…

—Ibas a cuidarme siempre. Sí. Lo entiendo, Shiro, pero ahora no lo necesito. Si quieres cuidarme, olvídate del tema.

El albino dejó salir una exhalación lenta y profunda, signo de que se había rendido completamente. Ichigo le dedicó una mirada agradecida antes de voltearse hacia la ventana del auto y mirar hacia el aeropuerto, lleno a rebosar de personas.

 

 

En algún hotel perdido de la ciudad, Grimmjow despertó a las tres de la tarde del primero de enero, ignorando completamente a la figura que dormía acurrucada bajo las sábanas de la cama. Se desperezó al borde del colchón, completamente desnudo, antes de levantarse y recoger el reguero de ropa del cuarto. Con el montón hecho un desastre entre sus brazos, se deslizó hacia el baño y se dio una corta ducha tibia, quitándose los restos de la actividad de la noche anterior.

No recordaba el nombre del tipo durmiendo en la cama, y no tenía deseos de hacerlo tampoco. Simplemente se encontró con alguien en un bar, lo sedujo, se lo llevó a la cama, follaron como si no hubiese mañana, y se giraron a lados opuestos para dormir unas merecidas horas.

Grimmjow salió del cuarto de hotel tras dejarle una nota al chico, vestido con la misma ropa del día anterior, con la resaca comiéndose su cerebro a trozos, la piel ligeramente pálida y el hambre del que ha vuelto a la vida. Bajó al comedor del hotel y ordenó el almuerzo más sustancioso que se le pudo ocurrir (raviolis de carne con salsa boloñesa), para luego comer tan rápido que apenas disfrutó del sabor del plato.

Se retiró luego de pagar la cuenta y pedir que no sacaran al tipo hasta que él no se despertara y dejara el hotel. El recepcionista del lugar lo miró confuso por unos segundos, hasta que notó la aterradora mirada de impaciencia de Grimmjow, que simplemente estaba parado allí, luciendo completamente letal.

El peli azul estaba dejando la recepción del hotel, cuando el celular en su bolsillo timbró desagradablemente. Esperó, realmente, que el que estaba llamando no fuera Ichigo, porque el peli naranja era la persona que menos quería escuchar en ese momento. Si llamaba, era seguramente para decirle que sacara todas las cosas de su casa lo antes posible.

No podía culparlo. Después de todo, _sí_ se había comportado como si estuviera celoso, sí había reaccionado como se supone no debía. Y se maldecía por ello, porque se vanagloriaba de ser alguien a quien los sentimientos no podían controlar. Pero a la primera posibilidad de perder la cómoda “relación” que tenía con Ichigo, y por culpa de Byakuya nada menos, su raciocinio se había ido derechito a la mierda.

Y ahí estaba él, intentando no vomitar las tripas por la ridícula cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, más la comida que se había tragado como si lo estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo diablo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de alcanzar el celular en su bolsillo, sorprendiéndose ligeramente al encontrarse con un número desconocido en el identificador de llamadas.

Frunciendo el ceño, Grimmjow deslizó el ícono para contestar sobre la pantalla, llevándose el aparato al oído.

—Diga—contestó, intentando no sonar tan furioso como se sentía.

— _Buenas… ¿tardes? Sí, buenas tardes. ¿Estoy hablando con Grimm…?_

—Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez—ladró hacia el teléfono, rodando los ojos. ¿Cómo es que llamaban sin siquiera saber su nombre? Una mierda—. ¿Quién es?

— _Húm… soy Lilynette Gingerbuck, asistente de Coyote Starrk_ —contestó. La voz femenina, suave y dulce, tenía un marcado acento inglés que lo dejó en una pieza. ¿Coyote Starrk? ¿ _Ése_ Coyote Starrk? ¿El mundialmente famoso arquitecto, con quien se había estado carteando por año y medio ya, Coyote Starrk?—. _Llamo para decirle que Starrk quiere tener una video llamada con usted._

Eso era nuevo. Durante todo el tiempo en el que Grimmjow estuvo en contacto con el famoso arquitecto inglés, ni una sola vez le había pedido realizar una video llamada con él. Ciertamente, podía ser acerca de los bocetos que le había enviado hacía un par de semanas atrás, pero no podía estar seguro.

Frunció el ceño mientras volvía sobre sus pasos, haciendo suyo un rincón de la recepción ante la sorprendida mirada del tipo tras el mostrador.

— ¿Una video llamada?—repitió, inseguro—. ¿Con él? ¿Por qué?

— _Bueno, verá… Starrk se interesó bastante en los bocetos que le envió. Quiere hacerle una propuesta, pero esto tiene que hablarlo con él. Simplemente me pidió que lo llamara para concertar una hora que a usted le pareciera adecuada. Ya sabe, por la diferencia de horario y todo eso._

Grimmjow sintió una gota de sudor caerle por la espalda. Era demasiado bueno para aparecer en su vida justo después de que todo lo demás se le fuera a la mierda. Y con todo lo demás, estaba pensando en Ichigo, por supuesto, que era lo único que le importaba durante los últimos meses. El recuerdo de verlo entre el espejo tras el lavabo y el cuerpo de Byakuya lo hizo apretar los dientes en un arranque de ira.

—Perfecto—contestó, intentando no sonar _tan_ furioso como se sentía… de nuevo.

Concertó la hora con la asistente del arquitecto y colgó el teléfono. Era hora del volver al departamento 1506, donde seguramente tendría que encontrarse con Ichigo, para buscar su portátil y tener la entrevista con Starrk, fijada para las cinco de la tarde. La sola idea de ver la cara de Pumpkin después de lo de anoche lo hizo sentir náuseas que revolvieron sus tripas como un cucharón en una olla.

Guardando el celular en su lugar, el peli azul miró hacia la calle que se podía ver perfectamente a través de las puertas de cristal del hotel. El mundo parecía envuelto en gris y blanco tras la nevada de año nuevo, tan frío como se sentía por dentro. Los autos iban de acá para allá, peatones arrebujados en ropas de abrigo paseando arriba y abajo por las aceras, completamente ajenos a lo mal que se sentía.

¿Qué podía hacer? Había dejado que sus sentimientos se interpusieran a su lógica de siempre. Si Ichigo quería volver a acostarse con Byakuya, no era su problema. No era problema de nadie, porque no estaban en una relación formal. Sabía, desde el momento en el que se había dado cuenta de que había perdido el juego nada más comenzar, que llegaría el tiempo en el que todo se iba a ir a la mismísima mierda. Y había llegado, igual que un puñetazo en la cara: inesperadamente doloroso.

Estaba cien porciento convencido de que era su culpa. Si hubiese echado mano a su intelecto, si hubiese pensado en vez de haber sentido, nada de eso habría pasado. No se habría terminado enamorando de Ichigo, y el peli naranja no le habría roto el corazón.

Aunque si se lo hubiese dicho, si tan _solo_ le hubiese explicado lo que pasaba la noche de navidad… seguramente las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

—Pasado pisado—murmuró para sí mismo, cruzando el umbral de las puertas de cristal y sacando un cigarrillo de su cajetilla. El humo caliente le llenó los pulmones y la boca con su sabor agrio, el tabaco y el papel quemado impregnándose sobre su lengua mientras caminaba a buscar un taxi.


	14. De cosas que no fueron e historias cliché.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ichigo sabía perfectamente que tenían que hablar. No era necesario que Grimmjow se apareciera en su cuarto, después de dos semanas de su estúpida pelea, como si nada hubiese pasado. Tenía una sonrisa ladeada en los labios, y sus ojos brillaban como si hubiese escuchado una excelente noticia.

No era justo que se viera fresco como una lechuga, cuando Ichigo se sentía _tan_ como la mierda.

—Mira, Grimmjow, lo que pasó…—comenzó, luego de pasarse una mano por el pelo. Se sintió ligeramente incómodo de estar sin camiseta frente a él, aunque se dijo en su fuero interno que estaba siendo un idiota. Grimmjow lo había visto desnudo tantas veces que era imposible contarlas; ¿por qué se sentía tan consciente de sí mismo ahora?

El peli azul movió la mano hacia él, en ademán despreocupado.

—Es acerca del contrato de arrendamiento—lo interrumpió, sin siquiera detenerse a escuchar nada de lo que Ichigo tenía qué decir—. Vamos a tener que terminarlo.

La información se demoró lo que se sintieron eones en entrar al cerebro de Kurosaki. Cuando por fin sus palabras se asentaron y pudo comprenderlas, sintió que su estómago se retorcía en repentinas náuseas que se llevaron todo el color de su cara y que lo dejaron completamente boquiabierto.

— ¿Qué?—exhaló, demasiado sorprendido como para notar el temblor en su voz.

Grimmjow entornó los ojos. Si notó el pánico inminente en la voz de Ichigo, no lo demostró bajo ningún concepto.

—Me mudo. Tenemos que terminar el contracto. Diablos Lil’ Pumpkin, deberías estudiar leyes en vez de medicina. Te hace falta pasearte por la sección de derecho tributario de la constitución—se carcajeó Jaegerjaquez—. Te pagaré el mes completo, aunque me voy en una semana.

¿Una semana? Aquello era increíblemente pronto. Ichigo intentó no demostrar cuán aterrado se sentía de saber que Grimmjow iba a irse del departamento a dios sabe dónde, sin saber antes lo que sentía por él. Tenía que decírselo antes de que explotara, pero no parecía poder encontrar el momento adecuado. Y ahora…

—Vaya, eso es muy pronto—dijo finalmente, dedicándole a Grimmjow una sonrisa cansada—. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Oh, lo sabrás. Pero es que es algo que tengo que decirles a todos, así que mueve tu culo a la sala.

Dicho aquello, el peli azul dejó su cuarto, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí. Ichigo se quedó parado el medio de la habitación, mirando el lugar en el que había estado hacía solamente segundos, preguntándose a sí mismo qué podía ser tan importante como para que Grimmjow tuviera que terminar el contrato y mudarse tan jodidamente rápido del departamento.

¿Tenía algo que ver con él? ¿Estaba huyendo de Ichigo, de la misma forma en la que él lo había hecho de Byakuya? ¿Había alguna razón ulterior que lo envolvía en el comportamiento desagradablemente alegre de las últimas semanas?

Componiendo una mueca de disgusto, el peli naranja se echó una camiseta manga larga encima y se calzó las pantuflas. A estas alturas, ya poco le importaba que el resto del mundo viera el patético estado en el que se encontraba. Después de todo, el mundo entero parecía saber que estaba enamorado como un idiota de Grimmjow, y, por consiguiente, todos parecían saber que su relación de amigos con beneficios había terminado el día de año nuevo.

Así que salió de su cuarto, caminando lentamente, como si así pudiera retrasar el inevitable resultado que colgaba sobre él como una serpiente lista para clavarle los colmillos. Podía oír el alboroto que venía desde la sala de estar, sus inquilinos haciendo bromas y riéndose como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo.

Cuando se unió a ellos, intentó no mirar el sofá verde. El sofá que Grimmjow había hecho suyo y en el que tantas veces habían compartido tranquilas horas de ver series, películas y de follar como si no hubiese habido mañana. Los recuerdos ahora le dolían, lo hacían sentir estúpido. Por lo mismo, arrastró una silla del comedor para poder unirse a sus inquilinos, a quienes no les pasó desapercibida la elección de asiento. El sofá estaba completamente vacío, exceptuando por Grimmjow, que estaba sentado en él a lo indio.

A Ichigo tampoco se le pasó desapercibida la mirada herida en los ojos azules de Jaegerjaquez.

—Ahora que todos ustedes, bastardos, están reunidos—comenzó el peli azul, borrando cualquier dolor de su mirada y sonriendo de medio lado como siempre lo hacía—, tengo importantes noticias.

—Déjame adivinar—dijo Nnoitra, sonriendo malévolamente—. Vas a hacerte una operación de cambio de sexo.

—Maldita sea, Gilga—se quejó Grimmjow, componiendo una mueca.

—No, apuesto a que es mejor que eso—comentó Szyael, mirando soñadoramente hacia el horizonte—. Has decidido suicidarte y donar tu cuerpo a la ciencia. Es algo muy generoso, Kitty…

— ¡Diablos, Aporro!

Los cinco inquilinos del departamento 1506 soltaron carcajadas que apenas pudieron traspasar el velo de preocupación que cubría el peli naranja. Su humor no estaba acorde a la felicidad que parecía flotar en el aire, aunque, siendo sinceros, hacía dos semanas que parecía no poder arrancarse le sensación de dolor al medio del pecho.

—Dejando de lado sus _teorías_ —continuó Grimmjow, cruzándose de brazos—, tengo que decirles que me mudo del departamento.

— ¡¿Qué?!—chilló Nell, levantándose del sillón. Le clavó sus ojos grises a Grimmjow, frunciendo el ceño y luciendo dramáticamente traicionada—. ¿Vas a dejar a tu prima sola con _él_?

Apuntó a Nnoitra, que la miró sin entender.

— ¡Eres lo único que lo detiene de acosarme sexualmente hasta morir!

— ¡Oye!—reclamó Nnoitra, frunciendo el ceño—. No voy a acosarte sexualmente…

—Claro, díselo a todas las veces que te rechacé…

—Pues no es mi culpa que seas guapa, ¿bien? El que seas asexual no venía en el contrato…

—Pues léete la letra pequeña la próxima vez…

—Oi—los detuvo el peli azul, rodando los ojos—. ¿Quieren callarse la puta boca y escuchar? Diablos, tíos, necesitan relajarse…

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron en silencio, apretando los labios y mirando fijamente a Grimmjow. Nelliel volvió a dejarse caer en el sillón, cruzándose de brazos para mirar a su primo, esperando que por fin les diera la noticia que tan feliz parecía tenerlo.

Ichigo se sintió culpable por ser la nube negra sobre su picnic, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Resulta que hace un par de semanas, este famoso arquitecto, Coyote Starrk, y yo, tuvimos una video conferencia. Él… bueno, él quiere que termine mis estudios en Inglaterra y sea su pupilo por un par de años.

De todas las cosas que el peli naranja podría haberse esperado, esa no era una de ellas. Creía que él tenía algo qué ver con el que Grimmjow dejara el departamento, y se sintió estúpidamente decepcionado al enterarse de que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con su decisión. ¿Qué tan patéticamente estúpido era eso?

Intentó sentirse feliz por él, justo como sus demás compañeros de piso, que habían estallado en vítores y felicitaciones. Estaban todos tan felices que Kurosaki comprendió que si se levantaba en silencio y desaparecía en su cuarto, nadie iba a notarlo. Con su humor de mierda, era un simple intruso en la algarabía que se había formado ante la buena nueva.

Se levantó lo más callado que pudo, retirándose a su habitación e intentando no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, por muy silencioso que fue, un par de ojos azules lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de su cuarto, fijos en el número quince que se balanceaba contundentemente.

 

 

Grimmjow observó detenidamente el contenido de su maleta, mientras sopesaba la idea de llamar o no a sus padres para decirles acerca de su viaje a Inglaterra. La idea lo emocionaba tanto que casi parecía increíble, como si no le correspondiera sentirse tan dichoso por algo que él mismo se había ganado a punta de esfuerzo y perseverancia. Un año y medio de aguantar las bromas estúpidas y la demora en las respuestas de sus cartas había dado sus frutos. Se iba a terminar sus estudios a Londres, bajo la tutela de un famosísimo arquitecto, con muchas posibilidades de transformarse en socio de la empresa que Starrk llevaba en Europa y Norteamérica.

Si todo estaba saliendo tan increíblemente bien, ¿por qué no podía sentirse lo suficientemente feliz por ello?

Dejando salir un suspiro, el peli azul alcanzó el celular sobre la mesita de noche y marcó el número de su madre. Tras dos tonos y medio, Annelisse Jaegerjaquez contestó el teléfono con su típico tono dulce como el almíbar de madre orgullosa:

— _¡Grimm!_ —saludó, casi extasiada de recibir una llamada de su hijo mayor—. _¡Siempre es un gusto oírte por el teléfono!_

—Hola, mamá—contestó Grimmjow, rodando los ojos—. ¿Están papá y Axel en casa ahora?

Su madre dejó salir un ruidito de desaprobación.

— _Sí. ¿Por qué?_

— ¿Podrías llamarme por Skype? Tengo noticias para ustedes.

— _Noticias_ —repitió Annelisse, saboreando la palabra en su boca como si le fuera desconocida. Grimmjow casi pudo verla frunciendo el ceño—. _¿Buenas o malas?_

—Mamá—suspiró el peli azul—, ¿puedes hacer lo que te pedí?

— _Dios, Grimm, cada día más exigente. Espérame un poco._

La línea murió tras esas palabras, dejando a Grimmjow con una sonrisa cansada en los labios. Su madre siempre tenía tanta energía, desentonando un montón con la facha de doctora respetable que proyectaba al resto del mundo. Despedía clase y elegancia, pero en familia, la mujer era el epítome de la dulzura.

Su portátil dejó salir la alerta de llamada por Skype, y haciendo el mejor esfuerzo que pudo para poder lucir genuinamente alegre, Grimmjow se dejó caer en la cama y alcanzó el aparato, abriéndolo y aceptando la llamada.

En la pantalla, su madre, su padre y su hermano mayor se apretujaban para poder estar todos cómodos delante del computador. La sonrisa kilométrica de su madre lo saludó igual que el sol naciente, la sonrisa ladeada de su padre llena de malevolencia y los ojos risueños de Axel brillando como si fuera navidad. De nuevo.

— _Yo,_ Kitty—lo saludó su hermano, sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿Y este milagro que llamas a tu abandonada familia?

—Cierra la boca, Junior—soltó el mayor de los hermanos, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Es que nunca te cansas del sarcasmo?

—Diría que no, tomando en cuenta que lo aprendí de ti…

—Bien, Axel, cierra la boca—dijo su madre con dulzura, dedicándole una mirada de soslayo a su hijo menor—. Grimm tiene noticias.

—Espero que no sea que vas a ser padre. Eso no calzaría _para nada_ con tu supuesta orientación sexual—acotó Maurice, frunciendo el ceño y mirando pensativamente hacia la cámara.

—Papá—exhaló el peli azul, rodando los ojos con tanta fuerza que creyó que se le iban a salir de las cuencas— soy gay. Muy, _muy_ gay.

—Ugh—Axel compuso una mueca de desagrado, emulando una arcada por sobre el hombro de su padre, que yacía sentado en una silla. Mientras, su madre estaba parada a la izquierda de la pantalla, y su hermano a la derecha—. Mucha información.

— ¿Quieres más, Junior?—se burló Grimmjow—. Podría explicarte la mecánica. Mira, lo primero que necesitas es lubricante…

— ¡Ya basta!—se quejó el menor de los hermanos, mirando a su madre en busca de ayuda—. ¡Mamá!

—Tú te lo buscaste—lo reprendió Annelisse, intentando no reírse—. Ahora, ¿cuáles son esas noticias?

—Ah—Grimmjow sintió que un peso se hundía en su estómago, y se dijo que debería sentirse más feliz por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo—. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que estaba carteándome con Coyote Starrk? ¿El arquitecto?

—Sí, lo recuerdo—contestó su madre, frunciendo el ceño. Le clavó sus ojos grisáceos desde detrás de sus lentes, luciendo entre curiosa y cautelosa—. ¿Qué con él?

—Pues—continuó él— quiere que me vaya a Inglaterra para terminar la carrera. Dice que va a tomarme como su pupilo y que bien podría ser su socio cuando la finalice.

Sus palabras tardaron unos momentos en asentarse en los cerebros de su familia. El primero en reaccionar, como siempre, fue su hermano menor; soltó un gritito de victoria que sonó muy parecido a «esto es Esparta», remeciendo a su padre por los hombros para que por fin atinara a decir algo. Su madre aplaudió, tan contenta que apenas cabía en sí misma, y los siguientes cinco minutos de la llamada por Skype se redujeron a felicitaciones, recomendaciones de lugares qué visitar, y pedidos de cosas que podía traer. Grimmjow tuvo que repetirle tres veces a Axel que seguramente se iría unos buenos años a Europa, y que realmente no era un viaje de placer.

Ya a las cinco de la tarde tenía todo lo que necesitaba empacar dentro de sus valijas. Su neceser estaba aún fuera, pues lo necesitaba para los días siguientes, así que hizo una nota mental para no olvidarse de él. Los nervios comenzaban a apretarle las tripas, quitándole el resuello y haciendo que le temblaran las manos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan ansioso por algo. Ya que tenía listos los papeles de transferencia en la universidad, solamente le quedaba llegar al campus en Londres, instalarse, y comenzar las clases en cuanto llegara. La sola idea hacía que se le acelerara el pecho y le costara estarse quieto.

Sin embargo, por muy feliz que se sentía, no podía evitar la espina de molestia que aún se le clavaba al pensar en Ichigo. El muchacho se había largado tan silencioso como la muerte cuando les había dado a todos la noticia, como si no pudiera sentirse alegre de que algo bueno por fin estuviera sucediéndole.

Se recostó en su cama, mirando al techo de su cuarto, y sopesó sus opciones. Bien podía decirle a Ichigo lo que sentía antes de irse, aunque eso sería, por supuesto, una mierda. ¿Qué de bueno tendría decirle que lo amaba si tenía que largarse al otro lado del jodido globo terráqueo? Sinceramente, lo único que lograría con ello sería hacerlos sufrir a ambos. Más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Además, había interrumpido a Ichigo en el mismísimo momento en el que pareció querer comenzar a hablar del tema. Grimmjow no se sentía listo, bajo ningún concepto, para tener aquella charla. El rechazo no estaba dentro de sus planes, mucho menos después de las dos semanas que habían pasado desde que habían peleado de aquella forma tan ridícula.

No por primera vez se cuestionó su estupidez. ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo había dicho? Podía haberle tirado sus sentimientos a la cara, haberlo hecho sentir culpable por traicionarlo de esa forma. Aunque ahí estaba el meollo del asunto: no lo había traicionado de ninguna forma. Tenía que recordarse constantemente que él y Pumpkin no eran nada, incluso cuando actuaban como si fueran todo.

El peli azul dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio. Todo eso se estaba comiendo su cerebro trozo a trozo, dejándolo completamente agotado e incapaz de pensar. Un desagradable pinchazo de dolor de cabeza comenzaba a dejarse sentir en sus sienes, el dolor por estrés esparciéndose por su cráneo igual que el agua sobre un espejo.

Y como era masoquista, hizo lo que menos se debe hacer cuando se tiene jaqueca. Fumarse de corrido los cinco cigarrillos que le quedaban en el paquete.

Ya a las siete, su cabeza latía a la par con su pulso. Componiendo una mueca, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, solamente para encontrarse con que se había quedado sin analgésicos. ¿Qué tanta mala suerte podía tener?

Se levantó de la cama y salió de su cuarto, en dirección a la habitación de Nell. Sabía perfectamente que Ichigo tenía un kit de primeros auxilios tan bien surtido que haría sentir a cualquier farmacia una vergüenza terrible, pero no quería aparecerse en su habitación de la nada y pedirle un favor. No cuando el solamente verlo hacía que se sintiera como el idiota más idiota que alguna vez pisó la tierra.

Tres golpes certeros en la puerta del cuarto de Nelliel, y su prima emergió de las profundidades de la habitación. Vestía pantalones de chándal y una desvencijada camiseta de Metallica, algo que Grimmjow encontró completamente extraño. Nell no escuchaba rock; no escuchaba nada que no fuera pop. Así que una camiseta de Metallica desentonaba completamente con ella y con el entorno que la rodeaba, tan femenino que parecía irreal.

—Kitty—saludó la muchacha, sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿Necesitas algo?

— ¿Tienes analgésicos?—preguntó, torciendo el gesto cuando una punzada particularmente dolorosa amenazó con abrir su cabeza igual que un coco al caer de una palmera.

—Sí—afirmó la chica, frunciendo el ceño—, pero seguramente Ichi podría recetarte algo que…

—No es necesario—la detuvo, demasiado rápido para ser natural. Frunció el ceño y desvió la vista, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de su prima—. Solamente…

—Bien, eso es todo—siseó ella, cerrando sus dedos en el cuello de su camiseta y tirando de él hacia dentro. Cerró la puerta de la habitación con suavidad, girándose sobre sus talones y clavándole a Grimmjow sus ojos grises cargados de algo que reconoció de inmediato como exasperación—. ¿Qué mierda pasa entre tú y Pumpkin?

— ¿Qué habría de pasar?—inquirió Grimmjow de vuelta, sentándose en la cama de Nell. La colcha olía a perfume de bebé, igual que ella.

—No lo sé, por eso te pregunto—siseó de vuelta, sentándose frente a él y cruzándose de brazos—. Porque hace dos semanas que ustedes apenas y se hablan. Y no he tenido que ponerme tapones de oídos durante esas dos semanas, así que comienza a escupirlo antes de que te patee el culo hasta que tenga que cambiar la zapatilla.

— ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco violenta?—inquirió Grimmjow, suavemente, sonriendo débilmente ante su propia broma.

—Eso no es nada—replicó la chica, rodando los ojos con fastidio—. Suéltalo.

—Nell, no…

—Grimmjow. Te lo advierto. Me encantan los pajaritos, así que—clavó su mirada en él, sus ojos grises tan terroríficos que Grimmjow casi salió corriendo del departamento, la ciudad, el país, el continente y el mundo— comienza a cantar.

—Tuvimos un par de diferencias, eso es todo—terminó por confesar el peli azul, notando que su prima estaba muy lejos de estar bromeando. Ante sus palabras, los ojos de Nell se suavizaron, mirándolo más comprensivamente—. Nada demasiado grave. Necesitábamos algo de espacio, así que supongo que…

—Mira eso—suspiró ella, negando con la cabeza como si encontrara aquello tristemente divertido—, una pelea de novios. Nunca me lo esperé de ti, Grimm.

—Nunca fuimos novios…

—Eso es obvio—lo interrumpió la peli verde, moviendo su mano derecha hacia él en ademán despreocupado. Hizo un ruidito indefinido en la parte trasera de la garganta, como si desaprobara el comportamiento de tanto Ichigo como Grimmjow—. Eres demasiado idiota como para haberle pedido a Pumpkin que sea tu novio. ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo fueron las cosas?

Grimmjow dio una profunda inhalación, antes de lanzarse a la narración de cómo se habían desarrollado los hechos entre Ichigo y él durante los últimos meses, casi desde su llegada como inquilinos al departamento. Y mientras Nelliel escuchaba, ninguno dentro del lugar se dio cuenta de las silenciosas pisadas de Ichigo, que se escabullía fuera de su propia casa como un ladrón en medio de la noche.

¿A dónde iba? La verdad es que el peli naranja no tenía ninguna idea. Simplemente necesitaba huir del asfixiante ambiente que envolvía el departamento y que parecía presionarle el pecho contra el suelo. La desagradable sensación de desazón que se había instalado en todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser no lo dejaba estar quieto en su pieza sin hacer nada; había tenido la acuciante necesidad de morirse de frío un rato, caminar, y poder pensar en lo que iba a hacer ahora que Grimmjow se iba a Inglaterra… quizás por cuánto tiempo.

La sola idea de no volver a verlo le causaba dolor. Era algo ridículo, cómo el solito se había cavado su propia tumba, igual que un cazador despistado ve destrozada su pierna por una trampa para osos que el mismo colocó. Se rió de sí mismo, amargamente, mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos y caminaba calle abajo a través de la fría brisa que levantaba las colillas y los papeles del suelo.

A unas cuantas cuadras del departamento, Ichigo se encontró cara a cara con una de las personas que menos quería ver en aquellos momentos. Soltando un gemido de frustración, el peli naranja ni siquiera intentó esconder la mueca de fastidio que torció sus facciones en un ceño y unos labios fruncidos.

—Ichinose—escupió. Lo dijo como si hubiese sido un insulto, una palabrota que nadie podía soportar. Y casi esperó que, bajo alguna ridícula ley televisiva, alguien censurara el apellido.

—Ichigo—saludó el aludido, una ligera sonrisa curvando sus labios. El muchacho sintió que se le erizaban los pelos del cogote ante aquel gesto, como si no le correspondiera a su rostro. Intentó sosegarse y decirse a sí mismo que Maki le daba repelús solamente por ser insistente, aunque no pudo dejar de notar que Ichinose no lucía tan fresco como siempre.

Dejando salir un sonidito lleno de desagrado, Ichigo rodó los ojos y dejó salir una voluta de aliento condensado que se alzó en el aire como una filigrana de telarañas congeladas.

—Déjame adivinar, Ichinose—se burló, sorprendiéndose de la mezquina satisfacción que le llenó el pecho—. ¿Vas a invitarme a salir _de nuevo_?

Ichinose entornó los ojos hacia él.

—Última oportunidad—casi canturreó él, cruzándose de brazos.

Ichigo quiso golpearlo. Quiso despellejarse las manos de tanto atizarle directamente en la cara, pero no se sentía con ánimos ni con fuerzas. Simplemente quería seguir caminando, sumergiéndose en su propia miseria personal, tratando de encontrar una salida a la avalancha de mierda que se le venía encima debido a su propia estupidez.

—Suena aterrador, Maki, en serio—suspiró exhausto el muchacho, pasándose una mano por el desordenado cabello naranja. Intentó no parecer condescendiente, pero falló ridículamente nada más comenzar a intentar—. ¿Vas a golpearme si no acepto?

El silencio sepulcral que le contestó hizo que su estómago se retorciera desagradablemente. Le clavó los ojos a Ichinose, intentando adivinar si había dado en el clavo o el otro joven simplemente intentaba asustarlo. No lo conocía lo suficiente como para poder decir la diferencia; ante él simplemente estaba parado uno de los tipos más insistentes que había conocido en su vida. Y también uno de los más desagradables.

—Wow, súper original—lo felicitó sarcásticamente, dándose de bofetadas en su fuero interno por no cerrar la boca—. ¿De veras vas a darme una paliza si no accedo a salir contigo? Colega, si me hubiesen dicho que uno se arriesgaba a este tipo de mierdas al ser gay, habría considerado salir con Orihime durante la prepa…

— ¿Esto es una broma para ti?—inquirió el otro lentamente, dando un paso hacia él. Solamente entonces Ichigo notó el pantalón de chándal con el logotipo de _Nike_ ,  las zapatillas para correr y la sudadera manga larga cuya capucha yacía casualmente arrebujada alrededor de su cuello.

—Todo es una broma para mí, no te sientas ofendido.

Tomando en cuenta las últimas dos semanas de su vida, bien podía decirse que todo le parecía una broma… de mal gusto.

— ¿Te das cuenta de tu posición?

— ¿Te das cuenta de que suenas como un cliché? ¿Estás leyendo desde un libreto? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que tu escritor es bien mediocre…

—Será cliché, pero es efectivo—lo interrumpió, logrando que Ichigo le dedicara una mirada de desagrado tan ácida que de pronto se pareció más a Grimmjow que a él mismo—. Ahora, ¿tengo que explicarte cómo serán las cosas?

—No desperdicies tu tiempo—rió suavemente el peli naranja, rodando los ojos imperceptiblemente—. Sé cómo van a pasar las cosas. Tú me invitas, yo me niego, cuatro o cinco tipos salen de las sombras y golpean la mierda fuera de mí. ¿Cómo voy hasta ahora?

—Bastante bien. Aunque no son cinco.

Ichigo entornó los ojos.

—Son siete.

—Oh.

Fue como un libreto acartonado; siete personas surgiendo de la oscuridad fría de una tarde noche de invierno, vestidos de gris y negro de forma que no llamaban la atención, todos tan grandes como Grimmjow y tan anchos como un roble. Ichigo dejó salir un suspiro cansado de entre sus labios, el fastidio retorciéndole las tripas mientras alcanzaba el celular de su bolsillo e iniciaba una llamada.

El tono de llamar sonó tres veces antes de que la persona al otro lado de la línea contestara.

— _¿Ichigo?_

—Kitty—suspiró el muchacho, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Puedes decirles a los muchachos que cenen sin mí? Estoy un… _poquito_ ocupado aquí.

— _Seguro… ¿ocupado en qué?_ —inquirió Grimmjow, un ligero matiz de preocupación deslizándose en su voz.

—Aw, Grimmjow—se carcajeó el chico con suavidad, mirando impertérrito cómo uno de los tipos más grandes del grupo se hacía crujir los nudillos amenazadoramente antes de acercarse a él—. ¿Vas a comenzar a actuar como el novio preocupado que nunca fuiste?


	15. La advertencia de Shirosaki.

Grimmjow se sorprendió cuando Ichigo no cortó la llamada telefónica; podía oír el crujido de algo a través de la línea y voces desconocidas flotando por el auricular hacia sus oídos. Oyó insultos y golpes, quejidos en voces que no había oído nunca y en la voz de Ichigo. Su estómago se apretó de preocupación, su corazón saltándose un latido ante la sola idea de que al peli naranja le hubiese sucedido algo.

Nelliel entornó la mirada en el rostro pálido de su primo; nunca en su vida lo había visto tan asustado. El color había huido de su cara por completo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par mirando hacia la nada, brillando en lo que la muchacha reconoció como terror. Su boca colgaba abierta, su respiración difícil raspando en su pecho como cristales contra el pavimento.

— ¿Lil’ Pumpkin?—inquirió en voz baja hacia el auricular—. ¡Ichigo!

— ¿Grimm?—preguntó Nell, la preocupación revoloteando en su estómago de manera desagradable. No solamente por su primo, sino también por Ichigo—. ¡Grimm! ¿Qué pasa?

—No sé—contestó Grimmjow en un murmullo—. Él… la línea sigue conectada, pero solamente escucho ruidos.

—Déjame ubicar el número de teléfono de Ichi con el GPS—sugirió la chica, inclinándose y haciéndose con el portátil que descansaba en su mesita de noche. Sus dedos rápidos y expertos trabajaron sobre las teclas a velocidad de vértigo, vertiendo todo su conocimiento en informática en el notebook, con el ceño fruncido y la punta de la lengua entre los labios como siempre que se concentraba.

Mientras tanto, Grimmjow intentaba controlar su respiración. Oía maldiciones y crujidos a través de la línea, insultos por una voz que se le hacía ligeramente conocida. La desesperación escalaba en su pecho a tal rapidez que sentía que su mano sudaba contra la superficie lisa del teléfono, su respiración acelerándose como si estuviera corriendo una maratón inusualmente larga con pesas de tres kilos en cada tobillo.

Entonces, luego de un par de tecleos más en el portátil, Nell alzó la vista con expresión satisfecha.

—Está a cinco cuadras de aquí. De camino al bar donde trabaja.

Nunca en su vida, jamás en sus veinticinco años de existencia, Grimmjow se había vestido tan rápido como en ese momento. Apenas recordaba haberse echado una camiseta encima, haberse metido dentro de los vaqueros y haber atado los cordones de las zapatillas. Se encontró a sí mismo corriendo con las llaves del departamento en la mano derecha y el teléfono en la izquierda, el aire frío golpeándole en la cara mientras se movía como un bólido a través de las calles vacías.

Aún con el teléfono contra la oreja, el peli azul sintió que su estómago daba vuelcos incontrolables mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el local donde Ichigo trabajaba durante las tardes. Cuando alcanzó la segunda cuadra de distancia entre el departamento y el local, la comunicación se cortó con un chirrido escalofriante.

Su corazón se detuvo dentro de su pecho, la respiración atascándosele en la garganta mientras se obligaba a seguir corriendo en la dirección que Nelliel le había dado. Le costaba respirar y tenía la cara dolorida por el frío que golpeaba su piel, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que algo absolutamente malo le había pasado a Pumpkin. Y mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, más sentía que debía apresurarse, que no estaba corriendo con la suficiente rapidez.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar en el que supuestamente se encontraba Ichigo, se lo encontró completamente vacío. La calle estrecha y solitaria se veía completamente inocente bajo la pálida luz de las farolas, a excepción de unas macabras manchas negruzcas que se extendían a través del concreto y las paredes.

Los ojos azules de Grimmjow las observaron lo que parecieron eones. Manchas de sangre repartidas por la acera y los muros, sangre fresca que comenzaba a coagularse bajo el frío cortante del ambiente a su alrededor. ¿De quién era la sangre? ¿Era de Ichigo? Si esa cantidad de fluido vital le pertenecía… Grimmjow no quería ni pensar lo mal herido que estaba.

No reparó en las impresiones de huellas dibujadas alrededor de las manchas, diferentes suelas delineadas en rojo negruzco contra el pálido pavimento gris tachonado de hielo. Estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo hacia cualquier parte, siguiendo el pequeño reguero de gotas oscuras que lo conducía mucho más lejos de lo que había creído en un principio.

 

 

Ichigo escupió a la cara de uno de los asaltantes, sonriendo cuando el líquido transparente de su saliva se mezcló con la sangre que goteaba de su labio partido. La mancha rosácea se deslizó por la mejilla del gigantesco tipo que lo tenía presionado contra la pared tras de su espalda, una mueca llena de furia helada contorsionando sus facciones.

Para ser justos, de los ocho que conformaban el piño que se había reunido para darle una paliza, cinco ya estaban en el suelo, inconscientes. Los tres que quedaban de pie estaban tan maltrechos como Ichigo, que tenía un corte que le cruzaba la mejilla desde la nariz hasta muy cerca del oído, el labio hinchado y partido, goteando sangre por el mentón, y el lado derecho de la cara completamente enrojecido, amenazando con convertir la mitad de su rostro en un cardenal gigante.

El mastodonte golpeó el pómulo de Ichigo con fuerza, soltándolo para que se deslizara al suelo. El peli naranja sintió cómo sus muelas rajaban la delicada piel del interior de su mejilla, el sabor cúprico de la sangre cayéndole sobre la lengua y provocándole arcadas.

Cayó al suelo, sentado y con la cabeza dándole vueltas sin control. Intentó encontrar la ubicación del mundo, encontrarse a sí mismo en él y poder traspasar la neblina rojiza de dolor que colgaba ante sus ojos. Se sentía como si estuviera inmerso en un infinito mar de sangre a medio coagular, todo el aire a su alrededor demasiado viscoso como para moverse.

—Ya no eres tan rudo, ¿eh?—siseó el mastodonte, echándose hacia atrás para volver a atizarle.

—Espera—lo detuvo Maki, limpiándose el hilo de sangre que le caía de la nariz rota con el dorso de la mano derecha. Tenía un dedo torcido en un ángulo extraño, seguramente fracturado o quebrado, que ya comenzaba a hincarse rápidamente—. Déjame hacerlo a mí.

—Pero jefe…—comenzó el tipo, dando un paso atrás. La distancia entre él e Ichigo se sintió inmediatamente como si el peli naranja pudiera respirar por fin. Se sentía ahogado y completamente aplastado por el peso del dolor arrastrándose por sus nervios.

— ¿Quieres que hable con Kariya acerca de tu mal servicio?—siseó Ichinose, dedicándole al tipo una mirada de odio a través de sus párpados entrecerrados.

—No—negó el otro, demasiado rápido, dedicándole una mirada de soslayo al otro tipo que quedaba de pie. Ambos trabaron los ojos, atemorizados del enojo que destilaba de las palabras del muchacho.

Maki se acercó a Ichigo, sonriendo como si fuera el día de navidad. Introdujo su mano sana dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera, alcanzando algo que Kurosaki fue incapaz de ver a la primera. Estaba tan mareado que seguramente iba a echar la pota de un momento a otro, vaciando así todo el poco contenido que aún quedaba en su estómago.

—Te lo pedí tantas veces—suspiró Ichinose, negando con la cabeza. Se agachó delante de él, en cuclillas, jugueteando con el objeto entre los dedos de su mano buena. La otra la tenía en una incómoda posición contra su pecho, el dedo anular ya completamente morado con tintes de negro—. Fui amable…

—Vete a la mierda—escupió el peli naranja, intentando alejarse de él para tener algo más de espacio. Sin embargo, incluso aunque pudiera poner distancia entre Ichinose y él, seguramente aquello sería completamente inútil. Sus músculos se negaban a responder, como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos. Estaba completamente inmóvil.

Cuando algo brilló en la punta del objeto y lanzó un tenebroso resplandor al ambiente, Ichigo entendió que lo que sostenía el estúpido de Ichinose era una navaja. Quiso reírse de la ridiculez de la situación, pero lo único que logró fue que la herida dentro de su boca soltara más sangre y que esta le cayera por la comisura de los labios. El líquido carmesí goteó en su camiseta, resbalando tediosamente lento por su mentón.

Con un gruñido de ira, Maki acercó el filo de la navaja a la cara del peli naranja. Por el rabillo del ojo, Ichigo fue capaz de ver la afilada punta del metal, los rayones que se extendían por la hoja, la sangre que manchaba las uñas de Ichinose, convirtiéndola en cinco medias lunas negruzcas.

—Estás hecho mierda y aún así sigues siendo tan chulito—se carcajeó, deslizando suavemente la hoja por sobre su mejilla. El punzante beso del filo no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para marcar la piel, pero sí dejó tras de sí la fría sensación del metal contra su carne—. Quizás debería asegurarme que no…

— ¡Ichigo!

Maki se giró ligeramente a mirar a su costado. La calle estaba completamente desierta a excepción de ellos cuatro y los tipos inconscientes en el suelo. Sin embargo, a media cuadra de allí, entre el estupor de la semi inconsciencia que flotaba sobre su cabeza, Ichigo pudo detectar un apagado brillo azul bebé.

—Grimmjow—masculló por lo bajo.

—Ah, tu novio. Lo había olvidado—suspiró Ichinose, volviéndose de nuevo hacia él—. Espero le guste este suvenir.

Nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera los dos tipos que trabajaban para él. Incluso aunque tenía la cortaplumas en la mano, ninguno pensó que fuera a llegar a ese punto solamente por sentirse rechazado. Por eso, cuando hundió sin piedad la hoja de la navaja en el estómago de Ichigo, hasta el mango, el mundo pareció detenerse por completo.

Y después, todo se sucedió demasiado rápido.

El rugido de ira que salió de los labios de Grimmjow hizo eco a través de las calles heladas, alzándose como un grito de guerra. Los otros dos tipos bajo el mando de Ichinose se miraron atónitos antes de dedicarle una última ojeada a su jefe y salir corriendo como si nada de lo que había pasado hubiese estado en los planes.

Cuando Ichinose se dio cuenta de que se había quedado completamente solo ante Ichigo, que aún tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos, su cara perdió todo el color que le quedaba. Palideció como un fantasma mientras se levantaba, trastabillando hacia atrás, buscando correr lejos de Grimmjow que se lanzó como una saeta hacia él, empotrándolo en la pared. El sonido del aire dejando sus pulmones se mezcló con el gemido de dolor que salió de sus labios cuando los dedos de Grimmjow se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, presionando su tráquea con tanta fuerza que le faltó al respiración de inmediato.

Ojos azules se clavaron en los de Ichinose, brillando con tanta sed de sangre que incluso Ichigo, medio inconsciente como estaba se sintió atemorizado de él. Grimmjow se veía completamente letal, el cabello azul bebé desparramado para todos lados, la piel pálida y los labios retraídos en una mueca feroz que mostraba un afilado juego de caninos.

Dejó salir un sonido muy parecido al gruñido de una pantera cuando echó el brazo derecho hacia atrás, su mano empuñada dirigiéndose directamente hacia la ya rota nariz de Ichinose. El impacto sonó hueco y húmedo, el grito de dolor que lo siguió perforando los oídos de Ichigo mientras intentaba caer por fin en la oscuridad que tiraba de él hacia abajo. No quería ver lo que Grimmjow iba a hacerle; no tenía el estómago suficiente.

Cuando Grimmjow volvió a llevar su mano hacia atrás, listo para volver a atizarle, la inconsciencia por fin envolvió a Ichigo, tirando de él hacia la nada y dejándolo suspendido en un agradable pero frío vacío en el que nada podía alcanzarlo.

 

 

Grimmjow le dirigió una mirada de odio a la enfermera que lo detuvo cuando los paramédicos pusieron a Ichigo en una camilla y se lo llevaron a pabellón. La mano en su pecho era pequeña y delicada, los ojos de la muchacha fijos en los de él mientras le explicaba que ahora mismo no podía ver al paciente, intentando disuadirlo de seguir su camino.

— ¿Estás fuera de tus malditos cabales, mujer?—siseó el peli azul, clavándole una mirada tan penetrante que la enfermera sintió escalofríos—. Él…

—Señor—lo detuvo, con más rigidez que antes—. El paciente va de camino a pabellón para coser la herida. No tomará mucho tiempo. Por favor, quédese aquí.

Un guardia, apostado en la esquina de la sala de espera, le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a Grimmjow, listo para arrastrarlo fuera del lugar a la menor provocación. Al notarlo, Jaegerjaquez gruñó bajo en su garganta, el sonido reverberando desagradablemente en el espacio a su alrededor, logrando asustar aún más a la enfermera.

Sin embargo, sabía que no había mucho qué hacer. Ichigo iba a estar bien; en cuanto terminaran de tratarlo, seguramente quedaría como nuevo. No obstante ese conocimiento, podía sentir sus tripas retorcerse por la preocupación y el pánico, su corazón bombeando la sangre cargada de miedo a cada parte de su cuerpo como agua ponzoñosa.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de plástico, pasándose los dedos manchados de sangre por el cabello. Ya había sido suficiente que el personal del hospital hubiese creído que había sido él quien le había causado esas heridas a Ichigo; tuvo que asegurarles cinco veces que él no tenía nada que ver. Justificó la sangre de Ichinose, que cubría también su ropa y manchaba su cara en tétricas gotas, como la sangre que había salido de la herida de Pumpkin cuando lo encontró. Seguramente tampoco les habría gustado oír que había golpeado a un tipo al punto de seguramente deshacerle la cara.

Inhaló profundo por la nariz, ignorando el aroma a hierro que se desprendía de la sangre en su piel y su ropa. La ira aún fluía por su sistema, haciendo temblar sus manos y su estómago. Sentía las náuseas llevándole la bilis a la garganta, haciendo girar su cabeza como si estuviera dentro de una secadora de ropa. Incluso aunque sentía la firmeza horizontal del suelo bajo sus pies, sentía que estaba suspendido en un infinito mar de sentimientos encontrados y de desagradables imágenes que su cruel cerebro generaba para él, enseñándole a Ichigo desangrado y pálido en el suelo.

Había sido una suerte que Ichinose no hubiese sacado la cortaplumas de la herida. Ichigo se habría desangrado más rápido si eso hubiese pasado.

Dejando salir un gemido de exasperación, Grimmjow alcanzó el celular dentro de su bolsillo. Lo desbloqueó y buscó a través de sus contactos, buscando a Shirosaki entre ellos. Seguramente iba a patearle el trasero hasta no poder más por lo que le había pasado a Ichi (incluso aunque él no tenía nada qué ver en ello), pero tenía que avisarle.

Cuando encontró el número que buscaba, tocó el ícono de llamada con su tembloroso pulgar, poniéndose el aparato contra el oído y esperando impaciente a que Shiro contestara la llamada.

Tras cinco desesperantes tonos, el albino aceptó la llamada.

— _¡_ Yo _, Kitty! ¡Que sorpresa que me llames! ¿Quieres salir a parrandear? ¿Echas de menos esas cálidas noches en la cárcel?_ —lo saludó el otro alegremente, riéndose al final. Parecía tan alegre que Grimmjow se sintió culpable por darle la mala noticia.

—Shiro—comenzó Grimmjow, cerrando los ojos—. Ichigo está en el hospital.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la línea telefónica. Por unos momentos, el peli azul creyó que de hecho Shiro había dejado el teléfono sin atender. El crujido de la estática era lo único que podía oír al final de la llamada, la ligera respiración del albino aumentando de intensidad a medida que los segundos se descolgaban del reloj. Un silbido de ira llenó el oído de Grimmjow cuando por fin Shirosaki reaccionó, su voz sonando fríamente tranquila cuando volvió a hablar:

— _¿Qué le pasó a mi primo, Grimmjow?_

El aludido sintió un estremecimiento que se pareció desagradablemente al miedo bajarle por la espina dorsal. Mientras la furia se retiraba de su torrente sanguíneo, el pánico comenzó a ocupar el lugar que iba dejando. Grimmjow no les tenía miedo a muchas personas… y lamentablemente, Shirosaki era una de esas pocas.

—Ichinose lo atacó—explicó temblorosamente.

— _¿Dónde está ese hijo de perra?_ —inquirió lentamente el muchacho al final de la línea, sonando tan escalofriantemente calmado que casi parecía que no sentía nada.

—No lo sé—contestó Grimmjow con simplicidad—. Lo dejé hecho un trozo de carne molida en la acera.

— _Bien hecho_ —lo felicitó Shiro, una risita fría como el hielo y tan maniática saliendo de sus labios que el peli azul sintió un nuevo escalofrío apretar los músculos de su espalda—. _¿En qué hospital está?_

Luego de que Grimmjow le dijera a Shirosaki dónde se encontraba Ichigo, la llamada se cortó de inmediato, dejándolo momentáneamente sorprendido. Se quitó el teléfono de la oreja, mirándolo con los ojos entornados como si de pronto le hubiesen salido patas de araña de los costados. Dejando salir una exhalación exhausta, el peli azul volvió a guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo, descansando la espalda contra el respaldo de la dura silla de plástico y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Mientras los minutos se movían como moles hacia delante, Grimmjow intentó serenarse un poco. Cada vez que dejaba su mente vagar, sentía la ira volver a estallar dentro de su pecho como una bomba nuclear. Quemaba y arrasaba todo a su paso, haciéndolo apretar los dientes y los puños de pura frustración. La imagen de Ichigo sentado contra la pared de ladrillos y con el hilo de sangre corriéndole desde la herida de la navaja se había atascado en su mente como si la hubiesen grabado a fuego.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados. No podía borrarse la imagen de la cabeza. Simplemente se le había quedado impresa en las retinas. Se había sentido como en una interminable pesadilla que se alargaba como un lento chicle estirándose. Como si estuviera corriendo hacia la luz al final del túnel y nunca pudiera alcanzarla.

La culpa comenzaba a filtrarse en su sistema poco a poco, arrastrándose por su piel como algún desagradable bicho rastrero muy viscoso. La idea de irse a Inglaterra con Ichigo en ese estado simplemente le parecía estúpida… ¿qué clase de persona era si se iba cuando uno de sus mejores amigos estaba en una situación así? Una mierda de persona, eso sería. No tenía que pensar mucho en ello para saber que Ichigo lo necesitaba ahí, con él.

Mientras inhalaba profundamente, intentando no tomar decisiones apresuradas, el sonido de los pasos haciendo eco a través de la vacía sala de espera lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

A través de las puertas de cristal, había entrado en tropel un grupo de personas que, de no conocerlas, seguramente le habrían parecido _bastante_ peculiares. Abriendo la marcha estaba Shirosaki, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una pálida línea llena de ira. Sus ojos dorados estaban entornados en él, pareciéndose tanto a Ichigo que Grimmjow sintió un desagradable vuelco en el corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas que se parecían tanto fueran tan distintas?

Tras él, con los ojos celestes fríos como el mismísimo hielo y un ceño tan temible como el de su hermano menor, venía entrando Kaien Shiba. Al igual que Shiro, tenía sus ojos fijos en él con tanto resentimiento que de pronto el peli azul se sintió completamente culpable de lo que le había pasado a Ichigo.

Siguiendo a los hermanos Shiba, iban Nell, Nnoitra y Szyael. Ulquiorra cerraba la marcha con su clásica mirada imperturbable, sus ojos verdes vagando a través de la habitación blanca como la muerte como si el estar en un hospital no lo afectara en lo absoluto. De hecho, se veía como todo lo contrario a Nelliel, cuyos globos oculares parecían enrojecidos y su cara estaba contorsionada por la preocupación.

El grupo se acercó hacia él caminando a largas zancadas, la preocupación y la impotencia desprendiéndose de ellos en oleadas que se impregnaron en la piel de Grimmjow como un enjambre de mosquitos.

Cuando Shirosaki alcanzó su posición, su pálida mano se movió tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de verla. Sus dedos se cerraron en el cuello de su camiseta, tirando de él para que se levantara, encarándolo con una mirada de furia tan ácida que Grimmjow casi esperó que la piel comenzara a hervirle sobre la carne. A pesar de ser varios centímetros más alto que el albino, el aura de odio que colgaba a su alrededor lo hacía ver tan letal como una serpiente cascabel.

—Te advertí, ¿verdad?—siseó, sus dientes apretados y sus ojos dorados entornados en él. Grimmjow jamás había visto ojos que se parecieran tanto a los de un reptil—. Que si Berry se ponía triste por tu culpa, iba a tener que partirte la cara.

Parpadeando confuso, el peli azul cerró sus dedos alrededor de la pálida muñeca de Shirosaki. Incluso aunque lucía como un fantasma, tan blanco como la cal, los músculos tensos bajo su piel eran muy sólidos y se flexionaban con una fuerza que hacía pensar de inmediato que lo peor que se podía hacer era tomar al segundo de los Shiba a la ligera.

—Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que…—comenzó, frunciendo el ceño ahora. El estupor de la sorpresa ya se había desvanecido, siendo reemplazado por la caliente furia que todavía latía dentro de su sistema al simplemente pensar en Ichigo siendo operado.

—Ichi ha estado deprimido desde el día de año nuevo—lo interrumpió el muchacho, apartando su mano con un manotazo—. Y no me digas que no tiene nada qué ver contigo, Grimmjow.

Los ojos de los demás presentes se abrieron de sorpresa. Shirosaki _nunca_ había llamado a Grimmjow por su nombre frente a ellos. Solía llamarlo Kitty o Blue, dependiendo de cómo estuviera su ánimo, o simplemente Jaegerjaquez. Eso era, a todas luces, una pista acerca de lo enojado que estaba con Grimmjow.

—Shiro—murmuró Kaien, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. Su tono destilaba advertencia, y Grimmjow no sabía si era por la posibilidad de que se pelearan en medio de la sala de espera de un hospital, o por la enorme posibilidad de que Shirosaki lo dejara completa y absolutamente bueno para nada si eso pasaba. Grimmjow lo había visto pelear. Nadie, nunca jamás en su vida, le había parecido tan exageradamente letal como el albino—. Cálmate.

Inhalando violentamente por la nariz y sin quitar sus ojos dorados de Grimmjow, Shirosaki lo dejó ir, empujándolo con más fuerza de la debida para alejarlo de sí. El siseo que reverberó en la base de su garganta hizo que se pareciera aún más a un reptil muy venenoso y extremadamente enojado.

—Escúchame muy bien, Grimmjow—silbó Shiro, apartando la mano de su hermano con una gentileza que no calzaba con la amenaza que se desprendía de su cuerpo—. Cuando _aibou_ salga de ese quirófano y yo me asegure que está bien, voy a romperte la cara. Y quizás un par de huesos más del cuerpo.

—Oi, Shirosaki…—comenzó Nnoitra, mirando al albino fijamente. Sus dos metros quince deberían haber intimidado a Shiro, pero él simplemente le dirigió a Gilga una mirada de soslayo cargada de flojera, como si estuviera analizándolo—. Ten cuidado con lo que…

— ¿Qué pasa, Gilga?—se carcajeó el Shiba, sonriendo ampliamente. El gesto le arrugó las comisuras de los ojos, sus párpados entrecerrándose—. ¿Crees poder salvar el trasero de tu amigo?

—Shiro—repitió Kaien, esta vez más firmemente.

El aludido giró sus ojos hacia su hermano, toda la letalidad dejándose caer de su cara y dejando tras de sí una mueca de enojo casi infantil. Chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Onii-chan nunca me deja divertirme—suspiró, mirando hacia el techo ausentemente—. Pero ya lo sabes, Grimmjow. A tu cara la espera una cita con mi pie. Y lo mejor es que sea una cita _íntima_. Voy a fumarme un cigarrillo, Onii-chan, ¿me acompañas?

Kaien rodó los ojos.

—No fumo—le recordó pacientemente.

—Tú te lo pierdes. Más para mí.

Con tranquilidad, Shiro extrajo en cigarrillo de una arrugada cajetilla, y se lo acomodó tras la oreja derecha, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió el guardia parado en una esquina.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y salió de la habitación, silbando desafinadamente alguna canción que ninguno de los presentes conocía.

El peli azul dejó salir el aliento que no sabía que contenía, pasándose una mano por el cabello ya desordenado y manchado de sangre. Dejándose caer sobre la dura silla de plástico, volvió a sumirse en su miseria personal, con un desagradable sabor en la boca y las tripas tan revueltas que creyó que en cualquier momento iba a echar la pota.

Pero aún cuando apenas podía distinguir qué era real y qué era producto de su cansada mente, sabía que tenía que agradecerle a Kaien el que le hubiese salvado el trasero. Incluso con todas las peleas callejeras que había tenido en su vida, sabía que no había forma alguna de poder vencer a Shirosaki.

—Hey, Kaien, gracias por su…

Los ojos celestes y fríos del mayor de los Shiba se trabaron con los de él, tanto odio revolviéndose tras ellos que Grimmjow casi arañó las paredes para poder huir.

—Te salvé el culo porque soy médico, chico. Respeto los hospitales. Pero créeme que tengo tantas ganas de romperte el cuello como mi hermano.

—Wow, gracias—murmuró el peli azul, dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la silla—. Le salvo la vida a su…

—Te agradezco que le hayas salvado la vida a Ichi-kun—lo cortó él, fríamente, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero sigues siendo el culpable de que se sienta tan como la mierda.

—Fue su culpa en primera instancia—siseó Grimmjow, perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Oh, sí?—fingió sorprenderse Kaien, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón con ademán dramático—. ¿El que buscara acostarse con alguien más siendo nada tuyo? Claro, de eso cualquiera tiene la culpa. Tú, por mientras, tienes la culpa de ser un cobarde.

—Grimm—murmuró Nell, aclarándose la garganta y abrazando su torso con los brazos. Parecía tener frío—. Kaien tiene razón. Si le hubieses dicho a Ichigo lo que sientes, Pumpkin no habría estado tan deprimido últimamente. Sobre todo sabiendo que te vas a Inglaterra en unos días.

Grimmjow abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró sin haber dicho una sola cosa. Dejó salir un suspiro cansado, negando con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para poder evitar que la dura luz de los fluorescentes siguiera hiriéndole las retinas y empeorando su dolor de cabeza.

—No es el momento de discutirlo.

—Alguna vez que digas algo que calce con tu inteligencia—murmuró Ulquiorra, rodando los ojos.

Szyael a su lado soltó una risita.

 


	16. Porque son testarudos.

Un par de horas después de que Ichigo entrara al quirófano y se reunieran los Shiba y los inquilinos del departamento 1506 en la sala de espera, el doctor líder de la operación del peli naranja salió del quirófano. Cuando entró a la sala de espera donde los muchachos aguardaban impacientemente, el primero en levantarse fue Shiro, seguido de Kaien y de Grimmjow, que se acercaron a él con tanta rapidez que el doctor parpadeó confundido.

Procedió a explicarles que la intervención había salido perfectamente. La demora había recaído en los exámenes que habían tenido que hacerle luego de limpiar y coser la puñalada, constatando que tenía un par de costillas fracturadas y un tobillo esguinzado. No era nada excesivamente grave, pero tenían que asegurarse.

Les dijo que Ichigo había salido de la anestesia sin ningún problema y que estaba despierto, descansando en su habitación.

— ¿Se encuentra completamente bien? ¿Está seguro?—inquirió Shiro, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y balanceándose adelante y atrás sobre sus talones.

—Fuera de sus heridas, se encuentra perfectamente. Está algo cansado y dolorido, pero nada que los analgésicos no puedan contrarrestar.

— ¿Podemos verlo?—preguntó Grimmjow.

—No, aún no—negó el doctor, componiendo una mueca de disculpa que no sirvió para aplacar la creciente furia que se desprendía tanto del albino como del peli azul—. El señor Kurosaki ha pedido expresamente no ver a nadie hasta no hablar con un tal…—bajó la mirada hacia los papeles que sostenía en la mano derecha, y entornó los ojos hacia algo escrito en uno de los bordes de la hoja. Cuando los volvió a alzar, tenía el ceño fruncido—… Byakuya Kuchiki. ¿Alguno lo conoce?

Los hermanos Shiba y Grimmjow se quedaron boquiabiertos con la revelación del médico. Los demás inquilinos del departamento intercambiaron miradas confusas entre ellos, preguntándose en silencio por qué parecían al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

— ¿Pasa algo?—inquirió el facultativo, cada vez más confundido por las reacciones que había obtenido.

— ¿Le dio su número telefónico?—suspiró el peli azul, su voz impregnada de tanta frustración que fue palpable en el ambiente.

—Sí—respondió el doctor, tendiéndole un papelito escrito a mano con una temblorosa caligrafía que Shiro reconoció como la de su primo.

—Deme acá—gruñó Grimmjow, quitándole el papel de las manos al doctor antes que alguno de los Shiba pudiera reaccionar.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Jaegerjaquez se encontraba fuera del hospital, mirando a la pantalla de su celular como si estuviera mostrándole una foto especialmente grotesca. Una línea de caracteres negros resaltaba contra el fondo blanco, el número de Byakuya Kuchiki ingresado y listo para llamar. Algo, sin embargo, le impedía presionar el ícono de llamada al lado del número de contacto.

Gruñendo por lo bajo ante su propia estupidez, el dedo pulgar de Grimmjow presionó sobre el ícono. La sangre seca bajo su uña pareció una media luna al contrastarse contra la fría y blanquecina luz de la pantalla del teléfono.

Se puso el aparato contra el oído, con el corazón yéndole a mil dentro del pecho y sus tripas retorciéndose de ansiedad. Paseó de aquí para allá, ignorando completamente las bancas de concreto donde se podría haber sentado para intentar calmarse, porque sabía que iba a ser una tarea imposible.

Después de cuatro de los más desesperantes tonos telefónicos que Grimmjow había oído jamás, la persona al otro lado de la línea contestó, su calmada y aterciopelada voz llenando la línea.

— _Byakuya Kuchiki_ —contestó el hombre.

—Ugh—murmuró el peli azul, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Buenas noches. Hablo de parte de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ser cortés con Byakuya fue una patada en las bolas para su ego, pero tuvo que tragarse su orgullo herido y hacer lo mejor por Pumpkin.

— _¿Ichigo?_ —inquirió Byakuya lentamente. La calma en su voz se había trisado ligeramente, dejándole saber a Grimmjow que realmente el azabache se preocupaba _algo_ por Ichigo—. _¿Qué pasó con él?_

—Está en el hospital y ha pedido verte.

La línea se quedó en silencio, y Grimmjow tuvo una desagradable sensación de déjà vu. ¿Cuántas personas iban a quedarse lo que parecía una interminable cantidad de tiempo calladas cuando hablaban con él? Esperaba que no fueran muchas, porque si había algo que lo enervaba, era que lo hicieran esperar.

— _¿Qué hospital?_

Grimmjow le dio el nombre y la dirección del lugar. Cuando Byakuya le hubo dicho que ya estaba todo escrito, simplemente le cortó la llamada sin siquiera despedirse. Por mucho que aborreciera al Kuchiki, tampoco podía culparlo de su precipitación. Lo que había visto fuera del departamento cuando se lo encontró por primera y única vez le había dejado algo muy claro: Byakuya aún sentía algo por Ichigo.

Era ilógico, se dijo, mientras volvía a traspasar las puertas de cristal del hospital, que aún tuviera sentimientos por Lil’ Pumpkin. Porque, después de todo, había sido él el que había terminado su relación. Sin mencionar que había dejado un trauma casi permanente en Ichigo al decirle que la única razón por la que finalizaban su estatus de pareja era porque no congeniaban sus gustos en la cama.

Eso era algo que Grimmjow jamás iba a poder comprender. ¿Cómo alguien podía pensar que Ichigo no lo satisfacía entre las sábanas? Kurosaki era toda una bomba de placer sexual, y eso el peli azul lo sabía perfectamente. Nunca se había encontrado con alguien tan sensual.

Sin mencionar la tranquilidad y la seguridad que venían de la mano con él. Las conversaciones interminables y la inagotable fuente de conocimiento que Ichigo suponía. No había nada de lo que no pudieran hablar, ningún tema por el que se sintiera avergonzado. Tenía una mente sorprendentemente abierta para venir de una cultura relativamente conservadora como lo era la japonesa; nada para él era un tabú.

Sin embargo, no todos eran capaces de valorarlo. Byakuya era la prueba viviente de ello.

—Uno solamente sabe lo que tiene después de haberlo perdido—murmuró para sí mismo mientras se metía al ascensor y presionaba el botón del piso donde se encontraba Ichigo.

Luego de lo que parecieron siglos, pero que realmente solamente fue media hora, los ojos de Grimmjow captaron un brillo azabache entrar elegantemente a la sala de espera. Vestido impecablemente de traje y sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar, Byakuya se deslizó sobre las baldosas blancas del hospital de camino hacia él. El peli azul tuvo que evitar la rabia que lo inundó de golpe en beneficio de poder indicarle al Kuchiki la situación.

Aunque no se esperaba la reacción de Shirosaki.

—Ah, pero esto es perfecto—siseó, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. La camisa de franela arremangada que llevaba reveló la forma en la que se le tensionaron los músculos de los bíceps al mirar a Byakuya—. Pensé que estaba listo para verte, pero parece que tienes una conexión directa con mi _bilis_.

—Shirosaki—saludó Byakuya, parpadeando ligeramente sorprendido.

—Bueno, hola—contestó el albino, volviendo a su idioma natal. Cinco ojos confusos se fijaron en él, mientras Kaien intentaba contener una risita—. Qué sorpresa, recuerdas mi nombre.

—Shiro, los amigos de Ichi-kun no hablan japonés—le recordó Kaien amablemente.

—Como sea—bufó él, rodando los ojos, pero aún así volviendo al inglés.

— ¿Dónde está Ichigo?—consultó al final Byakuya, desviando sus ojos azules desde Shirosaki hacia Kaien. Éste le devolvió la mirada casi con flojera.

—Habitación trescientos trece.

—Gracias, Kaien—contestó el azabache, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas que daban a las habitaciones del hospital.

—Kaien- _san_ —remarcó él, dirigiéndole una fría mirada de soslayo al Kuchiki—. No se te olvide que soy tres años mayor que tú, Byakuya.

Ignorándolo olímpicamente, Byakuya empujó las puertas batientes de cristal ahumado y madera, dejando tras de su espalda la sala de espera y sumergiéndose en el caldeado y ajetreado ambiente de las habitaciones. Enfermeras y médicos iban de acá para allá, con suplementos médicos en los brazos y ceños fruncidos. Puertas se abrían y cerraban a lo largo de todo el pasillo, que parecía infinito, iluminado con fluorescentes cuya dura y fría luz hacía que los ángulos parecieran navajas a punto de cortarle las retinas.

Byakuya permitió que su corazón se lanzara entonces a una carrera desenfrenada, picaneada por la ansiedad creciente que aplastaba sus pulmones. Mientras recorría el pasillo mirando las placas plateadas que rezaban los números de cada cuarto, las palmas de sus manos se perlaron en un sudor pegajoso que fácilmente podía identificar como el del miedo.

La habitación trescientos trece estaba casi a la mitad del pasillo, la puerta blanca con el letrero de metal plateado que ponía «313» pareciendo tan inocente que se le antojó una broma cruel del destino.

Alzó la mano para golpear con los nudillos cuando una enfermera joven lo detuvo.

—Disculpe señor, ¿qué hace aquí?—inquirió la chica, deteniendo su carrera y mirándolo con ojos entornados. Su ceño se frunció al medio de su frente, un montón de gasas, tijeras quirúrgicas y lo que se parecía sospechosamente a unas pinzas del tamaño de su antebrazo colgando de sus manos.

—Kurosaki Ichigo me mandó a llamar.

—Ah, el paciente de la trescientos trece. Si, el médico nos avisó que vendría. Entre a la habitación, el señor Kurosaki está despierto y esperándolo.

Asintiendo, el azabache golpeó dos veces con sus nudillos sobre la rugosa superficie de la puerta blanca. Esperó impaciente, con las manos en los bolsillos para parecer casual, hasta que la débil voz de Ichigo traspasó la puerta con un ligero «entre». En cuanto el peli naranja terminó de hablar, la pálida mano de Byakuya ya se había asido al pomo de la puerta, girándolo hacia la derecha y empujando la plancha de madera sobre sus goznes para poder ingresar al cuarto.

Al contrario que la sala de espera, la habitación de Ichigo estaba pintada en un relajante color crema. La cama angosta y llena de barandas, pareciéndose desagradablemente a la cuna de un bebé, estaba rodeada de máquinas para monitorear los signos vitales de su ocupante. Cables y mangueras se conectaban a Ichigo a través de electrodos y agujas, una bolsa de suero colgando de su alto y delicado atril con ruedas.

El peli naranja alzó la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo, sus ojos marrones luciendo demasiado grandes en aquel rostro pálido con los pómulos demasiado marcados debido al cansancio. Sus párpados estaban nacarados por la falta de sueño y profundas ojeras violáceas descendían desde sus párpados inferiores. Incluso su cabello, usualmente llameante y luminoso como un faro en una costa, parecía apagado.

La bata blanca de hospital contrastaba desagradablemente con la palidez de su siempre broncínea piel, una sutura en uno de los lados de su cara que iba desde su nariz hasta la oreja.

Aún tenía algunas manchas de sangre seca sobre el rostro y el cabello, aunque por lo demás, parecía en perfectas condiciones.

—Byakuya—lo saludó. Su voz sonó ligeramente rasposa, aunque no concordaba con su aspecto tan cansado—. Gracias por venir.

—Me sorprendió que quisieras verme—apuntó él, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Ichigo le dedicó una débil sonrisa, y Byakuya pudo notar el labio partido—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Necesito hablar contigo—contestó el peli naranja, dejando la revista cerrada sobre sus rodillas. Le apuntó al incómodo taburete al lado derecho de su cama, un artefacto de metal y plástico negro que desentonaba completamente con el calmado ambiente de la habitación.

Sintiendo que su estómago se apretaba, el azabache se dirigió al taburete que Ichigo apuntaba, dejándose caer sobre la superficie de plástico. Intentó parecer indiferente a la frase problemática de «tenemos que hablar», sobre todo porque sabía exactamente lo que venía.

Ichigo y él no habían hablado desde la noche de año nuevo, cuando él lo había dejado solo en el baño para correr tras el tipo de pelo azul cuyo nombre no podía recordar. En ese momento, en ese mismo instante, se había dado cuenta de que no importaba la forma en la que lo intentara, Ichigo ya no sentía nada por él. Sabía que él era el único responsable de ello, y lo único que podía hacer era echarle la culpa a su inmadurez y a su tozudez. Ahora, sin embargo, por mucho que sabía lo que se venía, no podía evitar el mal sabor de boca que le inundó la lengua.

—Cuéntame—dijo, lentamente, cruzando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, apoyando así el tobillo sobre la rodilla.

—Lo que pasó el día de año nuevo—comenzó Ichigo, sonrojándose ligeramente. A Byakuya siempre le había gustado la forma en la que el carmín le espolvoreaba los pómulos y el puente de la nariz, resaltando contra las pecas que se esparcían por su piel como constelaciones—, es… lamento haberte dejado de esa forma.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

—Gracias—aclarándose la garganta, el peli naranja desvió la mirada de Byakuya, que tenía sus ojos fijamente clavados en él—. Este… bueno, mira, la cosa es la siguiente, yo…

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con el chico de pelo azul?—lo interrumpió lentamente, evitándole el proceso bochornoso de explicarse.

Ichigo suspiró antes de pasarse una mano por el pelo, como siempre hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso.

—Sí—coincidió, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Byakuya, créeme, lo que tuvimos fue muy importante para mí. Siempre serás la primera persona a la que amé de esta forma. Pero ahora mismo…

—Estás enamorado de él.

No era una pregunta, pero Ichigo volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Lamento haberte dado esperanzas vanas. Pero no creo que volver contigo sea la mejor idea, sobre todo sabiendo que no siento nada más que cariño por ti.

Byakuya ya lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente, y aún así, el oírlo salir de sus labios dolió más de lo que esperaba. Se lo merecía, después de todo, sabiendo que él era el culpable de muchos de los problemas de autoestima de Ichigo.

—No hay problemas—murmuró él, suspirando quedamente.

 

 

— ¿Señor Ichigo Kurosaki?

Ichigo alzó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó sobre sus rodillas, entornando los ojos en el hombre vestido de azul marino que yacía bajo el umbral de la puerta abierta. Supo instantáneamente que eran policías, y no puedo evitar encogerse ante la idea de un par de polis en su cuarto de hospital. Supuso que todos los inmigrantes sufrían de lo mismo, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la candidatura de Donald Trump a la presidencia de los Estados Unidos.

Los oficiales entraron al cuarto en cuanto Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. Ambos lucían como sus peores pesadillas, sobre todo tomando en cuenta el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a latirle entre las sienes. Se sentía cansado como un perro y las enfermeras no lo dejaban dormir con las rondas.

— ¿Necesitan algo?—preguntó cautelosamente, evitando que vieran la tensión en sus dedos cuando apretó con fuerza casi desmedida las tapas del libro entre sus manos.

—Vamos a hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de lo que le sucedió—le explicó uno de ellos. Tenía una libreta y un lápiz en la mano—. ¿Recuerda lo que pasó?

—No todo—contestó el muchacho, secamente—. Hubo un momento en el que me quedé inconsciente. Cuando me _apuñalaron_.

El policía de la libreta le dirigió una dura mirada y luego procedió a aclararse la garganta.

—Díganos lo que recuerde.

Dejando salir un suspiro de exasperación, el muchacho les explicó a los policías todo lo que podía recordar. Les contó acerca de las innumerables veces en que Maki Ichinose lo había invitado a salir, sin importarle que su primera cita hubiese terminado en desastre, volviéndose cada vez más insistente y llegando al punto del acoso. Les dijo acerca de cómo se lo había encontrado en la calle durante la tarde, cómo habían salido siete tipos de la nada y lo habían reducido.

— ¿Logró sacarse a alguno de ellos de encima?

—A unos cuantos. No sé qué es lo que habrá pasado con ellos. Había un montón de sangre y no me estaba fijando en los que estaban inconscientes. Me fijaba más en los que estaban delante de mí y que tenían cuchillos y manoplas.

— ¿Recuerda quién lo apuñaló?

—Ichinose.

—El señor Grimm…—comenzó el policía de la libreta, enredándose instantáneamente con el nombre de Grimmjow.

—Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez—completó Ichigo de inmediato, sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Sí. Él dijo que había sido él quien se había deshecho de Ichinose y que, según sus propias palabras, y cito, “lo dejó hecho un montón de carne molida en la acera”. ¿Se acuerda de eso?

—No.

— ¿Está completamente…?—comenzó el otro poli, que yacía apoyado contra una pared, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Estoy en problemas, oficial?—inquirió Ichigo, finalmente—. ¿Necesito un abogado?

—No, señor Kurosaki, esto no es un interrogatorio oficial—terminó por decir el tipo de la libreta. Había fruncido el ceño, como si la idea de Ichigo sabiendo sus derechos lo molestara—. Pero…

—Si es así, les pediría que por favor me dejaran descansar. Si no es muy grosero que les recuerde, hoy me apuñalaron y estuve en una operación. Estoy cansado, dolorido, y ciertamente, no tengo la claridad mental para contestar a todas sus preguntas.

Después de que los oficiales se fueran, el peli naranja dejó salir el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Puso los ojos en blanco al pensar en tener que volver a ponerse en contacto con ellos, pero lo empujó a un lugar oscuro de su mente. Ahora necesitaba dormir un poco, descansar su muy magullado cuerpo, y estar listo para volver a la universidad loa antes posible. Seguramente Mayuri iba a tirarse de los cabellos al enterarse que su asistente estaba hospitalizado, y que seguramente iba a ser incapaz de asistir a clases (o como a Ichigo le gustaba llamarlas, sesiones de tortura) para ayudarlo.

Pensar en su profesor menos apreciado sufriendo por su ausencia hizo que se le escapara una risita.

Se apoyó contra las almohadas, dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio. Sentía como si hubiese chocado contra un camión a toda velocidad. Tenía los ojos hinchados, le dolía el costado del estómago donde lo habían apuñalado y su tobillo esguinzado latía a la par con su pulso. Sin mencionar la jaqueca por estrés que comenzaba a pulsar dentro de su cráneo.

Sin embargo, el descanso no parecía querer llegar a él, porque justo cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido, sus primos irrumpieron a través de la puerta, seguidos de sus cinco inquilinos.

— ¡ _Yo_ , Lil’ Pumpkin!—saludó Nnoitra a voz en grito, alzando los brazos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ichigo se dijo que parecía genuinamente feliz de verlo con vida—. ¿Qué tal el bolsillo de carne?

—De maravilla—se carcajeó el muchacho, suavemente.

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, Shirosaki cruzó la habitación, golpeándolo en la coronilla con la mano abierta y su peor expresión de enojo.

— ¡Mierda, Shiro!—se quejó el peli naranja, alejándose lo más que la cama le permitió de su primo—. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?—siseó el albino, entornando sus ojos dorados en él despiadadamente—. ¡Creí que iba a tener que decirle a la cabra vieja que te habíamos perdido! ¿Te imaginas el festín de patadas en el culo que habría recibido?

—Wow—soltó el peli naranja, rodando los ojos a pesar de su dolor de cabeza—. Soy yo al que le entierran una navaja y tú preocupado de tu trasero. Gracias por el apoyo, Shiro-chan.

— ¿Acabas de…?

—Shirosaki, por favor, Ichi-kun está convaleciente. Déjalo en paz—lo reprendió Kaien, intentando ocultar una sonrisa kilométrica y fallando estrepitosamente.

—Estábamos muy preocupados, Ichi—comentó Nell, acercándose a su lado con intenciones de uno de sus abrazos de oso. Sin embargo, al ver el estado de Ichigo, se lo pensó mejor—. ¿Quieres que llamemos a tus amigos?

—Oh, mierda—masculló Ichigo, rascándose la frente en ademán nervioso—. Shinji, Shuuhei y Kensei van a matarme.

—Oye, si no lo hizo una navaja, dudo que Hirako lo haga—apuntó Szyael, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa aliviada.

—Realmente no conoces a Shinji—dijeron Shiro e Ichigo a la vez, rodando los ojos.

—Es escalofriante—apuntó Kaien, componiendo una mueca—. De verdad.

—Sí, llámenlos—suspiró el peli naranja, estremeciéndose ante la posibilidad de sus tres mejores amigos irrumpiendo en su cuarto de hospital con un enojo capaz de asustar al mismísimo diablo—. Para mi funeral, quiero que pongan la discografía de Fall Out Boy.

El grupo estalló en carcajadas, alivianando el ambiente. El único que parecía aguar la fiesta era Grimmjow, que aunque con una sonrisita cansada en el rostro, aún parecía tenso y fuera de lugar. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y no quitaba sus ojos azules de Ichigo, que se reía con los demás a pesar de la herida en su estómago y los regaños de Kaien.

El peli azul se sentía completamente aliviado de verlo en una pieza. Las horas de angustia y la sensación de que nunca más iba a verlo nuevamente se habían desvanecido, quedando en él como un simple recuerdo tortuoso. Y no obstante verlo relativamente sano y salvo, no podía sacudirse la idea de que era un mal amigo al irse dentro de dos semanas, estando Ichigo en ese estado.

—Hey, Kitty—la voz de Kurosaki desvió su tren de pensamiento, logrando que diera un bote en su lugar—. Gracias por la salvada de trasero. Te debo una.

—No hay problema, Pumpkin—contestó el aludido, sonriendo de medio lado y acercándose a la cama por fin—. Espero que el nuevo bolsillo te sirva de algo.

—Voy a guardar papeles con respuestas para los exámenes—dijo Ichigo, solemnemente.

—Esa es una gran idea—lo alabó Grimmjow, intentando reírse de su broma y sin lograrlo realmente. Demasiado pronto para eso.

—Así que—continuó Pumpkin, con una sonrisa—. Felicidades por irte a Inglaterra.

¿Sentirse como un mal amigo antes? Pues ahora era peor. Había tanta felicidad en el tono de Ichigo que Grimmjow quiso vomitar lo que no había comido en todo el día. Se mareó con el sólo hecho de pensar en irse, de dejarlo atrás en un estado tan frágil como ese.

—Gracias—contestó de todas formas. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de sonar tan emocionado como se había sentido hacía algunas horas, pero incluso él notó que su voz sonó acartonada y tomada como si tuviera un resfriado porfiado que no quería irse. Evitó mirar a nadie a los ojos, clavando su mirada en la portada del libro que Ichigo tenía sobre las rodillas—. Es una excelente oportunidad.

—Espero que todo salga bien.

Grimmjow quería que se callara, que se olvidara del viaje a Inglaterra. Quería también olvidarse de Starrk, de Oxford, de su carrera como arquitecto, de todo. Pero algo le dijo que si hacía una cosa como esa, Pumpkin nunca iba a perdonárselo.

—Yo también.

Ninguno de los dos notó cómo todo el mundo en el cuarto rodaba los ojos con impaciencia.


	17. Mejor tarde que nunca.

—Sabes que Blue va de camino al aeropuerto, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y también sabes que no vas a volver a verlo quizás… nunca, ¿cierto?

—Eh… sí.

—Y que se va sin saber lo que sientes por él.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto, Shirosaki? ¿Quieres que me suba a tu auto, conduzcamos como locos, lleguemos al aeropuerto y haya una dramática escena de amor de mala comedia romántica gringa mientras intento detenerlo para que no se vaya?—suspiró el peli naranja, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Nunca iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer. Sin embargo, sabía que si hacía una cosa como esa, Grimmjow nunca iba a perdonárselo.

Ichigo no quería intentar evitar que Grimmjow tuviera un futuro brillante. Era un tipo inteligente, talentoso y de la clase de personas que nunca estaban contentas hasta ser los mejores entre su clase. Si el peli naranja intentaba evitar que se fuera a Inglaterra, iba a coartarle la enorme oportunidad de aprender su profesión de uno de sus ídolos más adorados.

Kurosaki podía ser un desgraciado a veces, pero no iba a hacerle eso a Grimmjow ni en mil años.

—Suena bien para mí—coincidió su primo, cruzado de piernas sobre su cama y con una mano de cartas delante de sus ojos—. Ve a pescar.

Pero Kurosaki ya no lo estaba escuchando. Con los ojos marrones clavados en las cartas delante de su cara, su cabeza maquinaba a una velocidad tal que se sentía mareado. Lo único que quería era partir directo al aeropuerto y decirle a Grimmjow que lo amaba, que cuando había intentado acostarse con Byakuya lo único que había logrado ver ante sus ojos era azul.

—Berry—Shiro chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara, tratando de atraer su atención—. Oi, Ichigo.

— ¿Mhm?—el muchacho alzó perezosamente los ojos de sus naipes, parpadeando con flojera hacia el albino—. Dime.

— _Aibou_ , maldita sea—escupió Shiro en japonés, dejando las cartas sobre el cobertor de la cama y mirando a Ichigo como si fuera estúpido—. Si es lo que quieres, ¿por qué no lo haces?

—Porque no quiero ser egoísta—contestó el aludido, imitando a su primo y cerrando la mano de naipes. La dejó parsimoniosamente sobre la cama, soltando un suspiro de derrota que silbó entre sus dientes—. No serviría de nada, Shiro, ¿no lo ves? ¿Qué saco con decirle lo que siento si de todas formas tiene que irse?

— ¡Por lo menos lo sabría!

—Pero…

—Escúchame atentamente, Berry—continuó el albino, como si Ichigo no hubiese intentado hablar en lo absoluto—. Vas a ponerte zapatos, vas a salir de este departamento, te vas a subir a mi auto, vamos a ir al aeropuerto, y vas a decirle a Blue lo que sientes. ¿Me has entendido?

—Pero…—intentó de nuevo.

—Te pregunté si me has entendido.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Shirosaki?—gimió Ichigo, escondiendo la cara entre las manos y enterrándose los dedos en el pelo.

—Quiero que seas feliz. Nada más que eso.

Los ojos marrones del peli naranja se clavaron en los dorados de su primo, mirándolo largamente sin desviar la vista ni un solo segundo. Esperaba que Shiro le saliera con alguna broma, como siempre que decía algo que salía directamente de su pecho, pero mientras los segundos se estrellaban contra la nada y más tiempo pasaba, Ichigo se fue dando cuenta de que el albino estaba hablando en serio. Por primera vez en esos veintidós años de conocerlo, Shirosaki estaba hablando _en serio_.

Ichigo volvió a correr los dedos a través de su pelo, distraídamente haciendo una nota mental para ir a la peluquería un día de estos. Su cabello ya caía sobre su cuello y se le iba a los ojos, por lo que constantemente tenía que echárselo hacia atrás. El lado bueno era que podía tirarse del pelo cada vez que su primo le salía con alguna estupidez.

Las cosas habrían sido tan fáciles si no hubiesen propuesto ese estúpido juego. Si en primer lugar Grimmjow y él no hubiesen decidido acostarse para ver qué pasaba. Volvía a sentir deseos asesinos hacia Kensei por haber sugerido una cosa como esa, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para corregir su error. Después de todo, nada sacaba con llorar sobre la leche derramada.

— ¿Crees que es lo correcto?—murmuró el peli naranja. Desvió su mirada de Shiro, entornándola en la pared detrás de su primo—. Ir allá y decirle.

—Si con eso te sientes mejor, pues sí.

—Ni siquiera sé si me voy a sentir mejor después de decírselo. Quizás se ría de mí.

—Diablos, _aibou_ , ¿es que estás ciego o eres idiota?—exhaló Shiro, su voz cargada de tanta frustración que Ichigo no pudo evitar volver a mirarlo sorprendido. Parpadeando confuso, esperó a que su primo elaborara más, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue un gruñido de molestia.

—Ambas cosas, al parecer—dijo al fin, viendo que el segundo de los Shiba no decía nada.

—Blue ha estado enamorado de ti _todo_ este tiempo. De veras, habría que estar ciego o tonto para no darse cuenta—suspiró el albino, rodando los ojos y componiendo una mueca de cansancio. Se rascó la punta de la nariz, como siempre hacía cuando se sentía frustrado, el esmalte negro en sus uñas atrapando la luz y lanzando un pálido brillo bajo la iluminación del sol que entraba por la ventana abierta.

Ichigo se encontró incapaz de decir cualquier cosa. Su mente parecía haber roto el vínculo entre su cerebro y su boca, impidiéndole formar palabras coherentes. Se dedicó a balbucear un par de palabras cargadas de incredulidad, parpadeando como si nunca hubiese visto el mundo a su alrededor.

—Pero él dijo…—comenzó, por fin siendo capaz de decir algo con más sentido. Recordaba perfectamente, durante la noche de navidad, cuando Grimmjow le dijo que actuara como debía, como si no sucediera nada.

—Jesucristo—gimió Shiro, desesperado—. Mira, Berry, la gente dice un montón de cosas porque enamorarse apesta. Tienes todas estas dudas e inseguridades, pero lo cambias todo porque estar con esa persona te alegra el día. Y personas como Grimmjow, que anteponen el intelecto a los sentimientos, siempre van a tratar de ignorar lo que sienten, porque, bueno, los sentimientos no pueden analizarse en base a lógica. ¿Me sigues?

—Eso lo sé, Shiro. ¿Se te olvida que no es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien?

—Ya, pero nunca lo has visto desde _su_ perspectiva—contraatacó él, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba tan frustrado que lo único que quería era ahorcar a su primo por ser tan estúpido—. Y tú… bueno, tú tenías este trauma con el muñequito de porcelana, y te habías decidido a no enamorarte de nadie, pero… también podrías haber dicho algo. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema aquí? Que ambos son estúpidos.

—Me encanta que me quieras tanto—bufó Kurosaki, alzando las cejas con desdén.

Shirosaki extendió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, sus ojos brillando con diversión entre sus párpados entrecerrados hacia él. Sus palabras no parecían haber sido una broma, y la forma en la que apoyó el mentón en el talón de su mano mostró a todas luces que se estaba divirtiendo un montón con la situación.

—Ahora, _aibou_ , ¿qué dices?

 

 

El aire veraniego olía a calor, a hierba caliente, a humanidad, a asfalto hirviendo y a combustión interna. Era como una gigantesca sopa hirviendo, y correr a través de ella era como nadar en un caldo primordial caliente, espeso y burbujeante. El sudor le corría por la quijada, el cuello y le rizaba el cabello en las sienes, pendiéndole de las pestañas mientras se apartaba las gotas salinas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

El aeropuerto, como todos los santos días de la existencia, estaba atestado. El hall de entrada, envuelto en vidrio, metal y plástico blanco, parecía concentrar el calor dentro de sus muros. En cada una de las cerchas de la estructura colgaban un par de altoparlantes que no podía competir con la contaminación auditiva que saturaba el ambiente.

Las puertas de abordaje estaban completamente vigiladas. No había forma alguna de pasar al patio donde despegaban los masivos aviones jumbo, cuyas narices brillaban como cristal bajo la luz dorada del sol que caía ampliamente a través de un cielo con una que otra nube aquí y allá, como volutas de humo retorciéndose en sí mismas, tan delgadas que apenas eran visibles sobre la extensión vasta e infinita de celeste que cubría el mundo.

Ichigo intentó pensar. ¿Habría alguna forma de acceder donde solamente los pasajeros podían ir? No tenía un pasaje y no tenía dinero como para comprar uno. Y tampoco iba a desperdiciarlo en una cosa como esa. Miró frenético a cada lado, con el tobillo esguinzado latiéndole y crujiéndole desagradablemente, la herida de la puñalada escociéndole por el sudor que goteaba sobre la sutura. En su rostro, el cardenal que rodeaba el larguísimo corte también pulsaba a la par con los latidos de su corazón, los puntos picando bajo la sal de la transpiración que le pegaba el pelo a la nuca y la camiseta a los omóplatos.

Tenía poco tiempo. Lo sabía; podía sentirlo en el estómago, en la forma en la que se le aceleraba el pecho, en el temblor errático de las manos. Mientras el futuro se reía de él, la desagradable sensación de que había corrido allí en vano le deslizaba sus fríos dedos por sobre la columna vertebral, poniéndole la piel de gallina y mandando un estremecimiento gélido por todo su cuerpo a pesar del calor agobiante que le dificultaba incluso respirar.

Sus ojos marrones recorrieron el lugar, devorando cada detalle. Una enorme pared de cristal que ocupaba todo un lado del edificio daba al patio de abordaje, donde los aviones se alineaban sobre las pistas de salida y aterrizaje, sus enormes alas, cabinas y colas proyectando agradables sombras sobre el asfalto delineado de blanco y amarillo. La sala de espera estaba atestada de gente sentada o yendo de acá para allá, todos con maletas tras ellos. Algunos leían, otros comían o bebían café, mientras otros varios revisaban ansiosamente sus teléfonos o tecleaban rápidamente en algún portátil.

Se sentía como un extraño allí. Desarreglado, con sus peores vaqueros, la camiseta más raída que había en su closet, con una bota para mantener su tobillo en su lugar y una zapatilla deportiva tan vieja y gastada que casi le parecía imposible que siguiera funcionando. Con el cabello rizado por el sudor y la humedad que se levantaba en el aire, con los ojos frenéticos, un terrible corte casi curado en un lado del rostro y los ojos brillantes.

El pulso le latía tras las orejas y hacía eco en la punta de sus dedos.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde podría estar Grimmjow?

Las probabilidades eran tantas, tan variadas y cada una tan posible como la anterior, que se mareó con el solo hecho de considerarlas. Los baños, la cabina de un avión, en algún lugar fumándose un cigarrillo, en la cafetería comiendo algo, fuera, en la calle, tomándose un café en el Starbucks de enfrente. Quizás incluso su vuelo ya había salido y había llegado demasiado tarde.

Intentó llamarlo por celular, pero descubrió que su teléfono estaba apagado. Cada vez que marcaba el número, la línea se llenaba con tres timbrazos que luego procedían a enviarlo directamente al buzón de voz. « _Qué hay, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez al habla. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Si te conocí en algún bar anoche, no me acuerdo y no me interesa. Hablamos. O no_ ».

Dos, tres veces. El sudor hacía que se le resbalara la superficie metalizada del iPhone entre los dedos. El zumbido constante de la vida a su alrededor se había transformado en un desagradable sonido de fondo, algo a lo que era incapaz de ponerle atención. Sentía como si nadie pudiera verlo, como si fuera incorpóreo: el mundo seguía moviéndose, pasando junto a él pero sin fijarse en que estaba allí, parado al medio de la gente.

—Mierda—masculló. Chequeó la hora en el celular, sorprendido de constatar que solamente habían pasado diez minutos desde que Shirosaki y él habían llegado al aeropuerto.

Su primo le había dicho que iba a buscar un estacionamiento. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en encontrar a Grimmjow, sobre todo sabiendo que no tenían ni idea de a qué horas salía su vuelo. El peli azul no se lo había dicho ni a su propia prima, que había mostrado su descontento con un puchero que habría derretido el corazón más frío del mundo, pero que no pudo contra la determinación de Kitty. Dijo que no quería despedidas ni lagrimones. Que esa mierda no era lo suyo.

Ichigo habría deseado que, por una vez, no se hubiese mostrado tan estoico.

Repasó sus opciones. Podía simplemente darse por vencido e irse, porque las probabilidades de encontrarlo entre ese gentío era tan reducidas que seguramente podría buscar todo el día sin obtener ningún resultado. La opción, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y contenía un grito de frustración, parecía _tan_ tentadora que casi dolía.

La otra, por supuesto, era ser un hombre, apretar los dientes, y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. O lo que se _supone_ debería estar haciendo: buscar a Grimmjow entre la gente.

Algo de todo eso lo hacía sentirse como en una mala película americana, donde la chica (una chica, más encima), corría por todo el aeropuerto para encontrar al amor de su vida y decirle que lo amaba. ¿Qué tan cliché podía ser todo ello? Primero, el juego de amigos con beneficios. Igual que un libreto acartonado; se habían enamorado. Vaya, mira la sorpresa. Luego, el tipo obsesivo y con poca aceptación a las negativas, resultaba ser un sicópata con mano de obra barata que decide vengar su orgullo herido al golpearlo como a un saco de boxeo. Y ahora eso.

Si Ichigo no se hubiese sentido tan jodidamente desesperado, seguramente habría puesto los ojos en blanco y se habría ido, porque toda la situación le parecía ridícula.

Inhaló profundo e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. La adrenalina que le latía en las venas le hacía imposible la tarea, pero…

— ¿Ichigo?

El muchacho se quedó congelado en su sitio. La espalda tiesa y los hombros cuadrados mostraron la sorpresa que lo embargó y que le llenó el estómago de estúpidas maripositas que parecían más bien un enjambre de abejas africanas muy enojadas. Se giró lentamente, lanzándole al dueño de la voz una mirada de reojo por sobre el hombro, sintiendo cómo se le subía el rubor a las mejillas.

—Grimmjow.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?—inquirió, enojado, mientras caminaba hacia Ichigo con rapidez. La maleta con ruedas emitió un quejido cuando el peli azul la detuvo sin cuidado y presionó la manija para que se retrajera a su lugar. Parecía tan enojado que por un momento Ichigo casi creyó que estaba cometiendo un error. Quizás Grimmjow no quería verlo. Tal vez de alguna forma _sí_ estaba huyendo de él—. Estás convaleciente. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir de la cama con el tobillo esguinzado, maldita sea?

—Yo…

— ¿Tiene tu primo algo que ver con esto? Porque juro que patearé su trasero—siseó el peli azul, cruzándose de brazos. La sudadera blanca recortada por las costuras dejaba más a la vista de lo que era necesario; los hombros definidos y las clavículas afiladas contra su piel broncínea, las primeras dos costillas y parte de los pectorales. Los vaqueros negros y rasgados en las rodillas lo hacían parecer alguna clase de chico descontento con la sociedad.

—Algo—confirmó Ichigo, parpadeando incómodo. No por primera vez, deseó estar mejor presentado. Siendo completamente sincero, ni siquiera había pensado en vestirse mejor cuando salió a toda velocidad del departamento, con Shiro diciéndole que se calmara un poco por su tobillo—. Aunque él no tiene toda la culpa.

La expresión enojada de Grimmjow se relajó visiblemente, su ceño desapareciendo y una sonrisa ladeada alzando una de las comisuras de su boca. Sus brazos se soltaron y sus manos se enfundaron en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, golpeando con la punta de su pie derecho el piso de baldosas. Las zapatillas Vans de color gris se veían tan desgastadas y antiguas como las deportivas de Ichigo.

—Recuerdo haberles dicho expresamente que no quería despedidas en el aeropuerto—rió él, suavemente. Tenía el cabello azul bebé desordenado y ligeramente húmedo, como si se hubiese echado agua encima hacía poco. La transparencia de las costuras en su sudadera era testigo de ello—. Las mierdas sentimentales no me van.

—Lo sé—el peli naranja se sintió más relajado. La actitud de Grimmjow era la de siempre, con sus ojos azules profundos llenos de diversión. Sentía que podía perderse en ellos, como en un océano sin fondo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Para qué has venido hoy?—inquirió el peli azul, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia Ichigo. Parecía genuinamente interesado en la respuesta, y a la vez, parecía no querer oírla en lo absoluto.

Había ensayado el discurso cientos de veces durante el trayecto desde su departamento al aeropuerto. Una y otra vez, como una pista puesta en repetición infinita. Podría haberlo recitado dormido, pero con los ojos azules como el cielo de Grimmjow clavados en él y su garganta seca como el hueso, no podía recordar una sola palabra.

—Wow, Lil’ Pumpkin—fingió sorprenderse él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Me dejas anonadado con tu labia. Seguramente atraerás a las masas y conquistarás el mundo…

—Vine a decirte que te amo—soltó apresuradamente, enredándose con las palabras. No se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde; al momento en el que su cerebro comprendió lo que acababa de pasar, las palabras ya habían salido de su boca. Oleadas y sacramentadas. Un furioso sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas y el puente de la nariz, su nuca subiendo de temperatura a tal rapidez que pensó que quizás se podía freír un huevo sobre su piel.

—Calma ahí, vaquero—contestó cautelosamente Grimmjow. La sonrisa se le había borrado del rostro, dejando tras de sí una tensa expresión de precaución que se parecía mucho a la que había tenido antes de lanzarse sobre Ichinose para convertirlo en un montón de carne y sangre—. ¿Qué has dicho?

El peli naranja se atragantó con su propia saliva, intentando encontrar el valor (o la locura) que lo había impulsado por primera vez a decir aquello. Intentó reunir la valentía que no tenía para poder repetir su apresurada confesión, inhalando profundo y frunciendo el ceño.

—He dicho que estoy enamorado de ti—repitió, lentamente, acariciando las palabras con su lengua. Quería abrir un agujero en el suelo y meterse allí para el resto de la eternidad, pero se obligó a mirarlo a la cara, cruzándose de brazos e intentando parecer imponente.

Grimmjow parpadeó hacia Ichigo un par de veces, tomándose unos minutos para procesar la información en su cerebro. Para el peli naranja, los momentos que estuvo en silencio se sintieron como eones; casi pudo sentir su piel envejeciendo sobre su carne, sus huesos adelgazándose como astillas hasta romperse mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Kurosaki casi podía esperar que él se riera en su cara. Era lo más probable. Quizás Shirosaki se había equivocado, y realmente Grimmjow no sentía lo mismo por él. Tal vez se había confundido. Podía ser, ¿no? Después de todo, el peli azul era una de las personas más crípticas que Ichigo jamás había conocido en su vida. En todos esos meses de conocerlo, no podía decir que había llegado siquiera a rascar la superficie de su personalidad. Además, Shiro no…

—Déjame ver si lo entiendo—dijo Grimmjow, finalmente, mirándolo con seriedad—. Viniste al aeropuerto, te arriesgaste a agravar el estado de tu tobillo y a abrir la herida en tu estómago corriendo por todo el lugar… ¿para venir a decirme algo que yo _ya_ sabía?

El peli naranja se quedó de una pieza.

— ¿Qué?—exhaló, demasiado sorprendido para fijarse en la desagradable sensación tirante que le aprisionó la garganta.

—Ichigo—suspiró Grimmjow, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Ya lo sabía.

— ¿Era tan obvio?—bromeó finalmente el muchacho, su voz tan ácida y cargada de sorna que Jaegerjaquez entornó los ojos en él.

—No. Tú mismo me lo dijiste.

—Acabo de…

Grimmjow soltó una risita.

—Hace meses, Ichigo. Me lo dijiste hace _meses_ —lo interrumpió, con una sonrisa ladeada.

¿Cuándo? El peli naranja no podía recordar haber hecho tal cosa. Se había tardado un montón de tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el, y mucho más en decidirse a decírselo. Y eso solamente había pasado hacía unos minutos.

— ¿Hace cuánto?

— ¿Recuerdas la fiebre que tuviste?—explicó el otro, sonriendo divertido—. Dijiste que habías perdido el juego. Que te habías enamorado de mí, un mes después de empezar nuestra relación de amigos con beneficios.

—Pero no…

—No lo recuerdas. Lo sé.

Parpadeando confundido, Ichigo dejó caer los brazos a sus costados. Intento no tartamudear las siguientes palabras, sintiéndose tan traicionado que podría haber golpeado a Grimmjow en la cara sin importarle una mierda lo magullado que seguía desde la golpiza que Ichinose le había propinado.

— ¿Y todo este tiempo…?—jadeó, sorprendido de lo rasposa que sonó su voz—. ¿Todo este tiempo te has estado acostando conmigo, sabiendo…?

—Y tampoco recuerdas que te dije que también había perdido el juego—murmuró Kitty, desviando la mirada—. Sabía que no ibas a recordarlo. Me alegra no habértelo dicho, sobre todo después de enterarme de lo de tu ex. ¿Quién querría enamorarse después de algo así? Además, las cosas eran más simples de esa forma. Sin ataduras, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero…

—Tú parecías satisfecho con lo que teníamos. Parecías feliz. Y entonces apareció Byakuya y yo… simplemente perdí los papeles. Quizás si te hubiese dicho lo que sentía, las cosas habrían sido distintas.

—De nada sirve lamentarnos—masculló Ichigo, temiendo que él no lo oyera debido al ruido en el ambiente—. Las cosas ya están en el pasado.

Grimmjow dio un paso hacia él, cerrando el espacio entre ellos. Ichigo se encontró abrumado por el olor que se desprendía de su piel, por el calor que irradiaba de él. Olía a almizcle, a cabello húmedo, a jabón de lavanda y a Grimmjow.

—Puedo quedarme—susurró, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él. Ichigo sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pecho—. Puedo rechazar la oferta de Starrk y quedarme aquí, contigo. Podríamos…

—No—lo detuvo el peli naranja, cerrando los ojos. La única sílaba que salió de sus labios pareció haber sido arrancada con un gancho desde su garganta, una mueca de dolor cruzándole el rostro al soltar la palabra rota y astillada como un vidrio quebrado—. Grimmjow, _no_.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con los de Grimmjow, cargados de dolor.

— ¿Por qué?—inquirió, la ira filtrándose peligrosamente en su voz.

—Porque esta es tu oportunidad. Puedes tener un futuro brillante allá. Ser un arquitecto famoso, como siempre lo has querido. Conocer a tu ídolo—con una triste sonrisa, Ichigo alzó la mano y cepilló su pulgar contra el pómulo derecho de él. Grimmjow se inclinó hacia su mano casi instintivamente, agradecido del reconfortante calor que se desprendía de la piel del peli naranja—. ¿Qué soy yo comparado con eso?

—Ichigo…

« _Vuelo quinientos uno con destino a Londres, Inglaterra, favor de abordar en la puerta cinco. Pasajeros del vuelo quinientos uno, por favor abordar en la puerta cinco…_ »

—Mi vuelo—masculló Grimmjow, como si se estuviera pronunciando su sentencia de muerte.

—Vete—lo instó el muchacho, apartando su mano del rostro de Jaegerjaquez y dando un paso atrás. Habría querido decirle un millón de cosas, pero ahora solamente se le podía ocurrir una—. Patéales el trasero, Kitty-cat.

Grimmjow apretó los labios en una fina línea pálida.

—Volveré, Lil’ Pumpkin—dejó salir, con tanta seguridad que Ichigo le creyó de inmediato—. Algún día volveré, y patearé tu trasero por hacer esto ahora.

—Estoy esperando a que lo hagas.

« _Vuelo quinientos uno con destino a Londres, Inglaterra, última llamada para abordaje por la puerta cinco…_ »

Grimmjow le dedicó una mirada furiosa a los parlantes por los que se desprendía la voz femenina, antes de volver sus ojos hacia Ichigo con una triste y cansada sonrisa en los labios.

—Nos vemos, Ichigo.

Ichigo sonrió de vuelta.

—Nos vemos, Grimmjow.


	18. Vamos a hacerlo oficial.

 

**_Cuatro años más tarde…_ **

 

El día de graduación estaba despejado y ligeramente fresco. Después de que Ichigo se registrara en la mesa donde se anotaba a los estudiantes que iban llegando, se retiró al baño para ponerse la túnica y acomodarse el ribete sobre el alborotado cabello naranja. El magenta no iba para nada con el tono de su pelo, pero supuso que no podía hacer absolutamente nada contra eso.

Sus ojos marrones le devolvieron la mirada desde el espejo, largas pestañas del mismo color que su cabello coronando sus párpados. Finas venas violáceas se esparcían como filigranas en la parte superior, allí donde se extendía el hueco entre sus globos oculares y el hueso de su frente.

El muchacho masticó su labio inferior mientras los nervios se alzaban en su estómago. Después de seis años, finalmente iba a recibir su título de médico. Tenía un enorme conflicto emocional al respecto, debatiéndose entre la felicidad de terminar su carrera y la tristeza del fin de una etapa importante de su vida. Sentía miedo acerca de su futuro, porque lo único seguro siempre había sido la escuela. Ahora, sin embargo, quedaba suspendido en medio de la nada, nadando a tientas hacia delante, como lo hacía todo el mundo una vez acabada su educación.

Negó con la cabeza y dio el agua de la canilla, mojándose la cara con el líquido helado. Si seguía sumergiéndose en ese tipo de pensamientos lúgubres, seguramente no iba a disfrutar para nada su graduación. Lo que menos quería era estar de un humor apagado durante la ceremonia.

Se secó el rostro con una toalla de papel y la lanzó al basurero, componiendo una sonrisita de suficiencia cuando la bola arrugada cayó justo dentro del contenedor.

Salió del baño con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones del traje. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la universidad, de camino al patio donde la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo, divisó entre la gran cantidad de gente una cabellera rubia, reunida con un variopinto grupo de cabelleras de colores extraños.

Hizo el resto del camino al trote, reuniéndose con Shinji, Kensei, Shuuhei y sus inquilinos. Los saludos no se hicieron esperar, expresiones ansiosas y emocionadas haciendo brillar las caras de todo el mundo. Nelliel era la que mejor se veía en ese horrible color, con su cabello largo recogido en una trenza que había dejado caer sobre uno de sus hombros y los enormes ojos grises delineados para resaltar el gris tormentoso en ellos.

Nnoitra no paraba de quejarse acerca de lo corta que le quedaba la toga de graduación, mirando el ruedo de la tela como si fuera un espectro que se había arrastrado desde los mismísimos confines del infierno para atormentarlo.

Quince minutos antes de la ceremonia, Shirosaki y Kaien hicieron su aparición por uno de los costados. Solamente dios sabía cómo se habían infiltrado en un lugar donde solamente se permitían estudiantes y profesores, ambos con sonrisas traviesas en sus rostros.

Mientras Kaien vestía un sencillo pantalón de tela negra, una camisa blanca sin corbata y con las mangas dobladas sobre la mitad del antebrazo, su hermano menor había decidido, como siempre, ignorar completamente la etiqueta. Para la ocasión, Shiro se había vestido de la manera menos formal posible, con una camiseta de Metallica, vaqueros ajustados de color gris con rajas en las rodillas, Converse, y las uñas pintadas de negro, como siempre.

—Oi, Berry—llamó Shiro, una enorme sonrisa dividiéndole en dos el rostro mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Ambos muchachos eran de la misma altura, con facciones tan parecidas que se granjearon muchas miradas confusas de parte de los demás estudiantes vestidos de magenta—. Ese color te queda espantoso.

—No me digas, Sherlock—bufó Ichigo, rodando los ojos con tanta fuerza que casi le saltaron fuera de las cuencas—. El magenta no es mi color.

—Oye, no deberías preocuparte tanto por el color de la toga de graduación—se rió suavemente Kaien, palmeándole fraternalmente el hombro a su primo—. Estás graduándote y todo eso. Disfruta del momento.

— ¿El momento incluye querer vomitar las tripas?—inquirió Shuuhei, entornando los ojos. Tenía una coloración ligeramente verdosa, y se balanceaba sobre sus pies de adelante para atrás, con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos.

—Sí—contestó el mayor de los Shiba, casi solemnemente—. Es normal. Estás ansioso.

—Vamos, chicos, relájense—canturreó Nell, dedicándoles una brillante sonrisa. Se deslizó grácilmente sobre el impecablemente cortado césped de color esmeralda, haciéndose un hueco bajo el brazo libre de Shiro—. Esta es nuestra hora. ¿Qué les parece una _selfie_ de graduación?

— ¿ _Selfie_ de graduación?—farfulló Ulquiorra, parpadeando sorprendido. Por alguna razón, el color de birrete y la toga lo hacía ver más pálido que de costumbre, sus ojos verdes demasiado grandes en su cara delgada y de facciones finas—. Nell, por el amor de…

—Creo que es una excelente idea—apuntó Szyael, que era de hecho el único que se veía bien en ese atuendo. El color combinaba con su cabello a la perfección y hacía resaltar sus ojos naranjas como una puesta de sol tras sus anteojos—. Registrar el momento, etiquetar en Facebook, publicarla en Instagram con muchos _hashtags_ … no seas aguafiestas, Ulqui.

—Ya, pero si el exceso de cloro sale en la foto, todo mundo pensará que nos persigue un fantasma—bromeó tranquilamente Nnoitra, soltando una carcajada ahogada contra el dorso de su mano.

—Oye, colega, ¿qué mierda te pasa?—inquirió Shirosaki, frunciendo el ceño—. Ustedes son los que se gradúan, ustedes se toman la foto. Onii-chan y yo nos vamos a reunir con los demás.

—Saluda a mis hermanas y mi papá por mí, ¿vale?—pidió Ichigo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras el brazo del albino lo abandonaba—. Diles que me reuniré con ellos en cuanto termine la ceremonia.

—Claro, claro—concedió Shiro, dedicándole a Ichigo una despedida con la mano.

El peli naranja los observó alejarse entre la gente, conversando con la familiaridad con la que solamente los hermanos podían hacerlo. Sintió que se le estrujaba el pecho de ansiedad, sabiendo que toda su familia lo esperaba sentada en sus lugares asignados. Apenas los había visto un par de veces en los últimos cuatro años; sus visitas eran cortas y solamente para fechas especiales, como navidad o cumpleaños. Por supuesto, el presupuesto familiar no permitía dos viajes en un mismo año, por lo que Ichigo había pasado sus dos últimos cumpleaños solamente acompañado de sus amigos.

— ¡Muy bien, muy bien!—los apresuró Nell, aplaudiendo para atraer la atención de los muchachos. Siete cabezas se giraron hacia ella mientras la chica sacaba del bolsillo de sus pantalones el celular para poder tomarse la fotografía—. Nnoi, tú eres más alto y…

—Lo sé—rió él, suavemente, recibiendo el aparato con una mano de largos y pálidos dedos—. Soy el _selfie stick_. Da lo mismo.

Se reunieron los ocho, muy juntos para que el lente de la cámara frontal los tomara a todos. Sonrisas amplias, cabellos alborotados debido a los birretes que colgaban de sus manos, ojos brillantes de excitación. Todo eso quedó plasmado en la fotografía, iluminada tenuemente por la luz del atardecer que se extendía esponjoso sobre el horizonte, como una línea de neón sobre las montañas que delimitaban la ciudad.

Los llamaron a sentarse cada uno en su lugar para poder iniciar la ceremonia. Los nervios apretaron el estómago del peli naranja mientras se dirigía a su sitio asignado, retorciendo ansiosamente el ruedo de la manga de su toga, mirando de aquí para allá. Los últimos días de clases se habían pasado como un borrón; se habían desvanecido con demasiada rapidez como para que pudiera registrarlos en su cabeza.

El director de la universidad dio el típico discurso acerca del éxito, acerca de cómo los graduados ahora se enfrentaban a la vida real y cómo tenían que poner en práctica lo aprendido en su alma mater. Habló de las expectativas que se ponían en ellos, el deseo de que construyeran un futuro mejor para el mundo. Ichigo rodó los ojos; la típica palabrería de graduación.

Mientras la lista se desgranaba y los diplomas se entregaban, la ansiedad en los últimos se iba haciendo cada vez más palpable. Al recibir su propio título, el muchacho sintió que se le salía el corazón por la garganta.

Unos minutos después, la ceremonia había acabado, e Ichigo cayó en la cuenta de que era un graduado.

Se reunió con sus amigos, felicitándose y acordando ir a comer a la cafetería de la madre de Nell luego de terminar de pasar el tiempo con sus familias. El grupo completo se dirigió hacia las salidas indicadas a través del césped, al amparo de las luces de las farolas y la de la luna, que estaba ascendiendo por el cielo a medida que comenzaba a caer la noche sobre sus huesos.

Cuando Ichigo se encontró con su familia, lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue hacerse a un lado. Isshin, para variar, había tratado de taclearlo al piso, felicitándolo desde su vergonzosa posición en el suelo por sus buenos reflejos.

—Hay que ver, cabra vieja—masculló el muchacho en japonés, rodando los ojos—. Tengo veintiséis años, te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad?

—Nunca está demás mantener los reflejos alerta, mi querido hijo—contestó Isshin, igualmente en su idioma natal, mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de la ropa. Yuzu y Karin rodaron los ojos, mirándolo como si aún no se acostumbraran a la excentricidad de su padre—. ¡Felicidades, Ichigo! Estás graduado como médico…

—Ay, dios, papá, no empieces—refunfuñó Karin, cruzándose de brazos. Su cabello negro estaba atado en una coleta que le quitaba todo el cabello de la cara, dejando a la vista sus rasgos marcados y aún así femeninos, sus ojos negros y profundos clavados en Isshin—. ¿Quieres avergonzar a Ichi-nii?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!—se apresuró a farfullar el aludido, alzando las cejas y acercándose a su hija—. Masaki, ¿por qué nuestras hijas me tratan de esta forma…?

—Porque vas para los cincuenta y aún no maduras—le contestó la muchacha, alzando las manos en señal de rendición. Acto seguido, se giró hacia su hermano mayor con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, el gesto suavizando su eternamente fruncido entrecejo—. Estoy muy feliz por ti, Ichi-nii…

— ¡Todos lo estamos, Onii-chan!—coincidió Yuzu, que tenía lágrimas en las esquinas de sus párpados inferiores. Se había dejado crecer el cabello, que traía atado en un elegante tomate tras la nuca. Sus ojos castaño claro miraban a su hermano mayor con tanto orgullo que Ichigo casi creyó que le iba a explotar el pecho de felicidad.

—Vengan acá—las instó, encerrándolas a las dos en un apretado abrazo fraternal. Se sorprendió de lo altas que estaban, ambas ya alcanzando sin problemas sus hombros, tan cambiadas que era difícil creer que eran las mismas niñas que él dejó atrás al irse a Estados Unidos. Y aún así, Ichigo no podía dejar de verlas como si siguieran siendo unas niñas de diez años.

Los brazos de sus hermanas rodearon su espalda, apretándose contra él, dejándole sentir por primera vez en bastante tiempo la calidez de la familia. Su padre se unió a ellos, llorando dramáticamente por lo orgulloso que se sentía, ganándose bufidos de exasperación de sus tres hijos.

—Por cierto—inquirió Ichigo, una vez que se había soltado de sus hermanas y jugueteaba con la cinta que mantenía el diploma en un perfecto y elegante tubo—. ¿Dónde están Kaien y Shiro?

—Tus primos fueron a conseguirte una sorpresa—informó su padre, sonriendo de medio lado con misterio. El peli naranja casi dejó salir un gemido de desesperación, demasiado desconfiado de su propio padre como para creer que de hecho algo bueno le esperaba—. Llegarán en unos minutos. Por mientras, ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer algo por aquí?

—No tienes ni idea de qué se trata la sorpresa, ¿verdad, cabra vieja?

—Ni la más remota. Vamos a comer.

Después de que los tres hijos de Isshin asintieran, se encaminaron calle abajo en busca de algún local de comida que estuviera abierto a esas horas. Era un día viernes por la noche, por lo que los restaurantes familiares comenzaban ya a cerrarse, dejando espacio y clientes para los bares y cabarets que empezaban a funcionar durante la noche.

Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos de caminata, encontraron un cómodo y cálido restaurante en el qué comer. Luego de que Ichigo se quitara la toga y la guardara en su mochila, junto con su birrete y con el cuidadosamente colocado diploma, se sentaron a una mesa amplia. Como el local estaba casi completamente desocupado, ninguno de los meseros le dio ninguna importancia al uso de una mesa para casi diez personas cuando solamente iban a sentarse cuatro.

Ordenaron pizza y cerveza para todos. Siendo las gemelas mayores de edad y siendo esa situación una celebración, ninguno de ellos quiso realmente brindar con refresco.

Fue después de que trajeran la pizza que Shiro y Kaien llegaron.

Ichigo había visto a su padre enviar un texto a alguien en cuanto habían llegado al local, y se había imaginado que estaba mandándole un mensaje a sus primos para que se les unieran en el lugar correcto. No les prestó demasiada atención mientras ingresaban al restaurante con sonrisas traviesas en los labios, los ojos brillando en diversión mientras la campanilla sobre la puerta repicaba dulcemente.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran—bufó Ichigo, llevándose el vaso de cerveza fría a los labios. El círculo de masa, tomate, peperoni, muchísimo queso y tocino humeaba frente a ellos, haciéndoles la boca agua. Sin embargo, se habían negado a comer hasta que los Shiba no hicieran acto de presencia—. ¿No creen que se tomaron su tiempo?

—Oi, _aibou_ —reclamó Shiro, chasqueando la lengua—. Estábamos consiguiéndote tu regalo de graduación.

El peli naranja casi lo había olvidado; no tenía cabeza en ese momento como para pensar en un regalo de graduación. Había estado demasiado ocupado escuchando las historias de su familia, poniéndose al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido últimamente y refinando los detalles del viaje de sus amigos a Estados Unidos. Iba a tener que hacer malabares con la distribución de sus amigos en el departamento, porque el que Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Tatsuki, Mizuiro y Keigo se alojaran en el reducido espacio del apartamento 1506 proponía un enorme desafío.

— ¿Me compraste un auto, Shiro?—bromeó el muchacho, agradecido del frescor de la bebida alcohólica bajándole por la garganta.

—Nada de eso—negó Kaien, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cada vez que Kaien sonreía de esa forma, Ichigo sabía que no podía esperarse nada bueno. Se preguntó qué estupidez habrían hecho ahora los Shiba como para parecer tan satisfechos consigo mismos—. Mejor que un auto.

—Déjame adivinar—planteó Karin, sonriendo mientras jugueteaba con su vaso aún vacío—. Le compraron una bata de doctor que dice «Strawberry».

—Eso es de mal gusto, Karin—refunfuñó Ichigo, arrugando la nariz.

—Esa es una buena idea—concedió Shiro, ceñudo, girándose a mirar a su hermano—. ¿Cómo es que no se te ocurrió, Onii-chan?

— ¿Qué crees que soy, alguna especie de Daniel el travieso?—inquirió el aludido, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Diablos, Shiro, eres tú el que tenía un alijo de yerba a los catorce, no yo…

— ¡Otra vez…!—el albino dejó salir un suspiro frustrado, pasándose una mano por el cabello, alborotándoselo y dejándolo parado para todos lados. Negó con la cabeza y entornó sus ojos dorados en Ichigo, la sonrisa volviendo a su rostro—. ¿Qué dices, _aibou_? ¿Listo para recibir tu sorpresa?

— ¿Me va a dar un paro cardíaco? Porque si papá tiene que hacerme RCP, prefiero morir—bromeó el joven.

— ¡Oi, Ichigo!—se escandalizó Isshin.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el muchacho, secándose la metafórica lágrima en la esquina de su ojos derecho para darle más dramatismo a su carcajada—. Sí, estoy listo.

Los hermanos Shiba intercambiaron una pícara mirada, aún sin moverse de delante de la puerta. Ichigo no lo había notado, pero parecían especialmente empecinados en no dejarlo ver a través del cristal hacia la calle.

La excitación recorrió sus venas como fuego, mientras su pecho se aceleraba. ¿Qué locura…?

—Entra—llamó Shiro, sonriendo como un maniático.

Los segundos parecieron detenerse. Los ojos marrones del chico se clavaron en sus primos, que se apartaron teatralmente, revelando a una alta figura que había aparecido tras ellos con el repiqueteo de la campana sobre la puerta.

Demasiado sorprendido para decir nada, Ichigo simplemente miró a la alta figura parada entre los Shiba. Una sonrisa de medio lado le curvaba los labios, sus ojos azules fieramente clavados en los de él, las manos en los bolsillos.

Había cambiado bastante durante todo ese tiempo en el que no se habían visto. Se habían comunicado por chat y por Skype, pero verlo en persona era algo completamente distinto. Se había perforado el cartílago de la oreja derecha, tres aros plateados brillando tenuemente bajo la suave iluminación del restaurante, su cabello ligeramente más largo que la última vez que habían hablado, hacía semanas ya. Sin embargo, caía hacia atrás de la misma forma en la que siempre lo había hecho, los porfiados mechones de siempre cayendo sobre su frente y tocando ligeramente sus perfiladas cejas azul bebé.

Estaba menos bronceado; Ichigo supuso que era por el clima lluvioso de Londres. Sin embargo, aquello le sentaba de maravilla. Con la piel más pálida, el azul de sus ojos y de su cabello resaltaba furiosamente, sus marcadas y afiladas facciones más depredadoras que nunca.

—Así que—comenzó Grimmjow, dedicándole su sonrisa de marca registrada. Iba vestido de camisa negra, con las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo, vaqueros azules y ajustados, y botas de motociclista—, ¿sigues soltero, Lil’ Pumpkin?

Intentó abrir la boca para hablar, pero no le salían las palabras. Grimmjow le había prometido que iba a volver, se lo había dicho en el momento anterior a que tomara el avión que lo había alejado durante tanto tiempo del peli naranja. Sintió que estaba viviendo uno de sus muy cursis sueños, teniéndolo de vuelta junto a él.

—Sí, sigo soltero—confirmó Ichigo por fin, sonriendo de medio lado. Se sonrojó furiosamente ante las risitas que soltaron sus hermanas y la mirada conocedora de su padre, que parecía estar al tanto de todo el asunto—. ¿Tienes algo qué ponerme, Kitty-cat?

—Consíganse un cuarto, demonios—soltó Karin, sonriendo suavemente.

—Nada de proposiciones—rió Grimmjow—. Estoy aquí para hacerlo oficial.

— ¿Oficial?—inquirió Kurosaki, parpadeando confuso.

—Vamos, hemos sido novios desde que nos conocimos prácticamente. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de cambiar el estatus en Facebook?

El peli naranja dejó salir una risita.

—Sí. Creo que sí.


End file.
